Corazón de diamante
by Crisabella
Summary: Bella se convierte en vampiro por amor y una profecía olvidada se vera cumplida… ¿Podrá Edward, convivir con la culpa que siente al ver que Bella perdió su alma por el? Solo el tiempo lo dirá o no…
1. Chapter 1

La historia empieza en el momento que Edward y Bella están en el prado por primera vez, en Crepúsculo, luego regresan al Jeep de Emmett. A partir de ahí hice una realidad alternativa. Es el primer fic que hago con vampiros. Espero que les guste. Como ya veréis he utilizado gran parte de los diálogos del libro. Era esencial para mi ponerlo para lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro.

Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella toma su decisión. Se convertirá en vampiro para estar con su amado para siempre… ¿Podrá Edward convivir con la culpa que siente al ver que Bella perdió su alma por su culpa? Solo el tiempo lo dirá o no…

* * *

**Corazón de diamante.**

Capítulo 1.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento. Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros. Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edward, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.

—Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.

—Ah, perdona —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —admití.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

—Mareada, creo.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:

—No, ha sido muy interesante.

— ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como _yo _mismo.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

— ¡¿La próxima vez?! —gemí.

Edward se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.

—Fanfarrón —musité.

—Bella, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

—Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Fanfarrón —repetí. Edward sonrió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad. Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

— ¡Huy! —musité.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

— ¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—. Bueno es saberlo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. —Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

—Muchas gracias —repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? _¿O _ha sido mi pericia al besar?

¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era un Edward diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.

—No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui —conseguí responderle—. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

— ¿Estás loco? —protesté.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

—Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

—No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

—Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor.

—Muy sensata —aprobó.

— ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? ——pregunté con enojo.

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente—, tengo mejores reflejos.

De repente se escuchó un sonido, pero antes de darme cuenta, Edward tenía pegado al oído un teléfono móvil y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —preguntó Edward con voz tranquila.

Supe antes de que digiera nada que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Una rigidez repentina afectó el perfecto rostro de Edward.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió con un tono muy rápido. Tuve que concentrarme para captar lo que decía.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y en un jadeo contestó.

— ¡Tres...! _Alice_, dense prisa — colgó —Suéltate el pelo —ordenó Edward con voz tranquila y baja.

Obedientemente, me quité la goma del pelo y lo sacudí hasta extenderlo todo a mí alrededor.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Vampiros malos.

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor — me rogó.

A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente del miedo que reflejaba los ojos de Edward. Ya no eran dorados, ahora se veían totalmente negros.

Me estremecí.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró ferozmente—. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del camino. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición. El primer hombre entró en el camino y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo. El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde nos hallábamos, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un inusual encuentro. Edward me protegía con su cuerpo, haciendo así una barrera. Pero pude ver a los tres andar en nuestra dirección por encima del brazo de Edward. Se pararon a poco más de dos metros de nosotros, me fijé en los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Edward sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

— Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi pareja — me sobresalt{e ante la firmeza de su voz —. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

— Esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi familia y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes.

— ¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.

—Está los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali —

Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

— ¿Permanente? ¿Y cómo han conseguido algo así?

— ¿Por qué no sigen el sendero a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? mi familia los recibirá encantados—los invitó Edward—. Es una larga historia.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Edward mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por tu parte —su sonrisa era encantadora—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario—estudió a Edward con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Por favor, no se ofendan, pero he de rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Edward.

—Claro — asintió Laurent—. No pretendemos disputarles el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Laurent rompió a reír.

—Les mostraré el camino si quieren venir conmigo. Bella, ve a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Supuse que era una táctica de Edward para alejarme de ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no era vampiro. Asentí con un leve movimiento.

Mientras Edward hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa despeinó mi cabello, Edward se envaró y el segundo varón, James, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Edward exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Laurent, sorprendido.

Ni James ni Edward relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Edward respondió al movimiento.

— ¡Ella es _mía_!

El firme desafío de Edward se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Te has traído un aperitivo? mm... ¿Es que no piensas compartirlo?—inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Edward rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado.

—He dicho que ella es mía —replicó Edward con sequedad.

—Pero es _humana _—protestó Laurent. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.

—Sí... — replicó tajante Edward.

Edward gruñó algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias. Supuse que respondía a lo que fuera que pensó James.

— ¡_No_! grito Edward de repente. Me congele. Todo paso muy rápido, me empujo con un brazo hacia atrás dándome al mismo tiempo la vuela. — ¡Bella, corre! — me indicó Edward con ferocidad. Obedecí sin rechistar.

Me sentí torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre la tierra. Tropecé varias veces, y en una ocasión me caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos con la gravilla del camino para amortiguar la caída. Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme, pero finalmente conseguí llegar al sendero en dirección ah la carretera. No pude evitarlo, intenté correr aun sabiendo que sería inútil y que mis rodillas estaban muy débiles. Me invadió el pánico.

Escuché un estruendoso ruido a mis espaldas, fue como el chocar de dos rocas. Me horroricé al pensar en que Edward pudiera estar herido.

Algo pasó delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujido de las ramas al romperse cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra el árbol. Se agrietó el tronco y los trozos se hicieron añicos al caer al suelo, a mi lado.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver a James, se acercó muy despacio a mí. Una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—_Edward_... —balbuceé intentando recuperar el aliento. Escuché la risa de James sarcástica.

— Victoria y Laurent están jugando con él — me explicó tranquilamente —. ¿Escuchaste eso? —dijo él tendiendo el oído, poniéndose tenso —. No, tú no puedes oírlo. Eres una simple y débil _humana_. Eso es el ruido que hace un vampiro cuando es desmembrado.

Me congelé y mi corazón dejó de latir y se sobresaltó en mi pecho. Un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo y se filtró a través mis venas. Literalmente me sentí arder de pura rabia y dolor.

—¡_No_! — dije con voz ronca—. No, _Edward_, no puede estar _muerto_... — murmuré con una sacudida. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

— Oh, pero que tierno, lloras por tu amado vampiro. ¿Por qué? — inquirió él con la voz burlona. Supe de inmediato lo que debía hacer sin temor.

— Porque lo amo... y lo amaré por siempre. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin él, ¡mátame! — le supliqué levantando mi barbilla temblorosa para verle el rostro.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo accediera a tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

— Si. Cuando antes termines conmigo, antes me reuniré con él — repliqué con seguridad.

Los ojos de James, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían con una incontrolable necesidad. Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para apoyarlas en su cuello. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir por el dolor, la rabia y la ira que sentía.

El dolor agudo que traspasó el cuello era como si me hubieran vertido ácido en la venas. El dolor fue insoportable al instante. Escuché como James succionaba mi sangre con avidez. Aquel abrazo mortal se hizo más fuerte y me concentré en el. Quería darle a él algo que jamás olvidaría. Quería que sufriera lo mismo que sufría yo.

Si podía hacer que una simple taza de té fría se calentara a mi antojo en mis manos cuando quería, seguramente podría hacerle alguna daño a esta criatura, o eso esperaba con todas mi fuerzas. Me concentré esperando un milagro.

_Fuego. Volcán. Lava._ Pensé en todo lo más caliente que pudiera destruir un vampiro. Como me había pasado algunas veces en el pasado, volvió a suceder pero con más intensidad. El calor subió por la puntas de los dedos de mis pies, recorrió mis piernas, atravesó mi vientre como un sol ardiente lo sentí subir y aovillarse en mis manos, como si se concentrara ahí todo el calor. Apoyé las palmas en el cuello de James con toda la furia que sentía.

Sentí su gélida piel estremecerse. Intentó quitar mis manos pero en el momento en que toco mis dedos, sus labios soltaron mi cuello y empezó a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Ah! quema, quema, quema... ¡Suéltame! — me rogó él con una mirada escarlata.

Le lancé una mirada de triunfo. Percibí en su cuello las marcas que dejaron mis manos al quemarle, rojas y humeantes marcas. ¿_Cómo era eso posible_? Pensé con esfuerzo, pero el dolor que corría por mis venas reapareció y aullé de sufrimiento.

Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y pensé en el _mar, frío, agua_, me dejé ir, cuando noté la fría brisa del mar y las gotas de agua caer sobre mi para refrescarme.

……………………………

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé con Edward, que estaba a mi lado.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevarme el espíritu y a la vez, el más espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira.

El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi cuello me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...

... porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.

— ¡Oh no, Bella, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido anhelado que era la voz de Edward. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró...

Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del ángel.

— ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Bella, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! —suplicaba.

Sí, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.

— ¡Carlisle! — llamó el ángel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia—. ¡Bella, Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no! No tenía que ocurrir así… se le quebró la voz.

El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor.

Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no está bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar.

Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro.

— ¡Bella! —gritó el ángel.

—Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba una voz tranquila—. Echa una ojeada Edward. Solo tiene una pierna rota, debió ser al caerse. Es una fractura abierta.

_¿Edward? Él… estaba… vivo… quería escuchar su voz. _Supliqué en mi mente.

El ángel reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira.

—Edward —intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.

—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.

Sentí pura felicidad de volver a escucharlo. Entonces comprendí que James mintió descaradamente antes. Que cruel.

—Edward —lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Me duele —me quejé.

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé —entonces, a lo lejos, le escuché preguntar angustiado—. ¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudará —aseguró Carlisle.

— ¿Alice? —gemí.

—Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podía encontrarnos — explicó Edward con calma.

—Me duele el cuello —intenté decirle.

— Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor. Te habrás hecho daño al caerte, no te muevas — contestó reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

No parecían entender.

— ¡Me arde el cuello! —conseguí gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pestañeando sin cesar.

No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban?

La voz de Edward sonó asustada.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba. Alguien aparto el pelo de mi cuello.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡El cuello!

—La ha mordido.

La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Edward se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.

—Edward, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas.

— ¡No! —rugió él.

—Alice —gemí.

—Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle.

— ¿Cuál? —suplicó Edward.

—Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparecía ante la quemazón del cuello.

¡_No_! Grité en mi mente. Si me aspiraba el veneno, eso quería decir que yo no me transformaría en vampiro. Yo quería estar con él para siempre.

— ¿Funcionará? —Alice parecía tensa.

—No lo sé —reconoció Carlisle—, pero hay que darse prisa.

—Carlisle, yo... —Edward vaciló—. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ángel.

—Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte.

Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.

— ¡Edward! No lo hagas —grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí, desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena — Quiero estar contigo para siempre… —le rogué.

— Bella, no sabes lo que dices —. Me contesto con agonía. Pero si lo sabía. Estaba segura de lo quería. Lo quería a él. Siempre.

—Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna —Carlisle seguía inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cuello—. Edward, has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Edward se veía demacrado. Lo miré a los ojos y la duda se vio sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi cuello, colocándose con cuidado. Entonces inclinó la cabeza sobre mí y sus labios fríos presionaron contra mi piel.

El dolor empeoró. Aullé y me debatí entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban. Oí hablar a Alice, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizó la pierna contra el suelo y Carlisle me sujetó la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.

Entonces, dejé de retorcerme, me concentre de nuevo en lo que le había hecho a James. El fuego que había sentido con ira, aun seguía ahí, se concentraba en un punto más pequeño de mis pies. Estaba completamente apartado. Pero no era el mismo fuego, este era algo mío. Lo sabía aunque no lo comprendía.

No quería herir a nadie pero no tenía ningún derecho a decidir por mí. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Edward, suelta a Bella! — gritó Alice de repente.

—Edward —intenté decir, pero no conseguí escuchar mi propia voz, aunque ellos sí parecieron oírme. Edward separo sus labios de mi piel. Sentí la ponzoña recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Está aquí a tu lado, Bella. Ella ha tomado su decisión, será mejor que cambies de idea o ya has visto lo que ocurrirá — indicó Alice.

—Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo... pero no me quites el veneno — le rogué.

—Aquí estoy — susurró contra mi oído. Su voz temblaba.

No sabía lo que Alice había visto de mí en el futuro, pero me sentí triunfante.

El fuego seguía extendiéndose en mi cuerpo. Quemaba. Me concentré de nuevo. Quería,_ frío, hielo, nieve_ para calmar mi agonía. Lo quise con todas mis fuerzas.

— Mirar eso — indicó Emmett en algún sitio no muy lejos.

— ¿Está nevando? — exclamó Jasper con sorpresa—. ¿Pero, cómo puede ser si hacía mucho calor hace tan solo un rato?

Me relajé al instante cuando sentí algo frío rozar mi rostro. En verdad fue en varios puntos. Me sentí aliviada, pero no quise perder la calma y seguí con los ojos cerrados. Me aferré a la cintura de Edward. Él me apretó despacito y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me susurró palabras de consuelo. Me decía que pasaría el dolor y le creí. Fue como un bálsamo para mí. A lo lejos escuché la voz cantarina de Alice.

— Lo hace Bella. Deseó que nevara para aliviar la quemazón — explicó Alice en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo, ella puede hacer nevar? Eso es imposible — replicó Emmett aturdido.

— Ese es su don — dijo Edward en voz quebrada de dolor —. Controla los elementos de la naturaleza.

Escuche como aguantaban las respiración de estupor.

Sentí como me cargaba en sus brazos con delicadeza. Luego apenas percibí nada más. Me dejé llevar por la intensa oscuridad que me envolvía. Escuché a Alice a los lejos como me gritaba algo._ Bella, concéntrate en tus recuerdos más hermosos. Será más fácil. _

Y lo hice. Recordé la maravillosa tarde que pasé con Edward en el prado apenas unas horas antes o quizás minutos, no lo supe bien. Inmediatamente me llegó el olor a flores silvestres y a musgo. Y ahí me dejé llevar a soñar que estaba de nuevo en el prado de Edward. El dolor desapareció casi por completo.

………………………….

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

…………………………………..

Bueno, y ese fue el primer capítulo.

¿Cómo lo habéis visto?

De verdad que tuve que escribir este fic. No estaba muy segura de nada hasta que lo plasme todo y ahí me llego la inspiración que no me dejaba escribir mis otros fics en paz. Ahora podré concentrarme en ellos, estoy más tranquila.

Luego dije ¿y por qué no compartirlo con vosotras? Y sin más lo subí.

Hasta muy pronto, déjenme sus opiniones al respecto please!!!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 2.

Frío... Hielo… Nieve.

Es todo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo para luchar contra el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo. Me quemaba, me horrorizaba, tenía que luchar contra él como fuera. Como una lenta tortura podía sentir que cada vez alcanzaba una temperatura más alta, más ardiente.

Quería empujarlo de nuevo a mis pies, pero no me obedeció. Me frustré.

¿_Por qué ahora no podía controlarlo para mí_? No tenía idea.

Escuché algo raro… me concentré en ese sonido, parecía estar lloviendo. Si, era eso. Estaba segura. La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero de alguna manera no me alcanzaba.

¡_Quiero sentir el agua mojarme_! Pedí a gritos en mi mente.

Un trueno retumbó de repente, como una explosión muy cerca de mí. Apreté los dientes esperando sentir algo frío rozar mi cuerpo en llamas.

_Agua_. Quería beber agua. Mi garganta reseca me lo pedía a gritos.

Intenté mantener el fuego a raya. Visualicé un lago al pie de las montañas de hielo. Esos que cuando viene la primavera, el deshielo hacer correr ríos de aguas glaciales.

Casi pude sentir el fresco aire, los pinos, la naturaleza, el sol bañando mi cara.

¡_Sol…_! No, no, no… muy mala idea. Inmediatamente me recordó mi fuego interior que me consumía, milímetro a milímetro.

Ufff… quema.

Me obligué a no gritar. No quería asustar a nadie.

Edward. ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Podría abrir mis ojos sin temor a que salieran rayos de fuego por ellos?

Mejor no intentarlo.

El fuego subía como una serpiente, enroscándose a mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba cerca de mi corazón.

Mis latidos, ya demasiado rápidos, se levantaron, el fuego condujo su ritmo a un nuevo paso frenético.

Si antes pensaba que quemaba, ahora era peor. Diez miles veces peor…

Un pensamiento furtivo pasó por mi mente, ¿_Quedaría algo de mi cuerpo después_?

El dolor era desconcertante. Eso, exactamente eso-yo estaba desconcertada. No podía entender, no tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando.

Intenté de nuevo separar el dolor de mi mente, lo alejé lo más que pude de mí. Me concentré en lo último que había visto. Edward.

Ahí supe que podría luchar contra cualquier cosa, por él. Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Y ahí volvió con violencia otra vez…

La interminable quemazón seguía violentamente, abrasando mi cuerpo.

Pero algo había cambiado. Me sentía más… fuerte. Si. A medida que el fuego se retiraba de mis pies y piernas para concentrarse en mi pecho. Era extraño.

Mi sentido del oído se hizo más y más claro, y podía contar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo. Luego, al cabo de mile cuatrocientos treinta un minuto después, empecé a escuchar un murmullo de voces lejanas. Susurros. Si. Era eso alguien hablaba en voz bajita.

Continuaba haciéndome cada vez más fuerte, mis pensamientos se hacían más claros. Cuando nuevos sonidos llegaron, podía oírlos claramente.

Habían pasos, el susurro del aire impulsado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaban más, sentí presión en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No podía sentir el frío de esos dedos. Seguramente mi sistema nervioso había quedado destruido por el fuego. No sentía la gélida piel familiar.

— ¿Todavía no hay cambios?

Era la voz de Carlisle. Parecía tranquilo pero… — ¿_Es que estaban ciegos y no veían el fuego o qué_?

No escuché respuesta alguna. ¿A quién le habló Carlisle?

—Esta tan tranquila. Creo que hiciste bien en ponerle morfina, hijo. No parece sentir el dolor del cambio.

¡_Y una mierda_!

Me quemaba como si me hubieran arrojado en un volcán en erupción, quise gritarles.

—No hay manera de saberlo.

Era Edward y su voz sonaba angustiosa. Respiró contra mi piel quemada. Sentí los dedos de Edward entrelazándose con los míos. A ver un momento… ¿_mis dedos estaban enteros, aun_?

— ¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?

Si abría mis ojos, ¿Saldrían los rayos de fuego y lo quemaría sin querer? , mejor no hacerlo. Me mantuve en mi posición.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano? — murmuraba Edward.

Parecía tan ansioso. _¡"Si" Edward puedo sentirte, pero no quiero hacer algo que te haga daño! _— pensé.

Presión en mis dedos de nuevo. Sería difícil no responder a esa voz, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. Sabía que el dolor en su voz ahora no era nada comparado a lo que _podría _ser. Ahora lo único que él _temía _era si yo estaba sufriendo. Quise gemir.

— Lo sé… pero no es normal que no se mueva nada, ni siquiera se retuerce de dolor. Debe pasar un infierno— contestó Edward con la voz quebrada a una pregunta que no oí—. Bella, te amo. Bella, lo siento. Oh, ¿pero qué hice? Nunca debí dejar que pasara…

— Fue su elección. Su decisión, Edward.

Era Alice. Escuché unos pasos diferentes entrar en la habitación. Claros, más…rítmicos y coordinados y olía a melocotón. Su esencia me llegó en los movimientos del aire al desplazarse.

¿_Parecía estar… bailando? _

— ¿Alice, falta mucho?

Escuché como ella suspiraba.

— No. Edward, mírala, se ve el cambio. Su piel es casi tan blanca como la tuya o la mía.

— Me voy a volver loco… ella no debería pasar por esto… Nunca debí llevarla al prado, fue un error que jamás me perdonare— su voz se quebró.

— Deja de torturarte, Edward. Ella va estar bien y asombrosa como inmortal.

— Ella siempre ha sido y será hermosa.

Alice jadeó de repente, sentí la mano de Edward tensarse en la mía.

— Llamare a Carlisle y a Jasper, recuerda que ella debe estar lo más tranquila posible al despertarse. Depende ti, ya lo has visto.

Se fue caminando pero mas rápido.

¿_Qué había visto Alice_?

Pero no me dio tiempo a analizar más, cuando sentí mi corazón golpeando mis costillas, luchaba contra el fuego que al parecer se había concentrado entero ahí. La lucha era intensa. Sentía que todo mi pecho vibrara al ritmo de la batalla frenética. Fue empeorando por segundos y luego me abrasó de tal manera que pude sentir como entraba en el y quemaba cada fibra, cada nervio, cada célula viviente de mi corazón. El dolor fue tan insoportable que mi espalda se arqueó hacia arriba y todo mi cuerpo de tensó, no pude aguantar el gemido de sufrimiento que salió por mi boca. Mi corazón tartamudeó dos veces, y luego se quedó quieto, se estremeció y finalmente nada. Supe que había terminado.

Mi cuerpo cayó contra algo blando. No había sonidos. Nada de respiraciones. Ni siquiera las mías.

La ausencia de dolor fue un verdadero gozo. No había fuego, quemazón, lava, nada de nada.

Sin esperar más, abrí los ojos.

Me maravillé de ver como tan claro era todo. Se veía todo. El polvo que bailaba en una danza extraña, eran como diminutos copos de nieves, pero a menor escala. Inhalé el aire con profundidad, revoloteando así el extraño baile. Me di cuenta que no necesitaba respirar pero aun así lo hacía. Los demás respiraron de nuevo y con eso su aliento me llegó, delicioso, embriagador y placentero. Olía a miel, a sol y a lila. También había otras fragancias, madera, resina, desinfectante, alcohol, manzanas, y más de cien olores diferentes que descubrí… fue impresionante como mi mente los procesaba a todas en segundos.

Capté en mi visión periférica algo y antes de pensarlo ya había girado mi rostro en esa dirección. Fue extraño como funcionaba mi mente ahora.

Y entonces lo vi a él. Edward. Su hermoso rostro fue impactante, su belleza ampliada por mil, su piel era fina y perfecta. Sus labios carnosos y jugosos, no parecía de mármol con en mi recuerdo humano. Busqué su mirada y descubrí sus ojos negros mirarme fijamente. ¿_Negros_?

Pero no me importó. Estaba demasiada feliz de verle ahí tan cerca de mi. Su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y algo que no supe interpretar. Quise tocarlo.

Y antes de pensarlo, mi cuerpo, con una rapidez sorprendente, estaba de pie frente a él. Seguía mirándome ahí parado.

Todo fue muy chocante, nadie dijo nada. Seguía mirándole, deleitándome de su belleza. Ahora era como él, fuerte, inmortal y estaríamos siempre juntos. Mi sangre, nunca más haría sufrir a Edward.

Ese pensamiento hizo que las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron hacia arriba y sentí como una sonrisa que se plasmaba en mi rostro.

Giré un poco mi cabeza para compartir con los demás mi alegría. En el marco de la puerta estaba Emmett y Jasper, y atrás de ellos, Alice y Esmé. Me extrañó verlos tan lejos de mí y en posición tan… ¿Defensiva?

¿Peligro? ¿Dónde? Automáticamente mis ojos buscaron por cada rincón en busca del peligro. No vi nada sospechoso y busqué la mirada de Edward de nuevo. Le interrogué silenciosamente.

Él sonrío levemente, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

— No hay peligro, amor— me respondió. Me relajé inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo lo haces Bella? Tu estado de animo a cambiado en cuestión de segundos… ¡estoy confundido! — exclamó Jasper de repente. Lo miré sin comprender.

—Les dije que sería asombrosa— contestó Alice con una risa musical. Se acerco a mí con Jasper pegado a ella. Su sonrisa fue brillante y reconfortante.

— ¿Bella, como te sientes? — me preguntó Carlisle a mi lado. Tomé aire y respondí.

— _Extraña_.

Apenas pronuncie la palabra que llevé una mano que no estaba quemada a mi garganta, el sonido no era exactamente como mi voz humana, era más musical, más fino. Mi voz era hermosa y sonreí para mí.

Y entonces, Edward dio dos pasos hacia mí; con lentitud levantó una mano, seguí el movimiento con aprehensión de sentir su contacto de nuevo. Deslizó un dedo sobre mi mano que aun estaba apoyada en mi garganta, me sorprendí de sentir que no estaba helada, más bien calida. Claro, supuse que al estar tan fría como él, ahora la temperatura se veía más natural. Cerré los ojos para sentirlo mejor. Acarició mi mano despacito, siguiendo después la curva de mi cuello y subió por mi mandíbula, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a través mi piel. Me estremecí de su contacto tan placentero e increíblemente suave.

Sin esperar arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él pasó un brazo por mi cintura y apoyó su frente al mío. Me llegó de nuevo su aliento e inhalé con ansia su aroma, fue como si me hubieran dado un afrodisíaco muy potente, me llenó entera de sensaciones inimaginables. Mi cuerpo se encendió de deseo y me apegué a él. Con su mano aun mi rostro, acunó un lado de mi cara. Noté el leve temblor de su mano. Todo era tan nuevo.

Muy despacio acercó sus labios a los míos, igual de cauteloso que el beso que me dio junto al Jeep de Emmett. Entonces sus labios presionaron los míos muy suavemente. Una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero yo quise más y pasé mis manos por su pelo y profundicé el beso con urgencia. Respondió un poco vacilante, igualmente sorprendido, pero siguió besándome con cautela. Rápidamente el beso se trasformó en deseo y pasión. Quería todo de él y ahora.

— Edward, no es momento para eso… hay cosas más urgentes que hacer ahora mismo.

Jasper habló a modo de regaño. A regañadientes él se separó de mí y yo siseé de la molesta interrupción. Eso valió que Emmett se echara a reír a carcajada.

— Si, Jasper, lo sé. ¿Bella, es que no tienes sed? — me preguntó Edward, tranquilo.

Inmediatamente mi garganta se encendió y se apretó. Si, tenía mucha sed. Mi cuerpo me lo decía. Mi ánimo cambió y me puse nerviosa al pensar en ir a cazar con Edward. Beber sangre.

Al pensar en eso mi boca de llenó de un líquido raro; estaba salivando ponzoña, la reconocí, era mi ponzoña.

Miré a Edward y me debatí en hacer lo me preguntaba o seguir besándole. Mi cuerpo me pedía las dos cosas.

— Si. Tengo sed… pero también quiero seguir besándote— admití bajando la cabeza.

— Fascinante. Es la primera vez que veo una neófita combatir las ganas de beber sangre por un beso y seguir ahí parada. Es impresionante — murmuró Carlisle. Me gire hacia él.

— ¿Neófita, qué es eso? — pregunté.

— Es un vampiro recién convertido. Los primeros meses, están obsesionados con la sangre. No hay otra cosa que les preocupa más que eso. Son salvajes y no sienten nada y…

Mientras Jasper me explicaba todo eso, sentí miedo, ¿_Eso es lo que yo era ahora_? ¿_Una neófita sedienta de sangre_? Respire más deprisa y me crispé. Jasper me miró fijamente y sentí una oleada de tranquilidad invadir mi cuerpo. Me relajé.

Lo miré confundida y levantando una ceja.

— Jasper tiene el don de manejar las emociones a su antojo— explicó Edward.

— Ahora lo entiendo mejor— repliqué.

— Bella, ¿vamos de caza? — ofreció Edward tirando suavemente de mi mano entrelazada a la suya.

Asentí y le seguí escaleras abajo. Me di cuenta en ese momento que no sabía en donde estábamos y definitivamente esta no era la casa de los Cullen. Tomé nota mentalmente de preguntarlo más tarde.

Salimos afuera. Era de noche. Se veía todo oscuro, pero con mi súper visión de vampiro lo veía todo más claro y nítido. Edward me indicó la dirección a seguir y empezó a correr. Yo le seguí sin esfuerzo a través del bosque, parecía estar volando en vez de correr. Me alegré de ver que ya no me mareaba ni nada. Mientras corríamos, noté algo que me molestaba. Edward era distante. Si, era eso. Su manera de mirarme furtivamente no era normal, pero no dije nada. Supuse que sería para él, al igual que para mí, extraño lo de mi cambio.

Me enseñó a cazar como lo hacia él. Fue un verdadero placer dejarse guiar por el instinto animal.

Tres ciervos después y sintiéndome llena y satisfecha caminamos en silencio. Edward soltó mi mano de repente y se paró, apoyando el puño cerrado contra un árbol.

Ahí, al verle su expresión de infinita tristeza, me dejó congelada. Su máscara cayó, estaba sufriendo mucho y no sabía por qué.

Quise estrecharlo en mis brazos y consolarlo, pero cuando lo intenté él retrocedió. Parpadeé y sentí mis ojos picar, me entró ganas de llorar. Esto no era normal.

— Edward, ¿Por qué estás triste?

— Te fallé, perdóname— murmuró con agonía.

— No lo hiciste.

— Si, lo hice y ahora te has convertido en un monstruo sin alma como yo… — su voz se quebró.

Sin esperar, di los pasos que faltaban para acercarme a él. No se movió. Acuné un lado de su rostro en mi mano, se inclino para sentirme mejor.

— Fue mi elección, Edward. Te quiero a ti, para siempre.

— _Bella_…— me llamó él en un susurro. No vi sus labios moverse.

— ¿Si?

— Lo siento tanto, perdiste tu alma por mi culpa. No quería esto…

— Lo sé, pero es mi elección. Todo va a salir bien.

— ¡Nunca más serás… _humana!_—_ e_xclamó, furioso de repente.

— ¿Acaso vas a decirme que así no es mejor para los dos? Mi sangre no te hará sufrir más, y no temerás tocarme, Edward.

Recordaba perfectamente que Edward quiso succionar el veneno. Y como sus ojos reflejaban el sufrimiento que sintió antes de intentar quitármelo. Él no quería que yo me transformara en vampiro. No entendía lo que tenía de mal.

— No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haber vuelto a clase aquel día de nuestro primer encuentro, Bella. Debí irme para no regresar jamás y así tú seguirías viva.

Me erguí. Debía hacerle entender que no era tan malo. Él es hermoso, inmortal y es gracias a eso que estamos juntos ahora. ¿Acaso es malo el desear eso también? Vivir eternamente junto a la persona que amas, es un sueño hecho realidad.

Yo decidí, no él. Era solo cosa mía. Cuando iba a contestarle, se separó de mi, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Lo miré sorprendida. Aun no había terminado de hablar con él.

— ¡Edward, espera! — le pedí.

Se paró y soltó en tono desconsolado.

— Charlie.

Cuando pronunció el nombre de mi padre, ahogué un grito. ¡_Charlie_! No había pensado en él ni en mi madre. ¿_Cómo estarían ellos ahora_? Seguramente muertos de inquietud. Oh, Dios, no…

Quise llorar, aliviar este sentimiento de culpa y sentir las lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

Empezó a llover. Sollocé sin lágrimas. Me senté en el suelo y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos. Levanté el rostro hacia el cielo ennegrecido. La fina lluvia se hizo más fuerte y de pronto se formaron gruesas gotas que se deslizaban por mi cara. Casi parecía que yo estaba llorando de verdad.

— Lo siento… por ellos… mucho. Pero tengo que vivir mi vida por mí y con mis elecciones— afirmé. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme. Relajarme. Cerré los ojos. El sentimiento de rechazo de Edward hacia mi golpeó de pronto. Aguanté la respiración. Eso era lo que me había molestado todo el rato.

Entonces es cuando sentí que el fuego nacía en mí desde mis pies. Subía lento acudiendo a algo que no sabía qué era. Sin embargo no me quemaba, no era como cuando la transformación. Era diferente. Me asusté mucho.

Oí alguien gritar mi nombre y abrí los ojos. Había dejado de llover.

Un resplandor rojo iluminaba todo. Me aterroricé aun más, me levanté de un salto. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que la extraña luz roja emanaba de mí. Levanté las manos a verme. Grité de horror a verlas.

Brillantes y centellantes. Era como cuando la luz del sol se reflejo en la piel de Edward, exactamente igual, pero, la luz era roja fuego.

Y La extraña luminosidad salía de dentro hacia fuera.

………………………

Continuará…

……………………….

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante.**

Capítulo 3

**Volterra, cuatro días antes. **

— ¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! — llamó la profetiza.

Se levantó de la cama y alisó su vestido. Esperó a que la pesada puerta fuera abierta con paciencia. Se escuchó como rodaban la llave e inmediatamente se abrió. Un guardia entró con expresión molesta. A Ilisondra poco le importó su mala actitud.

— Vayan a buscar a sus amos y tráiganlos. Ahora— exigió ella con impaciencia.

El guardia asintió y partió siseando bajito. No pasó mucho rato cuando este volvió con sus amos. Entraron los tres majestuosamente.

La profetiza observó, como una vez más, ellos esperaban de ella una reverencia. Pero no la hizo. A sus ojos ellos eran simples usurpadores.

— Aro, Marco, Cayo. La profecía se cumplió— anunció la mujer.

Los hermanos perdieron momentáneamente la compostura. Sabían que su fin estaba cerca.

De repente la risa sarcástica de Aro Vulturi retumbó entre las espesas cuatro paredes.

— Mi querida profetiza. ¿Me permite su mano? — le preguntó Aro con amabilidad.

Ella asintió y le tendió su mano.

— Por favor. Véalo por usted mismo— le respondió con convicción.

Aro tomó la mano de la profetiza con rapidez y vio a través de ella la verdad. Jadeó de espanto y se soltó del aguare como si se hubiera quemado. Marco y Cayo se sobresaltaron alarmados de repente, observaron a su hermano con pavor.

Ilisondra sonrío con suficiencia, satisfecha por primera vez de verlos con miedo.

Rápidamente Aro retomó sus aires de superioridad, pero no con tanta confianza.

— Es verdad… tu don, Ilisondra, es una vez más… muy real. ¿Dónde esta esa criatura? — le preguntó Aro con exigencia.

— No sé más de lo usted vio… mi señor.

— Está bien. Bueno, enviaré a alguien a buscarla y le ofreceré que gobierne nuestro reino con nosotros— replicó él con un brillo extraño en sus pupilas rojas.

Se dio media vuelta, sus hermanos se pegaron a él como las moscas a la miel.

— Mi señor, ¿debo recordarle su promesa? — inquirió Ilisondra con calma.

Aro, se paró en la puerta y soltó con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— No se me olvidó querida. Eres libre. Dimitri vendrá a buscarte en unos instantes para acompañarte.

Se fueron dejándola a solas. Ilisondra quiso gritar de alegría. La euforia que sintió era tan gran que aun no se creyó que estaría libre en pocos minutos… ¡Libre!

Esperó pacientemente a Dimitri, cuando un sentimiento extraño la invadió. Ahogó un grito.

Rápidamente buscó una pluma y un papel, escribió las palabras con rapidez, y se concentró en la mujer que vio junto a la verdadera inmortal. Fue lo único que pudo esconder a los hermanos con gran esfuerzo… por suerte, con los años aprendió el engaño de la mente. Gritó en su mente el nombre de la mujer y la súplica tan fuerte como pudo. Varias veces. Luego, tomó el papel y se le metió en la boca, para tragárselo sin pensarlo y así no dejar ningún rastro.

Se escuchó como los pasos de Dimitri se acercaban por el tenebroso pasillo.

Entonces tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir. Esa fue su última profecía. Su propia muerte.

…………………………………..

**Denali, Alaska. En la actualidad.**

_Bella pov:_

— Sal de ahí, Bella— me pidió Alice por enésima vez.

— ¡Ni hablar! — respondí negando con la cabeza.

El movimiento de mi cabeza fuera del agua, creo unas pequeñas olas expandidas que fueron a morir a la orilla del pequeño estanque. Alice estaba de pie sobre un tronco seco en un lado del mismo, algunas ramas se extendían en un intento de llegar al agua. Ella iba y venía de punta a punta con pasos felinos.

Después del incidente extraño con mi cuerpo, horas antes, me refugié a toda prisa en lo primero que me pareció seguro, el agua. Me alejé de los Cullen a la carrera, cuando comprendí que sin querer podría quemarles vivos. Mi perfecto recuerdo de aquella luz roja que emanaba de mi cuerpo era, por no decirlo de otra manera, espeluznante.

— Soy un vampiro defectuoso— me quejé en voz alta.

— No es verdad.

— ¡Alice…! cuando era humana, mi cabeza no andaba bien ¿recuerdas? Edward no podía leerme la mente. Ahora quemo todo lo que toco y por si fuera poco también parezco un semáforo andante— afirmé con desconsuelo.

Alice río.

— Mira que eres tonta, Bella. Que cosas dices. Mira tu reflejo en el agua, ¿Qué vez?

Bajé la cabeza, miré aquella extraña cara con unos ojos rojos mirarme fijamente. Era aterrador.

— A mi, creo.

Alice carraspeo.

— No pareces un semáforo. Tu piel ya no centellea en rojo.

Mire más detenidamente mi extraño reflejo. Alice decía la verdad. Mi piel era tan blanca como la suya. Suspire de alivio.

— ¿Lo vez? ya no hay peligro. Es más, he visto que no lo habrá, mientras intentes mantener tus emociones. Piensa en cosas agradables.

La miré con desconfianza. No quería herir a nadie.

— Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien— me dio una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — pregunté.

— Los mandé a casa. Cuando tuve la visión de ti antes y te vi terminar aquí, supe que preferirías estar sola, pero que no había peligro que me acercara. Ah, te traje ropa de recambio, está en la bolsa.

Ella indicó un punto cerca de la orilla.

— ¿Ropa?

Me miró con una mueca divertida.

— Por lo visto no te diste cuenta de que tu magnifico vestido de seda rojo ardió cuando te cabreaste. Era un regalo mío— se quejó—. Nadie te vio correr a través del bosque desnuda y brillando rojo, así que no te alteres.

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras.

— Pues no lo vi. Perdón.

Me guardé para mí que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto cuando desperté de la transformación.

— Da igual, te regalaré otro, ¿y sabes qué? te va a encantar— afirmó, dando pequeños saltos en la rama, esta apenas temblaba.

Observé lo ágil que era.

Por fin me decidí a salir del agua. Me vestí con lo que me trajo Alice. Un pantalón de tubo negro, una blusa blanca y un jersey de cuello de pico negro. El todo acompañado de tacones altos. No tuve más remedio que ponérmelos, pero me prometí tener una pequeña charla sobre lo que me gustaba llevar con Alice.

Mientras corríamos de regreso a la casa, recordé algo.

— ¿Alice, en dónde nos encontramos? y ¿de quién es la casa?

— Estamos en Denali, Alaska. Nuestros amigos Carmen y Eleazar nos prestaron su casa. Ellos no están, se encuentran de viaje por Europa. Tienen tres hijas, Tania, Irina y Kate. No les has visto porque les pedí que se alejaran de la casa hasta ponerte al corriente de todo.

— ¿Ellos son vegetarianos?

— Si. Ahora conocerás a Kate, acabo de ver que regresó sola. Seguro que te va a caer muy bien, ya verás.

— ¿Cómo me trajiste hasta aquí? ni me di cuenta. Y ¿Cómo se han arreglado para que no me viera nadie?

— Vi que durante tu transformación estarías absolutamente en calma, así que aprovechamos eso. Teníamos que salir de Forks lo antes posible, ya sabes, por las batidas y eso. Tomamos un jet privado rumbo a Alaska, luego alquilamos una furgoneta… te pusimos en una camilla.

Dejé de correr. Alice en un parpadeo estuvo a mi lado observándome.

— ¿Una batida?

Ella desvío la mirada incomoda.

— ¡Bella, yo no sé cómo explicarte esto!— exclamó con la voz pequeña.

— Yo lo haré, Alice.

Era Edward. Olisqué el aire discretamente, eso me indicó donde estaba. Detrás de mí. Era extraño la forma en que reaccionaba mi cuerpo, antes de que pensara nada ya lo había hecho.

— Está bien. Me voy con Jasper.

Le dio una extraña mirada a su hermano, comprendí que le estaba hablando mentalmente. Luego se giró y desapareció entre los árboles.

Me concentré en pensar cosas frías, agua fría, hielo. Mantuve en mi mente eso. Al instante empezó a caer una fina lluvia.

Esperaba que esto mantuviera el fuego a raya. Luego inhalé el aroma delicioso de Edward.

Me di media vuelta despacio, igual que lo hubiera hecho siendo humana.

Ahí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su postura era despreocupada. Escuché como cantaba para él muy bajito. Me recordó en lo que me dijo en el prado. Me maravillé de oírle canturrear y sin más, sonreí.

Levantó la cabeza, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Un cosquilleo invadió mi estomago, con pasos seguros se acercó. Dejó de canturrear cuando se paró ante mí.

— Bella, siento lo que pasó antes. No debí nombrar a tu padre así.

Me congelé ante sus palabras, pero también me obligué a mi misma a estar tranquila.

— Edward, no te voy a negar que no lo echaré de menos y a mi madre también, pero te amo más que a todo. Quiero estar contigo— afirmé.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo puedes sentir eso?

No supe muy bien a qué se refería. Levanté una ceja.

Se acercó más a mí, puso sus manos en mi rostro, y sus ojos estaban estupefactos.

—Que no daría yo por ser capaz de ver en tu mente sólo por este momento.

Deslicé mis dedos en su rostro; deteniéndome en sus labios.

— ¿Pensaste que no sentiría esto que siento por ti? — mi incertidumbre hizo de las palabras una pregunta—. Yo te amo y es lo único real para mi.

Parpadeó en shock.

— No. No es eso. Es por tu forma de actuar, tan normal, tan natural. Cualquiera que no te conociera, pensaría que eres un vampiro adulto. Tu dominio sobre tu sed de sangre es… fascinante. Y más que logres saber lo que sientes.

Dijo las palabras como si fuera algo inusual. Me le quedé mirando. ¿Acaso estarían más contentos si me volviera loca y tuviera un ataque de "_darme más sangre o no respondo de mi_"?

Cambie de tema.

— Edward, cuéntame, qué fue lo que pasó en Forks, con James y Victoria y el otro— le pedí y continúe con la voz contenida—. … y lo de la batida.

Su rostro se tenso.

— Mi familia llegó y al verse rodeados, Victoria y Laurent, huyeron. Me tuvieron acorralado entre los tres… iba jugando al gato y al ratón con ellos para distraerles hasta que llegaran mi familia. Victoria es muy hábil y yo solo pensaba en ti y no la vi venir. Te había perdido de vista y di por hecho que estarías a salvo cuando me di cuenta de que James ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Bajó sus manos de mi rostro y crispó el suyo, pude ver su sufrimiento. Aguanté la respiración.

— Él me dijo que estabas muerto— confesé—. Lo único que tuve claro es que no quise seguir viviendo sin ti, le pedí que me matara.

Edward hizo una mueca de espanto.

— ¡Bella…! era un juego para él. ¡Eso fue estúpido! — indicó, agarrando fuertemente mis hombros.

— ¿El qué…? ¿Te crees que podría vivir si tú no estás conmigo? Nunca.

Lo miré conteniendo el enfado, contemplando cómo sus ojos adquirían un tono oscuro.

— Bella, yo no merezco el sacrificio que haz hecho por mí —replicó secamente.

— No es ningún sacrificio si voy a estar contigo para siempre— lo contradije.

Suspiró y entrelazó su mano a la mía.

—Cuando te mordí para succionar la ponzoña, era imposible contenerse —susurró—. Imposible. Pero lo hice cuando leí la mente de Alice— indicó.

— ¿Qué vio Alice?

Pareció pensarse las palabras un segundo y contestó.

— Tu… _muerte._

— ¿¡_Qué_!? — chillé por efecto de la sorpresa.

—Al parecer, cuando quemaste a James en el cuello, eso provocó una series de trastorno en tu cuerpo, a la larga te hubiera consumido. Carlisle piensa que es por el don que tienes y que despertó dado a las ansias que tenías por hacerle daño de alguna manera a James. Por venganza; sí, esas fueron sus palabras. Tu cuerpo humano no habría podido lidiar con tan asombroso y ardiente don.

— Oh. Pues si, menos mal entonces que paraste— murmuré más contenta.

— Bella, si Alice hubiera visto que en tu futuro hubieras vivido… yo no habría dudado ni un segundo en quitarte la ponzoña— afirmó.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Pero, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que siguiera siendo humana?

— Bella… esto no es vida. Es una atrocidad. No tenemos alma… somos antinatural. Algo que no debería existir.

— El _alma_ no me importa en absoluto; perderla, quiero decir, gracias a eso, te conseguí a ti. Así que le doy las gracias a quien sea que haya creado a los vampiros, eso me trajo a ti.

— Eres tan testaruda— soltó entre dientes.

Yo sin embargo estaba feliz de haber dado toda la explicación sin dejar traspasar mis emociones.

— Hay algo más que quiero saber.

Él comprendió a qué me refería y con una inmensa tristeza en la mirada me contó lo de la batida.

— Jasper y Emmett, idearon el plan de emergencia para que nadie sospechara.

— ¿Que hicieron?

— Bueno, para que quedara creíble y con la ayuda de Alice y sus visiones, arrojaron tu coche desde el acantilado que está cerca de la frontera Quileute. Hubo testigos que vieron caer tu coche. Pasó por un trágico accidente, aun ahora, tres días después, buscan tu cuerpo. De ahí las batidas. Lo siento— susurró con tormento.

— ¡Oh! — dejé escapar un gemido.

Podía imaginarme a Charlie cuando le dieron la noticia, desconsolado, histérico, abatido. Veía hasta los titulares de los periódicos: _Un trágico accidente se cobra la vida de la hija de 17 años del Sheriff de Forks…_

Empecé a temblar. No literalmente, era más como algo interior. Apreté los dientes. Los ojos me picaron y los cerré. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me apoyé en él. No dijo nada, agradecí eso en silencio.

— No tuve la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti… fui demasiado egoísta. Lo siento tanto mi Bella. Sufres por mi culpa— susurró en mi oído.

— No, Edward. Egoísta no. Me alegro que no te alejaras.

Levanté el rostro hacia él y besé su mandíbula. Se estremeció levemente, bajó el rostro hacia mí.

— Debe de ser que te quiero, por eso no pude.

Le di una amplia sonrisa.

— Yo también te quiero.

Luego nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo hacia la casa. Pero me paré alertada cuando una brisa me llevó el aroma dulzón de un vampiro desconocido. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar para no encontrar nada. Miré a Edward. Vi que seguía tranquilo.

— Es Kate. No te preocupes, es como de la familia.

Sus ojos me indicaban que era seguro, y confié en él. Esperaba que mi ardiente don no traicionaría lo insegura que estaba en realidad.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó él.

Me estiró suavemente de la mano y caminamos en dirección a la casa.

¿Cómo sería ella? seguramente tan hermosa como Alice o Rosalie o Esmé…

¿Me vería a mí también como de la familia?

Miles de preguntas atacaron mi mente, pero eso no me agobió, era increíblemente rápida pensando. Mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble. Nada de dolor de cabeza, nada de pesadez, nada de estrés.

¡Esto era genial!

………………………………..

Continuará…

………………………………..

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 4

Los días pasan muy rápidos cuando eres un vampiro, y las noches son eternas cuando no necesitas dormir y uno se la pasa mirando al hombre al que ama. Era tan perfecto, tan deslumbrante que seguro si mi corazón hubiera seguido vivo este estaría constantemente latiendo desbocado.

Conocí a Kate, Irina y Tanya Denali. Las dos primeras me cayeron simpáticas de inmediato, pero Tanya no. Me ponía los nervios de punta cuando miraba a Edward de esa manera tan… posesiva. No tardé en descubrir que albergaba otro tipo de sentimientos hacia a él. Edward me habló de una cierta época en que ella demostró cierto interés hacia él, pero la rechazó con caballerosidad. No estuvo nunca interesado en ella, me confesó, pero no pude reprimir los celos que sentí.

Menos mal que Jasper no se separaba de mi lado, cuando notaba que me entraban ganas de cometer un asesinato, el me embrutecía con ondas relajantes. Casi parecía que me hubiera tomado unos relajantes para dormir, era el mismo efecto.

Y estaba Alice, me consideraba como su hermana y era adorable.

Salía de caza todos los días, la sed era algo que no controlaba totalmente. Carlisle me dijo que era normal, era muy joven. A veces iba con Edward y otras con Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie nunca nos acompañaba, decía que prefería ir sola a ir conmigo. Cuando era humana percibí que ella sentía odio por mi pero no sabía por qué. Ahora literalmente me ignoraba y cambiaba de habitación cuando yo entraba donde estaba ella. Edward me dijo que no le prestara atención.

Me gustaba Alaska, era un lugar muy solitario y con un bosque inmenso. Luego estaban las montañas, altas y fieras. En la cima de ellas se veía los picos nevados. Me asombraba de las cosas que podía hacer, correr como el viento, saltar tan alto como un edificio de tres pisos al menos.

Aprecié mucho la amabilidad de Esme, me acogió como una hija más al igual que Carlisle. Eran tan cariñosos conmigo que a veces me abrumaba, sentía nostalgia. Algo normal. Los recuerdos de mi vida humana estaban ahí, latentes y dolorosos. Nunca iba a olvidarme de mis padres y amigos. Y los más importantes los recuerdos de Edward y como me daba vuelta la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de mi. La primera vez que lo vi en la cafetería, las clases de biología junto a él, cuando me salvó de ser aplastada por la furgoneta de Tyler. Todas esas experiencias humanas las tenía bien guardada en mi memoria.

— Bella.

Bajé la cabeza al escuchar que me llamaban. Era Alice y me miraba distraída. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos largo rato observando el crepúsculo, ahí sentada en una gruesa rama de árbol como a dos metros del suelo. Esperaba la hora de irnos a cazar pacientemente.

— Hola, Alice.

Había presenciado como Alice había tenido una visión escalofriante al cuarto día de mi transformación. Vio la muerte de una vampira, mejor dicho lo vivió como si se tratara de su propia muerte. Sus gritos y lamentos fueron horribles, todos sentimos a través de Jasper su sufrimiento. El pobre quiso ayudarla a tranquilizarse con su don pero fue inútil, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Observé impotente como Edward se cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida en Alice, al leer su mente también vivió lo mismo. Grité cuando leí el sufrimiento en su rostro, fue agónico.

Entré en pánico del miedo que sentí y empecé a llenarme de ese fuego extraño otra vez. Todo mi cuerpo parecía irradiar calor y mi piel se puso rojo fuego. Salí en volandas de la casa, corrí hasta el estanque y me metí en el antes de que mi ropa se quemara. Calenté el agua tanto que salía humo de ella, fue extraño.

— ¿Bella?— me llamó Alice de repente.

De un salto ágil y rápido estuve a su lado en medio segundo. Le di una sonrisa, ella me respondió a medias. Mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver sus ojos preocupados y lejanos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

— Bella, tengo que irme por un tiempo, tengo que intentar averiguar lo que pasó — dijo las palabras con tristeza.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la visión que tuviste?

— Si. Ya lo hablé con Jasper, se quedará contigo.

Vi como desvío la mirada incómoda. Me inquieté. Había algo más.

— ¿Pero?

— Yo necesito que Edward me acompañe— murmuró despacito.

Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Edward se iba a ir con Alice por no sé cuántos días? mi estómago se oprimió y no pude impedir la negación que me invadía. Sentí dolor y ansiedad de estar lejos de él. Pero no duró mucho ya que me llegó de golpe las tranquilizadoras ondas de Jasper. Mi temor quedó reducido a la nada en segundos. Tomé aire por costumbre, no por necesidad, y exhalé despacito.

— Gracias, Jasper — dije a su buena intención. Noté que estaba cerca.

— De nada, Bella.

Miré a Alice. Seguía ahí pero no parecía asustada de que si me entrara un ataque de histeria y quemara todo al mí alrededor.

— Edward te espera en el otro lado de la casa— me indicó Alice.

Eché una rápida mirada hacia la casa, pero no quería hablar con él bajo los efectos de Jasper y su don. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice comprendió o vio lo que quería.

— Ve, le diré que te busque en 30 minutos. Te extrañaré, Bella.

Me abracé a ella.

— Gracias, Alice. También te echaré de menos.

Luego me giré y salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia el bosque.

— No, Jasper, no necesita que la acompañes. Va a estar bien. — le escuché decirle a su marido.

Cuando sentí que el don Jasper se iba esfumando me prohibí pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Alice, no hasta llegar a las montañas. En vez de correr parecía que iba volando, los árboles y matorrales se convirtieron en borrón.

Luego aceleré el paso aun más cuando visualicé las primeras rocas. Me impulsé sin esfuerzo hasta llegar a una superficie plana, tomé más impulso y salté por encima del pequeño precipicio hasta llegar a la enderezada cuesta. Subí sin detenerme, sin descanso y sin tomar aire.

Cuando brinqué y bajo mis pies escuché la nieve crujir, supe que estaba llegando. Levanté el rostro hacia la imponente roca de más de cincuenta metros de alto. No tenía idea si podía salta tan alto, no por miedo a caerme ni nada, pero si por si caía y tenía que volver a subir otra vez. Me urgía ir al centro mismo de la montaña, podía oler en el aire la fresca nieve y el frío congelante del ambiente. Ahí había un espacio llano entre los picos, como una pequeña pradera. Estaba casi segura.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Como salida de la nada los sentimientos me golpearon.

— ¡_No_! aun no… — pedí con los dientes apretados.

Fue inútil. El miedo era algo poderoso y no pude sino que dejarme llevar por lo que sentía.

Sentí cómo el aire cambiaba, que hasta ahora fue nada más que un débil soplido. Se movía mí alrededor, revolviendo mi pelo y llenando mis oídos con el sonido del viento suspirando a través de las rocas. Miré a mí alrededor asustada.

No había deseado nada. Solo quería ir al otro lado de la enorme roca. Tan solo eso. Gruñí de frustración.

El viento que había soplado suavemente contra mí fue sustituido por una sensación de calor. No era excesivamente incómodo, sino que era más como ese sofoco que se siente cuando entras en una ducha caliente, aunque era lo suficientemente cálido para hacer que un ligero sudor cubriera mi cuerpo.

¿_Sudor_?

No podía ser cierto… los vampiros no sudan. _Es irreal_, grité en mi mente con la respiración entre cortada.

La intensidad del calor subió de repente, y se enredó en mis piernas y subió hasta mi cintura como el cazador apresa su comida. ¡_Sangre_!

Mi garganta se apretó de sed y la boca se me llenó de veneno… el fuego subió en flecha y se instaló en mis manos. Volví a centellar con esa luz roja y me sentí… poderosa y fuerte. Cerré los puño y sentí el fuego agitarse frenéticamente, como esperando algo. Una orden.

Le di una mirada desafiante a la roca. Y grité con tono amenazador.

― TÚ… te vas a quitar de mi camino ¡_Ahora_!

Apenas pronuncié las palabras que se sintió como el aire cambiaba de repente. Levanté la vista al cielo que se había oscurecido de golpe. Unas nubes violáceas y temibles se adueñaron de todo.

Los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, desgarrando el cielo y provocando la furia que sentía aun más.

Aunque parezca increíble, sentí que algo dentro de mí se elevaba, no sabía que era, parecía como si tuviera alas de pájaro aleteando por todas partes dentro de mi pecho. Se impulsaba hacia fuera. Resoplé y seguí con la mirada fija en la maldita roca.

Luego rugí, dejando así escapar el aterrador gruñido de furia y esa cosa, esa fuerza que sentí elevarse antes se arrojó contra la poderosa roca. El impacto invisible fue tan brutal que partió en dos grandes trozos la roca. El ruido fue ensordecedor pero no me asustó.

Observé como unas pequeñas piedras que se desprendían y venían a mi muy despacito, Caían en mi dirección.

Lo observé todo como a cámara lenta.

Levanté una mano en alto con la palma extendí en dirección a ellas. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que me tocaran, y exclamé.

― ¡No!

Y ahí con una repentina fiereza se formó en mi mano extendida una bola de fuego, creció hasta forma una pelota de voleibol. Brillaba con luz propia y era muy hermosa. Toda la luz que emanaba mi cuerpo pasó a la extraña bola… fue impresionante. Aparté de mi mano roja el resto de mi cuerpo volvió a su habitual color.

No sabía cómo, pero me dejé guiar por mi instinto y empujé la bola suavemente. Esta partió a una velocidad vertiginosa, fue tal que era necesario tener ojos de vampiro para ver la rapidez con la cual se desplazaba.

Impactó contra las pequeñas piedras y estas explotaron como fuegos artificiales, desintegrándose al instante. No presté atención a la belleza de todo eso. Mi vista estaba anclada en el hueco que había entre las rocas partidas.

Brinqué y apoyé un pie un lado de la misma, me impulsé hacia delante sin saber donde iba a aterrizar. Pero el mismo viento que sentí antes bailó a mi alrededor y se apretó contra mi, no me hacía daño…parecía sostenerme.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Si, era eso, y descendí hasta tocar suelo sin problema alguno. Como trasportada por la suave brisa y abrazada a fuertes brazos. La sensación era indescriptible. Estaba maravillada, eufórica y asombrada.

Luego de dejarme ahí, el viento a mí alrededor se evaporó y todo quedó en silencio absoluto. Estaba en calma.

― ¿A quien debo… este don tan maravilloso? ― pregunté en voz alta a mi misma.

De repente el sonido de olas llenaba mis oídos y el olor salado del mar inundaba mi nariz. Cuanto amaba el mar. Con entusiasmo, me giré mirando al norte y supe que iba a llover.

Y empezó a llover suavemente, las gotas se formaron en mi rostro y se deslizaron sobre mis párpados, cerré los ojos instintivamente como si fuera a llorar.

Eso es lo que quería sentir, lágrimas de… tristeza por la próxima partida de Edward. Sollocé despacito primero y luego más fuerte. Me dejé caer al suelo y envolví mis rodillas con mis brazos. Ahí me di cuenta de mi desnudez. Pero no me importo en absoluto, había quemado mis ropas sin querer, otra vez.

No sentía el frío de la nieve, literalmente.

De pronto, la calidez de unos brazos invisibles me arroparon en mi lamento, como consolándome. No entendía que era pero se sentía bien. Me sentía protegida. Como en una burbuja. Me desconecté de todo y me dejé llevar otra vez. Escuché un extraño canto melodioso y… miré a mi alrededor…me levanté de golpe.

¿_Dónde estaban los picos nevados_? todo había desparecido y había plantas por todas partes. Incluso árboles, limoneros y naranjos, con todas las ramas pesadas y llenas de un dulce olor a frutas. Mi mirada no podía alejarse del espectacular jardín tan impresionante que se extendía alrededor de mi.

Conteniendo el aliento, me trasladé a la orilla del mar que se extendía ante mis ojos atónitos y mire el brillante azul del mar. El agua estaba más allá de lo hermoso. Era el color de los sueños y la risa y el cielo de un verano perfecto.

― Estoy soñando… ― balbuceé incapaz de creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada maravillada.

La isla en sí era de montañas escarpadas, cubiertas de una apariencia inusual, los pinos me recordaban a un champiñones gigantes. En la parte superior de la más alta de las montañas de la isla, y mientras yo miraba hacia allí, a la distancia pude ver un especie de extraño templo. Tenía seis pilares redondos que sostenía el techo de forma triangular. No había puertas e invitaban a entrar en el. Me pareció que era de la época romana o tal vez griega. No lo supe bien.

Todo estaba bañado con el azul del mar, que daba al lugar un sentido mágico. Aspiré la brisa, olía a sal y naranjas. El día era soleado, el cielo estaba completamente libre de nubes, pero en mi extraño sueño, la luz del sol no me daba miedo de ser descubierta. Sabía con certitud que no había humanos aquí.

En ese momento la isla era de color aguamarina, pero me podía imaginar cómo se vería cuando el atardecer se acercara y el sol ya no gobernara el cielo. El azul se profundizaría, se oscurecería, y cambiaria a zafiro. Sonreí.

― Um… ― Oília tan bien.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y abrí los brazos, abrazando a la belleza de ese lugar que había creado a partir de la imaginación de un sueño.

― Te estaba esperando ― susurró alguien con una deliciosa voz aterciopelada.

Estaba detrás de mí. Su voz se arrastró a través de la piel, como una suave caricia, por encima de los hombros, y se envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, dejé caer mis brazos a los costados. No me di la vuelta. Como en transe respondí.

― Sabes que no debería estar aquí.

Las palabras fluyeron sin poder detenerlas. Era como si otra persona dentro de mí hablara en mi lugar.

― Me halaga que hayas venido ― contestó.

― Sabes que estos encuentros será nuestra… perdición ― afirmé con una inmensa tristeza.

Seguía fluyendo las palabras sin poder detenerlas. No luché y me dejé guiar por lo que anhelaba mi corazón, sin saber por que. Me giré hacia él.

― _Edward_…

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando lo vi.

Porque lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. ¡Era tan hermoso! y tan diferente… ¡_tan humano_!

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Su piel no era del color de siempre. Estaba ligeramente bronceado. Paseé la mirada por todo su cuerpo musculoso y tallado como un dios griego… estaba poco vestido. Creo que la mejor descripción sería desnudo o casi. Llevaba pantalones que parecían de algodón, blancos, y eso era todo. Cubría sus piernas con una suavidad que me daban ganas de tocarlo. Pero no lo hice. Subí la mirada cuando sentí el rubor invadir mi cara.

_Esto era absurdo. No era yo. No era posible. No estaba aquí. _Gritaba mi mente.

Me deleite con sus ojos de color esmeraldas, estaban resplandecientes y muy hermosos. Tan alegres y diferentes. Sus ojos se encontraron con mi mirada con una calidez y una ternura que me cortó la respiración. Él parecía de unos veinte años, pero cuando sonrío, pareció aún más joven.

No pude sino que sonreírle también, hipnotizada por su belleza y locamente enamorada de él. Lo amaba tanto que hasta dolía estar lejos de él. Con dos pasos, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, me acerqué. Mis brazos envolvieron su cuerpo ardiente y cálido. Le escuché respirar más rápido. También oí algo sorprendente.

Su corazón latir desbocado. Era asombroso. El sonido más bonito del mundo.

Me estremecí de placer. Podía sentir el terrible frío que emanaba de mi cuerpo y como él con su calidez me llenó de calor humano. Todo vibró dentro de mí. Cuando sus manos se posaron con delicadeza en mis costados, gemí de deseo.

Debería haberlo rechazado, pero no lo hice. Estaba conciente de que podía hacerle daño con mi fuerza sin querer. Estaba dispuesta a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el me detuvo pasando una mano por mi espalda y atrayéndome a el. Leí la destreza en sus ojos humanos.

― No te alejes de mi otra vez, mi diosa. Por favor ― me rogó él.

― No soy una diosa. Podría herirte.

― No me importa morir amándote y besando la miel de tus labios, mi amor.

Se inclinó y, en un movimiento elegante, fuerte y seductor, susurró a mi oído, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran mi piel lo suficiente como para enviar escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. Me conmovió tanto, que empecé a llorar… no sabía si eran lágrimas reales, pero lo sentí así, al menos.

― Ámame, mi diosa ― murmuró.

Sus labios ya no estaban en mi oído. En cambio su mirada había capturado la mía. Estaba sonriendo con los ojos. Era joven y perfecto. Y yo quería decir que _sí_ tan fuertemente que tenía miedo de hablar. Mi cuerpo se congeló. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi cuello hasta mi mejilla, dejando un camino de calor en mi fría piel.

Cuando comprendí lo que en verdad me pedía me aterroricé. Me incline hacia él, pero solo conseguí emitir un susurro.

― No puedo. Podría matarte.

― No lo harás ― alegó Edward.

― Esto es un sueño. . . sólo un sueño. Esto no es real ― dije en voz alta.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no sientes mi amor? _Ya_ no me amas…― dijo con profundo desconsuelo.

― Nadie podría amarte más que yo ― afirmé con seguridad.

La inmensa felicidad que vi en sus ojos me impactó. Y sin previo aviso me besó. Con dulzura e infinito amor. Pasé una mano por su cuello y acaricié su yugular pulsante.

Entonces lo sentí. Su pulso bajo mis dedos.

Latía rápido y con fuerza. Podía oírlo, también. Fue tal la impresión que apreté los labios de repente. Edward se echó para atrás, me observó y cuando se inclinó sobre mí para besarme de nuevo pude ver la vena que corría a lo largo de su cuello. Se movía, latiendo con fuerza a medida que la sangre era bombeada a través de su cuerpo. _Sangre_... La sangre de Edward sería caliente y rica... dulce… más dulce que…

― ¡No! ― grité de repente.

Me separé de él y di varios pasos hacia atrás espantada de mis pensamientos. Comprendí que era yo lo que hablaba y no esa extraña voz que antes no me dejaba ni replicar. _¡Oh, Dios mío… no!_

Mi instinto vampírico estaba muy despierto, tanto que la boca se me llenó de veneno. Listo para atacarle y morderle… me congelé.

Lo miré, suplicante.

― ¡Me tengo que ir! ― exclamé y me di media aun sin saber a donde iba cuando le escuché suplicarme con tormentosa voz.

― _Hadara..._ no me dejes otra vez, quédate conmigo.

Al escuchar ese nombre algo dentro de mi se rompió. No supe que estaba pasando, todo se volvió borroso y la idílica isla despareció. El viento me llegó de repente y me abrazó tan fuerte que jadeé de la sopresa y luega nada. Ningun ruido se escuchaba.

Parpadeé varias veces. Estaba muy oscuro. Sentí algo frío bajo mis pies y bajé la vista. Era nieve. Había vuelto en medio de los pico nevados. Estaba confundida. Mi vision se aclaró en segundos.

― ¿Bella?

Me giré despacio hacia la voz, aun impactada de lo que acababa de vivir. Edward estaba ahi y me miraba con ojos pasmados. Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban muy inquietos pero me alegré de ver que era mi Edward, mi vampiro favorito. Mi amor.

Se acercó a mi con paso vacilante y se paró ante mi. Se quitó la camisa sin dejar de mirame a los ojos. Me ayudó a ponermela, había olvidado mi desnudez. Creí sentir la cara arder de vergüenza.

Luego levantó una mano a mi rostro y con un dedo tembloroso recorrio mi mandibula poco a poco hasta llegar de bajo de mi ojo izquierdo. Luego retiró su dedo y descubrí que estabo mojado de un liquido rojizo. Miré aturdida.

― Bella estas... ¿Ruborizada? y... _llorando_.

Fue automática la respuesta.

― Los vampiros no lloran, Edward. Eso es imposible.

Él estaba en shock y tomó mi mano para llevar mis dedos a mi cara. Tenía las mejillas empapadas de ese mismo líquido extraño. Le miré a los ojos, él asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta muda.

― Lloras lágrimas de sangre, Bella.

……………………...

Continuará...

* * *

¿Reviews?

Beta reader : Darla Gilmore


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 5

**Edward pov**

Salí de la casa. Los pensamientos de Tanya me incomodaban. Su continuas preguntas de por qué elegí a Bella y a ella no me molestaban bastante.

Tenía que mentalizarme en cómo poder despedirme de Bella. Iba a ser algo duro pero Alice me mostró la visión que había tenido y vi que me necesita realmente. Teníamos que irnos al Vaticano, y entrar a la Bóveda de los Secretos. Algo fácil para nosotros, pero el lugar estaba vigilado constantemente por la guardia vaticana que hacían rondas y ahí es cuando entraba mi don en acción.

Mientras mi hermana buscaría en viejos pergaminos y escrituras yo leería la mente de la gente que se acercara y así podría advertirle si viniera alguien. Ella así sería libre de visiones y podría concentrarse en su cometido. Cuando la mujer gritó su nombre antes de que Dimitri la matara, citó que ahí encontraríamos pistas sobre lo de proteger la verdadera inmortal. No sabíamos quién era y cómo supo de Alice, pero había que investigar.

— _¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Estúpido!_— Rosalie mantenía una constante orquesta de insultos al tope de sus pulmones mentales. Y volvía a la carga con ganas, al parecer.

Salió de la casa y me ametrallo con la mirada. Era así desde que elegí seguir al lado de Bella en contra de la opinión de mi familia. La conversación que mantuve con ellos después del casi atropello con Bella fue muy dura y no quería otro enfrentamiento.

Controlé mi expresión muy cuidadosamente. No ayudaría para nada hacer una mueca. O aplaudir, que es lo que quería hacer ahora. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

— ¡Sólo se trataba de ser responsable, debiste dejarme matarla!— exclamó ella.

Yo le gruñí en respuesta y Emmett se materializó a su lado. Carlisle y Esme acudieron también.

— Eso es ser insensible — corrigió Carlisle gentilmente. — Toda vida es valiosa.

Se hizo difícil escuchar a los demás, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude.

Rosalie suspiró muy fuerte y su labio inferior sobresalió. Emmett acarició su hombro.

— Todo estará bien, Rose — la animó en una baja voz.

— La pregunta, — continuó Carlisle — es a dónde nos vamos a mudar.

— No — gimió Rosalie. —. Acabamos de acomodarnos en Forks. ¡No quiero empezar de nuevo a ser estudiante de segundo año en otro instituto! Quiero volver allí.

— Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto— dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto? — ella discrepó.

Carlisle se encogió.

— ¡Me gusta vivir allí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!

— Rosalie, hay que apoyar a la familia. De ninguna manera estas obligada en seguirnos si no quieres— le indicó Carlisle.

Rosalie se giró y con movimiento de sutileza, empujó su rubio cabello hacia atrás.

_Por tu culpa es que estamos en esta situación, tarado… destruiste su alma por un capricho estúpido. ―_ gritó Rosalie en su mente.

Chasqueé los dientes y la furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo. No entendía esta emoción, era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Ansiaba matarla.

Jasper me rodeó con sus brazos atrapándome con un sólido apretón. No luché contra él. Emmett se había puesto delante de Rose por si acaso.

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo. El remordimiento y la culpa me quemaban por dentro, y aunque no tengo la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sé que en este momento lo haría. ¿Qué había hecho?

Destruir el alma de Bella… convertirla en un monstruo como yo y sin alma, todo por una obsesión.

Busqué a Alice, y encontré sus pensamientos en el otro lado de la casa. Miraba a Bella y se preguntaba como darle la noticia. Ella estaba sentada sobre una rama de árbol, tan tranquila, tan despreocupada. Me relajé al verla. Jasper lo sintió y me soltó, le di una mirada de agradecimiento.

— No es una opción volver a Forks, por lo que nos dijo Alice aun están buscando a Bella. Y mucha gente la conoce, no quisiera romper el tratado con los Quileute si se enteran de que ella ahora es una de los nuestros. Podrían pasar más de cien años hasta poder volver allí — indicó Carlisle con calma.

— Esperaremos a que vuelvan Eleazar y Carmen. Luego nos iremos — propuso Esme.

_No te preocupes por Bella, Edward, me mantendré a su lado y la tendré tranquila hasta que regresen. No dejaré que Tanya se le acerque, seré como su sombra._ — me dijo Jasper en su pensamiento.

— Gracias, Jazz.

Luego se volvió y se fue con Alice a tantear el clima. Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie entraron. Emmett se quedó y me observaba.

_Siento lo de Rose, sabes que no es mala. Solo que no acepta la decisión de Bella, eso es todo ― _me dijo Emmett en su mente.

— Lo sé— le contesté en voz bajita.

_Me voy con Rose. Ah, y la mantendré lejos de Bella, lo prometo. _

Vi en su mente como iba a mantenerla alejada y bloqueé sus pensamientos de golpe. La perversa mente de mi hermano era algo no apto para mí. Fingí no haber leído nada.

Se alejó y yo volví a buscar la mente de Alice… me congelé ¿estaba recitando el himno nacional en árabe?

Me lancé en su dirección, llegué en tres segundos. Levanté la mirada y no vi a Bella en el árbol. Olisqueé el aire, su aroma estaba muy presente. Rápidamente recorrí la mente de todos y me congelé al comprender que Bella se fue sola.

― Tranquilo, Edward. Alice dijo que estaría bien.

Miré a Alice, ella estaba tratando de no pensar en ello; repentinamente se enfocó en Jasper, él estaba observándome a mi. Ella hacía esto a veces, cuando trataba de esconderme algo.

— ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? — exigí saber — ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, pero cuando dije el nombre de Bella, aflojó. Su afloje duró sólo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para ver a Bella en medio de la nieve y centellando de esa luz roja.

— ¡NO! — jadeé.

Grité tan fuerte que todos me escucharon.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué ocurre?— Carlisle se había puesto detrás de mí, su mano estaba en mi hombro. Apenas notaba su presencia.

— Se está solidificando — susurró Alice —. Cada minuto que pasa me indica que ella es a quien debemos proteger.

Podía ver lo que ella veía... pero no lo podía aceptar.

— ¡No! — dije de nuevo, pero mi negación no tenía volumen.

— ¿Podría alguien, por favor, explicarnos al resto, qué diablos está pasando? — se quejó Emmett.

— Debo ir con ella — le susurré a Alice, ignorando a Emmett.

— Vamos todos. Jasper ve con Emmett hacia el este, se cruzaran con Eleazar y Carmen. Tráiganlos hacia los picos nevados… ya — indicó Alice.

Acto seguido se fueron. No esperé más y eché a correr siguiendo el rastro del aroma de Bella. Estaba asustado, no podía creerme lo que había visto en la mente de Alice. Corrí hacia el norte, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme, luego me paré en seco al pie de la escarpada montaña con los picos nevados, escuché un ruido de estruendo. Levanté la vista al cielo ennegrecido y cargado de electricidad.

El aire cambió de repente y unas fuertes ráfagas de de vientos hicieron estremecerse todo. ¿Qué significaba? Era un cambio demasiado brusco.

Noté a Carlisle, Alice y Esme acercarse y pararse a mi lado. Estaban tan confundidos como yo.

― Lo hace Bella — se limitó a decir Alice.

Giré la cabeza de golpe a verla. Había bloqueado su mente otra vez y no pude ver nada. ¿Qué escondía? luego me golpeó la mente, la cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Una lejana e irremediable guerra con los Vulturis, con única causante a Bella. Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice se produjera. Tenía que haber un camino diferente.

Siempre había una opción. ¡Tiene que haberla!

― ¿Pero qué es eso? ― soltó Esme de repente.

Antes de mirar por mi mismo lo vi en la mente de ella. Arriba de todo estaba Bella con las manos extendí delante de ella y con una enorme bola de fuego que parecía flotar delante de ella.

― Fascinante ― murmuró Carlisle.

Su mente estaba alucinada de ver el impresionante don de Bella. Nos volvimos a poner a correr, saltando el pequeño precipicio e impulsándonos con rapidez hacia arriba. No tarde mucho en dejarles atrás, corría más rápidos que ellos y eso era en este caso una ventaja.

Cuando estaba por llegar una intensa luz roja iluminó el lugar y escuché el explotar de unas rocas. Me volví a parar, estaba a pocos pasos de Bella. Por lo visto no me escuchó y cuando iba a llamarla brincó y desapareció entre las rocas. Atisbé en un parpadeo su desnudez y mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta a esa imagen tan hermosa.

_¡Edward, ve tras ella antes de que se cierre el círculo!― _gritó Alice en su mente.

¿Círculo? no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero seguí. Salté hasta la pequeña plataforma en donde estaba Bella antes. Con un movimiento rápido salté entre las dos rocas, olía a Bella, su fragancia era fuerte.

Aterricé en la nieve blanda y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, encontré a Bella con la cabeza levantada y mirando al cielo. Su expresión me desconcertó y mi limité a mirarla. Parecía maravillada.

― ¿A quién debo… este don tan maravilloso? ― preguntó en voz alta a ella misma.

De repente el sonido de olas llenaba mis oídos y el olor salado del mar inundaba mi nariz. Fue tan repentino que me sorprendí buscando el mar. Me giré y no vi más que nieve, por supuesto. Empezó a llover, mi ropa no tardó en estar empapada cuando escuché su sollozo desgarrador. La volví a mirar, ahora estaba sentada en la nieve, no pareció molestarle el hecho de que estaba sentada sobre la nieve. Eso no incomodaba a los vampiros ya que no sentíamos el frío, ni el calor, ni nada.

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia ella, algo me hizo detenerme. Una extraña sensación de no estar solos me invadió. Automáticamente me puse en posición de ataque, un extraño olor a… ¿naranjas? invadió el lugar, era eso y algo más. Mis ojos no veían nada, ni ningún pensamientos estaba cerca de excepto mi familia pero se habían quedado atrás de las rocas.

Un pequeño gemido proveniente de Bella me hizo mirarla y ahí me quedé boquiabierto. Detrás de ella había una forma vaporosa e irreal, flotaba en el aire. Casi parecía la forma de un cuerpo de mujer, el pelo negro llegaba casi al suelo y bailaba alrededor de esa cosa. No era humano ni tampoco vampiro, no sabía lo que era. Bella no pareció incomodarle, ni se veía asustada. Todo lo contrario, incluso sonrío.

Volví a mirar a la extraña forma y ahí como salida de la nada unos brazos se desdibujaron y alargaron rodeando el cuerpo de Bella. Me erguí y en mi mente retumbo la palabra circulo de repente.

— ¡No! — mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres. — ¡No!

_¡Edward corre a abrazar a bella! _― gritó Alice en su mente.

Lo hice y con todo el miedo que sentí al no saber que pasaría cuando eso envolvería por completo a Bella. Llegué justo en cuando iba a cerrarse el círculo y me precipité a rodearla con mis brazos.

Sentí como Bella se estremeció levemente pero antes de que pudiera llevármela de ahí, una fuerza invisible me arrancó de su lado empujándome hacia atrás. Fue tan brutal que no pude impedirlo.

Caí de espaldas contra algo blando y una intensa luz me deslumbró. Cerré los ojos, luego los abrí y vi el cielo tan azul y hermoso que no parecía real. Llevaba décadas sin ver un cielo así. ¡Bella! mi mente intentaba procesar en que dirección estaba, no estaba seguro y me levante tambaleándome.

¿Pero, qué? Contuve el aliento cuando mi mirada se posó en mi cuerpo. No brillaba, no era blanco como la cal y definitivamente no era mi cuerpo de vampiro. Llevaba un pantalón que no era mío y no había rastros de mis ropas. Estaba confundido.

Levanté las manos y me examiné incrédulo e incluso me tomé el pulso. Todo era caliente y suave como el de un humano. En mis muy pobres recuerdos humanos recordaba apenas como era yo antes de ser vampiro. Era absurdo, no tenía sentido. Volví a hacer el intento de levantarme y lo conseguí, me sentía raro. Inhalé el aire con cuidado y lentitud. Un exquisito perfume a fruta me cosquilló el paladar.

Di una mirada alrededor, se veía todo muy exótico, con mucha vegetación y colores fuertes. Delante de mí se extendía el camino de arena y lo seguí. Tenía que encontrar a Bella. Me eché a correr conforme mi ansiedad crecía. El camino se ensanchó y terminaba en una playa de arenas doradas.

Y ahí es cuando la vi. Hermosa y bella como ella sola. Me daba la espalda. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, su pelo negro caía sedoso y brillante en ondas suave hasta casi tocar suelo.

Mi corazón latió muy deprisa contra mis costillas y me abrumo el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Caminé hasta ella. Estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, su desnudez. Llevaba tiempo esperándola y… ¿_esperando a quién_?

Me di cuenta de que ese pensamiento no era mío. Ladeé la cabeza en búsqueda de quien fuera que hubiera pensado eso y no vi a nadie. Volví a ver a la mujer.

― Te estaba esperando ― susurré.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin poder impedirlo. Fue tan inesperado que me quedé en shock. Sentía todo ese amor y ese anheló extraño. Amaba a Bella pero estos sentimientos no eran míos, eran de otra persona.

No era un sueño, porque era demasiado real. Tenía que ser una especie de alucinación de algún vampiro con un don así. Había escuchado de Carlisle que algunos podían crear como un espejismo. Era tan real como uno quería que lo fuera. Si, debía ser así. Entonces alguien quería darnos un mensaje, tenía que ser eso. Si nos querían muertos, ya lo estaríamos, sea quien sea no tenía malas intenciones. Respiré profundo y me dejé llenar por estos sentimientos.

― Sabes que no debería estar aquí ― dijo ella con mucha tristeza.

― Me halaga que hayas venido ― contesté.

Lo que sentía por ella era muy intenso. Lo único que quería era acercarme y tomarla entre mis brazos.

Sabía que ella era prohibida… intocable y sagrada. Pero ella me había salvado de una muerte segura. Una noche de tormenta cuando caí por la borda del barco en el que trabaja y resistí dos días y tres noches enteras antes de sucumbir al cansancio y dejarme arrastrar en las oscuras aguas. Pero por un extraño milagro, ella me salvó, y me trajo a esta isla paradisíaca.

― Sabes que estos encuentros será nuestra… perdición ― afirmó Bella. Al menos era su voz.

No estaba seguro si ella también estaba poseída como yo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Me quedé pasmado al verle de frente. Era ella pero no parecía ella. Su rostro estaba más acentuado, sus labios invitaban a ser besados y cuando vi sus ojos, creí que mi corazón iba a dejar de latir de impresión. Eran azules, profundos y brillaban con una intensidad increíble. Me entró ganas de llorar de ver lo hermosa que era esa… Diosa. Si, no había otra palabra para describirla. Su larga melena se enroscaba en su cuerpo formando así un extraño vestido. Cubría lo justo y dejaba adivinar curvas de infarto.

― _Edward_…

Murmuró mi nombre. Y la vi jadear levemente. Parecía tan impresionada como lo estaba yo. ¿Qué aspecto tendría yo a sus ojos? percibí como su cuerpo se tensó. Parecía luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Le di una gran sonrisa. _Ven a mi, mi amor. Mi diosa._ Pedí en mi mente a gritos.

Y vino hasta mí en dos pasos. Se paró tan cerca que noté ese frío glacial que la envolvía por completo, fría como… como un vampiro. No me importó en absoluto, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y la deseaba a ella, más que eso, la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

No pudiendo aguantar, levanté las manos y las deposité con delicadeza en sus costados. Una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió a los dos. Su piel era dura como el mármol y gélida como el hielo. Me impresioné y me pregunté si Bella cuando era humana también me notaba así. Seguramente si.

No pude resistirme y me incliné a olerla. Era una mezcla de de flor de azar, naranja y algodón de azúcar. Deslicé mis dedos un poco hacia arriba y la escuché gemir despacito y luego se tensó. Comprendí que quería alejarse y bajé mi mano hasta su espalda, la presioné hacia mí.

Vi en sus ojos una gran tristeza. No sabía por qué.

― No te alejes de mi otra vez, mi diosa. Por favor ― le rogué.

― No soy una diosa. Podría herirte.

No estaba seguro de lo que era pero poco me daba igual, mientras ella seguía visitándome.

― No me importa morir amándote y besando la miel de tus labios, mi amor.

Me incliné hacia su oreja y rocé su fría piel.

― Ámame, mi diosa ― dije haciéndole llegar mi aliento.

Se estremeció en mis brazos. Sentí como su cuerpo luchaba por algo que no sabía qué era pero no podía despegarme de ella. Levanté mi mano derecha y acaricié su mandíbula. Despacito y con delicadeza. El deseo carnal invadió mi cuerpo. La quería. Ahora. Era MIA. Nos pertenecíamos el uno a otro aunque era algo prohibido.

Se inclinó un poco. Una enorme tristeza se veía en sus ojos otra vez.

― No puedo. Podría matarte ― indicó ella.

Que ironía que ahora era todo a la inversa.

― No lo harás ― alegué. Sabía que ella no me haría daño alguno.

― Esto es un sueño. . . sólo un sueño. Esto no es real ― dijo ella de repente en voz alta.

Me dolieron sus palabras. Me removieron el corazón.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no sientes mi amor? _Ya_ no me amas…― dije con profundo desconsuelo.

― Nadie podría amarte más que yo ― afirmó con seguridad.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra al escuchar sus palabras y sin esperar la besé. Con dulzura e infinito amor. Moví mis labios sobre los de ella con lujuria y ternura. Deseaba llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, la sensación de besarla era incomparable a nada que hubiera hecho antes.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi cuello con lentitud, le tembló un poco el dedo y…

― ¡No! ― gritó de repente.

Se separó de mí tan abruptamente, que noté un enorme vacío en el pecho. Estaba a varios pasos de mí. Tenía la cabeza agachada y lentamente la levantó.

Su mirada me impactó, sus rasgos habían cambiado en segundos. Sus ojos eran carmesí y pude leer la inmensa sed de mi _sangre_ en ellos. Era mi Bella, mi vampira de nuevo. Mi amor. Sabía que mi vida corría peligro, yo mismo había sufrido en carne propia esa tortura.

― ¡Me tengo que ir! ― soltó de repente con agonizante voz dándose la vuelta.

Mi corazón se estremeció y se negó a aceptar eso. Dije las palabras que me venían a la mente como si fueran mías.

― _Hadara..._ no me dejes otra vez, quédate conmigo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Mi corazón pareció romperse en miles de pedazos, grité de dolor. Cerré los ojos y me lleve las manos al pecho y presione con fuerza al sentir como se paraba de pronto.

― ¡Edward, reacciona!

Abrí los ojos al escuchar a Carlisle. Miré confundido a mi padre, su expresión era de ansiedad. Estaba tumbado en el suelo. Me puse de pie en un segundo y me alivió ver que volvía a ser vampiro, por primera vez en mi existencia estaba contento de serlo. Estaba rodeado de Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Eleazar y Carmen estaban a dos pasos. Sus pensamientos eran confusos e incoherentes por el momento. Bloqueé todos sus pensamientos por el momento. No era de día si no de noche como debía ser.

― ¡Bella! ¿dónde esta…?

Alice me apretó el brazo y la miré. Se veía tranquila.

― Esta bien, Edward, mira.

Me indicó con la barbilla en donde mirar y la vi en medio de la nieve. Su cuerpo centellaba de rojo intenso. Estaba girada de lado y su pelo mojado estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Sus puños estaban apretados y esa extraña forma fantasmal seguía rodeándola.

Gruñí listo a atacar esa cosa, cuando Alice se interpuso en mi camino.

― Alice, quítate del medio ― le advertí.

― ¡No! Tenia que pasar, Edward. Zafrina tenía que hacerles vivir eso para poder comprender a que nos enfrentamos.

― ¿Zafrina? ― exclamé, enfadado.

La busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré. Zafrina, era del aquelarre amazona y amiga de Carlisle.

― Hijo, sé que estas enfadado. Zafrina se fue hace unos minutos, me pidió disculpas por infligirlos a Bella y a ti su realidad, pero no tuvo elección.

En la mente de mi padre vi el encuentro con Zafrina, estaba arrepentida pero vi en sus ojos también una gran desesperación.

― ¿Pero, por qué? ― pregunté, chasqueando la lengua.

― No lo sabemos, dijo que volvería para darnos más explicación cuando estuviera segura de que no hubiera peligro ― me explicó él.

― Vuelve a normalidad ― murmuró Esme.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada. El brillo iba desminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer del todo. La forma fantasmal desapareció, evaporándose de repente. Vi a Bella parpadear y me acerqué a ella.

―_Edward, estaremos en casa esperándoles, y dale tu camisa a Bella _― me dijo Alice en su mente.

Escuché como se alejaban todos. Caminé vacilante e inseguro, no sabía si la ilusión de Zafrina había desaparecido por completo. Cuando vi el rostro de Bella me paré en seco. Algo corría por sus mejillas y nacía de sus ojos, algo que era imposible pero estaba pasando, algo que jamás imaginé ver en un vampiro.

Lágrimas… Rojas…. Brillantes…

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, enrojeció levemente y yo la miré maravillado. Estaba llena de sorpresas. ¿Un vampiro que se ruborizaba? increíble. Me acerqué más ella y me quité la camisa, se la di y le ayudé a ponérsela. Su cara se puso más roja todavía y abrí los ojos como platos.

Levanté una mano a su rostro y con un dedo tembloroso recorrí su mandíbula, despacito, hasta llegar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, recogiendo así el líquido rojo. Luego retiré el dedo y lo acerqué para verlo bien. Ahí me llegó el dulce olor a sangre… la sed ardió en mi garganta de repente. Era la misma fragancia que me volvía loco cuando Bella seguía siendo humana. Era algo irreal y absurdo. Volví a mirar a Bella. Se veía aturdida.

― Bella estás... ¿Ruborizada? y... _llorando _― inquirí.

Ella me miró raro y deseé una vez más poder leer su mente en ese instante.

― Los vampiros no lloran, Edward. Eso es imposible ― afirmó ella.

Su cara era el reflejo del mío.

― Lloras lágrimas de sangre, Bella.

Estábamos tan sorprendidos que no dijimos nada. Me limité a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla con fuerza. No había explicaciones posibles a ese hecho tan… humano y a la vez hermoso. Si no fuera por el hecho de que eran lagrimas de sangre, habría sido un milagro a mis ojos.

…………………………….

Continuará…

………………………..

¿Reviews?

………………………..

N.A.

Hola a todas. ¿Cómo han estado?

Un Edward pov nos deja más claro que es lo que le paso a Bella y ahora también a Edward. Decidí hacer el mismo capítulo desde ambas perspectivas para poder explicar lo que no vio Bella desde que se fue a las montañas. Espero haber reflejado bien las emociones de Edward. Era algo difícil para mi ya que el Edward pov vampiro no lo había hecho nunca, pero el humano si lo he hecho unas pocas veces anteriormente en mis otros fics.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones. Para cualquier duda, responderé encantada. Para las que queréis ver la portada de este fic, esta en mi blog. El enlace esta en mi perfil.

Hasta muy pronto, un abrazo y gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

………………Crisabella Cullen………………

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 6

Pasó un poco más de cinco meses desde aquel día extraño. No supimos nada de Zafrina, aunque Carlisle intentó ponerse en contacto con ella. Alice nos dijo que volvería en su momento. No le dimos más importancia al asunto.

Aunque en el fondo estaba desconcertada por lo que pasó, no dije nada y menos a Edward. Los dos vivimos la visión desde perspectivas diferentes y fue un poco traumático. ¿Quién era Hadara? ¿Qué pasó con ese humano en esa isla y por qué Zafrina nos lo enseñó? Eran preguntas que estaban suspendidas en el aire.

Alice estaba convencida de que yo era la verdadera inmortal. Yo no lo creía así. No podía ser yo, era algo descabellado. Alice empezó a investigar los libros de Carlisle, gozaba de una gran colección muy antigua. Por cierto, nos mudamos. Vivimos cerca de Vancouver, más exactamente en las afueras, cerca del parque de Giralbi.

La población animal era densa y perfecta para nuestra dieta. Los Cullen tenían ahí una casa de tres pisos parecida a la de Forks y muy acogedora.

Me pasé el viaje entero sin respirar y con gafas de sol puestas, con Jasper pegado a mí y Edward que me rodeaba con sus brazos todo el tiempo, asegurándose así cualquier movimiento brusco de mi parte y poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Esme hizo añadir una piscina en la parte de atrás de la casa. Adiviné que era para mí, por si acaso mi don, que ahora dominaba casi por completo, se me iba de las manos. Agradecí su gesto. Hasta el momento no tuve necesidad de refugiarme en ella. Eleazar me dijo que yo tenía dos dones, el dominar el fuego y un escudo mental. Por eso Edward no podía leerme la mente.

También nos comentó que en el momento que me vio la primera vez, y eso fue aquel día de la visión de Zafrina, tenía más de dos. Él contó al menos cinco, pero cuando la visión de Zafrina dejó de actuar estos desparecieron de repente. Eleazar cree que pudieran ser los poderes de Hadara que se vieron reflejados en mi. En algunos momentos, él mismo no estaba seguro de mis dones pero esto estaba por aclarar, aun.

Había muchos puntos oscuros en todo esto y yo estaba perturbada. Solo quería ser un vampiro más y ya. Nada complicado, pero claro, conmigo siempre era todo complicado. Y lo más raro fue lo de las lágrimas de sangre. Carlisle me hizo varias pruebas y el diagnostico fue y seguirá siendo que los vampiros no podían llorar. Deduje que las lágrimas no eran mías sino de Hadara, pero Edward no compartía mi opinión. Dijo que era exactamente el mismo olor a mi sangre que cuando era humana. Dejamos el tema y la investigación a Carlisle.

Mi primer encuentro con los humanos fue algo difícil. El dulce olor que desprendían y el constante latir frenético de sus corazones era como una llamada agresiva de la naturaleza. Fue muy doloroso, y mi garganta ardía en fuego nada más recordarlo. Comprendí lo que debió sufrir Edward al estar cerca de mi cuando era humana. Me explicó que era más fuerte su amor por mí que las ansias de beber mi sangre.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper fueron a un instituto nuevo. Carlisle dijo que había que seguir aparentando ser una familia normal. Yo me quedé en casa y estudiaba por correspondencia, no estaba muy segura de poder afrontar las clases con todos esos aromas deliciosos a mí alrededor. Lo último que nos faltaba es que por alguna razón entrara en un estado de ansiedad tal, que empezara a brillar de esa luz roja.

Me quedaba con Esme. Era una mujer muy maternal, y muy dulce. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Cuando terminé mis deberes del día siguiente, miré el reloj. Aun faltaba más de dos horas para que regresara Edward. Salí del habitación y me guié escuchando el canturreo de Esme. Estaba en el jardín, regando sus rosales.

— Esme, voy a ir a practicar con mi escudo — indiqué.

Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió.

— Le diré a Edward que te busque cuando regrese. Recuerda lo que te dijo Kate — me dijo dulcemente ella.

Asentí y empezé a correr hacia el parque. Kate me había ayudado en descubrir cómo hacer que mi escudo saliera de mi cuerpo y extenderlo.

Me dijo que solo con la práctica podría dominarlo cada vez mejor. Y eso hacía cada día. Fui tan lejos como para estar segura de que no hubiera ninguno humano cerca, incluso olisqueé el aire en busca de algún aroma para estar segura. Nada de nada.

Llegué a una zona despejada, el río estaba cerca y era tan espacioso como un campo de fútbol. Perfecto. Era un día lluvioso y el cielo amenazaba como una gran tormenta para dentro de un rato.

Me concentré en mi escudo. Me quedé muy quieta. Empecé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas la barrera de mi mente, esa que me protegía de ser escuchada por Edward. Jadeé del esfuerzo y apreté los dientes, empujé más fuerte. Sentí como una fina tela iba recubriendo mi cabeza y luego bajó por mis hombros. El calor en mis pies se activó por el esfuerzo y el fuego de mi don estaba listo para ser usado, pero lo ignoré. No quería fuego ahora, quería que mi escudo saliera de mi cuerpo para poder extenderlo. No hubo manera de hacerle bajar más allá de mis hombros y sin más volvió a su forma original en torno a mi mente. Siseé contrariada.

De repente se escuchó un repentino estallido proveniente del cielo. Levanté la vista, la tormenta estaba por desatarse. Decidí volver a la casa cuando escuché un débil lamento.

Me paralicé y agudicé el oído para ver de dónde provenía. Venía del norte, estaba como a menos de 1 kilometro. No sabía qué era y me pudo la curiosidad.

Empecé a correr en esa dirección. Quizás fuera algún oso. Cazaría más temprano hoy y así pasaría más tiempo con Edward. Me imaginé que era algún animal herido o algo. No sería divertido no correr tras él, pero si ese era el caso acabaría rápido con su sufrimiento.

Llegué rápidamente a una zona en donde el río se ensanchó hasta casi formar un lago y en el otro lado fue cuando lo vi. Un humano. Estaba echado boca abajo y visualicé que unas de sus piernas, estaba atrapada bajo una roca desprendida. Estaba lleno de barro y completamente empapado. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Escuché el débil murmullo de su corazón. Estaba vivo pero no por mucho tiempo si seguía ahí y con este clima.

Rodeé el pequeño lago para acercarme a él. Tenía que comprobar si podía ayudarlo y a escasos 5 metros de él me paré en seco. Olí su sangre. Dulce, caliente y mi garganta ardió de sed. No quería matarlo, no podía, eso no estaba bien y luché contra mi necesidad con todas mis fuerzas. El escudo de mi mente se estiró de repente, quedé sorprendida con qué facilidad salió. No estaba segura de qué lo hizo salir, pero sentí con la fina tela me envolvía por completo. Era flexible y apenas perceptible al ojo humano. Ahí me di cuenta de el olor a sangre había desaparecido por completo. Exactamente no olía a nada, ni a sangre, ni a musgo fresco y ni a la lluvia que removía la tierra. Mi escudo me estaba protegiendo de una extraña manera. Tenía que ir a por ayuda para ese hombre.

Cuando estaba retrocediendo lo escuché jadear.

— _Ayuda… por favor… ¡ayuda!_ — lo escuché hablar.

Lo miré de nuevo. Seguía temblando y no sobreviviría si no hacía algo.

Aproveché el hecho de que mi escudo me protegía de olerle la sangre para acercarme a él. Estaba en muy mal estado. Tenía una buena brecha en la cabeza y su pierna estaba posicionada de manera muy poco normal. Estaba rota y atrapada. Debía sufrir mucho.

— Me duele… voy a morir.

Volvió a hablar en un lamento de angustia. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

Seguramente Alice me había visto y no tardaría en llegar la ayudad, pero no estaba segura de si encontraran mi rastro. Lo más probable es que la lluvia hubiera borrado todo indicio de mi paso.

Lo primero que hice fue ir por varias ramas de árbol, estaban muy llenas de hojas y las puse de manera a que protegieron al humano. Hice como una pequeña tienda de acampar provisional. Me aseguré de que el agua no se filtrara mucho, aunque no tenía idea si lo hacía bien o no.

Luego recogí varios troncos secos y ramas para poder encender un fuego cerca de él.

— Eres muy hermosa ¿eres un ángel y has venido a llevarme al cielo? — balbuceó el hombre.

Lo miré con indecisión. No sabía qué contestar, pero su alusión me recordó en que yo también creía que Edward era como un ángel.

— No lo soy. Vendrán pronto a ayudarle — le contesté despacito.

Él me miró con una expresión de ver algo increíblemente bello. Y luego rodo los ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Seguía vivo. Me apresuré a prender el fuego cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba cerillas ni nada.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Seré tonta! Si soy mi propio fuego. Bufé de mi estupidez.

Me arrodillé y posicioné mis manos a ambos lados de la pequeña hoguera. Luego me concentré en eso.

_Fuego, acude a mis manos y prende la madera seca para dar calor a un pobre humano muerto de frio._ Pedí en mi mente.

Y el fuego que hasta ahora quedó apartado, iluminó mis manos y formó una diminuta bola de no más grande que una nuez. Luego lo deposité en la madera y sople despacito para avivarlo. No tardo en arder y provocar una cálida sensación de calor. Observe como el humano se estremeció y sus ojos temblaron un poco, pero no despertó.

Ahora quedaba el cómo avisar a Edward en dónde encontrarnos. No llevaba celular, lo había dejado olvidado.

Una idea me vino a la mente. Esperaba que funcionara. Me alejé del humano y cuando quedé segura de que el humano no podía ver a tras de unos árboles, por si se despertara, me concentré de nuevo. Puse mis manos palmas hacia arriba en dirección al cielo.

_Fuego, ven a mis manos de nuevo, te lo ruego._

Sentí el cosquilleo familiar en mis palmas, el calor creció y mis palmas centellaron de rojo fuego.

_Quiero una pequeña esfera como la de antes._

Y se formó la bola, muy pequeña y como una nuez. Era hermosa. Junté las palmas un poco y llevé mis manos hasta estar cerca de mis labios.

_Ve, obedéceme. Busca a Edward e indícale el camino a seguir. Tráelo hasta mí. _

La esfera de fuego pareció cobrar vida propia, palpitó en mis manos y se lanzó como una bala bosque adentro. Esperaba que funcionara.

Era algo nuevo, no sabía si funcionaría. Pensé en Edward, conociéndolo estaría muerto de angustia de no encontrarme. Jasper no podría ni manejar sus nervios. Era muy sobreprotector conmigo.

Regresé cerca del humano. Seguía inconsciente. Vigilaba el fuego a distancia segura por si mi escudo volvía a mi mente de repente. Lo sentía fuerte pero por precaución me aleje más del humano.

— ¡Bella! Bella… ¡para a esa cosa!

Escuché la voz de Alice, alertada miré y la vi salir de entre la maleza y dar un salto tan grande que voló por encima del pequeño lago. Aterrizó delante de mí y me agarró de los brazos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté con rapidez.

Ella me señaló con un dedo y yo miré y vi horrorizada como la esfera llameante había crecido y perseguía a Edward. Este corría despavorido y asustado en mi dirección.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Edward, no!

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y me lancé a su encuentro. Llegué a él antes de que la bola de fuego casi lo alcanza y la bola se paró en seco cuando me posicioné delante de ella. Edward quedó a mi espalda muy apegado a mí.

_Esfera de fuego, gracias por traerme a Edward. No necesito más de tu ayudad, ven regresa a mí. _Le dije en mi mente.

Extendí mi mano y la bola se aovilló en ella, y mi piel absorbió el fuego en segundos. Cuando estuve segura de que el fuego dormía en mí, me volví despacito.

_Oh, por favor que no le haya hecho daño a Edward, por favor, por favor… no podría suportar haberlo quemado, ¡lo quiero tanto! Se lamentará otra vez de haber creado un monstruo… _Pensé para mí.

Edward me miraba con fijeza, no supe interpretar su rostro. Pareció pasmado por algo cuando de repente me besó con urgencia.

No fue un beso cuidadoso y tímido como estaba acostumbrado a darme, era muy sensual y profundo. Acarició mi rostro con sus manos y yo entrelacé mis brazos a su cuello. Aunque compartíamos la misma habitación, él me dejó muy claro que me respetaba demasiado como para que pasara algo entre nosotros. Yo me enfadé, claro, y me moría por hacer el amor con él, y él no por ser un anticuado incurable.

Me deleité con su beso, fue tan apasionado que empecé a sentir un deseo urgente, algo nuevo para mí. Hasta que alguien carraspeó molestamente.

— Vaya momento que han elegido para darse el lote — se mofó Emmett.

Edward se separó un poco de mi, y le gruñó a su hermano. Alice nos miraba divertida y Jasper por lo visto sintió nuestro estado de ánimo e intentaba tan bien como pudo, esconderlo. Pero sus ojos se veían complacidos. Emmett se carcajeó de algo que seguro pensó y Edward se tensó. Yo tuve la sensación horrible que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a mí y de qué _manera_.

Me avergoncé y sentí que mi escudo se encogía a una velocidad alarmante. Bloqueé mi respiración cuando este volvió al entorno a mi mente. Edward me miró buscando algo en mi rostro, y yo que no tenía manera de explicarle, me alejé en dirección al bosque.

Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba atendiendo al humano. Pero no me detuve. Escuché los pasos de Edward atrás mío, me seguía. Ralenticé un poco para poder correr a la misma velocidad que él, yo aunque no lo aparentaba seguía siendo neófita y tenía más fuerza que cualquier de los Cullen, incluyendo a Emmett.

— Bella, ya estamos lo bastante lejos, para.

Me paré y el vino hasta estar frente a mí. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste resistir? — preguntó él con los ojos brillantes.

— No quería matar al humano. Y sin saber cómo, mi escudo salió de mi cabeza y me protegió de oler cualquier cosa — indiqué.

— ¿Pero no sentiste el deseo urgente de beber su sangre?

— Si. Y fue muy doloroso resistirse a eso. ¿Hice algo mal?

Balbuceó algo tan bajito que no supe que dijo.

Me tensé un poco. Edward se dio media vuelta pensativo, y ahí mis ojos vieron la parte de atrás de su camisa. Unas manchas negras y redondeadas habían por varios lugares, como 7 o 8. Mire más detenidamente y vi lo que eran en realidad. Quemaduras. Lo había hecho, le había dañado. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito de horror y entré en pánico. El fuego se despertó en mí y acudió sin esperar a mis manos que apreté con fuerzas. Empecé a brillar de esa luz centellante roja con fuerza. Iluminaba todo alrededor mío, dando así un efecto sinuoso y perturbador a los arboles y ramajes.

— ¡Te he hecho daño! — grité con horror.

Él estaba en la misma posición que antes pero cara a mí. No podía verle a los ojos.

— Bella, no fue nada — dijo él con seguridad.

Sabía que mentía por no hacerme daño. Sollocé disgustada.

— No mientas, Edward, he visto las quemaduras de tu camisa.

Y levanté la vista a verle, él me miró con impaciencia. Levantó sus manos y con un movimiento rasgó su camisa que cayó al suelo, hechos girones.

— ¿Lo ves?, no tengo nada.

Observé su torso perfecto con meticulosidad. No había ni la sombra de una quemadura, se dio la vuelta por completo y estudié su espalda. Tampoco había nada. Suspiré aliviada, sentí como poco a poco el fuego fue perdiendo su intensidad. Pero seguía sintiéndome culpable.

— Tu bola de fuego me rozaba un poco cuando no tomaba la dirección correcta, eso fue todo — indicó él.

Se acercó a mí y yo automáticamente retrocedí un paso. Era consciente que aun podía quemar a Edward. Levanté una mano y extendí la palma hacia a él para enseñarle la tenue luminosidad rojiza que salía de mi piel.

— Aun podría quemarte, no te acerques a mí — le rogué.

Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida y luego apretó los labios para no reír. Negó con la cabeza y yo me quedé perpleja hasta que vi aparecer a Alice a pocos metros. Comprendí que él estaba respondiendo mentalmente a alguna pregunta de su hermana.

— Venía a ver si necesitabas ropa de recambio — anunció Alice.

Me puse rígida durante un instante, hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Edward. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Alice o a mi reacción. Bajé la vista y al ver mi ropa. Seguía ahí. No la había chamuscado tanto, esta vez.

— Carlisle dice que el humano se recuperara, Bella. Sin tu ayuda, probablemente hubiera muerto.

Miré a Alice y le sonreí aliviada.

— Me alegro por él.

— Sorprendente, ¿verdad?— dijo Alice mirando a Edward —. ¡Oh, vamos, admítelo! Tuve razón todo el tiempo.

Escuché el débil bufido de Edward. Lo miré, su frente estaba poblada de arugas, estaba preocupado. Llegó Emmett con su imponente tamaño y rió fuertemente.

— ¿Es que no piensas decírselo? — preguntó Emmett a Edward.

Yo seguía mirando curiosa. Alice rió de repente.

— Bella, yo te contaré lo que ha pasado — continuó él, acercándose a mí.

Pasó un brazo despreocupado por mis hombres. Yo jadeé del susto y me obligué a estar tranquila. No le temía a él, sino al hecho de que mi piel seguía estando ligeramente roja, no pareció molestarle ese hecho.

_Fuego regresa a mis pies, ¡ahora!_, ordené.

Mi piel volvió a la normalidad de inmediato, sentí el calor de las llamas deslizarse rápidamente hasta detenerse cerca de los tobillos.

— ¿Emmett, estás bien? — pregunté mirándole preocupada.

Él me rodó los ojos.

— Pues claro. Sabía que no me quemarías, hermanita.

Intercambié una mirada con Edward. Él se había dado cuenta de mi miedo pero no hizo nada para impedir que Emmett se me acercara. Él, ajeno a esto, siguió con su relato tan tranquilo.

— Bella, no tuve clase a última y estaba esperando en el coche a mis hermanos. De repente vi salir a Edward del edificio como si llevara toda la pena del mundo en sus hombros — mientras explicaba hacía gestos de imitación muy graciosos e incluso intentó recrear en su cara la de Edward en ese momento, siguió —. Alice le decía una y otra vez que tú no ibas a matar al humano que lo había visto, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba tan ansioso durante la vuelta que destrozó su teléfono y el de Alice cuando intentó llamar a Carlisle para avisarle de la situación. Jasper tuvo que saltar a su espalda para que pudiera llegar a intentar tranquilizarlo un poco. Fue muy cómico. En un momento dado tuvimos que parar el coche en seco para no atropellar a dos ancianas que pasaban y Edward se cabreó con ellas y les gritó que se dieran prisa, en eso Jasper se apretó más a Edward y cuando las abuelas miraron para sermonearle, ellas dijeron y cito sus propias palabras: _¡Oh, por todos los santos! Serán sinvergüenzas… ¡Dos "guays" besándose en un coche en marcha! — _imitó la voz de la anciana a la perfección.

Ahí Emmett dejó de hablar y estalló a carcajada, Alice también rió. Yo no. No veía la gracia. Incluso me molestó bastante que se burlara de su hermano. Miré a Edward, no me veía a los ojos. Estaba ligeramente inclinado contra un árbol. Sus hombros caídos y su rostro muy serio. Casi podía imaginar el miedo que pasó.

— Alice — la llamé.

Vino hasta mi con su andar de bailarina. Cuando vio lo que yo pretendía, se puso seria un segundo y luego indicó la bolsa que traía en mano. Le di una gran sonrisa y ella empezó a alejarse muy deprisa. Edward ladeó la cabeza de repente y aguantó una risa con disimulo. Leyó la mente de Alice, por supuesto, y supo lo que yo pretendía.

Dirigí mi mano libre a mi espalda y me concentré. Emmett ni se dio cuenta seguía riendo.

_Fuego, ven a mí a mi mano sin delatarme. Forma una esfera muy pequeña. _Pedí con una sonrisa astuta en mi rostro.

Y acudió al instante, sinuosamente el fuego subió se instalo en ella. Puse especial cuidado en no permitir a mi piel centellar. Apreté los dientes del esfuerzo. La mano estaba como a diez centímetros de la espalda de Emmett y con lo grande que era no se dio cuenta hasta sentir el calor. Brincó de repente hacia adelante dando un salto de dos metros.

— A pagar.

Escuché a Edward cuchichear.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo he contado la verdad! — se disculpó Emmett, mirando fijamente la bola de fuego que flotaba en mi mano.

— Emmett. No quiero escuchar más tus burlas respecto a Edward o a lo que ha pasado hoy. Y no quiero que hagás más bromas sobre nuestra inexistente vida sexual, haciendo alusiones a que parecemos monjes — lo amenacé.

Él me echó una mirada desafiante.

— No quiero. Me divierto demasiado.

— Tú lo has buscado, recuérdalo — musité.

Edward vino y se puso delante de mí con una sonrisa dejando ver sus relucientes dientes. El cabreo que sentí por culpa de Emmett, hizo que el fuego rugiera dentro de mí y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, quemando de paso mi ropa. La bola de mi mano se agitó en respuesta.

_Ve, te lo ordeno. Haz correr a Emmett y dale un gran susto pero no le quemes._

La bola cobro vida propia y yo la empujé hacia el hermano de Edward. Voló hasta el que parpadeo del desconcierto y salió pitando y gritando.

— ¡Bella! Haz que pare… haz que pare… ¡por favor!

— Esto es divertido, Emmett. No quiero hacerlo — repliqué, sintiendo que volvía mi cuerpo a la normalidad.

Edward se dio la vuelta y yo me vestí con lo que me trajo Alice.

— Creo que mi hermano se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a gastarnos una broma — indicó él.

— Eso espero. Me exaspera su manera retorcida de pensar, ¿acaso para él solo existe el sexo?

— De hecho, sí. No te haces idea de cuánto me molesta sus gritos mentales y sus alusiones tan descabelladas respecto a nosotros dos.

Se volvió hacia mí. Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos. Fue tan inesperado que casi me vuelvo loca y me aferré a él, entreabrí mis labios y solté un pequeño gemido. Lo sentí tensarse. Y me aparté muy rápidamente pensando en que pudiera haberle hecho daño.

— Perdón — murmuré, bajando la vista.

El rio por lo bajo.

— Bella, no me has hecho ningún daño.

Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Lo miré a los ojos y su mirada dorada me atrapó. Él reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus labios en el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

— ¿Sigues preocupada? —murmuró contra mi piel.

— _Sí _—luché contra las ganas de aferrarme a él otra vez.

Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento me cosquilleaba la piel.

— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

—Neófita —aspiré aire—. Fuerza bruta, dolor— balbuceé.

Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.

— Es irónico que ahora seas tú la que tengas miedo de hacerme daño — dijo con tristeza.

Abrí los ojos. Su mirada estaba oscura y lejana.

— Edward, jamás dudé de ti ni un segundo siendo humana. Sabía que no me harías daño.

— Entonces, que eso se aplique a ti ahora, Bella. Sé que no me harás daño nunca.

Me puse de puntillas y presioné mis labios con cuidado pero de pronto, sus labios se volvieron más insistentes que antes y su mano libre se enredó en mi pelo aferrando mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya. Agarré su pelo con mis manos; estaba cruzando los límites impuestos por su cautela, sin duda, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Sentí su cuerpo a través de la fina blusa, y me apreté con deseo contra él. Esta vez me apartó él, jadeando sin aliento.

—Lo siento —dijo —. Esto es pasarse de la raya.

—A mí no me importa en absoluto —resollé.

Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Se puso serio.

—Vamos a casa, Bella.

—No, quiero que me beses otra vez.

—Sobrestimas mi autocontrol.

— Maldito autocontrol— farfullé.

Sonrió ampliamente a pesar de sí mismo y pronto se puso serio otra vez.

— No te haces idea de lo complicado que es para mí, luchar contra mis instintos. Con lo que me provocas cada vez que tus ropas se queman. Soy un hombre, Bella y te deseo más de lo que tú piensas.

— Entonces no luches — le supliqué, mi voz se rompió.

Era extraño, sentir una necesidad tan humana, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Mis sentimientos humanos aun estaban a flor de piel. Edward me abrazo con fuerza.

— Basta por hoy de emociones fuertes, por favor — susurró contra mi oído.

Entrelazó mi mano y nos pusimos a caminar en silencio en dirección a la casa.

Me sentía extrañamente exhausta, había sido la primera vez que recurría al fuego tantas veces en un mismo día. Había sido un día muy largo y tampoco en ese momento me notaba aliviada. Más bien me parecía como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo aún peor. Era como una premonición, ya que, ¿qué podía ser peor que quemar a Edward?

No había nada que pudiera estar al nivel del susto de aquella tarde lluviosa, sin duda.

…………………..

Continuará…

………………….

¿Reviews?

Cualquier duda, por favor, comentarlo. Estaré encantada de responder. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante.**

Capítulo 7

Tenía seis meses ya como vampira. Los días seguían pasando rápido, y mi familia de acogida, los Cullen, eran maravillosos. Me sentía una más entre ellos o casi.

Rosalie. Como si yo simplemente pudiera no preocuparme por ella, así de fácil. A diferencia de Alice, la otra hermana de Edward, la exquisita Rosalie, con su cabello rubio dorado, no me estimaba mucho. En realidad, lo que sentía era algo un poco más fuerte que el simple desagrado. No había manera de poder llevarnos bien, y eso empeoró el día que lancé una bola de fuego a su novio. Por lo que a Rosalie se refería, yo era una intrusa indeseada en la vida de su familia. Me lo escupió a la cara sin pelos en la lengua.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable por la situación. Ya me había dado cuenta de que la cada vez más prolongadas ausencias de Emmett y Rosalie era por mi causa, a pesar de que, sin reconocerlo abiertamente, estaba encantada de no tener que verla. A Emmett, el travieso hermano de Edward, sí que le echaba de menos. En muchos sentidos, se parecía a ese hermano mayor que yo siempre había querido tener... sólo que era mucho, mucho más amedrentador. Cuando terminaba las clases desparecían los dos hasta el amanecer. Solo pasaban por la casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Pero hoy no, era un día soleado y por supuesto nadie iba a ir a clase, y yo me alegré por eso. Mi novio estaba recostado en la cama y yo lo miraba a través el espejo del tocador. Él leía un libro y yo intentaba desenredar la maraña de mi pelo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba tan guapo que olvidaba respirar, y eso gracias a Dios no importaba. Pero lo seguía haciendo, me deslumbraba. Mi adonis personal, mi súper guapo novio estaba arrebatadoramente hermoso, como siempre. No me había vuelto a dar besos ardientes, solo los de siempre.

_Maldito autocontrol y su anticuado comportamiento_. Pensé viéndole con deseo.

Admiré los músculos tensados de su antebrazo con cierta gana de acariciarle. La manera en que pasaba página con tanta delicadeza y suavidad para no estropear el libro, me volvía loca. Me imaginé que sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir una ola de deseo. El fuego de mi don me cosquilleó los pies en respuesta. Era inevitable.

Lo vi tensarse y apretar los labios hasta formar una fina línea.

— Bella.

Me di media vuelta en la silla y lo miré.

— ¿Um?

— Estas poniendo a Jasper nervioso con tus emociones — me dijo él, aguantando una sonrisa.

La risa de Emmett resonó en la casa.

— ¡Oh! Perdón, Jasper… — repliqué con vergüenza.

— No pasa nada, Bella — lo escuche contestar desde algún lugar.

Creí sentir ruborizarme. Y bajé la cabeza escondiéndola entre mis manos. Escuché el aire moverse a mi alrededor y supe que Edward estaba delante de mí.

— Bella, hay que tener cuidado. Una casa llena de vampiros encerrados y con tus emociones y Jasper que nos las envía a todos, es un poco incomodo de aguantar. Podría ser algo que no te gustaría ver con Emmett en la casa — murmuró él.

— ¡Oye, que te he oído! — replicó Emmett materializándose ante nosotros dos.

Lo miré y Edward bufó. Emmett traía la expresión traviesa e inocente.

— Emmett, dejar de pensar eso — exclamé.

Él parpadeó.

— ¿Acaso ahora también lees el pensamiento?

— No, pero incomodas a Edward.

Él se frotó las manos con malicia.

— No, sabes que no puede hacerlo. Pero lo hará si la incomodas — contestó Edward a una pregunta silenciosa de su hermano.

— ¡Oh, vamos! me aburro y Rosalie no me deja acercarme a ella, pero solo por respeto a que Carlisle y Esme que están en la casa — explicó con una mueca disgustado.

Se escuchó el siseo bajo de advertencia de Rosalie. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Emmett.

Miré a Edward y a Emmett y su conversación extraña. ¿Qué pretendían los dos? eso me molestó bastante. Jasper sintiendo que el ambiente cambiaba apareció a mi lado y posó una mano en mi hombro. Sentí las olas de tranquilidad relajarme de repente. Alice entró a nuestro cuarto como una bailarina con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Hola chicos — canturreó ella.

— Alice… Edward no me deja molestar a Bella — se quejó Emmett.

Y empezaron a discutir el tema con tranquilidad. Yo no prestaba atención ya que algo llamó mi atención, me acerqué a la ventana. Nadie pareció percatarse. Recorrí el bosque con la mirada, no había nada fuera de lo habitual. Pero algo me decía que si. Miré cada árbol, cada hoja, cada piedra y cada sombra. Nada.

De repente mi vista se nubló y una oscuridad apareció ante mí borrando todo al mí alrededor. Solo alcance a gritar un nombre.

— ¡Zafrina!

Caí al suelo y sentí bajo mis manos algo blando. Arena. Escuche el mar y las olas romperse contra las rocas. Me levanté y descubrí que estaba en la isla, Zafrina otra vez me hacía ver cosas. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie más.

Me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué quería que viera? no me gustaba nada su manera de interrumpir en mi vida. Empecé a caminar a lo largo de la playa. Todo estaba exactamente igual que en la visión anterior. El olor a naranjas y a flores exóticas. El sol alto y brillante y mi piel que no centellaba en absoluto. Se respiraba paz y armonía. Era extraño y hermoso a la vez. Miré mi cuerpo y descubrí mi desnudez. Mi pelo era más oscuro y mucho más largo ahora y se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Pero qué manía tienes con quitarme la ropa! — exclamé furiosa ahora en voz alta.

Suspiré sonoramente y tomé aliento.

— Zafrina, sé que puedes oírme. Aparece ahora o cuando te ponga la mano encima te arrepentirás — la amenacé.

Esperé con paciencia. Y una mujer de aspecto salvaje apareció de la nada ante mí. Era de piel oscura, llevaba largas trenzas negras, cara alargada, nariz alargada también. Solo llevaba pieles de animales como vestimenta, ojos rojos. No era vegetariana.

— Zafrina — dije a modo de saludo.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente y con orgullo.

— Hola…

— Bella, me llamo Bella — le indiqué.

Me crucé de brazos a la espera de que hablara. Pero no lo hizo, se limitaba a seguir mirándome.

— ¿Dime por qué me haces esto? — inquirí exasperada de su silencio.

— Porque ella me dice que debo.

— ¿Ella?

— Hadara.

Me tensé al escuchar ese nombre. Zafrina parecía muy preocupada y sinceramente no parecía estar a gusto aquí o haciendo esto.

— ¿Quién es Hadara y qué quiere?

— ¡No lo sé! y no sé quien es ella — exclamó de repente —. Lo único que sé es lo que me hace a mí.

La miré sin comprender.

— Explícame todo, por favor.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

— Desde hace menos de un año, a veces siento que algo se apodera de mi cuerpo y juega con mi don. Provoco un efecto de ilusión óptica y mental en la gente, en vampiros. Nunca he probado con humanos.

— Si, ya he visto de lo que eres capaz — recalqué —, muy real.

Ella asintió.

— Hadara me enseñó este lugar con mi don y me hace ver su historia o partes de cosas que le han pasado. Cuando te vi aparecer en una ilusión la primera vez, ibas envuelta de fuego. No podía creer lo que veía. Un vampiro que no se quema con el fuego.

— Si. Ese es mi don — confirmé.

Ella me miraba maravillada, pero pareció estar perdida en sus recuerdos o ilusiones, en este caso.

— Hadara me enseñó en dónde estabas y como llegar hasta ti. No tuve elección, tenía que encontrarte ya que ella me cegó para obligarme. Y emprendí el viaje. Cuando llegué al lugar me escondí gracias a mi don, creando una falsa apariencia a mi alrededor que me ocultaba de esos vampiros.

— ¿Qué vampiros y dónde fue eso? — pregunté, bajando los brazos y acercándome a ella.

— Fue el que los atacó a ti y a tu compañero.

Busqué en mi memoria humana. Como olvidar aquel día. Fue el último de mi vida humana y el primero a la inmortalidad.

— ¿Estabas ahí cuando James me atacó?

Ella asintió.

— Si. De hecho estaba tan cerca que vi el hueso de tu pierna romperse cuando él rubio te la rompió. Lo vi todo pero no pude hacer nada. Hadara estaba presente también, dentro de mí y esperaba tu nacimiento con mucha impaciencia. Fue ella quien hizo nevar para aliviar tu quemazón — explicó Zafrina con tranquilidad.

— Lo recuerdo. Frio, hielo, agua. Todo eso lo pedía a gritos en mi mente — confesé.

— Lo sé. Hadara escuchó tu plegaria y respondió a ella de esa manera. Los Cullen pensaron que era parte de tu don, pero no es así. En realidad solo fue una ilusión creado por Hadara a través de mi.

— ¿Dices que escuchó mi plegaria? ¿Qué es ella y qué quiere de mí?

— No sé qué es y quién es. Solo sé que ella quiere que le ayudes con algo y que lleva esperando milenios a que nacieras tú o alguien con tu don.

Ella miró a lo lejos.

— Debo irme, se me agota la energía. Un consejo, ve con cuidado, ella puede hacer que las cosas cambien de manera muy rara y hacer ver cosas que no son.

Se giró y empezó a caminar deprisa.

— ¡Zafrina espera! no sé qué quieres decir — grité.

— Busca su historia. Ellos te ayudaran.

— ¿Ellos quien…? ¿Los Cullen? — exclamé confusa.

Ella no respondió. Desapareció y con ella la ilusión.

— Zafrina… ¡Zafrina vuelve!

Jadeé del susto de volver a verme envuelta en la oscuridad. Y luego una brillante luz que iba directa a mis pupilas me hizo cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Bella!

Escuché la voz de Edward atormentada llamarme y abrí los ojos. Vi a seis pares de ojos dorados fijos en mí. Estaba en los brazos de Edward, en el suelo. Levanté la vista a verle a él.

Su frente estaba poblada de arugas. Estaba preocupado y sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

Edward me levantó sin esfuerzo; Carlisle mantuvo firme la presión sobre mi brazo que no había notado antes y me preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

Me lo pensé unos segundos antes de contestar.

— ¿Eh ardido en llamas? estoy… ¿Desnuda?

Se escuchó la risa burlona de Emmett seguido de un golpe seco y su queja. Carlisle siguió en calma.

— No.

— Menos mal — dije con vergüenza.

El ambiente se relajó notablemente. Suspiré aliviada. Edward me depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Me pregunté por qué y Carlisle empezó a mirar mis brazos, manos y estudiaba mi cara con atención. Cogió un estetoscopio que le dio Esme y se puso a escuchar mi pecho en el lugar donde estaba mi muerto corazón.

— Estoy perfectamente bien — aseguré.

— Lo sé, Bella. Pero durante tu ausencia o tu extraño desmayo, tu cuerpo cambio ligeramente.

Me pico la curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo?

Me miré y no vi nada de anormal. Mi piel seguía siendo blanca como la cal. seguía siendo vampira.

— Igual no fue nada o fue efecto de la ilusión de Zafrina, es que parecías más… humana.

— ¿¡Humana!? — chillé.

— Si. E incluso oímos el latir de tu corazón o lo que fuera eso— dijo Edward con alegría.

Me bajé de la mesa de un salto y los miré a todos con si estuvieran locos. Pero centré mi mirada en Edward. ¡Se veía tan feliz!

Como reacción a su insoportable felicidad no se me ocurrió otra cosa que comprobar sus palabras. No le di tiempo a Alice de verme venir, actué sin esperar. Llevé un brazo a mis labios y hundí mis dientes afilados en la piel dura de mi antebrazo. Todo pasó muy rápido.

— ¡_Bella, no_!

Escuché el jadeo de horror de Edward y alguien me atrapé los brazos para llevármelos a mi espalda con una fuerza tremenda. Emmett me tenía bien agarrada. No me dolía esto, solo me incomodaba un poco. Sabía que podía deshacerme de él con facilidad pero no lo hice.

Edward posó sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro. Se veía asustado de mi acto. Me miró con expresión torturada.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— Para demostrarte que no soy humana. Y escucha — indiqué con la mirada hacia mi corazón — ¡No late! — le recriminé.

Edward no contestó, pero su rostro se crispó en respuesta a algo que yo había dicho. De pronto, mientras examinaba su rostro tan hermoso e intentaba comprender el por qué de aquella crispación, me di cuenta de que él se puso feliz porque aparente ser más humana por unos instantes. Hadara. Tuvo que ser ella. A eso se refirió Zafrina… cosas que no son. Como llorar lágrimas de sangre, ruborizarme o porque no, hacer que se escuchara el latir de un corazón.

Una inmensa frustración y tristeza me invadió. Gemí. Si hubiera podido seguramente ahora estaría llorando desconsoladamente.

Emmett me soltó y la cocina quedó vacía a excepción mía y de Edward.

Yo no era capaz de apartar la mirada de mi novio. Lo observé fijamente, una duda me invadió y no podía parar de pensar en eso. Deseaba más que nunca ese futuro con él, el que nunca ocurriría, ahora lo sabía. Ese que yo soñaba y que deseaba por encima de todo. El estar con él para siempre.

Edward me devolvió la mirada. Y tomó mi brazo en el cual hundí mis dientes antes. Me dolía la herida pero no era nada en comparación del dolor de mi corazón. Lo vi lamer la herida con delicadeza y con su ponzoña se cerró casi al instante.

— ¿Bella, quieres decirme lo que piensas, por favor? — me rogó él.

— Ahora veo por dónde vas y comprendo tu aptitud.

— Explícame de qué hablas.

— En realidad tú no quieres estar conmigo — murmuré lo más bajito que pude.

Era consciente de que su familia estaba en la casa y escuchaban cada palabra sin poder evitarlo.

Se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Y se puso serio.

— Bella, no es así y lo sabes. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada —dijo —. No pretendía hacerte desdichada.

— Pues no es lo que pareció.

Respiró hondo.

Me atrajo a su pecho y me apretó fuerte. Me apretujé contra él lo más que pude. Sentía dolor. Tenía la impresión de que en algún momento se iba a alejar de mí.

— Desde que me convertí en vampiro, te siento lejano — balbuceé con angustia.

— Bella…

Lo escuché dudar y levanté el rostro al ver sus ojos. Decidí hablar y expresar lo que me hacía sentir con tanto dolor.

— Creo que te arrepientes de haberme convertido — le puse un dedo en los labios cuando vi que iba a contestarme —. Fui tonta al creer que me amabas hasta el punto de querer compartir tu eternidad conmigo. Tú no me deseas a tu lado — se me quebró la voz.

Frunció el ceño y su mirada se endureció.

— Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que deseo pasar la eternidad a tu lado.

Y volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y aplastó sus labios en los míos. Su beso me tomó por sorpresa y me aferré a él. Movió sus labios frenéticamente sobre los míos, dejó escapar un gemido cuando su lengua perfiló mis labios con dulzura. Podría jurar que me daba vueltas la cabeza. Su aroma me embriagó por completa. Sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura y con un movimiento ágil me levantó en brazos. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello sin separar mi boca de la suya, mi piel ardía por donde me tocaba él y…

— Oh, _Rosalie_ voy a…

— ¡Ya no los alcanzara los rayos del sol, así que salgan ya! — gritó Alice de repente.

Y en este momento se escuchó un estruendoso ruido acompañado de cristales cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Emmett, saldrá de tus gastos el haber roto la ventana!

Escuchamos a Esme regañar a Emmett.

— ¡Lo siento mamá… es que me tengo que llevarme a Rose, AHORA! — respondió él.

Los dos nos paramos en seco jadeando y buscando aire. Nos miramos con deseo. Edward sonrió.

— ¿Responde esto a tus dudas acerca de mi?

Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

— Totalmente, aunque podrías darme más…

Él rió por lo bajo y me besó con suavidad.

—Mejor esperar a que estemos solos — replicó con picardía.

Suspiré y anhelé ese momento con ansia.

— Solos… um.

Ante esa idea algo cobró vida dentro de mí.

— ¡Bella! — se quejó Jasper en alguna parte.

Me tensé. Y me separé de Edward.

— Lo siento de nuevo, Jasper.

— Eres adorable — afirmó Edward pasando su mano por mi pelo despeinado.

Le di una gran sonrisa. Que tonta fui al pensar en eso. Él me amaba y mucho. Al parecer mis hormonas revolucionadas también me acompañaban en mi dicha como vampira. ¿Sería temporal? o ¿Para siempre? dudé sobre eso y me prometí preguntárselo a Edward en algún momento más tranquilo. Él tenía la misma edad que yo cuando fue convertido y seguramente sabría contestar a mis dudas.

No reunimos con los demás en el comedor y abrí los ojos como platos al ver el destrozo que había. No había ya ventanal, estaba reducido a añicos. Cristales rotos en miles de trozos esparcidos por todos lados. Esme y Alice recogían con rapidez, mientras Jasper estaba en un lado. Me miró con cautela. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa.

De repente Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas. Lo miré a la espera.

— Emmett es tan predecible — dijo él —. Alice, tendrías que haber abierto la ventana antes de gritar que no había sol.

— No pensé que iba a hacer eso. Solo tenía visiones obscenas de él y Rose cuando capté que el tiempo se cubría y me puse a gritar. Creí que Jasper iba a explotar y enviarnos a todos una ola de lujuria. Solo se la mandó a Emmett, gracias a Dios.

— Lo siento… — balbuceé muy incómoda.

— No pasa nada — respondió Carlisle, lo miré con vergüenza —. Todos experimentan lo que sientes tu y más siendo convertida a esa edad.

— Al parecer a Emmett y a Rosalie no se les acaba nunca esa fase — replicó Edward.

Todos estallamos de risa por su comentario. Me imaginé a Emmett fuera de sí sintiendo mis locas emociones a través de Jasper y lo veía como si fuera Tarzán cargar a Rosalie en su hombro y salir pitando de aquí. Llevándose a su paso cualquier cosa en su carrera.

Cuando el hueco de la ventana fue tapado y todo recogido nos sentamos en el sofá, Edward me sentó en su regazo y jugó con mi pelo. Alice y Jasper a nuestro lado y Esme y Carlisle en frente en unas sillas que habían cogido.

Estudié como Carlisle y Esme se movían, cruzaban las piernas y parpadeaban muy a menudo. Comprendí que imitaban a los humanos. Tenían años de práctica y casi parecía algo natural para ellos. Aspiraba algún día en poder hacer lo mismo e ir al instituto con Edward. Andar entre humanos e ir a clase. Un sueño.

Emmett y Rosalie se unieron a nosotros un largo rato después como si nada ocurrió. Empecé a contar lo que me ocurrió en la ilusión de Zafrina. La noche se anunciaba larga y muchas preguntas aun quedaban sin resolver.

………………………

Continuará…

………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 8

Hacía tres días que Alice y Edward se habían ido a Italia. Exactamente al Vaticano. La separación fue muy dura pero esta vez supe controlarme mejor. Nada de salir ardiendo y nada de lágrimas de sangre.

Jasper era el único que notaba mi tristeza. Ya no me molestaba. Pero me sabía mal por él, si estaba triste él también. Así que intentaba no pensar demasiado en Edward, haciendo cualquier cosa para ocupar mi mente.

Leía, ayudaba a Esme en el jardín, o incluso a Emmett con los coches. Pero la mecánica no era para mí. Al crepúsculo del cuarto día fui a cazar con Emmett, claro que Rosalie no quiso venir. Dijo que no tenía sed, pero sus ojos negros la delataban. Intuí que no quería ir porque iba yo. No llegaba a entender por qué me odiaba tanto. Jasper por supuesto nos acompañó y empezamos a correr en dirección a las montañas.

— ¡Recuerden que el oso más grande es para mí! — exclamó Emmett de repente.

Lo miré de reojo y sonreí.

— Eso ya lo veremos.

Lo rete para fastidiarlo. Me dio una mirada traviesa mientras seguíamos corriendo.

— Soy más grande y más fuerte, es normal que necesite el más grande — aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Y yo aun soy neófita y necesito beber mucho más que tu.

Vi como él fruncía el ceño y de repente aceleró el paso.

— ¡Llegaré antes y no te dejaré nada, hermanita!

Seguí corriendo sin esfuerzo mientras poco a poco llegaba a la altura de Emmett. Jasper seguía mis pasos y se contagió también de nuestro juego. Así que acabamos los tres haciendo una carrera. Saltamos y brincamos sobre la escarpada pendiente sin ningún problema. No me di cuenta de qué en un momento dado Jasper ya no me seguía. Llegué mucho antes que Emmett al pequeño claro entre los picos nevados de las montañas.

— Gané.

Él me miró ceñudo.

— Te dejé ganar —contradijo.

Apoyé mis manos en las caderas y lo miré fingiendo estar cabreada.

— Que mal perdedor eres. Admite que te ganó una chica, no vas a morirte por eso.

Cuando iba a replicarme, en ese momento me llegó un aroma dulzón y desconocido. Un vampiro estaba cerca. Emmett se percató también y los dos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, espalda contra espalda y buscando con la mirada. Sentí la ponzoña llenar mi boca y mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato llenándome de pura adrenalina y el fuego se agitó en mis pies a la espera de que le llamara.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó Emmett en voz alta y clara.

Escuchamos una risa sofocada salir de atrás de las rocas. No me gustó cómo sonaba. Jasper no aparecía por ningún lado y no tenía manera de saber si estaba en peligro o no.

Emmett se posicionó delante de mí para protegerme en un acto reflejo. Vi como su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para atacar. Mi sexto sentido me advirtió que detrás de mi había alguien y me giré dejando escapar un rugido feroz. Ahí me congelé al reconocer a Victoria. Estaba mucho más hermosa que en mi recuerdo humano. Su mirada carmesí no dejaba lugar a qué había venido, quería venganza.

—¡Parece que ahora la pelea va a ser más igualada! — exclamó una voz masculina.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Laurent salir de su escondite. Con mucha tranquilidad caminó hasta Victoria. Emmett volvió a ponerse delante de mí pero no se lo permití y le di una mirada de confianza. Él comprendió que no necesitaba ser protegida y rió a carcajada al pensar seguramente en mi don.

Se separó un poco de mí dándome así el espacio necesario. Victoria y Laurent seguían nuestros movimientos sin hablar, sin pestañear y sin una pizca de confianza.

— ¿Se han perdido? — pregunté.

— No. De hecho te buscábamos… Bella — respondió Laurent.

Victoria se agazapó, lista para saltar en cuando me moviera. Si pensaba que iba a salir corriendo estaba muy equivocada. No le iba a dar ese placer de jugar conmigo al igual que lo hizo James en su momento. La furia me invadió y el fuego en mi interior aumentó y subió por mis piernas, sentí su calor invadirme y el cosquilleo que provocaba su paso. _Fuego. _Pensé y este respondió de inmediato aovillándose en mis manos que cerré en puños a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

— Victoria — la llamé. Centro sus ojos en los míos — ¡Dime a qué viniste!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante mi pregunta. Fui consiente como Emmett se alejaba más de mi y Laurent con él.

— ¿Te vas ya? — escuché a Emmett decirle a Laurent.

Por su tono de voz, supe que se lo pasaba en grande.

— Dejemos que las mujeres arreglen sus diferencias — aclaró él.

Pero a penas terminó de hablar empezaron a pelearse. El choque de sus cuerpos fue como el de dos rocas.

— ¡Por tu culpa James murió! — escupió Victoria con ira.

No me inmuté, ni me moví de mi lugar tampoco. Nunca había peleado con un vampiro, y menos siendo yo una. No sabía si había reglas que seguir y nunca aprendí a luchar. Pero no tenía miedo, al contrario, sentía una euforia tal que casi se podía palpar en el aire. Con mucha tranquilidad respondí.

— Él me buscó primero.

Victoria siseó y se lanzó como una bala en mi dirección. Su mirada era odio y el color cambió a negro en segundos. La vi acercarse y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme levanté una mano y le atrapé un brazo. Todo pasó muy rápido pero su bramido de dolor retumbó entre los picos de las montañas. La solté en cuando noté que tiraba de su brazo. Aun no había terminado con ella. Se alejó un poco llevándose su brazo a su pecho con la huella humeante de mi mano en ella. No tenía buena pinta.

— Eso es lo que le hice a tu querido James cuando me atacó — le expliqué con tranquilidad.

Ella siseó y yo le sonreí con maldad. Me sentía poderosa. Avancé un paso y ella retrocedió tres. Ahí es cuando lo sentí, el aire cambió a mí alrededor. Se escuchó como temblaba la tierra bajo nuestros pies. Los truenos explotaron iluminado el lugar y yo seguía mirando a Victoria que se veía confundida y quizá un poco asustada. No me importaba en absoluto, lo que si estaba segura es que le hizo daño a Edward aquel día y que no le iba a permitir salirse con la suya.

Al pensar en eso, algo cambió dentro de mí. Sentí que la fuerza en mi interior se elevaba como el día de la primera visión de Zafrina. Noté como alas de pájaro aleteando por todas partes dentro de mi pecho. Se impulsaba hacia fuera. Resoplé y seguí con la mirada fija en Victoria que me miraba ahora con la boca abierta.

Podía notarlo a cada centímetro de mi piel, a cada lado y en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me envolvía una calidez y fuerza que era abrumadora. Empecé a centellar con luz propia y roja.

De repente se hizo un silencio extraño y cuando percibí que Victoria daba un paso hacia atrás, rugí, dejando así escapar el aterrador gruñido de furia y esa fuerza que sentí elevarse antes se arrojó contra Victoria. El impacto invisible fue tan brutal que salió volando a una velocidad tal que para los ojos humanos era imposible ver. Parecía una marioneta cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra una pared rocosa. El eco que hizo el estruendo se escuchó en todas las direcciones. Y sus bramidos también.

— ¡Woo! Bella, eso ha sido impresionante — me felicitó Emmett.

— Emmett, vete.

No estaba segura de que si podía controlar esto y no quería herirlo. Me concentré intentando hacer retroceder esa fuerza misteriosa y que volviera a mi, pero no me obedeció en absoluto. Siguió arremolinándose a mí alrededor y con más potencia.

— ¡Ni hablar! Quiero divertirme también y no he terminado con este.

Me giré hacia él. Tenía a Laurent en el suelo y con un pie en su pecho. Tiraba despacio de un brazo y Laurent gritaba de dolor.

— Emmett…

Mi voz salió en un murmullo. Contenía a penas esta cosa que se apretaba contra mí cuerpo. Tenía la impresión de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Emmett me miró y no sé lo que vio pero pasó de estar feliz a aterrado. Soltó el brazo a medio arrancar e hizo el intento de acercarse a mí. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Vete! — dije apretando la mandíbula.

Desapareció en un borrón.

— ¿Qué eres? — me preguntó Laurent.

Centré mi mirada en él. Rechiné los dientes. Se levanto y se puso cara a mi.

— Un vampiro.

— No eres como los de nuestra raza, eres algo más. Jamás en todos mis años había visto algo así. ¿Eso son…_alas_?

¿Había dicho alas? Vi como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo. Entonces ladeé la cabeza un poco y vi lo que segundos antes no estaba. Unas alas enormes y completamente abiertas. Eran negras como el carbón y brillaban con luz propia. Me quedé maravillada ante su belleza y los enormes que eran. Calculé que medirían al menos dos metros de largo.

Giré mi cabeza y vi que nacían de mi espalda. Con una mano temblorosa, acaricié las perfectas líneas de plumas suaves. Hadara. Su nombre fue susurrado en mi mente.

Comprendí que lo que sentí antes, esa fuerza era la suya y que estaba dentro de mí ahora. Sentí las alas estremecerse en respuesta.

— ¿Hadara? — la llamé en voz alta.

Escuché su voz en mi mente y me sobresalté. _Ayúdame, solo tú puedes devolverme lo que me robaron. _

Su voz me sorprendió mucho. Era tan melodiosa y hermosa que daba ganas de llorar.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

_Se dicen reyes, y no lo son. Los temen pero temerán mas ante ti, son vanidosos y se creen que son dioses. ¡No son nada!_

— Los Vulturis.

En mi mente resonó un sollozo desgarrador y sollocé con ella. Sentía tanta tristeza que ahogue un gemido con las manos.

— ¿Qué te robaron? — balbuceé.

Cuando ella iba a contestarme, Laurent, que hasta el momento se mantuvo alejado se arrojó sobre mí. Aunque el fuego había vuelto a su lugar habitual no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Fue veloz y apretó su boca abierta en mi hombro. Sentí como su afilados dientes desgarraron mi piel y solté un quejido de dolor tal que en vez de intentar separarme de él, lo abrasé manteniéndolo prisionero de mis brazos. Su ponzoña me picaba y eso me enfureció aun más.

— No deberías haberlo hecho — susurré en su oído.

Separó su boca de mi piel y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No.

Sentí a Hadara tomar cada vez mas posesión de mi cuerpo, podía sentir la ira de ella y su furia. Y sus pensamientos y su voz se mezclaron con los míos. Quedé como arrinconada en mi propio cuerpo, veía y sentía todo sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a mirarla, insignificante vampiro?

Laurent parpadeó de mi cambio de voz. Hadara hablaba de mi.

— Pagarás con tu vida inmortal por haberla tocado.

Su voz salió de mi, poderosa e implacable. Laurent intentó zafarse de mis brazos pero Hadara lo retuvo, cerró el espacio entre nosotros. Sus brazos, los míos se convirtieron en barras. Las alas se estremecieron y nos envolvió a los dos, la apertura en torno a nosotros eclipsó la resplandeciente luna con su brillantez oscura. Se había abierto paso entre las nubes en un perfecto círculo, algo sobrenatural.

De repente sentí el terrible frío maravilloso que emanaba de mí, cosa que jamás noté antes. Debería haberla rechazado, pero no lo hice. Esa frialdad terrible llevó mi voluntad a un nivel más profundo. Busqué a respirar pero no tenía la voluntad de hacerlo. Miedo, sentí miedo, dolor, angustia y una infinita desesperación.

_Paciencia, hija mía. Pronto te devolveré tu cuerpo, no temas._

Su melodiosa voz me reconfortó y dejé que usara mi cuerpo a su antojo. El fuego acudió a su orden silenciosa y salió irradiando por doquier. Vi como Laurent quedó como hipnotizado y ni si quiera gritó cuando el fuego amenazaba con matarlo. Parecía ver algo en mis ojos que le dejaron deslumbrado y embelesado. Y llegó como un tornado de aire caliente y frío a la vez y cuando acarició a Laurent, su cuerpo se cristalizó y quedó paralizado como una estatua y literalmente se descompuso en miles de granitos de arenas rojas. Un fuerte viento se encargó de llevárselo lejos y esparcirlo a los cuatro vientos.

Mis brazos quedaron vacios y las alas se volvieron a abrir y se replegaron atrás de mi espalda como un abanico al cerrase. Sentí como Hadara dejaba mi cuerpo poco a poco. La noté exhausta, sin energías. Antes de que me abandonara por completo alcanzó a expresarme un último ruego.

_Busca la isla, por favor. Ahí encontraras respuestas._

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Las alas desaparecieron y con ellas, í de rodillas al suelo y jadeé con violencia sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Ya no buscaba a saber el por qué sentía cosas tan humanas, solo sabía con toda certeza que debía ayudar a Hadara. La desesperación que sentí en ella me partió el alma si es que tenía. Algo terrible le ocurrió aunque no supe el qué, estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó Jasper desde una distancia prudente.

Levanté el rostro en su dirección y asentí. Me di cuenta de que seguía vestida, gracias a Hadara. Ella por lo visto controlaba mejor mi don.

— Estoy bien. ¿Y Victoria? — pregunté, levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo mi ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Huyó.

— ¡Eh, Bella! Fue ALUCINANTE como desintegraste al tipo ese — exclamó Emmett con un toque de histeria en la voz.

Fui caminado hasta ellos. Me di cuenta de la mirada de cautela de Jasper pero no me molestó.

— No fui yo.

— ¿Ah, no? Ah, ya me di cuenta de las alas y el cambio de fisionomía, pero joder, que impresionante te veías…

Como un borrón apareció Rosalie ante él. A Emmett se le desencajó la mandíbula y se puso más blanco de lo que era, si eso era posible.

Me tensé al ver el rostro de Rosalie. Su mirada se ancló en mí. Estaba hecha una furia.

— ¿Qué tiene de impresionante ella? — escupió.

— Rose… no lo decía en ese sentido — se disculpó él.

La enlazó por la cintura y la trajo a él, aunque Rosalie se debatió no pudo hacer nada contra los enormes brazos de su marido. Jasper me tomó del codo y me indicó que teníamos que alejarnos de ellos. Y así lo hicimos.

— ¿Sabes cómo me pones cuando estas celosa, bebé?

La voz de Emmett se escuchó muy ardiente y con doble significado y observé con se instalo un mal estar en Jasper.

— Bella, vámonos de aquí — me urgió el.

Aceleramos el paso para salir del claro, salté por la abertura y me deslicé afuera. Jasper iba delante pero antes de alejarse de mi me lanzó algo que atrape y él salió pitando montaña abajo. _Pobrecito_, pensé. Debía ser duro lidiar con tantas emociones a la vez. Menos mal que yo ahora estaba tranquila.

Escuché la música de un teléfono y vi que era eso lo que me había lanzado antes Jasper. Paré de correr y descolgué llevándome el teléfono al oído al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡_Bella_!?

Escuché la voz llena de preocupación de Edward. Alice me había visto y él con ella.

— Edward, todo va bien — lo tranquilicé.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Desapareciste de repente y Alice quedó como ciega.

— Que extraño. No me fui a ningún lado. Victoria y Laurent nos visitaron.

Le hablé restándole importancia al asunto. Escuché como chasqueaba los dientes y siseo bajo. Decidí seguir.

— Laurent está muerto. Ella huyó.

— Victoria.

Pronunció su nombre con tranquilidad, pero en el fondo era amenazador.

— Edward, tranquilo, no pasó nada.

Ahí sentí la herida que me hizo Laurent punzarme y apreté los labios.

— Por un momento creí que…

— Shh. Ni lo pienses.

Él suspiro pesadamente.

— Me gustaría estar ahí para poder abrazarte.

— Y yo, no sabes lo que te extraño.

— Te llamaré luego, ve con Carlisle, él te curará la herida.

Ante sus palabras, sonreí. No podía esconderle nada. Juraría que ahora él también sonreía. Colgué y me dirigí en dirección a la casa. No sin antes alimentarme. Estaba tan sedienta que mi garganta estaba en llamas. Olfateé el aire y no tardé en seguir la pista fresca de unos ciervos.

Dejé salir mi lado cazador y me guié por mi instinto. La experiencia que acaba de vivir me había dejado a mi también debilitada.

Después de dos ciervos me sentí mejor. Cuando de repente vi aparecer a Victoria ante mí. Me quedé quieta y la observé. Se veía sucia y su ropa estaba hecha añicos. Sus ojos negros me miraban inquietos. Vi la marca que le dejé en el ante brazo izquierdo y luego la miré a los ojos.

— Me da igual lo que seas. Dicen que la venganza es de sabios, esperaré mi momento — me amenazó sin disimulos.

Levanté una ceja.

— Victoria, no te tengo miedo.

Ella sonrió con soberbia.

— No, pero lo tendrás.

— No me amenaces — le dije acercándome unos pasos a ella, pero retrocedió ante mi cercanía.

Ella rió.

— Algún día me las pagarás.

Soltó eso y desapareció entre los árboles. No fui tras ella. Me dio lástima. Comprendí su dolor, ella perdió a James que era su pareja. La dejé marchar. Me fui a la casa. Carlisle y Esme me esperaban en la entrada.

Cuando Esme me vio corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, Bella! — sollozó contra mi cuello.

— Tranquila, ya pasó.

La consolé a ella, y le devolví el abrazo. Carlisle me miró y vio la herida. Los seguí a dentro de la casa. Les conté lo que pasó mientras el padre de Edward me arreglaba mi marmolea piel.

— Escuece — comenté sintiendo la herida así.

Hice un gesto de malestar cuando Carlisle me hizo algo en el hombro que me dolió.

— Lo siento, Bella. Te va a doler un poco más y luego desaparecerá.

Encontré esto raro y recordé cuando Edward me cerró la herida que yo misma me hice. No me dolió.

— ¿Por qué duele la ponzoña de Laurent y la de Edward no?

Sus ojos dorados se mostraban tranquilos. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Porque compartes la misma ponzoña que mi hijo, Bella. Eso te hace inmune a su veneno. Es el mismo que corre por tu cuerpo, porque él te transformó.

Me gustó su respuesta. Al pensar en eso me sentí mejor. Le di las gracias a Carlisle y me retiré a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y olí la almohada, estaba impregnada del delicioso aroma de él. Mi móvil sonó y lo tomé de la mesita. Lo pegué a mi oreja.

— Edward.

— ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

Pasé un dedo por la ahorra fina línea irregular. Se curaba muy rápido.

— Bien. ¿Dónde estás?

— A punto de salir del hotel. Esta anocheciendo.

Observé la tenue luz del amanecer entrando por el ventanal. Estaba tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Allí entrando en la noche y aquí en el día, que extraño. Le conté todo lo que pasó. Escuchó, siseando y profiriendo gruñidos sordos. Le relaté también las amenazas de Victoria y como sentí lástima por ella.

— ¿Qué crees que hará?

— Alice la vigilara. Y de hecho se muere por hablar contigo.

Escuché un murmullo sordo.

— ¡Bella!

Su voz cantarina me retumbó en la cabeza.

— Hola, Alice, me alegro oírte.

— ¿Qué te parece hacer un viaje al Vaticano?

Me enderecé en la cama. Y aguanté la respiración.

— ¿Cuándo? — mi respuesta salió en un grito de júbilo.

La escuché reír.

— Está todo listo para que Emmett, Jasper y tú tomen el vuelo de las cuatro. El tiempo seguirá nublado y no habrá problemas y…

Mientras ella seguía explicándome lo del viaje. Mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella. Esta noche vería a Edward, y con eso me bastaba para dar la vuelta al mundo entero si hacía falta.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

Hola gracias por todos los reviews alertas y favoritos. Estoy feliz que les guste el fic. Y por fin apareció Hadara y de qué manera…

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me lo pase genial escribiéndolo XD

Oh y ya vieron los stills de Eclipse??? Dios creí morirme!!! Por fin algo nuevo de la película, me muero por verla... creo que como todas jejeje

Les digo hasta pronto. Un abrazo a todas.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 9

Llevábamos pocas horas en el avión cuando sentí que mis parpados se cerraban, casi parecía que estaba muriéndome de sueños, unas imágenes asaltaron mi mente de repente y me dejé llevar.

………………………………

_Desde la inconsciencia intentaba volver a la realidad. Estaba seguro de que morí ahogado. Las aguas furiosas al final me tragaron sin piedad alguna. Luché horas y horas contra vientos y mareas hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron. Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. _

— _Humano, respira. _

_Una voz resonó en mi cabeza, hermosa, suave, y celestial. Hice lo que me indicó y al tomar aire fue como si tragara cuchillos. Respiré varias veces y fue lo mismo. El tragar agua salada me había destrozado la garganta, pero también me indicó que seguía vivo. Estaba muerto de sed. Agua, necesitaba agua con urgencia. _

— _Humano, déjame aliviar tu agonía — susurró la voz de antes. _

_Inmediatamente sentí un líquido fresco caer por mis labios, entre abrí la boca y tragué el agua fresca y dulce con avidez. ¿Quién me daba de beber? ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? Y ¿Cómo seguía vivo aún? Intentaba abrir los ojos, luchar contra la pesadez y el cansancio. Quería ver esa persona y darle las gracias. _

— _Humano, no luches. Duerme de ese sueño reparador que tu cuerpo necesita. Custodiaré tu sueño para que nadie se te acerque y te moleste. Duerme tranquilo._

_¿Me iba a vigilar? Por qué, quise preguntarle, pero las palabras no salieron. Estaba tan cansado, tan débil. Me limité a escuchar y a sentir su presencia cerca de mí. De repente se puso a cantar y quedé maravillado de la melodiosa voz. Tan fina, tan hermosa y tan divina. Jamás en todos mis años había escuchado algo así. Su voz me meció y poco a poco fui cayendo de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero antes de perderme en la irrealidad, respiré algo delicioso. Su perfume. Olía a flores de azar y aguamiel. _

_Y mientras el humano se quedó dormido. Hadara lo miraba con duda. Lo había salvado de morir ahogado. Por primera vez, había quebrantado una ley sagrada. Había interferido en el destino de un humano. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo hecho? la emoción que sintió cuando él luchaba por su vida fue conmovedora. Sintió que él no tenía miedo a morir, sino a no haber hallado algo llamado… amor. Fue a eso a lo que se aferró el humano, y Hadara quería saber el por qué él no tuvo miedo a morir. El humano la inquietaba y también le fascinaba. Por primera vez en toda la eternidad sintió algo nuevo, algo que no sabía qué era. Se veía tan confundida que no sabía qué hacer. Y esperó, veló el sueño del humano con una paciencia infinita._

………………………………………………

— ¿Bella? ¡Despierta! ¡Aquí la luna llamando a la tierra! — exclamó Emmett — ¿De verdad está dormida?

— Sus emociones así me lo indica al menos.

— Joder. Ahora los vampiros podemos dormir, que guay.

Oí a Emmett y a Jasper claramente. ¿Me había quedado dormida? Si. Había ocurrido sin darme cuenta, había soñado con Hadara. Me había enseñado un acontecimiento que vivió. Sentí sus dudas, su miedo, y la extraña necesidad que sintió por salvar al humano. ¿Qué más podía hacerme ahora? Esto era incómodo. Dormir, llorar y ah, sí, hacer que mi corazón latiera. Absurdo.

Bostecé sin poder evitarlo y abrí los ojos. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en esto de sobra. Me topé con las miradas de Jasper y Emmett, parecían confusos. Rosalie, que estaba dos asientos más para allá me ignoró como siempre. Nos acompañó más por vigilar a Emmett, estaba segura. Seguíamos en el avión rumbo a Italia.

— Hola ¿Has dormido bien?

Miré a Emmett que pareció divertirse a mi costa.

— Si, fue un sueño revelador. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Jasper rió al sentir mis tremendas ganas de ver a Edward. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me indicó que mirara por la pequeña ventanilla. Y ahí vi las luces de Roma. Centellantes en el crepúsculo, y hermosas. Me sentí feliz, solo faltaba minutos para volver a verlo.

El avión fue perdiendo la altitud y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. El aterrizaje fue impecable, y desembarcamos al fin. Me obligué a mi misma a actuar como un humano. Nada de velocidad vampírica. Aunque me moría de ganas. Había un tumulto de gente hablando muy rápido y apretujándose para coger las maletas. Esperamos en un lado apartados de las gentes. Olisqué el aire en busca de él. Los perfumes y aromas se mezclaban, muy fuertes, algunos dulces.

Mi garganta ardió de repente y sentí la sed de sangre ponerme los pelos de punta. Dejé de respirar al instante, cerrando acceso al aire y sus deliciosos aromas. Me quedé quieta, como congelada en mi sitio, cuando Jasper me indicó que podía ir por nuestras maletas. No me moví. Sintió mi malestar y mi ansiedad y fijó su vista en mis ojos. Vio la sed reflejada en ellos, que seguramente se oscurecieron.

Todo pasó muy rápido, sacó un móvil y habló a velocidad vampírica. No lo escuché, estaba demasiado concentrada en mi, en no saltar a la garganta de ningún humano. Emmett pasó un brazo por mi cintura como si fuera algo natural, pero supe que era por si necesitaba agarrarme.

— Bella, camina. Hay que salir de aquí — me indicó Jasper.

Le di una mirada de miedo. Por mucho que me enviaba ondas relajantes, no surtían efecto. Estaba demasiada tensa.

— Edward te espera.

Y esas palabras fueron las que permitieron moverme. Porque antes de la sed estaba él. Caminé a velocidad humana, pasamos las cintas de seguridad y al otro lado de la pared de cristal lo vi a él. Edward. Tan hermoso como siempre. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba a mí. Mis locas hormonas bailaban alocadas en mi interior, pasé el detector de metales y él me atrajo a sus brazos y me apretó con fuerzas, siseó bajito, estaba molesto por algo y no supe por qué. Noté la gran tensión de su cuerpo inmediatamente. Me condujo hasta una salida sin soltarme. Seguí sin respirar por miedo. Cuando subimos a un coche y nos alejamos del aeropuerto me miró.

— Es una imprudencia que hallas viajado estando tan sedienta, Bella, ¡podrías haber matado a alguien! — me reprochó él con frialdad.

Sus palabras y su tono me tomaron por sorpresa. Lo observé un minuto antes de contestarle, sus manos estaban agarrando el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos palidecían. Con cautela inhalé el aire para poder hablar. Olía a cuero, ambientador de pino y sobre todo a él.

— Me alimente ayer.

Mi voz salió temblorosa dada a la emoción que sentía. No pareció creerme y añadí.

— Es la verdad, Edward. Nunca hubiera viajado si hubiera imaginado esto.

— Debiste alimentarte mejor. Jasper y Emmett debieron asegurarse de eso, es imperdonable por parte de ellos.

— No es culpa de ellos — suspiré como vencida por sus palabras —. Te he echado de menos… — añadí despacito.

Vi como apretaba más la mandíbula, pero no contestó nada. Se limitó a conducir a través de las calles de Roma. Tomó una desviación en dirección y se alejó de la ciudad. Comprendí que me llevaba a cazar. El indicador de velocidad iba subiendo cada vez más y dejé de mirar cuando sobrepasó los doscientos kilómetros por hora. Conducía sin luces y con la concentración al máximo. De repente sonó su teléfono, descolgó en un rápido movimiento.

— ¿Es que la has visto? — su voz salió gélida, siguió con un gruñido bajo —. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

Colgó. Y yo no quería ni mirarlo. Deduje que habló con Alice o tal vez Emmett, comprendía su miedo pero su enfado no. Seguía sedienta, eso me distrajo el resto del camino. Me había alimentado bien. Pero me pregunté si el hecho de compartir mi cuerpo con Hadara y con todo el esfuerzo que empleé el día anterior contribuía a que necesitara más sangre que de costumbre. Tendría que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Nos llevó tan lejos como pudo, alejándonos de toda humanidad posible. Fue adentrándose en un bosque desviándonos de la carretera y siguió hasta que no hubo asfalto. Luego, cuando el camino era de tierra, tuvo que parar por obligación. Un gigantesco árbol yacía medio arrancado e impedía el paso. Me baje sin esperarlo. No podía esperar nada de él hasta que no estuviera más calmado.

Olfateé el aire y cerré los ojos. Pero antes de darme cuenta, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los míos. Gemí en respuesta. Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al mío, acariciándome con la intención de despertar mis alocadas y revolucionarlas hormonas felizmente. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta agarrarme por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en mi boca. El aroma de su piel inundó mis sentidos, dejando mi sed en última posición en mi lista de prioridades.

Fue un beso tan apasionado que quise más y me aferré al él como si mi vida dependiera de este momento. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mis hombros y lentamente acarició cada curva bajando por mis brazos y luego sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, besándome con dulzura y anhelo. Deslicé mis manos por su nuca, entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo sedoso y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a mi clavícula, cosa que comprendió y no tardó en pasar sus labios por ella.

Abrí los ojos mareada con el aroma de su piel. El aliento de Edward me acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándome la garganta.

— No sabes el miedo que sentí al ver la visión de Alice. Cuando desapareciste en el prado junto a Emmett… casi me vuelvo loco — me confesó apretándome más fuerte.

— Edward, no soy tan frágil como cuando era humana, debes deshacerte de una vez de tus viejas costumbres. Sé cuidarme, y no necesité de nadie para acabar con _Laurent_.

Noté que se tensaba. Apoyé mi rostro en su hombro y besé su piel.

— Debería haber previsto eso aquel día. Pero no estuve atento a sus pensamientos cuando me acorralaron, solo podía pensar en ti, en que…

— Shh, se acabó, deja de torturarte por eso, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse ¿me oyes? Nada en absoluto.

Mi voz salió firme y segura. Él seguía torturándose, mortificándose, por mi. Por no conseguir salvarme de James y por no estar presente ayer cuando Victoria y Laurent nos atacó en el prado. No sabía cómo explicarle que gracias a eso yo ahora era como él, y que todo pasó por alguna razón evidente, pero aun así él seguía sufriendo. Tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera lo positivo de todo esto.

— Bella, yo…

— Cállate, Edward —le ordené; no quería seguir escuchando sus lamentos sobre el pasado—. Déjame enseñarte el lado bueno de todo lo que pasó.

Diciendo esto, lo agarré por la cabeza y lo acerqué para darle un beso apasionado y profundo.

Él me lo devolvió con ferocidad, sintiendo mi estado de ánimo al instante. Todo mi cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. _Sí, por favor, sí. _Gritaba en pensamientos. Al oírlo emitir esos pequeños gruñidos de placer, provocó que el fuego se estimulara en mis pies. Pequeño al principio, nada de que asustarme. Escuché el romperse la tela de mi blusa, y no protesté para nada, al contrario. Edward volvió a apretar mis nalgas contra sus caderas y pude sentir como me deseaba él y eso me enloqueció.

No sabía en que estuvo pensando en estos cinco días de separación pero fuera lo que fuera, él mismo estaba rebasando los mismos límites que había forjado. Y a mí me gustaba mucho.

Edward capturó mis labios de nuevo y me besó plena y profundamente. Y su camisa no tardó en seguir el mismo camino que la mía, hecha jirones en el suelo.

Me levantó, sin abandonar mis labios, mientras me llevaba hasta el coche. De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarme sobre el capó y tumbarse sobre mí sin dejar de besarme.

Y ¡uf!, me sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a mí. Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él me separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre mí.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y viril, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra mí. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su abultamiento presionando sobre mi entrepierna. Como si estuviéramos atraídos por un imán, mis caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Edward. Gruñó en respuesta contra mis labios. Y eso me supo a gloria, cuando sentí que me iba a la derriba, bajo los besos de Edward y sus caricias, el fuego se entusiasmo peligrosamente en réplica a lo que sentía. Me congelé en el acto y sin contemplación por miedo a quemarlo me zafé de sus brazos y me alejé jadeando varios pasos.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó Edward con voz preocupada.

— Dame un minuto, por favor.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que me suponía mantenerme lejos de él, lo deseaba con tanta desesperación que mi cordura se desvanecía poco a poco. Y el fuego fue subiendo de grado tan rápido que no pude impedirlo. Me daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho, era una tortura.

La luminosidad roja que emitió mi cuerpo alumbró hasta el coche. Gemí de la rabia y levanté la vista a ver a Edward apenada.

— Lo siento — murmuré.

Él me miró fija y lentamente, de arriba abajo. Vi como se levantaban las comisuras de sus labios pícaramente.

— No lo sientas, Bella, esta aun más hermosa así. Parece que estés ruborizada de pies a cabeza y eso me encanta.

Para mi sorpresa, lo vi mirarme con lujuria y leí un hambre feroz en sus ojos, hambre por mí. La expresión era tan hermosa, que tuve la impresión de que iba a derretirme ahí mismo. Y como si fuera poco mi garganta estalló en llamas, ansiaba su cuerpo pero tuve que obligarme a pensar coherente. Estaba sedienta, y en exceso.

Me di media vuelta para perder de vista su cuerpo de adonis, perfectamente acomodado en el capo. Olfateé de nuevo el aire y me dejé llevar por mi instinto de depredadora. Hambrienta, sedienta y casi famélica, me eché a correr en dirección al viento. Me llegaban diferentes olores y no tardé en rastrear un grupo de alces a unos cinco kilómetros.

Perdí toda noción del tiempo mientras cazaba. No paré hasta estar completamente saciada. Me aseguré de tener a buen recaudo el fuego. Ahora estaba completamente quieto y tranquilo alojado en las palmas de mis pies. Y así tenía que seguir. Mi pantalón estaba chamuscado y mi sostén, pues no corrió la misma suerte. Se desintegró, por lo cual de cintura para arriba estaba desnuda. Por pudor, eché mi pelo sobre mi pecho aunque que era ridículo ya que Edward ya me había visto.

Volví corriendo pero con menos prisa. Quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Primero me dormí en el avión, consecuencia de que Hadara se hubiera adueñado de mi mente otra vez. Segundo, el susto que les hice pasar a todos en el aeropuerto y sobre todo a Edward. Tercero, el cambio radical de comportamiento de él, no es que no me gustara, pero si era extraño. Pasó de estar enfurecido a estar deseando hacer lo que nunca quiso en la casa…. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Pensé y descuarticé una a una todas las escenas en que le había rogado, seducido o casi suplicado de ir más lejos de simples besos y caricias castas. Y él siempre se había mantenido asquerosamente firme en su decisión hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Y casi pegué un grito de júbilo al comprender lo que tenía a mi alrededor y era tan obvio. Que estábamos absolutamente "solos". Sin nadie pululando a nuestro alrededor.

Me reí sonoramente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Edward.

Caminé hasta él, que seguía tendido en el capo. Y le di una larga mirada. Estaba completamente relajado y sonriendo, tenía los brazos bajo la cabeza con el rostro ladeado hacia mí.

— Acabo de descubrir que me gusta mucho que estemos así de solos…

Y acompañando mis palabras hice un gesto con mi mano mostrándole todo y nada a la vez.

Edward sonrió ante mi mirada extraviada y hambrienta, pero esta vez era otro tipo de apetito. Estaba observando sus labios como si aún pudiese saborearlos. En ese momento, lo deseé más que nunca. Deseé poder arrancarle el pantalón vaquero, y a la vez tenderme sobre él y me relamí los labios al notar mis emociones alocarse otra vez.

Se acercó a mí levantándose silenciosamente, como un felino, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Presionó sus labios con urgencia contra los míos. Y saboreé con deleite su beso. ¿Podría tener la esperanza de ir más lejos sin tener miedo a que mi don se activara? No lo sabía y me dolió lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía otra elección.

— Edward, para — le rogué en un murmullo.

Pero él no lo hizo, bajó su boca por mi cuello, acariciando con la lengua mi piel y yo creí que moría en ese momento. Antes de volver a perder la cabeza, puse mis manos en su torso y lo empujé suavemente. Edward levantó la cabeza para anclar su vista en mis ojos. El oro líquido estaba centellando en su mirada cargada de deseo. Y me estremecí con violencia.

— No vas a quemarme, Bella — me aseguró él.

Lo miré con duda.

— No estés tan seguro de mi, casi se me va de las manos antes.

— Sé que no lo harás.

Su certeza y su fe en mi me daban ganas de confiar en mí misma, pero no podía fiarme de mi don tan reactivo a mis emociones que me mostró antes. Negué con la cabeza, sitiándome frustrada.

— Tengo miedo, no quiero hacerte daño.

Él rió y depositó un beso en mi frente y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? Eres tan testaruda. Tienes que confiar más en ti, amor.

— No veo cómo, cuando mi don se altera así. ¡Podrías acabar herido! Y no quiero eso, y menos que… ¡No, dios no!

— Bella, dime qué estas pensando, por favor.

Lo miré a los ojos.

— Combustión espontanea. Y a muy gran escala, ¡si estallo de placer y creó una gigantesca bola de fuego y arraso todo el bosque! Eso sería horrible… — dije con miedo.

Él rió más fuerte.

— Tienes una gran imaginación, nunca pasará eso y si pasara, te sumergiría bajo el agua antes de que estallaras en llamas…

Y ahí lo vi parpadear y sonreír. Levanté una ceja. Creo que me había perdido algo muy importante.

— Tenemos que irnos, va a amanecer. Tengo que hablar con Alice, me acabas de dar una gran idea.

Diciendo eso me arrastró al coche y sacó de una mochila una camisa suya. Me la puse y me senté en el lado del pasajero mirándolo y devanándome los sesos en intentar entender que idea le había dado yo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Mientras conducía en dirección a Roma, seguía sonriendo y no dijo nada. Y yo me cabreé por eso. ¿Le gustaba hacerme sufrir así? Me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Vas a decirme ya que idea te di sin saberlo yo? — exigí saber.

Ladeó la cabeza a verme.

— No. Es una sorpresa.

— Odio las sorpresas — refunfuñé.

Con mucha ternura acarició mi rostro.

— Esta te va a gustar, ya verás. Pero antes debo prepararla y necesito ayuda de mis hermanos.

— Edward.

Gemí su nombre frustrada de no saber y el no soltó nada.

Me volví hacia la ventana y miré a lo lejos el cielo. Iba perdiendo su color oscuro poco a poco, el amanecer estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Me quedé callada todo el camino hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento subterráneo de un hotel. Justo a tiempo de evitar los primeros rayos de sol.

En el ascensor me atrajo a él y acercó su boca a mi oído.

— Bella, sé que odias las sorpresas. No aguanto verte tan callada y no saber qué piensas. Eso me vuelve loco.

Besó el hueco debajo de mi oreja y no pude evitar el escalofrió de placer que recorrió y que él captó muy bien. No iba a seguir enfadada con él, no quería. Así que le sonreí de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres saber lo pienso? — él asintió —. Que en este momento me gustaría poder leerte la mente y descubrir que idea tuviste. Me da rabia el no saber.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Así es como me siento contigo siempre, es muy frustrante.

— Y que lo digas — coincidí.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron me condujo hasta una habitación muy lujosa y con las ventanas cerradas para no dejar pasar los rayos del sol. Alice nos esperaba con una sonrisa cegadora en el rostro, Jasper estaba a su lado y pude sentir como tanteaba mis emociones discretamente asegurándose como siempre que estaba bajo control.

— ¡Hola! — chilló Alice arrojándose a mi cuello.

Luego se plantó delante de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban teniendo una conversación mental y seguramente hablaban mentalmente de mi _sorpresa_…

— _Maravilloso_ y con esto no hay quien se enteré — dije sarcásticamente.

— Con el tiempo te acostumbraras — me respondió Jasper.

— Que sí, que saldrá bien, lo acabas de ver — replicó Alice alejándose de Edward.

Me crucé de brazos y los miré a los dos confabulando un plan con una ceja levantada.

— Tengan por seguro que me vengaré por lo que me están haciendo — lancé.

— Bella, no seas aguafiestas ¿quieres? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Bueno, a lo que vamos primero y por lo cual estamos aquí.

Entraron Emmett y Rosalie en la habitación en ese momento. Emmett miró sospechosamente mi camisa con una sonrisa acusadora en el rostro, y Edward le gruñó bajito en advertencia a algún comentario mental que le leyó. No quería ni imaginar lo que pensó. Alice chasqueó la lengua para llamar la atención.

— Bien, en la tarde el cielo se nublara y podremos salir. Iremos Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo al Vaticano. Emmett y Rosalie, actuarán como turistas y vigilarán al mismo tiempo los alrededores.

— Eso, dalo por hecho — replicó Emmett.

— Bella, hay una cámara secreta bajo el Vaticano. Ahí es donde entras tú en juego.

— ¿Una cámara secreta? ¿Y en que puedo ayudar yo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Verás, la descubrimos cuando estábamos investigando en la biblioteca, una de la cual ningún humano está autorizado a ver. No te haces idea de los secretos que se encierran ahí cuando descubrimos una puerta sellada y claro, entramos a ver. La verdad estaba bien camuflada…

— Alice, ve al grano — le pedí.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta explicación.

— Perdón. Pues bien, detrás de esa puerta, al final de un pasillo muy largo, hay otra puerta.

— ¿Y? ¡Alice! —le regañé.

— Lo que Alice quiere decir, es que esta puerta está ardiendo y no podemos atravesarla.

Miré a Edward boquiabierta.

— Explíquenme eso que está ardiendo.

Y Edward me contó como alguien se estaba tomando muchas molestias para proteger algo y seguramente sabía del secretismo sobre los vampiros y por eso es que la puerta de hierro reforzada estaba a una temperatura tan caliente que ningún vampiro podría entrar.

Me quedé pensando en eso mientras repasábamos el plan para entrar al Vaticano sin ser vistos. Se encerraba en el, o mejor dicho, debajo de él, un secreto que solo mi don podía revelar. Algo que seguramente tendría que ver con Hadara y los Vulturis. Estaba impaciente por descubrirlo y en pocas horas lo haría.

Continuará….

………………………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

NA: Quiero agradecerles a todas por ponerme en sus alertas y favoritos. No sé si respondí a todos los reviews pero me alegráis el día y me dan ganas de escribir más rápido para complacerlas.

Les invito a que paséis a leer mi One Shot, lo encontrareis en mi perfil, se llama: Cita al crepúsculo.

Es para el concurso, "the sadness story contest". Me tiene emocionada y espero que les gusten. Hasta muy pronto y un abrazo fuerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 10

Era cuestión de minutos que el sol se escondiera al fin, dejándonos así salir al exterior del hotel. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban concentrados en sus cometidos y yo solo tenía una cosa en la mente: la puerta. Esa que estaba ardiendo y que solo yo podía abrir. ¿Qué esconderían ahí? Y ¿Cómo nadie se daba cuenta de que había una puerta en llamas constantemente? Todo esto era muy extraño. Había demasiadas incógnitas. Visualicé en mi mente mi don, el fuego, lo sentí responder a mi llamada silenciosa, se agitó débilmente.

¿Qué tendría que hacer con la puerta? Esa pregunta me preocupaba un poco. Estaba tensa, ansiosa por llegar allí.

— Vas a desgastar el suelo si no paras — murmuró Edward tomándome por los hombros.

Levanté la vista a verle a los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que había estando caminando de punta a punta de la habitación.

— ¿Falta mucho para que se esconda el sol? — le pregunté.

Desvió la mirada hacia a Alice y negó con la cabeza. Luego de eso me acercó a él y me abrazó. Empezó a tararear una melodía muy hermosa, me vino a la mente un recuerdo humano. Aquel día en el prado, recordaba que me dijo que cantaba para él para tranquilizarse, en aquel entonces yo era incapaz de escucharlo pero ahora si lo hacía. Y me gustaba mucho.

— Es la hora — indicó Alice.

Edward me soltó pero tomó mi mano. Emmett y Rosalie salieron primero, traían unas pintas de verdaderos turistas, con gafas, gorras e incluso un mapa de las calles de la cuidad.

Alice le tendió una mochila a Jasper y salieron tras ellos. Luego fue nuestro turno. Me recordé a mi misma actuar como una humana, eso implicaba pestañear muchas veces y hacer movimientos como rascarse o porque no, tropezarse.

Llegamos a la calle y Emmett y Rosalie se fueron por un lado y nosotros por otro. No estábamos muy lejos del Vaticano, a dos calles. Caminamos a velocidad humana, gesticulamos como ellos, cosa que era duro para mí. Desde mi transformación había estado aleja de ellos para protegerlos de mi, de mi naturaleza, y eso afectó a mi comportamiento. Aunque observé a Carlisle y a Esme, que en mi opinión era los actuaban con más facilidad, se me hacía extraño. Yo era demasiado rígida, casi algo sobrenatural si mirabas con atención. Estaba el color de los ojos, ya no eran escarlata, pero tampoco dorados, sino alguna mezcla extrañamente atractiva de negro con hilos de oros esparcidos. A Carlisle le pudo su naturaleza de investigador, sin embargo a mí no, era solo otra rareza más.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Edward apretando mi mano.

Ladeé la cabeza a verlo.

— En por qué tengo que ser tan diferente a ti.

Seguramente mi respuesta no era lo que él esperaba ya que se tensó, y una sombra de tristeza pasó por su rostro. ¡Seré bocazas!

— Yo tengo la culpa de eso, nunca debí llevarte al prado, nunca debí meterme en tu vida, nunca…

Me paré en seco, tiré de su mano y lo acerqué a mí. Anclé mi mirada en la suya.

— Tienes mucha suerte, sabes.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Suerte? — inquirió él.

— ¡Si, suerte! Tienes suerte, porque estamos rodeados de gentes, porque si no, te demostraría otra vez el lado bueno de todo esto — me mordí el labio inferior intentando evitar _sonrojarme_. Porque sentí el fuego agitarse en respuesta a mis alocados pensamientos.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida y yo pensé en asaltar sus labios cuando él me sorprendió a mí y lo hizo. Fue un beso a dejarte sin aliento literalmente hablando. Tan intenso que noté mis mejillas arder. Cuando él se separó de mi abruptamente, lo miré confundida.

Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse, lo noté. Miré a mí alrededor cuando percibí a unos moteros de malas pintas y sus miradas me recorrían de arriba abajo sin escrúpulo alguno. Un gruñido sordo nació del pecho de Edward, una clara advertencia a ellos, pero por supuesto no podían oírlo.

Comprendí el tipo de pensamientos asquerosos que debían tener aquellos hombres e intenté empujar a Edward hacia atrás, pero no se movió.

— Edward, vamos.

— Podría matarlos por pensar eso de ti — respondió entre dientes.

Mi sexto sentido me advirtió que Edward no mentía y que esos hombres fuera lo que fuera que pensaron, ahora mismo sus vidas dependían de mí. Busqué a Alice y a Jasper con la mirada, nos les veía por ningún lado.

¡_Rayos_! ¿Qué podía hacer? Pedí en mi mente. De repente varios relámpagos desgarraron el cielo, e inmediatamente escuchamos el rugido de los truenos. ¿Rayos? Y también ¿Truenos? Y como respondiendo a mis dudas, volvieron a azotar el cielo que se había ennegrecido en cuestión de segundos.

_¿Era cosa mía o lo había provocado yo?_ Me pregunté, y ahí lo sentí, suave, tímido y familiar, la fuerza entraba en mí, se alojó en mi cuerpo. Hadara estaba aquí de nuevo. No luché contra ella, algo me decía que no debía hacerlo. No fue incomodo, ni me asusté, fue como sentir que algo encajaba en mi ser. Hermoso y frágil a la vez. Poco a poco mis sentidos se agudizaron, se extendieron, me invadieron por completo y quedé maravillada de su presencia.

Seguía apretujada contra el cuerpo de Edward, con mis brazos alrededor de su pecho en un abrazo gentil pero seguro. Todo pasó en segundos, y Edward no se dio cuenta de nada. Pude comprender que solo estaba su espíritu, no cambió mi cuerpo, ni tenía alas y mi pelo seguía del mismo color de siempre, tras una mirada rápida.

— _Hija. Las fuerzas que me acompañan son temporales. Has que llueva y los humanos se irán — _me indicó Hadara con el pensamiento.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté a velocidad vampírica y muy bajito.

— _Sigue tu instinto, los elementos están contigo ahora. Te obedecen. _

Me concentré y levanté la vista al cielo. Noté a Edward envararse, y siseó adelantándose un paso. Apoyé las dos manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás, conseguí sin esfuerzo llevarlo bajo los porches.

— Edward, escúchame — le pedí.

Su mirada feroz, seguía fija en los tipos eso. La gente, la mayoría turista, seguían su camino. Eso estaba a nuestro favor.

_Agua, quiero que llueva…_ pedí en mi mente pero, no ocurrió nada.

— _No estás siguiendo tu instinto, Isabella, escucha tu intuición, siente el poder — _murmuró Hadara en mi mente.

— Quédate aquí, yo me encargo de ellos.

Mis voz salió en un canturreó, y se envaro.

— ¡No! — siseó él.

Me puse de puntillas y casi me trepé a su cuerpo para obstaculizarle la vista, y conseguí que me mirara. Y la fuerza de Hadara conectó con Edward, pasó de mi cuerpo al suyo, acariciándole, tranquilizándolo. Se relajó completamente. Lo vi experimentar una especie de éxtasis mental, fue bello. Y tenía ganas de experimentar lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Pero no era el momento para eso.

Me alejé de Edward, quedando siempre frente a él. Y cuando estuve en medio la calle, me detuve pero sin perder de vista a Edward. Escuché mi interior, las palabras venían a mí.

— Te pido que me escuches, agua, ven, acude a mi llamada, te lo ruego — susurré y sentí un frescor instantáneo sobre mi piel como el olor de una esencia fresca y salada. Olía a mar, tomé un largo trago de aire y continúe. — ¡Agua! desbórdate sobre el Vaticano. Ahora. Por favor…

Y respondiendo a la llamada se puso a llover. La gente empezó a correr para refugiarse de la lluvia que caía con poca fuerza. No me moví de mi lugar, cuando sentí una mano caliente atrapar mi muñeca.

— ¿Eh, bombón, te vienes a mi casa? — preguntó el motero.

Arrugué la nariz cuando olí sus efluvios, tabaco, cerveza, sudor, colonia barata… y su sangre estaba muy rara, muy enferma… tenía fiebre. Su temperatura me lo indicó y su sangre no olía nada apetitoso.

— _La muerte le ronda de cerca, no le queda mucho_ — aseguró Hadara en mi mente tristemente.

Miré a Edward que seguía como en trance y busqué la mirada del hombre. Quería hacer algo por él.

— Suéltame — le pedí amablemente.

— ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Acaso vas a llamar a tu novio?

Le sonreí a propósito y atrapé su mirada, la retuve y vi como él quedaba como hipnotizado.

— No. No voy a llamar a nadie. Y tú me vas a soltar y te vas a ir directamente a hacerte un chequeo médico. Estás enfermo, tienes fiebre. Vete, y cuida mejor de tu vida — le ordené.

El hombre asintió, parpadeó varias veces, se dio media vuelta soltando mi brazo. Cuando monto en su moto y la arrancó, vi en su rostro que a partir de ahora toda su vida iba a cambiar para bien.

La lluvia se intensificó y surgió una bruma grisácea, se fue espesando hasta crear como un muro distorsionado en torno a mí, dejando a penas visible a Edward. Caminé hasta él. En sus ojos vi que seguía en ese estado aun. Me miró amorosamente, me deseaba. Me paré frente a él.

¿_Se podía hacer el amor con la mirada_? Porque fue exactamente lo que sentí. Amor, pasión, me estaba acariciando con los ojos. Y quise desaparecer con él en ese momento, que nadie nos viera, y quedar a solas.

Levanté una mano insegura y él también lo hizo. No llegamos a tocarnos, solo que nuestras manos quedaron una encima de la otra, palma frente a palma y ahí sentí un calor irresistible, atrayente, y sentí esa conexión con Edward otra vez. Lo que fuera que él tuvo dentro volvió a mí, lo sentí fluir por el aire y enroscarse en torno a mí cuerpo, como si fuera un cinturón que vas apretando poco a poco hasta deslizar el bucle en la cintura.

No sentí ningún éxtasi mental, y quedé un poco decepcionada. Edward pestañeó y suspiró con deleite. Juntó su mano con la mía en un leve movimiento y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera, pasó a través cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y me estremecí en respuesta.

— _Bella_… — murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

Se iba acercando a mí, inclinó la cabeza para besarme y yo me alejé un paso. Me miró confundido.

— No mientras ella está conmigo — aclaré.

Era la verdad. Podría compartir mi cuerpo, mi mente, pero jamás a Edward. Sus besos eran solo míos, y de _nadie_ más. Lo entendió y siguió mirando mis labios, incluso lo vi intentar tragar con esfuerzo, para luego apretar los labios hasta formar un fina línea.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué han estado haciendo los dos? — canturreó Alice.

Apareció de la nada y se plantó ante nosotros. Solté la mano de Edward y la conexión se rompió al instante.

— Nada. Era como si no la viera más que a ella — respondió a Edward a la pregunta muda de Alice.

Alice me miró fijamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y se puso a reír y Edward se tensó. Les di la espalda y miré como poco a poco la neblina se fue disipando, dejando de llover. Podía sentir el extraño lazo que me ataba a los elementos, lo sentía dentro de mí, vivo y palpitante. La frescura del agua salada, la tierra oscura y perfumada, el fuego latiendo y caliente y el aire pero… había algo más que todo eso, percibí otro más que se escondía, ese que estaba casi segura que me conectó a Edward. Me concentré en él, quise saber qué era, cerré los ojos para percibirlo mejor y nada. Se escondió aun mas, fundiéndose con los otros.

— _No lo fuerces. _

— ¡Oh! — exclamé.

La voz de Hadara me sobresaltó.

— ¿El qué no tienes que forzar, Bella? — inquirió Edward.

Me giré hacia él.

— Algo que se esconde y… un momento — me lo quedé mirando boquiabierta — ¿Tú me has leído la mente?

—Sí.

Empezamos a caminar, pasó un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome a él, inclinó su cabeza hasta mi oído.

— Fue hace algunos meses atrás— relató susurrando —, cuando tu bola de fuego me persiguió en el bosque, luego capté fugazmente tus pensamientos, creíste que pensara que creé un monstruo.

No respondí nada, recordaba perfectamente ese momento. En la mirada de Edward vi mi propia confusión y la sorpresa que él me hubiera leído la mente, precisamente en ese momento.

— Algunas veces tiento a pensar que tú crees eso de mí, por lo que crees que me has hecho.

Un fulgor de tristeza pasó por sus ojos y yo me maldije otra vez. Mala respuesta.

— Aparte de eso y también por lo que ocurre ahora… todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa.

Y otra vez con lo mismo.

— No lo es — le contradije.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Llegamos al centro mismo de la plaza San Pedro.

Gobernada por dos edificios que hacían como dos medios arcos y al medio yacía un monumento rectangular que no recordaba el nombre, en la cima había una cruz de hiero negra. Seguimos avanzando. Pasamos entre la gente, el lugar estaba atestado de cientos de pelegrinos y el color de sus pieles varían del blanco, amarillo, marón y también negro. Lo que si estaba segura es que se podía escuchar hablar en todos los idiomas. Llegamos a la gran entrada principal, majestuosa e imperiosa. En un lado estaba un escenario, ahí es donde el Papa daba misa. Seguimos avanzando y muy pronto divisé una larga fila de estatuas, los apóstoles. Estaban como montando guardia en lo alto del edificio. Cada uno era único, los miré a todos observando los detalles que a ojos humanos no se apreciaba y cuando mi mirada de topó con uno en particular, sentí algo extraño, como un anhelo. Sentí la necesidad de trepar la pared y acercarme a ver qué era lo que me atraía de allí. Me obligué a seguir avanzando en contra de lo que me dictaba mi intuición. Fue casi violento y me puse a temblar.

Edward seguía muy cerca de mí, no me soltaba. Notó mi malestar y pasó una mano por mi espalda de arriba abajo para calmarme. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, observaba mi piel, mis labios, mis ojos, cauteloso de ver mi reacción y salir huyendo en caso de que esto me sobrepasara.

Pasamos entre los pilares redondos de la entrada, seguíamos adelante. Si bien lo de fuera me impresionó lo de dentro simplemente me chocó. Todo estaba como revestido de oro. Cada centímetro del lugar, cada escritura, cada objeto y cada pared, incluso el techo.

Jadeé y me sentí partir. Desconecté con mi cuerpo y Hadara tomó el mando. Me refugié cerca del fuego que me acogió y me envolvió dulcemente. No quería seguir viendo tanta mentira, cuando en el mundo había tanta hambre y desolación. Nada más que lo vi en la primera sala, bastaba con alimentar al país más pobre al menos por diez años.

Lo que no estuve muy segura si esto que sentía era mío o de Hadara.

— ¿Bella?

Escuché la voz de Edward llamarme con inquietud.

— _Vampiro_, ella está bien.

La voz de Hadara salió en un murmullo velozmente. Bella y encantadora. Podía ver la expresión de Edward cambiar de sorpresa a miedo. Terror y luego se puso más blanco de que lo estaba ya. ¿Leyó la mente de ella? si. Seguramente. ¿Qué lo aterrorizó? Quería hablarle pero no podía, seguía como paralizada. Lo único que pude hacer, esperar. Me imaginé cerrando los ojos, me imaginé escuchar la voz de Edward canturreándome al oído y funcionó, me relajó al instante.

No fui consciente del tiempo que pasó hasta que sentí que todo a mí alrededor estaba silencioso y oscuro. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba para frente a un mural, en el cual estaban dibujados cientos de cosas extraños. Figuras, animales de otros tiempos seguramente, y un escritura que no conocía. Quizás era latino, creo, pero no estaba segura. El muro estaba como desencajado en el centro y vi ahí la pequeña apertura, me acerqué y empujé. Se abrió hacia adentro un puerta invisible, camuflada. La que me habló Alice.

Hadara seguía ahí conmigo pero noté como ella estaba mucho más débil que antes. _Pronto se iría_, pensé, y yo podría retomar el control de mi cuerpo. Bajamos por el pasillo largo y oscuro. Por propia voluntad mi mano derecha se iluminó y alumbró el lugar. Miré con curiosidad. Vi a Alice a mi derecha, sus ojos muy abiertos y serios. Edward no estaba, pero sabía que no se encontraba muy lejos. Lo sentía, lo olía en el aire, su aroma, su fragancia y mi muerto corazón lo anhelaba. Y ahí Hadara se debilitó aun mas y se tambaleó.

— _Isabella, no luches contra mí_ — suplicó ella.

Su voz salió de mis labios.

— ¡¿Bella?! — chilló Edward con un miedo violento en la voz.

Ladeé la cabeza de golpe y obligué a Hadara a hacerlo sin saber cómo. Cuando conecté con Edward su mirada negra me sobresalto. Estaba aterrado. Tenía las manos extendidas como si fuera a tocarme pero no se atrevía… _¿Y eso desde cuándo? Y ¿Qué pasó en el lapsus de tiempo que me desconecte de mi cuerpo?_ Y ahí vi las palmas de sus manos, las sombras negras sombre su blanca piel. Algo me hirvió en las venas. Furia y como salido de el más hondo de mi cuerpo salió desgarrador el gruñido de ira hacia Hadara. Lo había quemado a él, a mi Edward.

— ¡NO! Eso nunca te lo permitiré… ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo? — rugí al mismo tiempo que escupí las palabras.

Mi voz salió fuerte y clara, y ella se debilitó aun más. Retomé el control de mi cuerpo y la obligué a retroceder en el mío al frente de mi mente. Apreté los puños y me concentré en ella.

— _No me eches, por favor… _— suplicó ella con esfuerzo.

— Vete al infierno del cual saliste — ordené.

Su grito de dolor retumbó en todo el largo pasillo y la sentí abandonar mi cuerpo y desvanecerse en el aire. Estaba exhausta pero contenta de haber ganado sobre ella. Era mi cuerpo, mi Edward y mi vida, no la suya. A la mierda con ella. Ahí levanté la vista que mantuve todo el rato en el suelo y miré a Edward. Seguía con esa expresión de terror en la cara. Algo me dijo que no me acerca a él aun, que tanteara el camino primero.

— Edward.

Le sonreí. El labio le tembló un poco y lo vi tomar aire y suspirar. Pero no se acercó. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso y erguido que seguramente si intentaras doblarle no se podría.

— ¿Eres tú, Bella? — preguntó Alice.

La miré y asentí. También ella tenía esa cara de susto. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó? Y los miré a todos. Jasper estaba tan lejos como podía, su mirada fija en su querida Alice. También Emmett y Rosalie estaban presentes ahora, pero a distancia segura. Edward era el que más cerca estaba de mi, a un metro. Tenía que hacerles ver que era yo y pensé rápidamente en que decirles hasta que topé con lo irrebatible.

— Alice, sigue sin gustarme ir de compras, y Edward, aun sigo esperando mi sorpresa.

Funcionó y todos rieron aun que el ambiente seguía tenso. Antes de saber lo que ocurría, Edward se echó contra mí y me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo con fuerza. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y aspiró con urgencia buscando mi aroma. Pasé mis manos sobre su espalda y acaricié su columna vertebral. Ahí me di cuenta de que no brillaba mi mano.

— Bella — cuchicheó él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? — pregunté.

— ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

— No. Nada, creo que no estaba consciente de que pasaba hasta que abrí los ojos aquí…

Ahí cuando iba a seguir hablando, Edward tomo mis labios por asalto y me besó con urgencia. No pude si no que responder a sus labios demandantes y muy apasionadas.

— ¿Ye hermanito, cuando puedas, por favor, suelta al exorcista que pueda abrir la puerta quieres?

Y esa fue la voz de Emmett seguida de su estruendosa risa burlona. Me separé de Edward a duras penas y le lancé a Emmett una mirada negra.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

— Exorcista.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no parecías tu, a ver, piensa. No eras tú, eras otra, y malditamente poseída en medio del vaticano a efectos muy salvaje, ¿entiendes?

— No.

Él hizo una mueca y miró a Rosalie con desconsuelo.

— Lo siento, Rose, sabes que no pude controlarme. Lo juro.

— Me da igual lo que digas — le gruñó ella.

Uff, eso sonó muy mal.

— Bella, vamos hacia la puerta.

Alice agarró mi mano y tiró de mi, y yo a Edward. Caminamos dejando atrás a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

— Bella, lo que pasó cuando ella tomó el control de ti, es que bueno… no cambiaste de apariencia, o casi. Tus ojos eran diferentes eso sí, pero de repente flotó en el aire una fragancia dulce, embriagadora, casi empalagosa, diría yo. En las mujeres no surtió efecto, fue evidente, pero en los señores pues los puso a la libido por las nubes. Fue como un afrodisiaco a gran escala. Una adoración casi palpable y donde tu pasabas o este caso ella, ellos caían a tus pies como rendidos.

— Joder.

No pude decir otra cosa. Me imaginaba a la multitud de hombres lanzándose a mis pies y hacer como una especie de alfombra humana o algo por el estilo, totalmente absurdo.

— Y cuando dije rendidos — remarcó ella — es rendidos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Todos tuvieron un gran problema de _hinchazón _en sus pantalones y no la escondían en absoluto.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Por eso era que Rosalie estaba tan enfadada con Emmett.

— No, Alice.

Miré a Edward que respondía a alguna pregunta mental de ella.

— Vale, perdona.

— ¿Qué te preguntó? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Él me miró directamente a los ojos, se paró en seco y tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

— No tuvo efecto ninguno en mis…. pantalones, la fragancia de Hadara, no olía a nada que pudiera provocar eso en mi.

Sonreí con felicidad.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Un destello de luz hizo que girara a ver. Ahí estaba la puerta. La que no podían atravesar. Y si, estaba ardiendo como si la hubieran cogido y puesto en un volcán, rojiza, llamante pero nada que me asustara. No había humo y sospeché que era algo artificial, no sé como lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Lo olí en al aire. Me solté de Edward.

— Aléjense un poco por si acaso.

— Ten cuidado, por favor — me rogó Edward.

Presionó sus labios en mi sien y se alejó. Di los tres pasos que me separaba de ella. Y con una mano segura la apoyé en la puerta. Sentí el calor pasar por mi piel y el fuego no me hizo más que cosquillas. Levanté la otra mano, la apoyé también y empujé hacia adentro. Me sorprendí de ver lo fácil que se abría y la empujé nuevamente hasta el fondo para que entraran Edward y Alice.

No había mucho que ver. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Levanté mi mano y extendí la palma hacia arriba.

_Fuego ven a mi mano, ilumínanos_. Pedí en mi mente. Y el fuego respondió y se deslizó con gentileza, cada vez era más fácil controlar mi don, hasta aovillarse en mi mano, la piel empezó a brillar. Y como si fuera una antorcha, los poros de mi palma emitieron diminutos destellos de luz anaranjada.

Mire a mí alrededor. Tan solo cuatro paredes y un techo. Pero en el fondo de la habitación había algo, como una estatua. ¿Por qué estaría aquí sola? Y cuando de repente un aroma me llegó de pleno me pare a mirarlo mejor. No era una estatua era… un vampiro.

Estaba tan quieto que engañaba a quien fuera a mirarle. Me acerque a él, flanqueada de Alice y Edward.

Lo observé con detenimiento y aumenté el fuego de mi mano hasta iluminar toda la habitación. Mi asombro fue aún mayor le pude ver la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados. No se parecía a los rostros de nosotros. Tampoco fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Las facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecía tan poco a los Cullen, parecía muy viejo. La piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía como único atuendo una especie de sábana enredada en sus caderas. Curioso. No respiraba. No se movía, parecía congelado hasta que de repente unos escalofriantes ojos rojos me fijaron de repente. Miró mi mano en la cual salía la luz, y se emocionó hasta que pensé que se iba a poner a llorar. Respiró entrecortadamente.

— No es una estatua — constaté.

— No— replicó Edward.

— ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado? — preguntó Alice.

El vampiro no respondió y de repente se abalanzó hacia adelante y Edward gruñó y me arrastró hacia atrás pensando que el vampiro iba a atacarme, se puso delante de mi en un ademan protector cuando el vampiro se postró ante mí en una reverencia, hasta tocar con su frente el suelo. ¿De qué siglo venía este? Me pregunté y el vampiro habló, más bien exclamó en un tono de júbilo sus palabras.

— Majestad, es un honor volver a verla.

……………………………

Continuará…

……………………………

¿Reviews?

_NA: Siento mucho la demora en subir el capitulo. Desde aquí, España, le quiero mandar a Chile, mi apoyo y mis plegarias._

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 11

Supe que estábamos en problemas tan pronto como vi la cara de Alice y su mirada ida. Lo que no sabía es hasta qué grado era malo. Edward se envaró leyendo la mente de su hermana y su cara se crispó. Jasper se aferró a Alice e intentaba sacarla de su visión absorbente, Emmett se mantenía delante del vampiro que seguía prostrado en el suelo a dos pasos de mí. Y yo, pues me quede ahí observando sin poder hacer nada. El "Majestad" pronunciado por él me tenía sobrecogida.

— ¡Vamos, Alice, regresa! — le rogaba Jasper a ella.

Pero ni contestaba. Estaba completamente absorta y sus ojos fijos en la nada.

— ¿Edward? — lo llamé despacito.

Ni me escuchó. Intercambié una mirada inquieta con Emmett y Jasper. Luego puse una mano en su mejilla e intenté atraer su atención y nada tampoco.

— Esto no es normal. Es como si no estuvieran aquí — replicó Jasper.

—Jasper, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué percibes? — le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

— Es muy confuso — contestó mirando al vampiro que seguí prostrado en el suelo—. Por parte de Alice y Edward, nada, pero él está… ¡contento!.

Eché una mirada al vampiro que aun seguía en la misma posición, pero se podía ver una media sonrisa.

— Emmett, déjame intentar algo.

Se apartó dejándome frente al vampiro, pero vigilando cada movimiento. Rosalie le flanqueo.

— ¿Qué les estás haciendo? — pregunté.

Apenas giró su cara de lado pero sin mirarme a los ojos.

— Majestad, les enseño la verdad.

— No soy de la realeza.

— No, pero usted es nuestra reina.

Lo miré confundida.

— Levántate del suelo y para lo que les estés haciendo, las cosas no se hacen de esta manera.

— No puedo hacerlo, aun no lo han visto todo.

— ¡Esto se va a acabar, ahora! — le gruño Emmett al vampiro.

Negó con la cabeza. Y yo me concentré en mi don, no en el del fuego, si no en mi escudo. Extendí una mano hasta atrapar el brazo de Alice y el de Edward, luego visualicé el escudo, ahí estaba aflorando de mi piel y empujé contra él con todas mis fuerzas. Resoplé varias veces por el esfuerzo mental y el agotamiento de haber luchado contra Hadara antes. Poco a poco fue ampliándose hasta formar una capa elástica. Sentí algo húmedo deslizarse de mi nariz, pero seguí adelante, empujando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que por fin la fina membrana alcanzó a Edward y al momento de envolverlo, pestañeó y recuperó la conciencia, luego pasó lo mismo con Alice.

"_No sé cuánto tiempo aguantare, Edward_", pensé en un grito.

Edward giró su cabeza de golpe en mi dirección con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro_. _

"_Escúchame, saca a todo el mundo de aquí, llévatelos lejos"_ le rogué por pensamiento.

— No, sin ti.

No me extrañó su respuesta. Pero si a los demás que no sabían que en este preciso momento Edward me leía la mente.

— ¿Edward, con quién hablas? — preguntó Emmett.

— Con Bella — susurró Alice.

Por miedo a soltar de repente el escudo preferí seguir con el pensamiento. Jadeé cuando lo sentí encogerse y lo volví a empujar. Empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza y sentía como si tuviera frio.

"_¡Edward, váyanse antes de que el escudo afloje!" _le supliqué.

Podía ver muy bien que no quería pero comprendió que lo hacía por protegerlos. Asintió levemente. Y sin emitir sonido me habló moviendo los labios, creí entender que dijo que no estaría lejos o algo así.

Centré mi mirada en el vampiro que ahora estaba de pie y miraba desconcertado a Edward y a Alice y seguramente se preguntaba él por qué no surtía efecto su don en ellos ahora.

— Bella, detrás de ti tienes una mochila, ahí encontraras lo que necesites — me dijo Alice antes de salir.

No repliqué, cada vez temblaba más y le gruñí al vampiro cuando vi que intentó acercarse a Emmett que fue el último en salir. Se quedó quieto y me miró. Tambaleándome llegué hasta la puerta y la cerré sin preocuparme del metal ardiente. Me giré hasta el vampiro y sentí como el escudo regresó a mí con tal rapidez que acabé cayéndome al suelo. Pero unos brazos me atraparon antes de estamparme y me envolvieron con suavidad.

— ¡Majestad! — chilló el vampiro aproximándose a mí.

Edward rugió ferozmente y el vampiro retrocedió hasta aovillarse en un rincón.

Quedamos a oscuras en cuanto las fuerzas me abandonaron y mi mano dejo de emitir luz. Pero la puerta seguía bien viva y ardiente. Espere un rato a recobrar algo de fuerzas.

— No te vi volver a entrar — refunfuñé.

— No te iba a dejar sola con él.

Como no. Pasó una mano por mi rostro y luego me ayudó a sentarme, tomó la mochila y sacó una linterna, la incendió y la luz volvió a la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por aliviar su agonía?— suplicó él vampiro.

— No te acerques — le advirtió Edward con un tono de voz frío.

Edward empezó a deslizar un pañuelo debajo de mi nariz, miré y vi las manchas húmedas y rojas en él.

— ¿Qué es eso? — balbuceé.

— Sangre.

No contesté nada, el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo me tenía exhausta, y de seguro me hizo sangrar de la nariz.

Miré a Edward a los ojos, tenía puesta como una máscara que no dejaba traspasar ninguna emoción. No sabía qué vio en la mente de Alice y que estaba viendo ahora y eso me tenía preocupada. Sacó de la mochila unas bolsas pequeñas y transparentes con un líquido oscuro dentro, con cuidado las acercó a la puerta. Luego de unos treinta segundos lo retiró y cortó la primera bolsa con sus dientes afilados. Rápidamente el delicioso aroma a sangre invadió el lugar, y mi garganta estalló de sed. Estaba sedienta, tanto que la boca se me llenó de veneno.

— Alice vio que lo necesitarías — me indicó él.

Empecé a succionar la bolsa y la dejé seca en segundos. Tomé otra, y luego más hasta vaciar en total seis bolsas, cerré los ojos y bostecé con satisfacción. Me sentí mucho mejor, pero seguía cansada, con cuidado me levanté del suelo.

Un pequeño sonido nos hizo girar la cabeza a los dos. El vampiro ya no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunté viendo como Edward iba a ver.

— ¿Quién? — dijo mirando a su alrededor muy confundido — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó de repente.

Se giró hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo que quién? Ese vampiro que se arrastraba en el suelo antes, ¿Quién si no? El que te tenía a ti y a Alice atrapados en no sé qué _verdad_…

Dejé de hablar conforme iba viendo como Edward fruncía el ceño, estaba claro que no tenía idea de qué le hablaba.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? — le pregunté.

— Tu abriendo esa puerta — indicó con la mirada en la puerta atrás de mí.

Eso me preocupó bastante. No recordaba nada. ¿Y los demás? Ellos seguro que sí. Me apresuré a abrir para encontrar a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, esperando desconcertados también.

— ¿Alice, no recuerdas haber entrado en la habitación y ver al vampiro? — dije casi chillando.

— ¿Qué vampiro?

— ¡Pues ese de cabellos negros y largos con la piel apergaminada y los ojos rojos y la sábana por las caderas!

Edward vino a abrazarme sintiendo mi malestar que seguramente Jasper transmitió a todos. Ahora me miraban como si me faltara un tornillo.

— Tranquilízate, Bella — me dijo Jasper enviándome ondas relajantes.

Me serené rápidamente, aun sintiendo los efectos del cansancio.

— Sabemos que ocurrió algo, ya que un minuto antes estaban los dos delante de la puerta y al otro no. Y nadie los vio desaparecer. Es como si…

—…Faltara un trozo de película — dijo Emmett, terminando la frase de Alice.

Todas las cabezas giraron a ver a Emmett, él se encogió de hombros.

— Si, y no me gusta esto. Ese vampiro ha estado jugando con nuestras mentes — replicó Edward.

— Que don más insólito. Hay que llamar a Carlisle, salgamos de aquí. Bella, ponte esto — indicó Alice.

Me dio una gafas de sol, claro mis ojos seguramente habían cambiado de color. Imaginé que la sangre que bebí era humana cuando la probé, estaba tan exquisita, tan suave y tan buena. Nada que ver con la sangre de animal.

— Rosalie, coge el manuscrito, ahí seguro que encontremos respuestas — le pidió Edward a ella.

Percibí entonces el que supuse era el manuscrito, envuelto en pieles oscuras a modo de manta. Jasper y Emmett entraron a la habitación a investigar. Edward y Alice me empujaron para salir de allí indicándoles a los demás que nos veríamos en el hotel. Me dejé guiar ya que no sabía por dónde salir. Cuando llegamos a la superficie, todo estaba en calma; los turistas visitaban el lugar y el murmullo de voces se escuchaba por todos los sitios. Y yo que me esperaba ver a la gente en éxtasis y muy salidos, nada de eso.

— Si, es como si nada hubiera ocurrido — dijo Edward contestando al pensamiento de Alice.

Seguimos avanzando a paso humano, Edward tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía y podía percibir la gran tensión de su cuerpo. Miles de preguntas me vinieron a la mente acerca de ese vampiro. ¿Quién era él? Y ¿Por qué les borró la memoria? ¿Por qué se fue y cómo? Estaba empezando a frustrarme de toda esta situación.

Caminamos en dirección a la salida y llegamos a la plaza de San Pedro. En vez de atravesara giramos a la derecha por un pasillo corto dando espacio a un parking. Edward me guió hasta un Mercedes de cristales oscuros, sacó un mando de su bolsillo y vi como se desactivaba la alarma.

— Nos volvemos a Vancouver, ahora, voy a llamar a Carlisle para avisarle — mientras me ayudaba a entrar en el coche se inclinó y enmarco mi rostro en sus manos — ¿Estás bien?

No sé porque me entraron ganas de llorar.

— Si.

Me besó y luego cerró la puerta. Vi como sacaba su celular y marcaba, después se lo llevó a la oreja y empezó a hablar. Me concentré en sus labios y en sus movimientos, intenté descifrar lo que decía sin éxito. De repente la puerta del lado conductor se abrió. Miré y me sobresalte al ver entrar al vampiro en cuestión. Seguía con su sábana dejando a la vista más de medio cuerpo desnudo. Me di cuenta de que Edward no se había percatado y cuando iba a extender la mano para abrir la puerta, el vampiro me la atrapó. Me volví a sentir cansada… muy cansada, tanto que pensaba que me iba a quedar dormida en el acto. Luché contra el sueño y me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos.

— No se moleste, no sabe que estoy aquí. Ni lo sabrá —me indicó él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté muerta de curiosidad.

Él se rió y su semblante cambió radicalmente. Parecía más joven ahora, hizo como una mueca en dirección a Edward.

— Parece que se preocupa mucho por usted.

Intentando seguirle el juego, contesté:

— Es mi novio y cuando te vea aquí se va a cabrear y mucho y ni te digo de Emmett.

Mi respuesta no hizo más que hacerle reír a carcajada.

— No le veo la gracia — repliqué.

— Por cierto, soy Eliam. Le estaba esperando desde hace miles de años.

— Y yo soy quien te va a tostar el culo cuando recupere fuerzas.

Le sonreí con promesa.

— Veo que tiene sentido del humor, eso es bueno dado a todo lo que le espera.

— ¿Y qué es?

— La vida… y luego la muerte otra vez. Lo siento mucho, así lo quiere ella.

Le di una mirada enojada.

— No me gusta los acertijos. Habla claro.

— Todo a su tiempo… Majestad.

— Ya te dije que no soy…

— Lo sé — me cortó Eliam con firmeza —, pero eso no cambia el hecho de quien es en realidad.

— Soy solo Bella Swan.

— No, usted es nuestra… _reina._

Ahí deje escapar una risa histérica. El viejo loco salido de Dios sabe qué cuento de terror, estaba completamente ido. Lo miré a los ojos en donde el color escarlata era muy vivo y escalofriante.

— ¿Ya empezado a sentirse humana, verdad?

Dejé de reír y empecé a respirar mas deprisa.

— No.

Él sonrió descubriendo mi mentira.

— Falta poco para que ocurra, la inversión esta cerca puedo, olerlo en su aroma.

Y diciendo eso olfateó en mi dirección y yo me fui para atrás dándome contra la puerta.

— ¿_Inversión_? — balbuceé sintiendo un miedo horrible.

— Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, mi Reina.

No pude decir nada, ni emitir sonido, salió en cuando Edward colgó. Estaba aterrorizada por la palabra "inversión" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Una terrible sospecha se apoderó de mi… ¿no podía ser cierto o sí? Sintiendo que los ojos me picaban, me quité las gafas y me los restregué y noté como se humedecían mis mejillas. Miré mis dedos y vi las lágrimas, no eran de sangre pero tampoco normales. Estaba llorando casi como cuando era… "humana". Y ahí me dejé llevar por el llanto y el miedo.

— ¿¡Bella!? ¿Qué ocurre?— gritó Edward abriendo mi puerta de nuevo y arrastrándome a su pecho.

Me agarré a él. Sollocé en su cuello mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

— Él ha estado aquí. ¡Oh, Dios, Edward! — lloriqueé.

— Edward, llévala al asiento de atrás, yo conduciré — indicó Alice.

No me separé de Edward, me tomó en brazos y me levantó como si no pesara nada. Se sentó y me colocó en su regazo acunándome en sus brazos. El coche arrancó y aceleró suavemente. Enterré mi rostro en su camisa, lloré tan fuerte que Edward se asustó.

— Bella, tranquilla, nadie va hacerte daño, lo juro — me prometió él.

— No quiero que pase eso que me dijo él — balbuceé.

— No puedo creer que no allá visto nada — se quejó Alice de repente —, es como tener una pared de ladrillos delante y saber que hay algo detrás y no saber el qué. Me ha dado un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

— Es Eliam quien hace eso, creo que tiene el don de borrar la memoria — declaré con seguridad.

— Ese es su nombre entonces.

— Si.

— ¿Bella, puedes decirnos que te contó?

No estaba muy segura de no volver a llorar pero les debía la verdad. Me incorporé un poco y Edward pasó un dedo por mis mejillas quitando así todo rostro de lágrimas. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé a hablar contándoles todo lo ocurrido.

— Eso jamás ocurra, Bella, es imposible — declaró Alice mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

— También era imposible con los vampiros pudieran llorar — contradije y mi voz se quebró.

No contesto nada, ni Edward tampoco. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y Dios solo sabía que es lo que pensaba de todo esto. Esto no necesariamente significaba algo malo. ¿O sí?

Mi cabeza se sentía tan indispuesta y enferma como mi estómago que parecía quejarse de dolor. Tenía que pensar, y no podía pensar mientras estaba tan cansada. Me acurruqué al lado de él, cerré mis ojos, forcé mi mente a librarse de imágenes terribles y preguntas indeseables, y en cambio comencé a concentrarme en la respiración de Edward, hasta que finalmente fui a la deriva en un sueño agotador.

…………………………

Continuará

…………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

**Capítulo 12**

Edward pov:

Alice conducía en silencio mientras vigilaba el futuro. El trayecto de vuelta pasó sin problemas y en menos de una hora llegaríamos a casa. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie rastreaban a Eliam. Una buena partida de caza al vampiro me hubiera venido realmente bien. Ansiaba encontrarme con él, cara a cara. Exigirle la verdad sobre Hadara y qué quiso decir con "inversión". Eso nunca pasaría, no era posible. El cuerpo humano al convertirse en vampiros dejaba de funcionar. Las venas se secaban, el corazón no latía. Nada podría invertir eso, jamás. La observé, absorto, mientras Bella seguía durmiendo de un sueño agitado.

— _Edward._

Acto reflejo busqué al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo habían pensado y no era mi hermana. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos rojos en su rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Seguía entre mis brazos, agarrada con fuerza a mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando abría los ojos, me miraba y los volvía a cerrar. Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Hadara. Bella estaba intranquila y se removía como si algo le molestara. Hadara le hablaba en su mente y yo era incapaz de oírla, solo atisbé escuchar mi nombre. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba. Deseaba poder volver a escuchar sus pensamientos otra vez.

— _Edward_… — Alice me llamó en su mente. Alcé la mirada a verla por el espejo retrovisor — ¿_Cómo lo lleva_?... — me preguntó.

— Sigue teniendo el sueño agitado. ¿Vez algún peligro?

— No.

Me tranquilicé un poco al ver las imágenes de su mente. Bella iba a ponerse mejor y volverían las cosas a su normalidad, luego las imágenes cambiaron, y nos vi los dos en una cueva, rodeados de agua cristalina, y la manera en que Bella me miraba, me emocionó hasta el punto de sonreír. Era la sorpresa para Bella.

— Gracias — murmuré.

— De nada. Todo va a salir bien.

Aunque no paraba de decir eso, no sabía si realmente se dirigía a mí o a ella misma. La guerra contra los Vulturis seguía apareciendo en el futuro, veía a Bella en Volterra, rodeada de todos ellos, y sola. No comprendía el por qué de eso, ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿Y mi familia?

— Lo han perdido — replicó Alice de repente.

Al instante en que Alice vio que mi teléfono móvil iba a sonar, lo tomé en mano y descolgué.

— Si, Alice acaba de verlo. Nos vemos en casa.

Alice aceleró repasando los ciento cincuenta por hora. Llegamos a la casa en donde Esme y Carlisle esperaban en la entrada. La ansiedad en sus rostros era visible. Abrí la puerta y cargué a Bella con cuidado.

— Edward, estaba tan preocupada.

Esme se aproximó a nosotros con una mirada ansiosa.

— Lo sé, lo siento, mamá.

Carlisle no dijo nada, vi en su mente que también había estado preocupado. Me siguió al subir a Bella a nuestra habitación. La deposité con cuidado y la arropé con una manta, aunque no lo necesitara. Balbuceó palabras incomprensibles, pero no se despertó.

Le di la espalda, mientras mi padre la revisó.

— ¡Parece que le allá sangrado la nariz! — exclamó Carlisle. Sentí su sorpresa y su repentina preocupación. Me tensé, no recordaba nada de eso.

— Ese vampiro, Eliam, nos borró la memoria a todos. Parece que perdimos al menos treinta minutos.

Escuché como cerraba su maletín. Me giré hacia a él.

— Vamos a dejarla descansar, lo necesita.

Asentí y tras depositar un beso en la frente de Bella, bajamos al comedor. Esme vino a abrazarme y Alice depositó sobre la mesa el manuscrito. Quitó con cautela la piel que lo envolvía.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Esme.

— Lo encontramos en la habitación en donde se recluía Eliam.

Alice arrugó la nariz.

— Apesta a muy viejo — declaró ella.

Les conté a Esme y Carlisle le que ocurrió en el Vaticano. Mientras Alice seguía desenvolviendo el libro con sumo cuidado. Parecía que nadie lo hubiera abierto en miles de años.

— Voy a llamar a Eleazar y le preguntaré si ha oído hablar de tal vampiro — dijo Carlisle yendo hacia el teléfono.

— Buena idea. Él ha estado muchos años al servicio de los Vulturis, igual sabe algo.

Esme lo acompañó, y yo me centré en Alice.

— Mira la tapa, tiene escrito algo.

Me acerqué y miré la tapa del libro. Las letras estaba parcialmente borradas, pero no fue problema descifrarlo.

— Esta en griego antiguo.

Levantó la vista a verme.

— ¡Dime que sabes leer eso!

Sonreí sin proponérmelo, pero me congelé al comprender lo que ponía.

— Si, pone… "el comienzo de los no muertos".

El silencio se hizo de repente. Carlisle se quedó parado con el teléfono en el oído. Esme se llevó las manos a la boca y sofocó un sollozo. Alice, ella no dijo nada.

— ¿Eso contiene la verdad sobre nuestra existencia? — preguntó Carlisle, incrédulo.

— No lo sabremos hasta que lo leas, hijo —. Replicó Esme con un hilo de voz.

Mi madre parecía a punto de romperse. Carlisle colgó el teléfono y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a ella. Bloqueé sus pensamientos. Pensábamos lo mismo.

— Los Denali vienen de visita, nos han pedido que esperemos a que lleguen para leerlo.

— Veo, que cuando pueda abrirlo, ellos ya estarán aquí — afirmó Alice.

— Yo te ayudo, Alice, se de algunos productos para la restauración que nos serán útiles.

Mientras ellas se pusieron manos a la obra, salí al exterior de la casa. El aire frío inundó mis pulmones. ¿Sería cierto? Tantas veces que me pregunté de dónde proveníamos, quién nos convirtió a todos en monstruos. Miré a lo lejos y decidí ir a alimentarme.

Carlisle me acompañó, no habíamos estado solos desde que volví de Denali. El recuerdo de la sangre exquisita de Bella la primera vez de nuestro primer encuentro, me estremeció.

Mientras corríamos por el negro bosque, lo escuché pensando sobre el manuscrito. En su memoria vi cómo sus expectativas se habían desmoronado convirtiéndose en una fiera esperanza de conocer nuestras procedencias.

— ¿Edward?

— Carlisle, ahora no.

— Hijo, sé que sigues atormentándote — afirmó.

Me cogió del brazo. Sentí cómo herí sus sentimientos cuando me escapé de su mano. Dejamos de correr y bajé la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Tienes que aprender a superar las cosas. Como yo. La eternidad es un largo tiempo como para pasarlo con culpa.

Me alcanzó de nuevo para tocarme, ignorando cuando traté de arrancarme de nuevo, y su mano izquierda se posó en mi hombro. Él, mejor que nadie me conocía.

— No sé si podré hacer eso. ¡La he condenado a una eternidad maldita! Le robé su alma… la alejé de su familia, su vida, sus amigos.

Mi voz se rompió.

— Siento mucho que estés sufriendo, Edward. Sabes y lo has visto en mis recuerdos, que yo mismo lo pasé mal con ese tema.

Asentí levemente.

— Lo sé. ¿Cómo pudiste superar esto? El dolor es… insoportable. Jamás me perdonaré por lo que le hice, y lo que le está pasando ahora.

Mi padre suspiró, y luego de unos segundos y después de haber pensando su respuesta, continuó.

— Con el tiempo se pasa. Eres mi primer hijo, te salvé de morir. Esta existencia, aunque sea maldita, tiene sus cosas buenas. Y tu aun no lo has vivido todo con Bella — afirmo él con confianza —. Cuando encontré a Esme, su inmenso amor me devolvió la vida.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro, asintió, y me hizo ver en su mente sus sentimientos cuando se enamoró de Esme, y lo feliz que estuvo cuando ella le correspondió al instante. Bloqueé sus pensamientos, ya los conocía, pero ahora los veía de manera diferentes.

— Tú crees… que es… ¿posible?

Estudió mi expresión durante un largo segundo, leí en su mente que comprendió a lo que me refería.

— No. Cuando el cuerpo humano muere, eso es definitivo, hijo. No se puede volver atrás.

Suspiré. La pequeña ilusión que se me había formado se hizo añicos. Justo en ese momento el había captado la esencia de una pequeña manada de ciervos. Era difícil mostrar mucho entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por un aroma que apenas abría el apetito. Esto dio por finalizada nuestro rato padre e hijo. Ambos cambiamos a una posición de ataque y dejamos que la poca apetente esencia nos guiara silenciosamente hacia adelante.

Cuando estábamos por regresar a casa, la briza nos trajo un aroma a vampiro, y no cualquiera. Automáticamente mis labios se retrajeron hacia atrás y un gruñido se formó en mi pecho. Mis ojos buscaron por el limbo del bosque a Eliam, estaba muy cerca. Y yo ansiaba apresarlo.

— _¿Hijo, ese aroma es de Eliam? _— me preguntó mi padre en su mente.

Asentí, y nos separamos, él se fue por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Tenía que atraparlo. Sin hacer ningún ruido, trepé a un abeto, impulsando mi cuerpo con silencio y con los sentidos en alertas. Salté de rama en rama, buscándolo, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Olfateé el aire, el aroma era cada vez más fuerte, y mi cólera también. La ponzoña llenó mi boca en cuando lo vi, tan quieto y tan tranquilo. Mi cuerpo se impulsó hacia él y literalmente le caí encima, él no se defendió en absoluto en un primer momento, su espalda dio contra el suelo de lleno. Luego se defendió agarrándome un brazo y mordiéndome, sus afilados dientes entraron en mi piel, y su ponzoña a su paso ardió en mis venas. Siseé de dolor cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, su rostro se deformó por la sorpresa y me quitó de un zanjeo de encima. Aterricé sobre mis pies y me agazapé preparado de nuevo a atacarlo, pero él levantó las manos en aire en señal de rendición y agachó la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor, piedad! No quise…yo no sabía que era usted… Yo, perdón mi señor, ¡perdón!

Vi en su mente su total arrepentimiento. También vi, la escena en la habitación tras la puerta envuelta en llamas, me vi a mí y a Bella, en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Yo a través de sus recuerdos, viví la escena que él borró. También la sorpresa de el al observar como ayudaba a Bella en ese momento.

— Levántate y explícame por qué nos borraste la memoria.

Noté la presencia de Carlisle, se posicionó en mi lado derecho. Me erguí con la mirada fija en él, al mismo tiempo frote la mordedura que seguía picándome. El no se movió, empezó a temblar.

— _Edward, estamos llegando_.

Escuché Alice en mi mente, y segundos después se materializó en mi lado izquierdo. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie rodearon a Eliam. Intenté leerle lamente pero era un verdadero caos de imágenes. No comprendía lo que veía.

— No habrá violencia si sabes comparte — le dijo Carlisle a él.

— Yo… llevo demasiados años lejos de todo contacto con gente de mi misma especie, Carlisle.

Todas las miradas volaron a mi padre, estupefactos. Pero él fue el más sorprendido de todos. Bloqueé la mente de mis hermanos ya que su dudas fueron inmensas al igual que las mías.

— Amigo, conoces mi nombre, pero yo no te recuerdo.

Poco a poco Eliam se levantó y fijó su mirada en Carlisle. Pasó todo muy deprisa, de repente aparecieron en la mente de mi padre unos recuerdos. Exactamente de la época en que vivió con los Vulturis, y Eliam se le acercó a conocerlo. Mi padre parpadeó.

— Sí, te recuerdo, me hiciste muchas preguntas. ¿Pero por qué borrar los recuerdos?

Puede sentir cómo Jasper tanteaba el terreno emocional, enviaba ondas tranquilizadoras a todos. La gran tensión era muy notable.

— Es mi don, y mi única protección. Lo que me permitió seguir con vida y salvarme de ellos — confesó él.

Se percató de la presencia de mis hermanos y que estaba rodeado, dio un paso atrás para intentar escaparse, pero Emmett le bloqueó el camino con su imponente estatura. Alice jadeó de repente y mis ojos volaron hasta ella, vi el futuro que veía ella y no muy lejanos. Nos vi a todos aquí, pero sin Eliam, y sin saber lo que ocurría.

— ¡Lo va a volver a hacer! — gritó Alice.

— No lo hagas… — le rogó mi padre.

Jasper le mandó tantas ondas relajantes y confiadas como pudo.

— _Siente miedo, pánico_ — murmuró él en su mente.

Asentí.

— Eliam — lo llamé, su vista se fijó en mi —. No temas, nadie va a hacerte daño — lo tranquilicé.

Alice viendo mi intención, comprendió y se alejó tres pasos atrás, Jasper la imitó. Emmett y Rosalie también. Me aproxime a él y le tendí la mano.

— Soy Edward Cullen. Ya conoces a mi padre.

Asintió y miró a Carlisle, con una mano vacilante se la tendió a él, se la tomó con confianza.

— Estos de aquí son mis otros hijos, Emmett, Rosalie su mujer. Alice y Jasper su marido.

Alice se aproximó a él con una gran sonrisa, Jasper se pegó a ella como su sombra.

— Hola, yo soy Alice.

Me di cuenta de que me bloqueó sus pensamientos pensando en las últimas compras que realizó. Fruncí el ceño confundido.

— ¿Usted, vio lo que pretendía hacer? — inquirió él.

— Si, también veo que se va a quedar con nosotros por un largo tiempo.

El ambiente se relajo al instante.

— Eres una enana diabólica—. Emmett estalló a carcajada pasando una mano por el pelo despuntado de Alice.

— Eliam, se bienvenido a mi casa, estas invitado a quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Carlisle le propuso lo que fue obvio.

— Gracias.

Seguí intentando entender lo que veía en su mente, era tan confuso que me preocupaba. Mientras regresábamos a la casa, capté los pensamientos de Rosalie, casi gritaba en su mente y vi como ella tenía la misma esperanza que tenía yo. Quería volver a ser humana, no importaba el precio a pagar. Sentí lástima por ella.

— ¿Eliam, cuando fuiste creado? — le preguntó Alice de repente.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

— Soy mucha más viejo que todos ustedes juntos.

Su respuesta surtió un efecto de querer saber más de él, en todos nosotros.

— ¿Entonces eso te convierte en…un tatatatatatatatatatatatabuelo de nosotros o algo así?

La exclamación de Emmett hizo reír al vampiro.

— Emmett — lo reprendió Carlisle.

— No sé en qué año nací, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que soy más antiguo que los mismos Vulturis.

— Pensé que nadie era más viejos que ellos, nunca he conocido a nadie que fuera creado antes que a ellos — replicó mi padre con un tono de desconcierto.

— Lo sé, todos nosotros fuimos exterminados, solo quedamos mi hermana y yo, pero llevó algunos meses que no puedo sentirla.

La voz de él se torno preocupado y en su mente vi a quién se refería, y me detuve en seco a dos metros de la casa.

— Tu hermana es… ¿Ilisondra?

Se giró hacia mí.

— ¡Si! ¿La conocéis? ¿Qué saben de ella? — me urgió con esperanza.

Alice ahogó un gemido. Esme salió a encontrarnos con nosotros y se aproximó a Carlisle con ojos cautelosos mirando al nuevo llegado.

— Alice, tuvo una visión de ella hace algunos meses — le contestó mi padre.

— Debo concluir por su tono que no son buenas noticias.

Mi padre negó, y la felicidad de Eliam decayó de golpe. Su rostro se cerró.

El aroma de Bella me llegó y siguiendo el rastro alcé la vista, estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta. Su mirada estaba fija en Eliam y su piel centellaba una suave luz roja. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa al verla mejor de nuevo. Sentí el anhelo de abrazarla, llevaba horas sin estar a su lado. Con un pequeño impulso, saltó de la ventana y aterrizó detrás de Eliam en un suave y perfecto movimiento. La vi levantar una mano, y la bola de fuego surgió en su mano. La escuché resoplar furiosa. Todos dimos un paso atrás excepto yo.

— Te advertí que te iba a tostar el culo en cuanto recupera fuerzas.

— Merezco una muerte tan noble, y será para mí un honor morir par la mano de mi reina.

La bola de fuego se estremeció en respuesta.

— ¿Bella es una reina? — se mofó Emmett.

— Lo es, ella es la verdadera reina de los vampiros.

La respuesta de Eliam desconcertó a Emmett y a todos nosotros.

— Creo que nos debes una explicación a todos nosotros.

Mi padre habló calmadamente.

— ¡Deja de repetir eso! — le gritó Bella enojada.

— Es la verdad.

— No… ¡No! No lo vuelvas a decir, nunca.

Jasper se posicionó atrás de ella y posó su mano en su hombro. Ella se lo quita de encima de una sacudida y se movió como un borrón para aparecer cara a cara con Eliam. No lo pensé y fui hasta ella, deslicé mis brazos por su cintura y apoyé mi mentón en su cuello. Sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y mi instinto me gritaba que me alejara de ella.

— Tranquila, amor, cálmate. No querrás quemarme… ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, pero seguía cabreada, sentí como su cuerpo volvió a la temperatura normal, pero en su mano derecha, en la cual la bola de fuego seguía flotando, brilló con más energía. Fascinante. Cada vez controlaba mejor su don.

— Habla ahora, o juro que no dudare en asarte — lo amenazó Bella.

— Le diré todo lo que quiera saber mí… mí…

Lo vi dudar en cómo dirigirse a Bella de nuevo.

— Bella, se llama Bella — aclaré.

— Gracias… Edward.

Bella bufó impaciente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir ya qué quiere Hadara?

— Quiere recuperar lo que los Vulturis le robaron.

— ¿El qué?

En la mente de Eliam apareció un recuerdo nítido y claro, el de una mujer, muerta, yacía sobre un altar, y por el contorno parecía estar en un templo. Su Belleza incluso sin vida era impresionante. Su cabellos negro y muy largo se esparcía alrededor de ella, su piel era tan blanca con la nieve, y sus labios rojos. Parecía estar durmiendo, esa fue la impresión que me dio al observarla. La reconocí por la visión de Zafrina, ella era… Hadara.

De repente vi aparecer los Vulturis, Aro llevaba un puñal en la mano. Me envaré al ver como se acercaba a ella y levantó la mano en dirección a su pecho. Su mirada llena de avidez al mirar a sus hermanos me hiso sentir miedo. Sin un ápice de duda hundió la hoja en el pecho de Hadara.

— ¡No! — les grité.

— ¿¡Edward!? — escuché como me llamaban pero fui incapaz de responder viendo la escena que me mostraba Eliam.

La hoja del puñal cortó la frágil piel de Hadara sin miramientos, y la risa de Aro y sus hermanos retumbo en el templo. Lo vi retirar el puñal y llevar una mano al corte, y adentrarse en su cuerpo. Les rugí intentando acercarme a ellos, pero no podía aproximarme a ellos, algo me retenía. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada ni a nadie, pero si vi a Eliam a mi lado, su mirada horrorizada, estaba fija en lo que hacían los Vulturis.

— ¡_Sacrilegio_!

Gritaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Volví a observar a los hermanos, asqueado de su comportamiento. Aro con una risa de triunfo, sacó su mano del pecho abierto de Hadara, en su mano sostenía su corazón que le acaba de arrancar. Lo levantó en alto gritando que todo el poder era suyo. El recuerdo se fue de repente como vino, y pestañeé volviendo a la realidad. Me di cuenta de que Emmett me tenía agarrado entre sus brazos, Bella me miraba con ansiedad, y el resto de mi familia también.

— Este bien, Emmett, puedes soltarme.

Lo escuché dudar.

— Lo he visto, no va a volverse loco de nuevo — afirmó Alice.

So agarre aflojó y me vi libre. Bella vino a abrazarme y me miró a los ojos buscando respuestas.

— Vi en la mente de Eliam lo que quiere Hadara. Más bien viví lo que le robaron — expliqué haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué es Edward?

Respiré profundamente antes de soltar lo inexplicable. Y con la voz temblando, respondí:

— Su corazón.

………………………………………

Continuará…

………………………………………

¿Reviews?

* * *

**N.A: **Gracias a todas por los reviews y comentarios. Un Edward pov se imponia, espero haber podido relatar bien sus emociones y su mente tan fascinante para mi. Cualquier duda, aqui estoy, respondere encantada. Comentarme que les parecio, si les gustaron. Hasta pronto un beso a todas.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 13

Mientras Edward contaba lo que había visto en la mente de Eliam, yo me quedé congelada. Los Vulturis le habían arrancado el corazón a Hadara. Mancillaron su cuerpo, lo destrozaron. La ira me invadió, no pude evitarlo. Fue más fuerte que mi voluntad. Dejé escapar un rugido gutural que incluso a mí me asustó.

— ¡Todos a cubierto, Bella se está enfureciendo! — advirtió Emmett.

Apreté los puños, rechiné los dientes y una terrible sed de venganza se apoderó de mí ser. El fuego acudió sin ser llamado a mis manos. Mi piel brillaba con fuerza, e iluminó la casa y los primeros abetos que daban paso al bosque.

No me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos entre cerrados, pero si advertí como se alejaban de mi, incluso Edward. Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de los hermanos, nunca los había visto, sólo en el cuadro de Carlisle. Pero eso me bastó para rugir otra vez, un gruñido celestial, feroz y aterrador, e iba para ellos. Deseé que en donde estuvieran me escucharan, se asustaran, porque si, definitivamente iba a ir por todos ellos.

— Aunque vayas, no te darán el corazón de Hadara.

Alice caminó alrededor de mí, pero a distancia segura. Vio me decisión de ir a por ellos, estaba segura.

—Los obligare — escupí con ira.

— No servirá de nada, créeme, lo he visto.

El fuego se agitó dentro de mí en respuesta a sus palabras. Alice parecía estar muy segura de su visión. Pero estaba segura de que si iba a ellos y los amenazaba con mi don, ellos me lo darían por las buenas o por las malas.

— Están preparados para la llegada de alguien como tú, Bella, tienen aspersores de agua anti incendios en todos lados.

Pestañeé confusa, no sabía que es lo que quería decir con eso.

— Eso no me frenara. Si Hadara viene conmigo podré controlar el agua — remarqué.

Edward tomó el relevo viendo mi decisión en la mente de Alice. Caminó hasta mí y ordené al fuego que regresara a mis pies en el acto.

— Bella, amor, no podrás. Y pondrás en peligro de muerte a todos nosotros — indicó él, haciendo un gesto en dirección a los Cullen.

— ¿Qué? — dije casi en un grito.

— Así es, mi joven señora.

Eliam se unió a ellos. Su mirada triste era inquietante para mí.

— Habla— le ordené a él.

Eliam asintió.

— Usted no está preparada para un enfrentamiento con ellos. Debe primero aprender a no luchar contra Hadara cuando se apodera de su cuerpo. Debe estar en total comunión con ella, en mente pero también en cuerpo, y sobre todo… en alma.

Edward jadeó.

— Los vampiros no tienen almas — afirmo el mirando a Eliam a los ojos.

— ¿Quién dice que no? — cuestionó con una voz tranquila.

Observé como mi novio centraba toda su atención en el vampiro de piel de cebolla y la sábana adunada en su cintura.

— Somos monstruos, un error de la naturaleza, una abominación.

Eliam negó con la cabeza.

— En verdad no saben nada sobre sus proveniencias y sus raíces, señor Edward. Nuestras gentes están andando en el error por culpa de los Vulturis y su afán de gobernar nuestro mundo. La verdad, espero se sepa algún día.

— Para eso, debes compartirla con nosotros— indicó Carlisle.

— Debo confesarles que siento… miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Carlisle fue hasta él, Esme lo acompañó.

— Porque la última vez que intenté contar lo sucedido a nuestras gentes, y los Vulturis se enteraron…

— Los exterminaron a todos — terminó Edward la frase que Eliam no podía decir.

— Es horrible — replicó Esme.

Decidí alejarme unos pasos, sentí como el fuego volvía a mí. Edward seguía concentrado en los pensamientos de Eliam y no me prestaba atención alguna. Me di cuenta de que los Denali estaban presentes, supuse que llegaron en cuando me entró la ira antes. Los saludé de lejos con la mano, ellos respondieron haciendo lo mismo. Desde donde estaba los veía y los escuchaba perfectamente. No quería herir a nadie con mi don. Pero si ansiaba ir a por los Vulturis, aunque no podía.

Noté el aroma de Jasper, se acercó silencioso a mí. Tanteó discretamente mis emociones y me envió unas olas relajantes. Poco a poco mi ira fue aminorando para dejar paso a la tranquilidad. El fuego dentro de mí se calmó al instante.

— Gracias — murmuré.

— No hay de qué. Entiendo lo que sientes.

Lo miré agradecida, y volví mi atención a la charla.

— Mataron a los que sabían la verdad de lo que ellos hicieron.

— Si — respondió Eliam a Carlisle.

Todos estaban reunidos a fuera. Los Denali y los Cullen.

— Cuando mi hermana, Ilisondra, profetizó por primera vez el nacimiento del verdadero inmortal, ellos se rieron de ella. Se decían los verdaderos reyes de los vampiros, pero Ilisondra sabía que no, al igual que yo. Había visto en el futuro la verdad. Y Aro Vulturis leyó en su mente su profecía. Por eso fue que la encerraron en un lugar secreto. No la volví a ver nunca, pero percibía que seguía con vida hasta hace algunos meses.

— ¿Por qué no intentaste ir por ella? Con tu súper don, habrías borrado la memoria de tu paso por allí y recatado a tu hermana— dijo Emmett.

— Lo intenté, pero no sabía dónde buscar, y cada vez que preguntaba a alguien sobre ella o me acercara a la verdad, los Vulturis sospechaban algo. Mi don no es perfecto, me temo. Cuando más borro la memoria y vuelvo a hacerlo y la gente me ve, se dan cuenta de que me conocen, pero no saben de qué.

— Como un… _deja vu_ — comprendió Carlisle.

— Sospecharon de Eliam. No sabían que intenciones traía — continuó Edward viéndolo en la mente de Eliam —; lo vieron como una amenaza y sospecharon que tenía un don fuera de lo común.

— Cuando me di cuenta, les volví a borrar la memoria y abandone Volterra.

— Recuerdo eso — intervino Eleazar de repente.

Todos se giraron hacia él. Su cara era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— Yo también lo recuerdo, Eleazar.

— Los Vulturis me ordenaron investigarte. Y cuando percibí tu don… luego, no… recuerdo que pasó luego.

— Te borré la memoria.

— Ahora comprendo la impresión que tuve al verte antes. En realidad nos conocimos hace bastante. En Volterra.

— Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. ¡Es mejor que ir al cine! — exclamó Emmett.

Fue ignorado cuando de repente la sábana que cubría las caderas de Eliam, cayó al suelo.

— Deberíamos entrar, iré a buscar algo de ropa — dijo Esme desapareciendo en un borrón.

Rosalie y Alice se unieron a nosotros. Mientras los hombres acompañaban a Eliam adentro de la casa. Tanya, Carmen e Irina se dieron la vuelta riendo con disimulo.

— Este vampiro no tiene ni un ápice de moda — remarcó Alice —, mira que pasarse la existencia con un trapo viejo como vestimenta.

Sonreí a pesar de la situación. Alice no perdía el norte.

— Supongo que no le hacía falta vestirse si a su paso borraba la mente de la gente — replicó Jasper acariciando la mejilla de Alice.

— Aun así, es una necesidad vestirse. No le costaba nada ponerse un pantalón al menos.

— Igual en su época no acostumbraba a ello. Quién sabe.

— Y tú te mueres por comprarle ropa — repuso Jasper dulcemente.

Todos reímos y Alice sonrió alegremente y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que su pelo puntiagudo se moviera por todas partes.

— Eres un monstruito adorable — le dijo él.

Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y antes de besarlo le dijo.

— Y es por eso que me amas tanto.

En ese mismo momento, todos notamos las emociones de ellos dos. Y a gran escala. La lujuria nos invadió con ondas peligrosas. Intentar luchar contra ese sentimiento era casi imposible, no tenía otra cosa en mente que no fuera Edward. Tenía que estar con él. Ya.

— ¡Emmett! — gritó Rosalie, se puso a correr en dirección a la casa.

Él asomó la cabeza por la puerta en el momento en que Rose le salto encima y le planto un beso apasionado. Los dos desaparecieron en dirección al bosque. Y yo me alejé de Jasper y Alice. La tensión sexual era demasiada para mí. Fui hasta donde se quedaron las mujeres del aquelarre de Eleazar

— Creo que Jasper se ha dejado llevar por las emociones de Alice — dijo Carmen riendo.

— Eso parece — contesté.

Me ardía la cara como si estuviera sonrojándome.

— Sé que es imposible, pero juraría que te estás ruborizando, Bella — aseguró Tanya.

Entonces era un hecho. Estaba ruborizada de vergüenza, que mala suerte.

— Er… si… yo a veces, me ocurre eso — contesté tartamudeando.

_Bien hecho idiota_, pensé para mí.

— Oh. Pues sí que eras rara.

Asentí y miré para otro lado. Me sentía como una tonta ahora, rara entre humanos y ahora anormal también entre los vampiros. Definitivamente era un caso de pura mala suerte, no podía remediarlo, y eso me perseguía incluso en esta vida. Bufé.

Carmen apretó mi brazo como si hubiera comprendido mi punto de vista. Su pequeño gesto me reconforto mucho. Pero no dijo nada, y agradecí eso.

—Bella.

Giré a ver a Edward. Vino hasta mi y tomo mi mano.

— ¿Ya lo han vestido? — preguntó Carmen.

— Esme encontró ropa de su talla, aunque los pantalones le queden un poco cortos. Se van de caza, Eliam lleva demasiados días sin alimentarse.

Eso lo compendía pero lo de ropa era normal. No me extrañaba dada su altura. ¿Cuánto mediría? Seguro sería cerca de dos metros.

— Si. Pueden entrar, Esme los espera.

Tras unos minutos, Edward seguía callado. Lo miré con curiosidad. Traía el rostro serio.

— Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté finalmente.

— Aquí no, vamos.

Comprendí que quería hablar conmigo a solas, lejos de todos. Me limité a seguirlo, casi inmediatamente empezamos a correr, despacio al principio y luego más rápido. Edward era muy rápido, tanto que en segundos me dejó atrás. Algo muy malo le molestaba, estaba segura de eso. Olfateé el aire y seguí su rastro. Su aroma olía maravilloso, miel y sol. El rastro seguía montaña arriba. Salté de roca en roca sin esforzarme, siguiendo mi instinto. Cuando llegué al enorme pedrusco partido en dos, brinqué entre la abertura y aterricé sobre la hierba con suavidad.

Su aroma era mucho más fuerte aquí, estaba cerca. Lo encontré en medio del pequeño prado. Las flores silvestres en tonos azules, blancas y amarillas me recordaba a nuestro prado en Forks.

Una pincelada de remordimiento se apoderó del centro de mi pecho. Pensé en mi padre. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Cómo habría vivido mi trágica muerte? Deseaba verlo, asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, de que se alimentaba sanamente. Me deshice de esos pensamientos, si por lo que fuera me pusiera a llorar, Edward se afligiría aun más. Compuse una cara serena y caminé hasta Edward.

— Edward.

Se volteó hacia mí. Los primeros rayos del amanecer aparecieron y chocaron de lleno contra su cara. Aguanté la respiración viendo tal espectáculo de nuevo. No me cansaría de ver con su centellante piel atrapaba la luz solar y emitía tanta belleza a la vez. Diamantes en miniatura, un regalo para la vista.

— Eres hermoso.

Sonrió un poco y se acercó a mí. Presionó sus labios en mi frente y susurró.

— Tu sí que eres hermosa, mírate.

Levanté un brazo, y si, mi piel brillaba exactamente igual que la suya. Llevé mi mano a su rostro y lo acuné. Blanco sobre blanco, diamante sobre diamante. Sonreí aliviada de ver que era como él y no un fenómeno.

—Bella, dime qué tienes en la mente.

Levanté la vista a verle a los ojos.

— Pues que me alegro ver que soy como tú.

La tristeza ensombreció sus ojos dorados como la mantequilla derretida.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

— Eso me recuerda lo que dijo Eliam antes. ¿Los vampiros tienen almas?

En verdad no se me había escapado.

— No, y no he encontrado nada en su mente que me indique lo contrario, solo conjeturas y esperanzas. Absurdo. Seguimos siendo…

Le tapé la boca con mi mano obligándolo a callarse.

— Da igual lo que seamos, no me importa mientras este contigo.

No respondió, se limitó a mirarme. El sol se escondió, y unas nubes dieron fin al espectáculo. Mire como el cielo se encapotaba. Parecía que iba a llover. Perfecto.

— Ya estamos aquí, Edward.

Alice apareció y vino dando pequeños pasos con su andar de bailarina. Vi a Jasper tras de ella. Luego Carlisle y Esme se unieron a nosotros. No comprendía qué hacían aquí.

— Bien, debemos hablar lejos de él.

Edward se desplazó de manera a quedar frente a su familia, pero sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— Emmett, Rosalie y los Denali se lo llevaron de caza, irán tan lejos como puedan. Nos deja unas horas.

— Era un plan para alejar a Eliam, ¿pero por qué? — pregunté confundida.

— Porque esconde muchas cosas.

— Bella, siento lo de la ola de lujuria antes, fue a propósito para alejarlos a todos. Lo siento — se disculpó Jasper.

— Rosalie y Emmett actuaron a la perfección, pero creí que iban a hacerlo ahí…

— Debía ser creíble— le contestó Edward a una Esme inquieta.

Alice carraspeó.

— A lo que vamos, Eliam miente.

— ¿Sobre qué? — le preguntó Carlisle.

— Él quiere a Bella.

Me sobresalte.

— Yo no comprendo a qué te refieres con eso.

— Quiere manipularte, y a todos nosotros, para su fin de recuperar el corazón de Hadara.

— Iré de todos modos, no es tarea de él.

— Lo sé, pero esconde mucho más de lo que en realidad dice.

— Hijo. ¿De qué se trata, que has visto en su mente? — le urgió Carlisle.

— Aparte de la escena de Hadara, él arde de sed de venganza. Es algo demasiado obvio para mí. Quiere el corazón, y a Bella como… compañera. Piensa así que será como el rey de los vampiros.

Mi mente tardó tres segundos en comprender sus palabras.

— Eso es una locura, te amo a ti — murmuré.

— Se me hizo difícil no saltarle al cuello, Jasper, gracias. Sin ti no hubiera podido manejar esto.

— No hay de qué. Debo añadir que desear matar a Eliam como lo ansiabas tu, fue muy duro… casi parecía que estuviera… yo enamorado de Bella en vez de ti.

Lo miré levantando una ceja. De repente me entraron unas ganas tremendas de… Oh, Dios mío… ¡de irme de compras! Pestañeé y sacudí la cabeza. Comprar ropa, pantalones, calzado, camisetas y el último bolso de moda y… ¡Alice! Me parecía a ella.

— No me gusta ir de compras, odio eso. ¡Pero no puedo evitar tener ganas de salir corriendo ahora mismo e ir a la primera tienda abierta! — exclamé con miedo.

— Perdón, Bella. Son las emociones de Alice, y a eso me refería antes.

— ¡Luego nos vamos de compras, Bella! — chilló Alice.

Las emociones de ella fueron desapareciendo y suspiré aliviada.

— No. No iré. Definitivamente sigo odiando eso, gracias al cielo.

Alice le dio a él una mirada de cachorro triste, incluso hizo un mohín.

— Podrías haber hecho que durara un poco más — le dijo ella molesta.

Jasper no respondió, se limitó a observarla con amor y cariño.

— Lo mejor será estar sobre alerta en cuanto a Eliam.

Miré a Carlisle.

— Intentará manipular nuestros recuerdos, debemos tener cuidado.

— Podría extender mi escudo sobre ustedes y proteger sus mentes — dije.

— No funcionará, Bella. No podrías aguantar tanto esfuerzo, en algún momento se te escapará — contradijo Edward.

— Eliam debe tener la libertad de entrar en nuestros recuerdos, debe ver que no hay peligro.

Carlisle parecía confiado.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dicen y ya? — pregunté.

— Porque aparte de los Vulturis, es el único que sabe dónde está el templo de Hadara. Su isla no aparece en las visiones de Alice.

— Y sigo sin ver dónde está. El futuro cambia constantemente, solo el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis es un hecho.

Miré a Alice, ahora se veía totalmente concentrada. Mientras hablaban de cómo actuar delante de Eliam, me di cuenta de que en verdad los conocía muy poco a todos.

Todos se complementaban. Alice vio las intenciones de Eliam antes de que él viniera a la casa, supuse que eso ocurrió mientras dormía, o quizá antes. Edward al leerle la mente advirtió a su familia y a los Denali. Todo fue previsto, cada detalle y cada palabra por así decirlo.

Y ahora más que nunca me sentí ajena a ellos. Fuera de lugar, de esta familia y muy lejos de Edward, porque él se sentía culpable de haberme convertido en lo que es. Un monstruo sin alma.

El extraño presentimiento que tuve meses antes volvió a mí. Como si algo muy malo iba a ocurrir muy pronto. Y no tenía que ver con Hadara, si no con Edward y yo misma.

…………………………………

Continuará…

…………………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 14

El día transcurrió mientras los Cullen seguían en sus quehaceres cotidianos, los cuales implicaban casi al cien por cien, aparentar vivir como humanos. Los Denali charlaban con Carlisle, Edward y Jasper en el comedor tranquilamente. Emmett jugaba en la Play a su nuevo juego de coches de carreras. Rosalie, ella se miraba en un espejo si su pelo seguía perfecto. Esme disponía flores en un jarrón con delicadeza y buen gusto, y yo intentaba fingir leer un libro, pero en verdad observaba a Eliam.

Lo que dijo Edward de él me tenía inquieta. Me quería para ser su pareja, para así poder manejar el mundo vampírico. Absurdo. Por mucho que él pensara que yo era no sé qué reina o la única verdadera inmortal, eso no me hacía de la realeza. Y además yo era la pareja de Edward. Y si pretendía separarme de él, le chamuscaría el trasero.

El chasqueo de lengua de Alice me hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección. Su mirada de pocos amigos era una clara advertencia que decía "deja de mirarlo o sospechará". Asentí algo avergonzada.

Edward apareció al lado de su hermana en un parpadeo.

— Ya se puede abrir — dijo Alice.

— ¡Jo! Ahora que estaba por batir mi propio récord— refunfuñó Emmett.

— Puedes seguir luego, Emmett — le indicó Esme.

Me acerqué a Edward y miré como Alice abría el manuscrito con suavidad y precaución extrema. El papel se veía amarillento y en algunos puntos mucho más oscuro. El paso de los años y el maltrato del tiempo no lo había mantenido muy bien.

Todos vinieron y se sentaron a la mesa. Esperaban a que Edward empezara a leer. Mi novio tomó asiento indicándome que me sentara en su regazo, lo que hice. Miré como él giraba la primera página con la misma precaución que su hermana.

— ¿Pone de qué siglo es? — le preguntó Carlisle a su hijo.

No escuché la respuesta ya que de repente sentí a Hadara. Estaba aquí y supe que quería entrar en mi cuerpo. Cerré los párpados cuando percibí su fuerza, o su espíritu, flotando en el aire, suave y tímido. Pude sentir una caricia en mi antebrazo que me puso los pelos de punta. Tenía la impresión de estar como en una nube. Extrañamente era como estar aquí y en otro lugar al mismo tiempo. Podía oler el viento que no soplaba aquí. El frescor de la noche, el susurro de las aves migratorias.

— Esta aquí. Hadara. Puedo sentir sus emociones.

La voz de Jasper resonó en mi mente, pero no lo ubicaba. Como si mis párpados pesaran demasiado después de haber dormido en días, no pude abrirlos. Me tensé y sentí los brazos de Edward ceñirse entorno a mí.

— Se bienvenida, Zafrina — dijo Carlisle de repente.

Edward contuvo un gruñido pero noté su pecho levantarse con rapidez, como si respirara más deprisa. ¿Qué quería Zafrina? Intenté de nuevo abrir los ojos pero no pude.

— He venido porque me obligó… _ella_. Debo mostrarles lo que quiere que vean, Hadara — Zafrina habló de una manera muy molesta. Se notaba que no quería estar aquí —. Bella, no te resistas. Deja que entra en ti — me indicó con calma.

— ¡No! — exclamé aterrada de repente.

El fuego se agitó en mi interior y mi estado de nerviosismo estaba haciendo peligrar mi dominio sobre él. No quería que Hadara se apodara de mí nuevamente y le volviera a hacer daño a Edward, ni a nadie. Empecé a respirar más deprisa y mis dedos se crisparon agarrando a su paso la camisa de Edward.

— ¿Deberíamos alejarnos? — escuché débilmente la voz de Tanya.

— No. No va a ocurrir nada, lo he visto — afirmó Alice.

La presencia de Hadara se hizo más fuerte, llenando la instancia de un aroma a océano, flor de azar y jazmín.

— ¿Alguien se a echado perfume? — preguntó Emmett.

— Es la esencia de Hadara. Su olor es único.

Eliam parecía emocionado. Pude notar como cada célula de mi cuerpo se conectaba a ella, como anhelándola. Sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi mejilla, su aliento me llegó y me indicó que sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi cuello. Luego se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

— Ella quiere enseñarnos lo que hay en el manuscrito, solo eso. Lo he visto en la mente de Alice. No hay peligro, amor.

Su tono me tranquilizó un poco. Pero antes de nada quise avisarle a Hadara.

— Como hagas daño a mi familia te arrepentirás.

La risotada de Emmett resonó seguida de un golpe seco. Supuse que fue Jasper quien lo golpeó para hacerlo callar.

Edward me acomodó contra su pecho. Me sentía bien. Protegida. Sea lo que sea que Hadara quería que viéramos, no tenía que olvidar en donde me encontraba y que el fuego tenía que mantenerse a raya. Respiré profundamente e intenté relajarme a la espera de que Hadara entrara en mi.

— Prepárense. Voy a enviarles la ilusión — murmuró Zafrina.

Sentí como se apoderaba de mí la fuerza de Hadara. Fueron tantos los sentimientos que sentí que me vi momentáneamente atontada. Jadeé en busca de aire que no necesitaba y al mismo tiempo sí. Como una ola se deslizó en mí hasta llegar a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Pero me dejó seguir al frente de mi cuerpo. Cosa que agradecí.

— _Tu dolor es el mío, hija. No quise hacerle daño _—escuché su voz en mi mente.

— Lo sé — respondió Edward.

Podía leerme la mente cuando ella estaba conmigo libremente, como si el escudo no estuviera. Tenía total acceso a mi don y lo manejaba como si estuviera acostumbrada a él. Me pregunté qué más podía hacer.

— _Vean el comienzo de sus existencias. Sean espectadores de mi vida. _

Edward retransmitió cada palabra de Hadara a los demás. Mi mente se conectó con Zafrina, la vi, sabía exactamente donde estaba. Su don era conectado a través de los pensamientos de Hadara como enviándole hilos invisibles. Como una orden inquebrantable, y ella asintió. La visión empezó, y los Cullen junto a los Denali iban a ser testigos esta vez. Me dejé llevar sin rechistar a donde fuera que nos llevara esto, pero a salvo en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

_Hadara…_

Seguí cuidando al humano hasta que se recuperó por completo, pero en invisible. Me estaba prohibido aparecer con mi actual apariencia ante los humanos. Les podría quemar la vista. Me limitaba a observarlo.

— Sé que estas aquí. No te soñé aquel día. La comida que me traes me lo demuestra — suplicaba el humano.

No era la primera vez que me hablaba, pero no podía aparecer ante él. Quería hablar con él, preguntarle por qué se lamentó de no haber conocido eso que llamaban amor. Con la voluntad del pensamiento me transporté hacia mi casa, en donde mis hermanos y hermanas gozaban de la existencia infinita entre risas y felicidad.

— Hadara, hermana. Bienvenida a casa.

La voz de Pedro me saludó con familiaridad. Estaba como siempre vigilando las puertas de acceso al paraíso y daba paso a aquellas almas que podían entrar. Le di una sonrisa y seguí mi camino sin molestarlo ya que siempre tenía mucho trabajo. La paz que reinaba aquí era contagiosa y la felicidad que notabas era cálida.

El cielo como lo llamaban los humanos era muy diferente a como pensaban que era en realidad, no teníamos necesidad de sol ni de luna que iluminen el lugar, porque la gloria de Dios, nuestro padre, la iluminaba por completo. Ángeles y Arcángeles se veían por donde miraras. Eran hermosos como ellos solos podían serlo.

Querubines corrían y jugaban alegremente, eran tan importantes como adorados. Sus funciones eran custodiar el árbol de la vida, y eran considerados generadores del conocimiento y la sabiduría, debiendo poner el límite entre lo sagrado y lo profano.

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, vinieron corriendo a mí y me rodearon.

— ¡Hadara! ¡Hadara! Regresaste — gritaron ellos felices de verme.

Sus rostros infantiles y hermosos enmarcados por bucles dorados, eran perfectos.

— Si. Los extrañé mucho.

— Y nosotros a ti. ¿Qué nos has traído de la tierra? — exclamaron ellos buscando entre las plumas de mis alas.

Reí por las cosquillas que me provocaban sus pequeñas manos. Extendí las alas por encima de sus cabezas y con un movimiento suave de ellas cayeron los regalos que les tenía guardados. Tomaron los objetos y salieron corriendo.

— No deberías consentirlos tantos.

Me giré para ver a mi mentor. Hice una leve reverencia, la cual él recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Emanaba de él una luz brillante. Su nombre significaba fuego de Dios, y era el Arcángel de la salvación.

— Uriel — lo saludé.

— Hadara. ¿Cómo fue la misión que te encomendé?

— La misión no está concluida. Los humanos son una creación divina. Sigo deleitándome con ellos, y no dejan de sorprenderme.

Él asintió a mis palabras.

—Si son muy sorprendentes.

— Salvé a un humano de morir ahogado.

Uriel no pareció sorprenderse. Milagros, como los humanos los llamaban. Uriel me indicó que caminara con él, y lo hice en silencio a la espera que me digiera qué debía hacer. Fuimos hasta el árbol de la vida, pero sin acercarnos demasiado a él. Miré como estaba lleno de la fruta prohibida que llevó a Eva a cometer el pecado, ocasionando así que fuera mortal y su compañero también. Me preguntaba qué sintió ella.

— Hadara, ¿Por qué lo salvaste? Sabes que es ley de vida. Todos acaban muriendo tarde o temprano, así es como debe ser.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos del color del sol, parecía curioso.

— Él no tenía miedo a morir. Y normalmente todos lo tienen.

Su curiosidad se acentuó.

— Extraño, pero no casual, otros antes no le han temido a la muerte.

— El humano tuvo como único remordimiento el no haber conocido el amor.

— ¿El amor?

— Si.

— Humanos, ellos no saben que hay miles de maneras de amar — afirmó Uriel.

— Él anhelaba el ser amado por una mujer — expliqué.

Uriel rió.

— Entonces has obrado bien salvándolo. Cada vez estas más cerca de merecer esas alas que llevas. Serás, y estoy seguro de eso, destinada a ser un Ángel protector y guía. Lo puedo percibir en ti. Ve y dirige su vida hasta que encuentre a su alma gemela. Que la sabiduría y el amor de nuestro padre te guíe. Y ten cuidado con las emociones humanas.

Y con esas palabras, mi mentor se alejó de mi lado. Si, tenía alas, pero no eran mías aun. Para obtenerlas tenía que obrar bien con los humanos. Ayudarlos. Tarea que no era fácil ya que ellos no nos percibían ni nos veían.

Antes de volver a la tierra, fui a consultar las leyes sobre lo de poder aparecer ante los humanos y como se podía hacer eso. No creí que fuera tan fácil. Había oído de algunos Ángeles que caminaban entre humanos e incluso se parecían a ellos.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia las puertas del paraíso y extendí las alas blancas. Me deslicé por el aire con suavidad, con un simple aleteo. Me dejé guiar por mi deseo de volver al lado del humano, viaje a la velocidad de la luz y apareció ante mis ojos la isla en donde lo refugié.

Aterricé en la arena y busqué su aura. Lo encontré cerca del templo. En un parpadeo estuve a su lado, curiosa de saber qué miraba con tanta atención. En el interior del templo había una ofrenda de flores y comida a nuestro Dios, dejado ahí por creyentes. La estatua de la diosa del mar yacía inmaculada y hermosa. Los griegos tenían sus maneras de adorar la que en verdad era nuestra misma madre.

— Sé que estás aquí de nuevo — dijo el humano de repente.

Me aseguré de seguir incorpórea. No sabía cómo pudo notarme, era algo extraño. Llegó el momento de que me viera y poder así hablar con él. Me concentré en mí, en querer aparentar ser humana. Mis alas desaparecieron, mi cuerpo se solidificó hasta no dejar traspasar la luz del sol. Y simplemente aparecí atrás él con el cuerpo sólido y humano, pero solo en apariencia.

— No tuviste miedo a morir ¿Por qué?

Mi voz salió suave y la escuchaba diferente. Él se giró de golpe a verme, vi su rostro adquirir un color rojo brillante y llevó una mano a sus ojos para ocultarlos de mi. Percibí sus emociones cambiar de repente.

— ¿Por qué luces tan rojo y brillante? — le pregunté.

— ¡Porque… porque… estás… _desnuda_! — me respondió él con la respiración agitada.

Miré mi cuerpo. Si lo estaba. Con la mente ordené a mi pelo que se enroscara alrededor de mi cuerpo y así esconder lo obvio. Tras seccionarme de que así era, reí de mi falta de costumbre.

— Tienes la risa más hermosa que he oído nunca — me aseguró el humano.

Lo miré y vi que seguía con los ojos tapados por su mano.

— Ya no estoy desnuda.

Bajó su mano lentamente y sus ojos me miraron por primera vez. Aquel hombre tenía una tez muy bronceada, casi de color cobre. Su cabello, ondulado y bastante largo, era oscuro con reflejos rojizos. Los ojos eran lo más destacable de su persona, de un verde tan claro que en contraste con su piel parecían diamantes. Iba vestido con una túnica, pero se podía apreciar su cuerpo muy bien y era musculoso y atlético. Era el hombre más atractivo y sensual que había visto en mi existencia, y la impresión fue tan grande que por un momento me quedé sin habla.

La última frase que me dijo Uriel me vino a la mente. Y cobraba algo de sentido.

Continuó mirándome en silencio y experimenté una incómoda sensación. Su mirada era de intensa brillantez, pero al mismo tiempo era la más íntima que había tenido que soportar desde que fui creada.

— ¿Eres real? — preguntó el humano.

Tomé aire para poder hablar de nuevo.

— Si, lo soy.

— ¿Eres una diosa?

— No.

— ¿Qué eres? Debo estar soñando… ¡no puedes ser real!

Recordé lo que hacían algunos humanos para salir de los sueños despiertos e hice lo mismo. Le pellizqué el brazo.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— Para demostrarte que no soy un sueño.

Sonreí divertida ante su expresión. Parecía incrédulo. Pero decidí preguntarle sobre lo del amor y su temor a no haberlo encontrado y gozado.

— En el océano, cuando estuviste a punto de morir, tu no tenías miedo a la muerte, si no a no…

—… a no haber podido gozar del amor — dijo él.

Lo vi encogerse un poco y ladeó la cabeza hacia la estatua.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es el amor ese que anhelas? ¿Cuál es su función? ¿Qué se siente? — le exigí saber con un poco de recelo.

— No se puede explicar con palabras. Simplemente se vive. Y yo aun no he tenido la ocasión de vivirlo.

Me desconcertó su respuesta, me quedé un poco decepcionada. Había visto pocas veces el amor obrar en la gente, podía transformarles por completo. Pero no entendía por qué, que les impulsaban a hacerles cometer hasta incluso locuras.

— Gracias por salvarme… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hadara.

Sonrió y vi que sus ojos volvían a brillar con intensidad.

— Yo soy Evan, hijo de Matías, el pescador. Gracias por salvar mi vida, Hadara.

Diciendo eso tomó mi mano con delicadeza entre la suya, rugosa y caliente, y la llevó a sus labios. Depositó en mi dorso un beso que hizo que algo se agitara en mi interior.

— De nada, Evan, hijo de Matías, el pescador — le contesté retirando mi mano.

La confusión que sentía era tal que decidí alejarme de… Evan. Con la mente creé una bruma para ocultarme de sus ojos y me volví omnipresente. Mis alas volvieron a aparecer y con ellas, miles de preguntas sobre lo que sentía por dentro.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Hadara es un Ángel — afirmó Alice de repente.

Pestañeé varias veces para salir del letargo mental de la ilusión de Zafrina. Seguía acunada en los brazos de Edward. Hadara abandonó mi cuerpo y me estremecí de sentir su cansancio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Eché un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Edward a los ojos.

— Si, solo un poco rara.

— Todos estamos en ese estado — indicó Carlisle.

Lo miré. Parecía emocionado.

— ¿Es verdad lo que hemos visto? — preguntó Esme.

— Si. Zafrina nos ha enseñado parte de la historia de Hadara. El comienzo, al menos.

— ¿Dónde está Zafrina ahora? — pregunté ya que no sentía la conexión mental con ella.

— En la orilla del bosque — dijo Alice.

— No lo sé. No sé hasta qué punto puede ser cierto.

Miré a Edward, curiosa. Luego miré a ver a quien leía la mente y respondía, y vi que era Esme.

— Pero puede ser — expresó Esme en voz alta.

Edward no contestó nada y Emmett chasqueó la lengua, molesto de no saber lo que se decían y suspiro ruidosamente.

— En todo caso, a mi me ha molado mucho, es casi mejor que jugar a la Play. Casi parecía un juego virtual, solo faltaba poder moverse — recalcó Emmett.

Edward bufó de la idiotez de su hermano, y yo contuve una sonrisa.

— Bueno, pues ha sido muy interesante, pero aun falta saber qué nos creó y cómo ocurrió eso — intervino Eleazar.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estábamos ansiosos de descubrir el origen de los vampiros. Y supuse que Eleazar y Carlisle aun más por ser los más mayores de aquí, a excepción de Eliam, claro.

— Edward — lo llamó Carlisle, los dos giramos a ver a su padre, él continuó en voz alta para que todos le oyeran — ¿Cuándo Hadara está con Bella, puedes leerle la mente, verdad?

— Si.

Presintiendo su gran curiosidad, escuché muy atenta.

— La respuesta es no, no he visto en su mente más de lo que nos ha enseñado. Mantiene sus recuerdos muy protegidos, es como intentar pasar a través de una pared de plomo. Imposible de derribar. Lo siento.

— Bien, pues supongo que habrá que esperar a que quiera enseñarnos más.

Me levanté del regazo de Edward al comprender que la extraña reunión se terminaba ahí, de momento. Los Denali se quedaron en la casa, Carlisle los invitó a usar a sus necesidades cualquier lugar de la misma. Carmen y Eleazar se quedaron para hablar con Eliam. Alice se fue al ordenador a surfear un rato, adiviné que en realidad iba de compras… Emmett volvió a su Play y Rosalie a su espejo y su pelo.

Y yo moría de ganas de estar a solas un rato con Edward. Llevaba días sin tener un rato de intimida con él. Deseaba abrazar y besar a mi novio. Lo echaba de menos, nuestra rutina.

Jasper percibió mi estado de ánimo y lo vi ladear la cabeza hacia Edward. ¿Habría sentido muy tristeza? Claro que sí. Edward asintió y abrió el ventanal que daba acceso a la parte de atrás de la casa. Me aproximé a él y salimos en dirección al bosque sin darnos prisa. Cuando llegamos al prado se paró y con urgencia me atrajo a él, y buscó mis labios. Me puse de puntillas y pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y mis manos se perdieron en su cabello sedoso y alborotado. Sobraban las palabras al sentir como él también anheló tener un momento de intimidad conmigo. Fueron días muy movidos y llenos de extrañezas en nuestras vidas.

Me dejé llevar por sus labios que se movían al compás de los míos. Respiré su aroma que me embriagaba y me volvía loca. Pero siempre puse atención a mi fuego interior e intenté mantenerlo a raya, cosa que logré con éxito. Pasamos mucho rato así, sin hablar. Solo gozando de la compañía del otro. Acabamos recostados entre las flores silvestres muy pegados el uno al otro, pero con la mirada fija en el cielo que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

Supuse que Edward al igual que yo pensaba en Hadara. En lo que nos mostró. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Era un Ángel? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo? ¿El cielo era tal y como nos lo enseñó ella? Demasiadas preguntas sin responder aun, pero de una cosa estaba segura, la verdad sabríamos en cuanto Hadara recuperara energía. Y yo ansiaba el momento de que volviera a mí.

……………

Continuará…

…………………

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

¿Reviews?

Les quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Siento el retraso en actualizar. Este capítulo debía de ser especial ya que contiene parte de la historia de Hadara, tuve que investigar sobre el tema de los Ángeles, sus nombres y sus dones.

Espero que les gustara. Coméntenme que les pareció. Cualquier duda, responderé encantada. Un abrazo a todas. Hasta pronto.

Crisabella.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 15

Seguimos viendo a través de las visiones de Zafrina la vida de Hadara. Como poco a poco este ángel se enamoro de Evan, un humano. Algo que me recordó mi propia historia con Edward, una humana con un vampiro. Y en este caso, un ángel y un humano.

Comprendimos que ella intentó luchar por lo que sentía y dejar a Evan vivir su vida, pero no pudo permanecer lejos de él. Y el cielo se metió por el medio, por supuesto. Le fue prohibido acercarse a él.

Estábamos de nuevos todos reunidos, los Cullen, los Denali, Eliam y yo misma. Quedaba por descubrir cómo se convirtió Hadara en humana y Evan en el primer vampiro. A la espera que ella volviera a mí, hablábamos del tema.

— ¡Oh, pero que tristeza me da!

Alice seguía lamentándose. Y Esme se puso a sollozar.

— Me pregunto por qué no se les dejó en paz. Se amaban, eso está claro — afirmé un poco melancólica.

— Quizá fue visto como algo antinatural.

Miré a Edward. Parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado.

— Ella luchó por él, sacrificó sus alas, su inmortalidad por amor. La comprendo perfectamente.

Por un momento me miró a los ojos, su vista de oro líquido se ensombreció. Fue tan solo un instante pero no se me escapó el halo de tristeza antes de que desviara su mirara para otro lado. Me pregunté por qué estaba así. Tal vez le recordaba lo mal que lo pasó cuando yo aun era humana… tarde o temprano habría ocurrido igualmente, estaba por lo visto predestina a eso. Ser la verdadera inmortal implicaba muchas cosas que no estaba segura de comprender del todo. ¿Acabaría gobernando el mundo vampírico? No quería eso. Los Vulturis hacían eso, era su trabajo, su cometido y sus leyes. Yo no aspiraba a ser más que ellos. No quería ser su reina. Debía encontrar la forma de recuperar el corazón de Hadara y devolverlo al templo donde estaba el sepulcro de ella. Esperaba que fuera pronto y así podría seguir en tener lo que más anhelaba, una existencia tranquila con Edward.

— De momento, no veo que vaya a venir. No sé, hay algo raro… No, lo perdí, no sé qué es…

Miré a Alice, estaba concentrada con sus dedos apretados en sus sienes.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener un día libre? — preguntó Emmett.

Alice asintió y nos regaló a todos una gran sonrisa.

— Bien, pues en ese caso, iré al hospital por si necesitan ayuda — expresó Carlisle.

Se levantó y Esme le acompañó. Alice rió de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Alice ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunté.

— ¡Que ya está aquí lo que encargué por internet!

Compras virtuales. Por supuesto. Salió de la casa dando saltitos de alegría. Rodé los ojos.

— Nosotros nos vamos de caza, ¿Eliam, quieres acompañarnos? — le dijo Eleazar a él.

Su mueca de disgusto no pasó desapercibido. La dieta a la cual estábamos acostumbrados no le gustaba para nada, y sin embargo la seguía porque yo lo hacía. Sin responder se levantó y siguió al clan Denali, no sin antes echarme una mirada furtiva. Partieron en dos coches, supuse que se lo llevaban lejos para darme a mí un respiro. El vampiro me seguía como un perro faldero, era insoportable. Le dije que no tenía porque hacer eso, pero él insistía. Declaró que era mi súbdito, algo que hizo reír a Emmett a carcajadas y por supuesto lo aprovechó para burlarse de mí con cariño. Algo que también enfureció a su mujer, Rosalie.

Me levanté del regazo de mi novio, pero no me dejó atrayéndome a él de nuevo.

— Bella, vámonos — me susurró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

— ¡Nada de eso! — chillo Alice apareciendo ante nosotros.

Mi sonrisa decayó al instante. Edward le gruñó a su hermana y Jasper emergió a su lado tanteando el ambiente. Me pregunté qué pasaba aquí. Que había leído él en la mente de Alice para que eso le molestara tanto.

— Sabes que es por su bien, ¡vamos! — le suplicó ella.

— ¿Edward? — lo llamé.

Él suspiró, resignado.

— Está bien — ladeo la cabeza en mi dirección y me explicó todo —. Alice tiene algo para ti.

Miré a Alice que empezó a agitar con nerviosismo un paquete postal de Fedex ante nosotros.

— ¿Qué tiene ahí?

Ella agarró mi mano y tiró de mi hasta que me puse en pie, a regañadientes lo hice. Escuché el deslizar por el aire de la caja, cuando miré esta aterrizaba en el suelo y Alice me enseñó un… un…

— ¿Pero qué es eso? — pregunté mirando a la cosa que examinaba ella.

— Esto, querida Bella, va a ser como una segunda piel para ti. ¡Estoy deseando que lo pruebes!

— Creo que me he perdido algo — refunfuñé.

Edward pasó los brazos por mi cintura y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

— Va a raptarte por horas y serás su maniquí para sus experimentos.

— ¿Experimento? Alice…

A medida que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, el fuego se agitó respondiendo de inmediato al peligro de pasar horas de conejito de indio. Me tensé y Alice apretó los labios. Levantó una ceja.

— ¡Oh vamos, Bella! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— No.

Edward se quedó ahí y yo me di media vuelta y salí de la casa. Me acerqué a la piscina y miré el suave movimiento del agua. De repente el murmullo de varias voces discutiendo atrajo mi atención hacia la casa. Vi salir a Rosalie y venir directamente en mi dirección. Se detuvo a un metro de mi, su cabello rubio moviéndose en compas a sus caderas de infarto. No me moví y la miré directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — me preguntó ella visiblemente enfurecida.

Parpadeé confundida.

— No tengo ningún problema — repliqué intentando mantener la calma.

En ese momento sentí a Edward atrás de mí. Le indiqué con la mano que no interfiriera. Emmett, Jasper y Esme aparecieron también.

— Rose, vámonos.

— ¡No!

Edward gruñó.

— Rosalie — le advirtió él.

Rosalie sin embargo ni lo miró e ignoró su amenaza.

— Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

La miró desafiante.

— Y yo te vuelvo a decir que ninguno.

El ámbar de sus ojos cambió a negro como el carbón en segundos y la escuché chasquear los dientes. Podía ver la clara amenaza en su mirada. Apreté los puños sintiendo el calor aumentar en mi cuerpo.

— Yo te diré cuál es tu problema.

Una briza llegó suavemente y despeinó su pelo. Este se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor como un baile de emociones contenidas. Por fin iba a saber porque me odiaba tanto Rosalie.

— Estoy toda oídos — dije en un susurro casi provocativo.

Eso la enfureció aun más y siseo retrayendo los labios. Le sonreí.

— ¡Tu eres el problema aquí! — me gritó ella y continúo en el mismo tono — ¡Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas no has hechos más que traernos problemas! ¡Te odio! No eres nada y no mereces ser lo que dicen que eres, no sabes ni apreciarlo. Echaste a la basura tu humanidad y con ella la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, yo mataría por haber podido tener la oportunidad de poder elegir. Tú no sabes lo que has hecho. Te condenaste a una existencia sin final, y sin alma. Toda mi familia esta a tu servicio dándote todo lo que pueden y más. ¿Y tú qué haces? ¡Los haces sufrir con tus caprichos de adolecentes! ¿Por qué no te largas y nos haces un favor a todos? Al menos así podríamos volver a tener algo de tranquilidad…

Edward rugió ferozmente y se adelantó, pero Emmett se interpuso en su camino. Esme gritó y quiso detener a Edward pero Jasper la retuvo. Edward chocó con la espalda de su hermano y se detuvo aguantando con gran esfuerzo las ganas de estrangular a su hermana Rosalie.

— ¡Rosalie cállate, ya basta!

Emmett intentó agarrarla por la cintura pero ella se lo quitó de encima en una sacudida.

— Oh no, ni hablar, y tu menos que nadie puedes decirme lo que pueda o no decir. ¡Tú la alabas todo el tiempo! ¡Es Bella lanza bolas de fuego, Bella tiene un súper escudo, Bella esto, Bella lo otro y estoy harta! — le escupió ella, llevando sus manos al cielo con zarandeo — ¡No es más que una niña mal criada y caprichosa! Y tú la adoras por encima de mí… — afirmó ella con recelo.

Emmett dejó caer la cabeza, abatido, y yo empecé a respirar cada vez más deprisa. Un problema en sus vidas. No había dicho otra cosa que la verdad, aunque me dolía. La pareja siguió discutiendo, ajenos a mi estado de ánimo. Sentí mis ojos arder, y quise ser por una vez un vampiro normal y no llorar, pero no fue así y empecé a notar las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

El remolino de aire se concentró y se redujo en mí entorno. Apretándome como manos invisibles. Hadara me estaba abrazando. Consolando. Mi mirada captó el movimiento del agua y vi como se dibujaba un rostro en la superficie. Una mujer. Ella, deduje. Me incliné a ver mejor el rostro que se me mostraba. Fui como atraída. Y deseé desaparecer en el agua. No ser más una intrusa en la vida de los Cullen. Un velo translucido se deslizó sobre el agua, como una nube de vapor, fue cobrando vida y densidad. Casi parecía encontrarme en un baño turco. Fue elevándose poco a poco.

— _Ven a mí_ — susurró el agua y moviendo los labios.

Extendí mi mano hasta casi alcanzar a tocar el agua, en ese momento una lágrima roja cayó de mi rostro y al tocar el agua, esta se volvió totalmente roja resplandeciente.

Di una mirada a Edward que seguía discutiendo con Rosalie y Emmett. No parecían percatarse de lo que ocurría. Jasper miraba sin ver nada, como si algo invisible me mantenía oculta. La niebla me ocultaba de ellos. O quizá era cosa de Zafrina, quien sabe. Vi a Alice salir de la casa y buscarme con la mirada asustada. Edward se envaró. Algo atrapó mi mano y tiró de mí con tal fuerza que caí al agua. Como si mi cuerpo pesara quinientos kilos me hundí hasta el fondo. Sentí la necesitada urgente de respirar aun sabiendo que no era vital. Me debatí contra manos invisibles que me apretaban cada vez mas fuerte e impedían cualquier movimiento de huida.

— _No luches_ — oí la voz de Hadara en mi mente.

— ¿_Qué quieres de mi_? — le respondí con el pensamiento.

— _Que confíes_. _Esto es parte de mi vida también, no temas. _

Conforme las barreras de mis defensas hacia ella fueron cayendo, sentí el agua burbujear. Subía la temperatura a una velocidad alarmante, demasiado rápido.

— _Edward, sé que puedes oírme, estoy bien, que nadie entre en el agua y menos tu_ — le supliqué en mi mente con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi piel empezó a hormiguear de una manera rara. Empezó desde la punta de los pies y fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis rodillas, aun estando bajo el agua podía ver mi piel centellar contrastando con el color del agua. Mi pantalón se desmaterializó y mi camiseta llevó el mismo camino. El fuego fue subiendo hasta llegar a encender cada pelo de mi cabello, desde la raíz hasta las puntas. El aire que mantenía en mis pulmones hasta ese momento, se escapó cuando sentí un dolor agudo salir de mi espalda de dentro hacia fuera. El chirrido llegaba a mis oídos, atravesando cada célula de mi cuerpo de mármol, desgarrando la piel tan dura (lo estaba consiguiendo) y me pregunté cómo era eso posible. Algo estaba cambiándome desde dentro. Noté como mi cuerpo se alargaba milímetro a milímetro, como una lenta tortura infernal y deseé más que todo que Edward no oyera nada de esto. Sentí como nacía algo entre mis omoplatos y conforme iba saliendo y ensanchándose, dolía más.

Lo que fuera que estaba saliendo por mi espalda estaba dejándome un sabor amargo en mi garganta. Seguía con los ojos abiertos y miré hacia arriba, en la superficie lo veía a él. Se agitaba como si quisiera entrar a por mí. Alguien le retenía a la fuerza, probablemente Emmett. Pero algo cambio ahí también. La fuerza que se arremolinaba en torno a mi me soltó y me vi libré por unos segundos. Luchar contra mi propio peso no fue lo más difícil, alcanzar la superficie si lo fue. Cada movimiento era doloroso, pero no me rendí. Una masa muy oscura me obstaculizó el camino. Cuando intenté apartarla me di cuenta de lo que era, cabello, en gran cantidad y muy largo. El mío. ¿Pero cómo había podido crecer tan rápido? Me pregunté.

Seguí dando palmadas con desesperación, mi cuerpo iba moviéndose como al ralentí bajo el peso de mi propio cuerpo. Cuando estaba por alcanzar la superficie, algo me detuvo. Una pared. Fría. Tan fría como el hielo. Miré atónica como todo lo alto de la piscina se había congelado de golpe, dejándome así atrapada bajo ella.

Mi mano toco el muro de hielo y escuché golpes, ahí estaba Edward. Intentaba romper el hielo. Podía verlo perfectamente. La desesperación en su rostro me dolió. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

El agua debajo de mi burbujeó con más fuerza, y la temperatura se duplicó, podía sentirlo. Pero eso no pareció afectarle a la pared de hielo para mi gran desconsuelo. Seguí con mi mano el cristalino helero y no encontré nada, ninguna fisura, ninguna brecha. Vi como Edward se arrodillaba justo arriba de mi, colocó sus manos en donde estaba las mías. Casi podía sentir su piel. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Bella, puedes oírme?

— _Si_ — respondí en mi mente.

Él exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con alivio.

— Juro que encontrare la manera de sacarte de ahí. No tengas miedo.

— _No lo tengo_.

Observé como Emmett y Jasper se aproximaron a él y traían masas enormes. Comprendí que iban a intentar romper el hielo. Se pusieron a dar golpes en un lado de Edward que seguía mirándome.

— _Lo siento_, _no he traído más que problemas a tu vida, Edward._

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No digas eso. Has traído algo mucho más importante. Amor.

Presioné con más fuerza las palmas contra la pared de hielo. Estaba segura de que estaba llorando en ese momento aunque las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua. Apreté los labios con fuerza cuando volví a sentir un nuevo empuje en mi espalda, el dolor fue tan insoportable que no pude evitar gritar y el agua entro en mi boca a borbotones. Edward gritó conmigo al escucharme en su mente mi grito de dolor.

— ¡Bella! — me llamó él con desesperación y se volvió hacia sus hermanos y les gritó — ¡Emmett, Jasper pegar más fuerte se lo suplico!

Los ruidos de los golpetazos se hicieron muy lejanos de repente. Una luz blanca empezó a parpadear en el fondo. Bajé la barbilla para ver que era, pero no había más que eso. Luz. Brillantes entre las burbujas de agua hirviendo. Y ahí es cuando las vi. Las alas. Tan largas que casi tocaban el suelo y muy anchas. Ladeé la cabeza hacia mi hombro y vi que nacían de mi espalada. Eso era lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba transformándome en… Hadara. ¿Un ángel? ¿Yo? ¡No!

— _¡No! No… no… ¡no puede ser esto real! —_ grité en mi mente.

La había visto a través de las visiones de Zafrina. Ella era mucho más alta que yo, su cabello era muy largo negro y sus ojos eran azules y, oh Dios mío… acaba de sentir crecer mis ¡pechos! Intente luchar con el agua, con lo que me sujetaba y cerré mis manos en puños cuando me sentí otra vez atraída hacia el fondo. No pude hacer nada más que dejarme llevar hacia la luz brillante. Esta me envolvió y su puso a parpadear más rápido que antes. Vislumbré algo entre la brillantez del agua y de la luz. Exactamente el origen de esta. Ahí había un objeto pequeño y redondo. Extendí mi mano hacia él y cuando hice contacto todo se detuvo, el tiempo, el aire que no podía ver pero si sentía, los cantos de los pájaros y los gritos desesperados de Edward allá arriba. Todo parecía estar como suspendido en el aire y ahí dejó de dolerme el cuerpo. Había terminado, estaba completa la transformación. No sabía cómo, pero lo supe.

Sabía con certeza que ahora si podría salir a la superficie. Tomé el objeto y con solo el pensamiento y el desearlo aparecí fuera de la piscina. El agua corrió por mi cuerpo y las alas se extendieron completamente, mostrando así el espectacular y majestuoso ser en el cual me había convertido.

Examiné mi nuevo cuerpo con sorpresa y algo de envidia. Era tan alta como Edward y mucho más definida, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta y de unas curvas vertiginosas. Y eso incluía los pechos que habían crecido dos tallas más al menos. Fabuloso. El pelo negro los cubría enroscándose alrededor de mi torso y luego más abajo también, creando así una especie de mini short hecho de mi propio cabello. Curioso. Pero era lo que había. Tapaba mi desnudez al menos. Perfecto.

Tras inspeccionarme varios minutos, miré como todo seguía aun en suspensión. Pero antes de descongelar el tiempo abrí mi mano y llevé el objeto hasta la altura de mis ojos. Era un simple anillo, muy fino y de color cobre. Lo examiné y vi que había gravado algo pero no se parecía a nada que había visto nunca. En un impulso lo deslicé en mi dedo índice derecho, encajó a la perfección. Como si estaba hecho a medida solamente para mí.

Ahí algo me dijo que perteneció a Hadara. Y seguramente Eliam lo había dejado caer en la piscina y había manipulado a todos para que esto pasara. De seguro se había ganado mi antipatía. Vampiro manipulador o no, no le daba derecho a jugar conmigo.

Terminé con las especulaciones y me giré hacia Edward, él estaba en la misma posición que antes. Arrodillado sobre la placa de hielo de la piscina con las palmas extendidas sobre la cristalina pared.

— Tiempo has de volver a la normalidad — dije sintiendo las palabras correctas florecer en mi.

Como si de un reloj de cuco se tratara y la aguja se hubiera puesto a funcionar de nuevo, todo se reanimó. Los gritos de Edward, el aire soplando, los pájaros cantando y la vida misma.

— ¡Vamos pegar mas fuerte! Hay que sacarla de ahí, ya no la veo…— gritó Edward a sus hermanos.

— ¡Edward, estoy aquí! — exclamé con un murmullo de una voz muy melodiosa.

Todos se giraron hacia mí. Las exclamaciones de estupor se escucharon de todos ellos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Pero que te ha pasado?— preguntó Alice viniendo a mí.

— Hadara me ha cambiado, creo.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Estas tan… ¡sublime! Y con alas y todos. Hermosa.

Asentí sonriéndole con tristeza. Nadie más que ella se había acercado a mí. Podía notar las miradas de todos ellos, y la gran confusión de lo que acababa de ocurrirme.

— Alice, siento haber herido tus sentimientos antes. No era mi intención.

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— No es nada, pero me debes una verdadera salida de compras — respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Miro mis alas de punta a punta y levanto una ceja.

— Pero antes, habrá que esconder esas cosas.

— Por supuesto.

Ella se echó para atrás para examinarme mejor y ahí vi a Edward. Me evaluó con la mirada de arriba abajo con suma lentitud. Esperé pacientemente a que su mirada regresara a mis ojos, y luego curve mis labios un poco hacia arriba. Él respondió de la misma manera pero lo noté vacilante. Y mi garganta se apretó. Con un suave y calculado movimiento, las alas se replegaron en mi espalda como un abanico.

— ¡Hadara, mi reina, al fin te vuelvo a ver!

Eliam surgió entre los arboles a toda velocidad. No vi que le acompañaba nadie de los Denali. Se plantó ante mí y luego hizo una reverencia en toda regla. Enarqué una ceja muy molesta con él.

— No soy ella — expliqué con un tono seco — sigo siendo Bella y tu deberías haberme dicho que debía ponerme el anillo para transformarme en ella en vez de manipularme a tu antojo, ¡vampiro idiota!

Lo escuche jadear con su nariz al ras del suelo.

— Mil perdón mi señora… yo aun no acostumbro a esto y ansiaba demasiado volver a verla.

— ¿Y ahora, que más me espera, eh? ¡Habla antes de que me enfade! — le exigí saber.

— No te gustara verla enfadada créeme — aseguró Emmett.

Rosalie le siseó.

— Debe ir a la isla — indicó Eliam con la voz temblando.

No me hizo falta saber de qué isla hablaba. Era la isla de Hadara y Evan. La fuerza en mi se agitó y miré hacia al cielo. Si. Seguramente sería el camino más corto. ¿Pero sería capaz de hacerlo? Me estremecí en respuesta.

— Lo que Eliam no cuenta es que tienes que ir volando ya que es la única manera de llegar hasta ella.

Miré a Edward que pareció haber recobrado el habla de repente.

— Si, lo sé. Puedo sentir que algo dentro de mí me quiere empujar a hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces te vas? — lloriqueó Esme.

La miré y me acerqué a ella despacito. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las apreté.

— Esme. Gracias por acogerme con tanto cariño en tu familia. Siempre te considerare como mi segunda madre, mi madre vampiro.

Ella se abrazó a mí y le devolví el abrazo apretando los dientes para no llorar también. Era un hecho de que me iba, no quedaba otra. No podía permanecer con mi estado actual en su mundo ni el de los humanos. Luego de separarme de Esme y pedirle que agradeciera también a Carlisle me acerque a Emmett.

— Eres el mejor hermano que nunca tuve — le dije con ternura, le empezó a temblar la barbilla como si fuera también a llorar, continúe — Gracias. Te echaré de menos hermano…

Antes de poder terminar ya me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y aunque que casi media tan alta como él, eso no le impidió que me levantara en el aire. Con las alas incluidas. No pareció molestarle.

Al cabo de unos segundos me volvió a dejar en el suelo y escuche bufar a Rosalie. Me aproximé a ella. Anclé mi mirada en la suya.

— Ganaste. Ya no voy a ser un problema, volverás a tener la existencia tranquila sin que yo interfiera en ella para nada.

No respondió y se limitó a darme la espalda. Jasper fue otra cosa. Las palabras sobraban con él. Me limité a enviarle a él toda la gratitud que mi corazón sentía, era también como un hermano, más que eso. Y captó mis emociones al instante. Me envió de vuelta otras emociones, respeto, amistad, y admiración.

Tras eso me volví hacia Edward. Estaba vez con la garganta tan apretada que dudada el cómo despedirme de él.

— Voy contigo — afirmó él con seguridad.

Alcé la mirada hacia él. Ahora lucia completamente distinto.

— No sé a dónde me dirijo y lo que me voy a encontrar.

Un ápice de esperanza nació en mí viéndole tan seguro de sí mismo. Empezó a dar un paso en mi dirección, luego otro y escuché el crujir del hielo bajo su peso. Cedió antes de poder advertirle y se rompió engullendo a Edward en las aguas rojizas.

El miedo que sentí no era normal, en cualquier momento iba a salir de ahí riéndose, pero no lo hizo. Por mi mente paso una escena similar. La de Evan cayendo al océano enfurecido y ante el horror de eso, mis alas se abrieron en todo su esplendor y longitud. Y me precipite en el agua, me sumergí completamente hasta alcanzarlo. El agua ya no estaba caliente. Menos mal. Tomé su mano en la mía y se agarró con fuerza. Luego tiré hasta llevar su cuerpo hasta el mío y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, él lo hizo pasando los suyos por la mía y sin más agité las alas con la firme determinación de salir de allí volando. Y lo hice. Salí de ahí con Edward pegado a mí. No fue tan difícil como pensé, emergimos de allí y agité de nuevo las alas para impulsarme más alto y lejos del agua carmesí. Esto se sentía genial y sonreí. Las diminutas gotas de aguas salpicaron a todo el mundo.

— ¡Eh, Bella, atrapa esto! — me gritó Alice desde abajo.

Bajé la barbilla justo a tiempo de ver cómo me lanzaba una bolsa. Fue Edward quien la atrapó. Se la puso en bandolera asegurando así de que no se moviera. Luego me miró y dijo.

— Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Quise gritar de la alergia pero me contuve.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

Él me ofreció una sonrisa torcida y yo me maravillé de verla. Tenía muchos días sin verla.

— Absolutamente seguro.

Miré por última vez a los demás y luego a Alice y dije.

— Gracias.

Ella me sonrió.

— No sufras, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Y no se me olvida nuestra salida prevista.

Reí y luego miré de nuevo a Edward. El aire se arremolinaba en su pelo, alborotando así su sedoso cabello. Con un impulso suave nos elevamos en dirección al cielo encapotado de nubes oscuras. Pronto perdimos de vista el suelo firme, miré a Edward. Eso no pareció asustarlo nada. Lo tenía bien sujeto a mí, me aseguré de eso.

— No vas a dejarme caer — afirmó él.

Me perdí en sus orbes doradas.

— No lo permitiría, te tengo — le dije reajustando mis brazos entorno a él.

— Te amo, y donde vas tú, voy yo también.

Me sentí ruborizar violentamente y el sonrió.

— Entonces vamos.

Las alas respondieron al momento a mis deseos y empezaron a agitarse en el aire, azotando el viento con fuerza de arriba abajo y luego incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante solo un poco y empezamos a avanzar. A lo primero no iba muy rápido, pero la mirada traviesa de Edward era todo un reto y sin más aceleré a su demanda muda. Pareció disfrutar más que yo de este extraño vuelo sobre las nubes que parecían algodón. Y me dejé guiar por el instinto y la fuerza que me impulsaba a ir más lejos en una dirección en concreto. Hacia la isla de Hadara y Evan.

…………………………

Continuará…

…………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 16

Edward pov:

Apenas nos posamos sobre la arena Bella se derrumbó. Antes de tocar el suelo ya la tenía agarrada entre mis brazos. Miré como ella luchaba para intentar replegar las alas, pero estaba sin fuerzas.

— Yo lo haré — le dije.

Con cuidado le di la vuelta y la apoyé en mí. Con movimientos delicados tomé las largas alas estiradas y buscando las articulaciones, las doblé. Sentir las suaves plumas bajo mis dedos me cautivó. Bella se relajó, oí como suspiraba. Saqué de la bolsa que me dio Alice una manta y la envolví en ella.

— Bella, ¿estás bien?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó el rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos eran ahora tan azules y tan diferentes que me costaba reconocerla. Incluso su aroma que siempre tuvo un matiz a fresa ahora era distinto. Flores de azar. Olía a Hadara, exactamente igual que en la primera visión que tuvimos. Y eso no era normal. Pero en Bella lo anormal era en su caso lo justo, y yo me odié por eso. Y cada minuto que pasaba aun más.

— Necesito descansar un poco.

La tomé en brazos y busqué con la mirada un lugar para llevarla. Empecé a seguir el camino. Sabía dónde iba a llevarnos. Al templo. El paisaje nada tenía que ver con lo que me esperaba. No había arboles, flores, ni pájaros cantando, ni ninguna actividad en toda la isla. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo de río escondido entre los matorrales secos. La llovizna que antes era menos notable, ahora estaba tomando fuerza. Bella tembló entre mis brazos, estaba sumida en un silencio al igual que yo. Los dos sentíamos la isla y la muerte que ocupada el lugar, como asentado aquí.

Aceleré el paso colina arriba. El aire olía a sal proveniente del océano. Llegamos a la cima poco después de la puesta de sol. El cielo hacia el oeste era de un rojo intenso que se convertía en púrpura a medida que nos acercamos al templo.

Volar con Bella a través del cielo fue algo como de otro mundo. Mentiría si dijera que no lo disfruté. Fue más que eso. Conecté con ella. La sentí manipular el tiempo, las nubes, el aire para ser escondidos a los ojos de los humanos. Pero eso la dejó fatigada, débil.

No podía dejar de hacerme las mismas preguntas que a la vez eran mis peores miedos. Todo era sobre mi Bella. Sobre en lo que se estaba convirtiendo y su cambio tan repentino que ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta. Eliam lo había ansiado desde el primer momento en que la vio, tenía que ser suya y su juego su volvió en contra de el mismo. Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso cuando Bella aceptó que fuera con ella. Los insultos mentales no fueron nada en comparación de los de Rosalie. Casi podrían competir los dos. Pero el comportamiento egoísta de mi hermana me tenía asqueado, y sabía que le esperaba una buena charla con Carlisle.

Bella, mi Bella. La había amado desde el primer instante en que la vi. Y deseé su sangre con intensidad, con egoísmo y como el monstruo que era. Nunca debí volver a verla después de aquella vez que escapé a Denali. Ella seguiría viva. Humana. Y con una existencia sin fuego, ángeles…

— Ya basta, Edward.

Bajé la vista y descubrí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro.

— Deja de auto inculparte, por favor.

Sonreí sin alegría.

— No puedo evitarlo, Bella.

Y ahí estaba el templo. Sus altas columnas agrietadas se elevaban hacia el techo triangular. Subí los pocos escalones con Bella todavía entre mis brazos. El suelo estaba recubierto de arena, suciedad y en algunos puntos estaba roto. Nada brillante y limpio como lo había visto. Y en donde tenía que estar el sepulcro de Hadara, solo había unas marcas en el suelo. Como si hubiera sido arrancado de ahí.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Bella, inquieta.

Se removió. Sus alas se estremecieron y yo con ella.

— La buscaremos después, pero antes debes descansar.

Caminé hasta llegar al fondo en donde una estatua muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo reposaba sin vida y sin belleza. Parecía haber un resto de lo que supuse fue un altar y deposité a Bella en él.

— Tuvo que ser muy bella antes.

Bella observaba a la estatua.

— Si. Iré por madera, sigues temblando.

Asintió y corrí hacia afuera. Me tomó pocos minutos reunir troncos y partirlos en varios trozos pequeños. Los llevé adentro y los abulté en un hueco sin pavimento. Me acerqué a la mochila de Alice para buscar cerrillas cuando me percaté de que no había.

— No hay cerillas.

Bella rió de una risa cristalina, levanté la cabeza a verla. Tenía una mano extendida y una pequeña esfera de fuego se estaba formando. Miré embobado y un poco avergonzado el espectáculo del milagro de mi novia. Empujó la esfera con suavidad y esta fue a parar a la madera que prendió incluso estando empapada.

— ¿Antorcha ambulante, recuerdas? — se mofó ella.

— Si.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa triste. Me levanté y me aproximé a ella. Con la manta le friccione el cabello.

— Esto es muy molesto — dijo señalando el pelo que mantenía ocultos sus pechos.

— Creo que Alice puso algo aquí dentro para ti.

Saqué la prenda de la bolsa y se la di a ella, empezó a examinarla.

— Es…

Respondí ante su duda.

— Si, lo es. Alice buscó por mucho tiempo un material lo bastante resistente al fuego. Y encargo que te hicieran una prenda de vestir con ella.

Bella se quedó muda. Su mente estaba cerrada a mí en este momento, por lo que presentí que Hadara no estaba, pero conocía a mi novia. Ella pensaba que fue eso lo que contenía el paquete de Fedex que Alice recibió antes. Rebusqué en la bolsa y vi unas tijeras, una carta con instrucciones de mi hermana y algunas otras cosas. La carta la leería mas tarde.

Bella se levantó del altar y empezó a deshacer el pelo, desenredando y estirando con movimientos impacientes. Me aproximé a ella y la ayudé. La masa de cabello era tan larga que tocaba el suelo una vez desatado del todo.

— Córtalo, Edward — me pidió ella.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si. Yo lo llevo y yo decido cómo lo quiero.

Tomé la tijera y empecé a cortarlo en donde originalmente Bella lo llevaba. Tras unos minutos una gran masa oscura yacía en el suelo. Bella fue para ponerse la prenda de Alice y yo me volteé para darle intimidad. Escuché el sonido de la metalizada prenda correr por su piel e imaginé que eran mis dedos los que acariciaban su piel. Me congelé en el acto reprendiéndome mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos. Me vino a la mente la visión de Alice en la cual nos veía en la cueva rodeados de agua y compartiendo nuestra primera noche juntos. Un estremecimiento muy potente me atravesó, haciendo que mis pantalones se abultaron de repente.

— Edward, puedes mirar — Bella susurró las palabras casi con timidez.

No me volví del todo y la observé de reojo. La visión que me ofreció me dejó sin aire. La mini prenda plateada dejaba ver sus piernas, era como un peto que se ataba atrás del cuello dejando así la espalda al descubierto. Estaba sencillamente espectacular. Más que eso. Sexy. Y me sentí muy acalorado y como decía ella, con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Empecé a caminar con rapidez hacia la entrada del templo.

— Iré a ver si hay alguna clase de animales para poder alimentarnos.

La escuché tomar aire y suspirar. Seguramente pensó que no quería mirarla y se desilusionó por ello. No era por eso. Dios sabía que quería mirarla pero indudablemente ella se abría dado cuenta de mi estado y… Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración.

Empecé a correr a toda velocidad sin detenerme. Cuando llegué a la playa brinqué en el agua fría, esperanzado de que aliviara mi problemita.

Levanté la vista hacia el templo arriba de la colina. El crepúsculo daba al lugar un matiz casi mágico, como un cuento de hadas.

— _Búscame_.

Miré por todos los lados en busca de Bella. La había escuchado en mi mente, pero ¿Por qué buscarla si sabía dónde estaba?

— ¿Bella? — la llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

Un remolino de aire se formó en la playa, la arena fue levantada del suelo en un baile de espirales. Venía en mi dirección. Me mantuve precavido. El agua me llegaba a la cintura, podía oler a los peces a varios kilómetros asustados de mi presencia. El remolino se aproximaba débil, como tanteándome. ¿Era otro poder de ella? ¿Otro más? Bella estaba lejos para poder alcanzarme, pensé.

Cuando éste se detuvo delante de mí, miré como se extendió hasta formar como una pared de arena. Era muy parecido a la pared de hielo que se formó en la piscina. Sin pensarlo levanté la mano y me topé con un muro.

— Como no. Bien, Hadara. Sé que tú haces esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La pared se estremeció.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué quieres que vea? Guíame.

El agua entorno a mi emitió pequeñas hondas, pero en vez de ir de mi hacia fuera, iban todas en la misma dirección. Apuntaban la parte opuesta a la colina en donde había un acantilado. Las rocas escarchadas se veían oscuras y resbaladizas. Las olas morían en ellas con mucha violencia. Avance en paralela a la playa. Rápidamente deje de sentir la suelo arenoso y empecé a nadar. Me sumergí guidado por el instinto, ahí había algo más. Creo que podía sentirlo en mi interior. La fuerza de Hadara me rodeó con ademán protector, sus brazos se desdibujaban en la profundidad. Era fascinante.

Me dejé guiar hasta alcanzar a entrar en un acceso submarino. Seguí adelante hasta emerger en una superficie. Era una cueva con estalactitas colgando en varios puntos, unas más pequeñas que otras, el goteo de ellas hacían un sonido extraño. Una luz débil se filtraba del techo lleno de raíces. Salí del agua apoyándome en la orilla. Las paredes de roca blancas estaban desiguales, abultadas en algunos puntos, adiviné que los huecos abiertos daban a otras galerías. Olfateé el aire, el lugar olía a humedad, a tierra y a sal.

La fuerza de Hadara volvió en torno a mí, como empujándome a seguir adelante. Caminé hasta el fondo de la cueva y ahí me detuve en seco. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

El sepulcro estaba aquí. Me acerqué a él, vacilante. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Estaba como hipnotizado por los diseños que adornaba la piedra blanquecina, pequeñas figuras, niños con alas que parecían estar llorando. En el centro un dibujo de el fuego que parecía salir del agua, y rodeado de un torbellino de aire con flores y arriba de todo eso había otro símbolo. No supe qué era.

— ¿Edward?

La voz de Bella me llamaba desde arriba.

— ¡Estoy aquí abajo, Bella!

Levanté la vista hacia las raíces. Estas crujieron cuando fueron alcanzadas por llamaradas y desintegradas. Una abertura se abrió y Bella bajó por ella con las alas extendidas y una gracia cautivadora. Se posó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Su piel era cálida y centellaba un poco.

— ¡Dios mío. Está aquí! — exclamó ella.

— Si.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste?

— Hadara me guió hasta aquí.

Ladeó la cabeza a verme.

— ¿Te guió? ¿Cómo?

— La sentí.

Su boca formo una "o" visiblemente sorprendida de que pudiera sentir a Hadara también. Le indiqué con la mirada el sepulcro de Hadara. Nos acercamos a él. Bella posó una mano sobre la superficie y a través de ella sentí una emoción de tristeza muy grande, solté la mano de Bella. El sentimiento que me embargó desapareció al instante. Parpadeé confundido.

Rodeé el sepulcro y me posicioné frente a Bella. Comprendió lo que pretendía y entre los dos levantamos la pesada piedra, esta cedió en un ruido sordo. Fuimos a depositarla en el suelo y cuando miramos hacia dentro Bella dejo escapar un grito.

— ¡Oh!

— Esto es increíble… — balbuceé.

Hadara yacía a dentro, si, pero completamente incorrupta. Y no estaba sola, Evan estaba tendido a su lado. Pero él lucía como una estatua de piedra. Estaba recostado como si se hubiera dejado caer ahí, su rostro reflejaba una agónica y dolorosa fracción. Tenía una mano sobre la de Hadara y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, al lado del agujero en donde los Vulturis le habían arrancado el corazón.

— ¿Está muerto?

— Si.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible, Edward?

Bella se puso a sollozar. Fui hasta ella y la atraje a mi pecho.

— No lo sé. Supongo que se dejó morir. Dejó de alimentarse probablemente, y con el paso del tiempo y una voluntad de hierro, su cuerpo se convirtió en estatua.

— Hadara y Evan, murieron los dos. Es demasiado injusto.

Llegó el momento de revelarle lo que sabía. Lo que había visto en la mente de Eliam y lo que leí en el libro a escondidas de él y con la ayuda de mi hermana.

— Bella, quieres quitarte el anillo, por favor.

Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas rojas.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

— Tu solo quítatelo.

Asintió y se quitó el anillo. Me lo dio. Me giré y con delicadeza deslicé el anillo por el dedo de Hadara, algo me removió por dentro. Una energía nació del centro de mi pecho, exactamente de mi corazón y se desplazó hacia Hadara. Conecté con ella y grité al sentir la vibrante y dolorosa existencia que tuvo. En segundos lo vi todo. Cómo se había convertido en lo que era y lo ocurrió después.

Bella estaba aferrada a mí y me miraba asustada.

Inmediatamente el cielo que distinguíamos desde aquí se llenó de relámpagos. Truenos desgarraron el silencio y la tierra bajo nuestros pies tembló. Di varios pasos hacia atrás, cogí la mano de Bella y la llevé hasta otra cueva.

— ¿¡Edward, por qué gritaste!? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó ella estirando mi mano y deteniéndome.

Todo aquí era más oscuro.

— Bella, enciéndete. Ahora te lo explicare todo.

— ¿¡Cómo?! — exclamó ella.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Dije que te enciendas, ilumina tu cuerpo, mírate.

En la penumbra vi como fruncía las cejas, pero me obedeció. Su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz rojiza suave que fue tomando poco a poco intensidad. Y yo me maravillé de verla tan hermosa y mi Bella de nuevo. Nada de alas, con estatura normal y los ojos negros con infinidades de hilos dorados. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que le indiqué que mirara a su espalda. Quedó boquiabierta.

— Desaparecieron. ¿Pero cómo? Edward… ¿Cómo sabías que quitándome el anillo pasaría esto?

— Lo vi en la mente de Eliam, Bella. También vi cuando dejó caer el anillo en la piscina. Su mente gritaba del entusiasmo y nerviosismo, y su barrera mental cayó inevitablemente. Él quiere que tú te convirtieras en su adorada reina. En el libro se habla de él, dice que le fue regalado a Hadara el día que obtuvo su alas, y le fue dado por Uriel.

— ¿Es un anillo mágico?

— Místico. Alice vio que yo te pedía que te lo quitara y lo que pasaría después de eso. Él te manipuló, Bella, para que te convirtieras en ella. Hadara.

— Es un alivio saber que no fue para siempre. Pensé que iba a ser una cosa de otro mundo medio vampiro, y medio ángel.

Ella suspiró bajando la cabeza. Todo volvió a estar en calma, el silencio volvió de nuevo.

— Cuéntame Edward. Quiero saber qué pasó, qué viste cuanto tocaste a Hadara.

Tomé aliento y entrelacé las manos de Bella. Entre lo del manuscrito y lo que vi en la mente de Hadara podía reconstruir la historia al fin. Empecé a hablar sin prisa.

— El día que Hadara obtuvo sus alas, fue porque ella empujó a Evan a los brazos de una mujer que venía a rendir culto a su dios en el templo. No fue por elección propia, pero fue por el bien de él. Tras los festejos ella se escapó del ambiente demasiado feliz de sus hermanos. Se refugió en la tierra pero lejos de Evan. Estaba destrozada por dentro, lloraba un amor imposible. Y fue escuchada por otro tipo de ángel, menos honorables y con fines egoístas.

Levantó el rostro y fijó sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

— ¿Como que otro tipo de ángel?

— Dice en el manuscrito que se llamaba Lilith. Era un ángel caído, Bella.

Bella apretó los puños con fuerza.

— Le dijo a Hadara que conocía una manera de que pudiera estar con su amado y que los arcángeles no podrían hacer nada para sepáralos.

— Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por poder estar con él — afirmó Bella.

— Le propuso un trato. Su lealtad a cambio de poder estar con Evan.

— Y Hadara aceptó.

— Si. En el manuscrito dice que Lilith le pidió que le trajera el santo grial. No pensó en lo que eso podría perjudicarla y lo hizo. Explican que Lilith se cortó en el brazo y dejó caer en él su sangre, la cual le hizo beber a Hadara.

— ¡Qué horror! ¿Sangre de demonio? — chilló Bella, jadeando.

Aferre más fuerte sus manos. Bella se puso a temblar. Y yo reviví la escena en la mente. La sangre no era roja como cabía esperar, sino plateada. Como la ponzoña. Podía ver como Hadara se tomó hasta la última gota sin pestañear, ni respirar. Lo que pasó después lo había visto hacia pocos meses en Bella, la última integrante y última transformada. Continúe con un hilo de voz.

— Las alas le desaparecieron y se convirtió en la primera vampira, y no fue Evan como pensábamos. Poco después, apareció en la isla en donde un desconsolado Evan la llamaba a gritos, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Podía ver a Hadara, desnuda, hambrienta y desorientada en la playa. Y la belleza sobre humana que emanaba de ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

— Fue engañada.

— Si… ¡neófita con un humano cerca!

Bella empezó a sollozar de nuevo. No hacía falta contar lo que pasó después ya que ella lo intuía.

— Fue castiga, ¿verdad? Por robar el santo grial y prometer su lealtad al la tipa esa. Un demonio antes que su padre y todo por ¡_amor_!

La última palabra casi la grito. Podía sentir como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo.

— Bella, mantén la calma…

Miré a mi alrededor y lo que vi me dejó estupefacto. Era aquí. La visión de Alice, la sorpresa de Bella era en esta cueva… jadeé de la sorpresa. Una pequeña catarata se formaba entre las rocas serpenteantes hasta tocar el suelo y formar una cama de agua. Y estaba a dos pasos de nosotros.

Escuché a Bella rugir ferozmente y la mire completamente desencajado.

— ¡Fue castiga a vivir como una humana! ¿Por lo que hizo? ¿Verdad? — inquirió ella con la cabeza agachada y mirando el suelo.

Tuve que soltarla, empezó a emitir destellos de luz brillante. Estaba enfadada, triste por adivinar el resto de la historia.

— ¡Los odio a todos ellos! — gritó Bella encolerizada — ¿Qué le hicieron, Edward?

Levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia mí. Sus ojos llameaban de furia.

— Fue condenada a vivir como humana.

Le hable calmadamente. Ella se iluminó completamente de arriba abajo.

— ¿Y Evan qué hizo?

Entrecerré los ojos.

— Se fue por protegerla.

Lo mismo que tuve que hacer yo. Pensé con dolor.

Bella no se calmó y su estado fue a más, me alejé con rapidez. Los destellos de luz y de fuego se hicieron tan potentes que temí por ella. No podía evitarlo. La escuché gritarle al mundo su rabia y su tristeza que era la mía, la de Evan y la de Hadara. El fuego surgió de ella en hondas peligrosas. Ella estaba enfadada y lo comprendía pero también a Evan. Encontró la fuerza de abandonar a su amada. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Me inquieté de ver a Bella así y no sabía qué hacer. Esto iba mas allá de lo que la había visto hacer antes.

Alice. La carta. En cuanto se me vino a la mente eche a correr.

Volví al templo en busca de la bolsa. Alice seguramente había visto esto, no me cabía duda. Ella sabría que debía hacer para que Bella no fuera a mas y quemara la isla entera. Tomé la carta y la leí.

"_¡Hasta que por fin me lees! Estoy deseando y como todos aquí que nos cuentes los detalles sobre la vida de Hadara. Mañana he visto que Eliam se irá en busca de no sé qué vampiro con los poderes parecidos a los de Bella. Habrá que vigilar eso por si acaso. Sé que ya has visto la cueva. Yupiiiiii!!!! Al fin van a intimar. ¡Qué feliz estoy!_

_Un consejo: deja que Bella extraiga todo eso que tiene dentro, luego cuando se le pase, estará cansada y su don quedara como agotado temporalmente. Y no, no va a quemar la isla, está rodeada de agua por todos los sitios, no te preocupes. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien. _

_En tres días nos veremos. Te quiere, Alice, tu hermana favorita"._

Sonreí y guardé la carta. Alice era sin dudar un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Quise prepararme mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir, había visto en la mente de muchos el amor en toda su gloria. Pero no era lo mismo experimentarlo y estaba… nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Estuve incapaz de estar tranquilo, corrí por la playa, el templo y el camino para quitarme el estrés. No era literal pero si un sentimiento humano. La noche fue pasando lentamente y dio paso al amanecer. Y fue cuando Bella se calmó. La pude sentir a través del aire, el agua, la tierra y en mi muerto corazón.

Caminé de vuelta a la cueva como un _adolecente_ nervioso ante su primera vez.

………………

Continuará…

………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 17

Silencio. Era lo único que me envolvía ahora. Una nube de vapor flotaba en el aire, el fuego que salió de mí en poderosas llamaradas había calentado el agua provocando eso. Me sentía tan cansada. Parpadeé varias veces y miré a mi alrededor, una tenue luz empezaba a ser notable. El amanecer estaba naciendo. Un nuevo día. Y una agonía más para Hadara.

Evan. La decisión que tomó los había llevado a la muerte, sin poder siquiera disfrutar de su amor. ¿Por qué no la transformó? Esa pregunta me la había hecho un millón de veces en toda la noche. No comprendía cómo fue capaz de alejarse de ella si la amaba tanto. ¿Cómo fue capaz? ¿Acaso temió matarla? No tiene sentido.

Él creó otros vampiros sin saber lo que hacía cuando unos humanos fueron a rezar al templo. Se alimentó de ellos. Sabía que podría convertirla y sin embargo prefirió abandonarla.

Apreté mis puños con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Había caído de rodillas en el agua. Miré mi reflejo. El vestido de Alice había aguantado.

Antes de verlo olí su aroma.

—Edward.

— Bella, ¿estás bien?

Levanté el rostro. Venía caminando hacia mí.

— Cansada e indignada con Evan. No comprendo por qué lo hizo. Por qué la abandono — le confesé con un hilo de voz.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y llevó su mano derecha hacia mi rostro. Con delicadeza acarició mi mejilla.

— Debemos ir a Volterra lo antes posible y recuperar el corazón de Hadara. Es suyo.

— Iremos, pero antes hay que hablar con Carlisle y Eleazar. Ellos han vivido ahí y podrán explicarnos sus costumbres, sus defectos, quien está en la guardia. Esto va a ser duro, Bella. Jasper podrá idear un plan para acercárseles sin ser descubiertos o al menos nuestras intenciones…

— No van a venir conmigo — le interrumpí bruscamente.

Le sostuve la mirada.

— No voy a dejar que vayas sola, Bella. Iré estés de acuerdo o no — me contradijo.

— No quiero que le pase nada a nadie. No me lo perdonaría… y menos a ti — murmuré con todo el miedo que sentía por dentro.

Se acercó a mí y enmarcó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

— Bella, escúchame. Idearemos un plan todos juntos. Con el don de Alice, y el mío nada podrá sorprendernos. Estaremos preparados para tenderles una emboscada, y encima en su terreno. Bastará que les haga ver quién eres y lo que quieres para que tiemblen de miedo ante ti. Entregaran el corazón de Hadara sin tardar. Ya verás.

— ¿Tú crees que va a ser así de simple?

Me aproximó más a él haciéndome llegar su aliento y embriagándome. Cerré los ojos y aspiré con agrado.

— Lo será. No te preocupes por eso y por favor te pido que te olvides de todo por unas horas.

Ante su ruego abrí los ojos de golpe. No entendía su petición. Sonrió, sus ojos estaban más amplios que de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de todo por unas horas, Edward? No puedo hacer eso, es imposible…

De repente sus labios estaban contra los míos silenciándome.

Sorprendida pero contenta le respondí moviendo los míos al compas de los suyos. El beso que en un principio fue tímido, se hizo más profundo, más exigente. Y me aferré a su cabello, entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo sedoso.

No tardé nada en comenzar a sentir el deseo nacer en mí. Desde adentro me estremecí, y con un jadeo me separe de los labios de Edward. Estaba atemorizada de que el fuego se emocionara demasiado y que empezara a calentarme literalmente y Edward saliera herido.

Él me miró enarcando una ceja.

— Bella, no tengas miedo, no vas a herirme — me aseguró.

Suspiré y tras unos segundos añadí a regañadientes. — No creo que sea buena idea. Yo no controlo del todo mi don.

Llevó mi mano a sus labios y depositó en mis dedos un beso suave.

— Lo controlas perfectamente, y sé que ahora mismo no corro ningún peligro — aseguró él.

Volvió a besar mi mano, pasando lentamente por cada dedo. Respiré entrecortadamente. Esto se sentía realmente bien.

— El… fuego…. Edward — murmuré.

Alzó sus ojos hasta los míos. Lo que vi me dejó completamente asombrada, maravillada, enamorada más que nunca. No podría describir el amor que reflejaba su mirada, y por primera vez, nada de miedo y tristeza, sino todo lo contrario.

— Tu don esta temporalmente fuera de servicio, Bella, por el hecho de haber estado casi toda la noche utilizándolo y por primera vez sin reparos.

Una leve esperanza nació en mi, muy pequeña.

— ¿El fuego está apagado?

Sonrió con picardía.

— Compruébalo.

Cerré los ojos y regulé mi respiración. Me concentré en el fuego, lo visualicé en mi mente. Lo llamé. Y no sentí nada en absoluto. Ni una chispa de calor, ni el acostumbrado cosquilleo en los pies. Nada. Lo volví a intentar varias veces, abrí los ojos, Edward seguía observándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó él.

— No lo noto, es como si estuviera ausente. Es muy extraño.

Me tenía desconcertada. Edward volvió a besar mi mano, poco a fue subiendo por mi brazo, trazando un camino de besos y roces pecaminoso. Llegó hasta mi oreja, yo me mantuve totalmente quieta. Mordisqueó mi lóbulo y solté un gemido ahogado.

— Edward… tienes que decirme si sientes que empiece a calentarme.

Por única respuesta obtuve un "Umm" muy provocativo. Con sutileza desató el nudo y la tela metalizada, se deslizó por mi piel en un ruido cristalino. Posé mis manos sobre el pecho de Edward y con un poco de timidez desabotoné su camisa.

Fue besando mi mandíbula, mi mentón, mi cuello con una suavidad y una lentitud que me entró ganas de llorar. Cuando me hice con el último botón, le quité la camisa que cayó al suelo y se mojó. El susurro del agua corriendo proporcionaba una melodía reconfortante a mis oídos. Estábamos rodeados de ella.

Me volvió a besar en los labios, con pequeños besos cortos, besando la comisura, bordeándolos y amándolos. Pasé mis manos por su pecho, acariciando su cuerpo con temor sin saber si lo hacía bien o no.

Y como una revelación, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez de ambos. Eso me abrumó y me tensé. Edward lo notó y se separó de mí.

— Todo está bien, Bella. Paremos — susurró resignado.

— ¡No! — solté con súplica.

Esta vez tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo llevé a estar frente a mí. Preparando rápidamente mis palabras, hablé con toda la seguridad que me fue posible encontrar.

— Edward. No tengo miedo. Te amo. Quiero que este momento sea inolvidable, pero no sé cómo lograr eso.

Pareció comprenderme.

— También deseo lo mismo, amor. ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos llevar por nuestras locas hormonas y discutimos después el resultado? — aventuró aguantando una sonrisa picara.

Reí.

— ¡Uh, si, viva las hormonas locas!

Rió conmigo mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos dorados.

Fue casi un milagro que no me echara a su cuello en ese preciso momento, pero de alguna manera tuve la necesidad en mi cabeza de ser cuidadosa, mi don podía jugarme una mala pasada e intenté ser cuidadosa. Estiré la punta de mis dedos y enrosqué mis brazos a su alrededor, Gentilmente.

Él no vaciló en sus movimientos; sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sus labios aplastaron los míos, se sintieron suaves. Mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos perfectamente, sin restricciones, sin preámbulos y sin miedo.

Como antes, fue con el toque de su piel, de sus labios, de sus manos. Como si penetraban directamente a través de mi lisa y dura piel hasta mis huesos. Directamente al centro de mi cuerpo. No podía imaginar amarlo más de lo que lo hacía ahora.

Toda sensación se multiplicaba por cien, incrementaba el deseo, la pasión y el anhelo que teníamos de amarnos al fin.

Respondí a su intensidad sin poder contenerme, estaba tan ansiosa o más que él. Edward acarició mi rostro y mi cabello bajando por mis hombros y dándome a conocer unas sensaciones exquisitas. Hice lo mismo con él, sin vergüenza, porque éramos uno. Nos pertenecíamos.

Ni me di cuenta cuando de repente sentí el agua tocar mi espalda, atraje a Edward hasta mi. Todo resto de ropa desapareció en dos segundos, ya no había nada que nos impidiera amarnos.

El agua no llegaba a cubrir nuestros cuerpos, seguía corriendo, murmurando esa melodía. Miré a mi novio a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, y sintiéndolo por todas partes.

Ya no tenía miedo. El amor tomó el relevo, el deseo ferviente, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo entró en mí, sin prisas y con una infinita delicadeza. Subyugándome de belleza, como si fuéramos dos piezas de pulse y encajábamos a la perfección. Fue en total armonía, nuestros vaivenes de placer compartidos. Todo él me llamaba desde dentro, su fuerza, su belleza, su amor.

Perdí el hilo de vigilar mi don, me dejé llevar hasta casi perder la cabeza. Me aferré a él, como si quisiera hundirme en su cuerpo, con urgencia lo besé.

Y entonces conectamos.

Su fuerza entró en mí, y la mía en él, como un intercambio. Poderoso lo sentí, temblorosa lo ame, y emocionada cuando sentí nuevamente ese otro poder escondido. ¿Qué era eso? Ahí tan escondido, tan pequeño, pero brioso. La fuerza que sentía era igual de poderosa que la de mi don. Increíble.

Algo cambió con sutileza a nuestro alrededor. Una brisa nos envolvió, olía a flores, el agua se estremeció, la tierra tembló ligeramente, y el fuego de mi interior empezó a despertarse.

Pero de algo estaba segura, no le iba a permitir dominarme. Se quedaría ahí, en los pies, sumergidos bajo el agua. Y así fue como los dos nos fundimos en un solo ser, la magia que nos envolvía se liberó en una explosión sublime. Entre gemidos, jadeos desenfrenados de parte de los dos, ocurrió. El don oculto de Edward fue revelado. Como una revelación suprema y maravillosa, la vi. La toqué, la respiré, se fundió en mí, me atravesó por completo hasta hacerme vibrar, gritar de placer y llorar de felicidad.

Edward lo sintió también, fuerte y poderoso, emanó de él bajó su mirada atónita, con una luz blanca radiante. Toda su piel empezó a centellar enviando hondas extraordinarias y hermosas. Su alma gritaba de amor. Y fue la revelación más increíble, si, los vampiros teníamos almas, al parecer.

Edward se impresionó, intentó rechazar lo que su propia mente le revelaba, pero lo detuve. Lo abracé con más fuerza y llevé mis labios a su oreja.

— No tengas miedo, Edward. No luches contra ti mismo, déjalo fluir libremente, déjalo envolverte. Siéntelo, mi amor — le susurré con seguridad.

— Esto no puede ser cierto… — balbuceó él, incrédulo.

Pequeñas ondas empezaron a nacer de él, se expendían tímidamente e iban a morir contra las paredes. El fuego como atraído, o llamado, empezó a agitarse, queriendo salir a la superficie de mi piel.

_¡No! No, no, no… ¡ahora no!_supliqué en mi mente. Edward levantó el rostro un poco, lo justo para verme a los ojos. Con asombro vi que el color dorado estaba brillando con intensidad, con luz propia y reflejos blancos. Como si mirara a dos estrellas. Empecé a temblar cuando noté que el fuego subía por mis piernas, intente apártame pero Edward no me dejó.

— Bella, Bella… tranquila. No vas a quemarme, lo sé.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Te haré daño sin quererlo! Edward… — le supliqué para que me dejara ir. Ahora él negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

— Bella, ahora soy yo el que te pide que lo dejes fluir. No lo detengas, confía en mí. No va a pasarme nada. Lo prometo.

La determinación en su mirada era tal que no sabía cómo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo tuve la necesidad de añadir algo.

— Si por lo que sea, esto sale mal, te juro que iré al cielo a buscarte para pedirte cuentas — le prometí.

Sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Y el deseo insaciable apareció, ávido y hambriento. Nos amamos nuevamente. Dejé el fuego libre, y este salió de mi no como la noche anterior, no cubriendo mi piel, sino enlazándose con el poder de Edward. Como la unión más perfecta, nuestras dos almas, nuestros dos dones tan asombrosos juntos y todo dejó de importar.

Hadara. Evan. Nuestras familias, los Vulturis. Extraordinariamente el fuego no quemó a Edward, su don y el mío formó uno solo, y el resto acudieron a nosotros. El agua. El aire. La tierra. Mi fuego y el espíritu, que era el don de Edward.

Los 5 elementos al completo y en perfecta armonía.

Todos reunidos, formaron una espiral de colores, rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos, y blancos centellantes que empezó a girar en nuestro entorno. Edward y yo, amándonos, cuerpo a cuerpo, labios contra labios, entre gemidos y suspiros. Hasta que sentí que él se iba y me fui con él. La espiral empezó a emitir pequeños destellos de luz de todos los colores. Como un fuego artificial explotó, percibiendo la sintonía de nuestras emociones. Y la tierra tembló, las flores crecieron sin haber lugar para ellas, pero lo hicieron, el agua brilló y pequeñas gotas de agua fueron elevándose hacia el techo, el aire nos llenó de dulces olores aromáticos.

Todo se estremeció a la vez que el poderoso éxtasis nos llevó hasta casi perder la conciencia los dos. Y como llegaron, se eclipsaron sigilosamente, mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos con fijeza, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Las gotas de agua cayeron, el arcoíris se esfumó, las flores se encogieron hasta desaparecer del todo. El fuego volvió a mis pies y se sumió hasta quedarse quieto. Y lo último, el don de Edward. La luz centellante fue disminuyendo y recogiéndose, hasta alojarse en un brillante punto en concreto. En su corazón. Parpadeó varias veces y como el mío se sumió a la tranquilidad de su interior.

— Esto ha sido… — no pude encontrar la palabra exacta.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Asombroso! ¡Mágico y definitivamente inesperado! — exclamó él.

— Si.

Lo era. Algo por fin encajaba en toda esta locura que llevaba en mi existencia.

— Tu también los sentiste — afirmé, refiriéndome a los elementos.

Asintió levemente.

— El agua, la tierra, tu fuego…

— El viento y tu espíritu — terminé.

Seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos embelesados por lo ocurrido, sorprendidos ante la inesperada revelación.

— Todos juntos como uno solo — indicó él y continúo con un hilo de voz —. Todo dejó de tener sentido, fue como si nos conectáramos con todo a la vez, fue tan extraño y aterrador pero no tenía miedo, fue más que eso.

— También sentí eso — concordé alegremente.

— Creo que hay mas ahí fuera — indicó él.

— ¿Más?

— Más como tú y… yo. Hadara no estaba aquí, Bella, y los poderes no vinieron solos, creo que alguien los mando aquí, es como si hubieran respondido a una llamada silenciosa.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos en su teoría.

— Puedes ser, y creo que Eliam no nos contó toda la verdad — sospeché.

— No lo hizo. Pero si leí en su mente la verdad, no lo recuerdo. Va con ventaja y no sé qué pretende con lo de Hadara y contigo, no quiero que te separe de mi, Bella.

— No lo hará. Como te dije antes, iría hasta el mismísimo cielo a buscarte.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¿Es una promesa?

— Aja.

Me besó con delicadeza y maestría, haciendo que nuevamente ardiera en deseo. Entre beso y ronroneos pregunté.

— ¿Cuándo tenemos que volver en tierra firme?

— Mañana.

— Tendré que ir de compras con Alice, se lo debo — recordé.

Edward siguió besando cada centímetro de piel marmórea pero ahora caliente. Fue cada vez más difícil intentar tener las ideas claras hasta que solo eran palabras sueltas en mi mente. Me aferré a él y entrelacé mis piernas a las de él, acaricié su espalda, cada músculo tensado con deleite.

El fuego hormigueó tímidamente en respuesta. Ni intenté retenerlo, al contrario.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero como es que te quemé aquella vez que ayudé al humano en el bosque y ahora no?

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

— Solo nos queda 22 horas antes de volver con la familia y no tener nada de intimida. ¿Qué prefieres? Pasar esas horas hablando o…

— ¡Lo segundo!— lo corté rápidamente.

Me sentí enrojecer y a Edward no se le escapó.

— Adoro ver cómo te ruborizas, mi vampira medio ángel — murmuró él.

— Y tú lo disfrutas.

— ¡Absolutamente!

Y después de reír un rato, retomamos las caricias. 22 horas non stop. Me alegré al pensar que no tendríamos que parar por estar cansados como los humanos supuse lo hacían. No había necesidad de eso, ni de ir al baño, ni de comer o dormir. Nada de nada. Así que desconecté mi mente y me dejé llevar por mis alocadas hormonas con sumo placer.

…………………………………

Continuará…

…………………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

* * *

Hola!!! Hay dios que capítulo más emocionante.

Debo confesar que fue muy raro para mí escribirlo, no estaba segura de saber cómo narrarlo perfectamente. Para que entrarais en mi mente, y entendierais lo importante que era. Dude si subirlo así o no, por eso la demora. Pero tras hablarlo con mi beta, suspire aliviada. Incluso me felicito por él, y eso para mí es mucho.

Así que con todo mi cariño, dedico este capítulo a mi Beta Reader, "Darla Gilmore". Gracias a ti, crezco como escritora. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Un fuerte abrazo para ti, amiga y miles de besos para todas. Sus reviews y comentarios son muy lindos. Gracias.

A.T.T Crisabella Cullen


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 18

No podía dejar de mirar a Edward. Había sufrido un cambio tan drástico que no parecía él. Desprendía como un halo de felicidad abrumador. Al fin se había reconciliado con la vida, no sentía ya culpa alguna y tenía una sonrisa continua en su hermoso rostro.

Habíamos vuelto de la isla de de Hadara a nado, y llegamos un poco antes del amanecer a Miami. Me sorprendió descubrir que la isla estaba ubicada precisamente en el mismo centro del triangulo de las Bermudas. Un punto lleno de misterios y leyendas. Pero pensándolo mejor… ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese para ocultar la isla?

Tuvimos que tomar una habitación de hotel a la espera del crepúsculo y poder así tomar el avión rumbo a Egipto. Ahí es donde nos esperarían la familia. Teníamos que buscar a otro vampiro que tenía un don extraordinario. Manipular un elemento, claramente hablando. Alice lo había visto en una visión, y también que Eliam lo buscaba. Su afán por encontrar el corazón de Hadara no tenía limites, pero yo sabía que no lo conseguiría. Ese cometido era cosa mía y había nacido para eso.

— Y estaremos todos ahí para ayudarte a conseguirlo — proclamó Edward de repente.

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos. Le sonreí. Mi escudo mental lo envolvía, estábamos conectados por el pensamientos casi constantemente desde nuestra unión en cuerpo y… alma.

— _Te amo_ — pensé bien fuerte.

Edward sonrió satisfecho.

— Como yo a ti, mi amor, mi vampiro medio ángel.

Me gustaba ese apodo tan cariñoso. Era en verdad lo que éramos todos. Una extraña combinación de la sangre de demonio y ángel, y la unión de esta con la sangre humana, dando como resultado a vampiros de extrema belleza. El teléfono de Edward sonó. Se puso a hablar a velocidad vampírica, comprendí que hablaba con Alice. Lo observé tan tranquila, seguí con mi dedo la curva de barbilla descendiendo por la línea de su cuello y dibujé pequeños círculos hasta que llegué a su torso y él atrapó mi mano. Tenía esa sonrisita pícara en el rostro que decía "no siguas o… "

— Es la hora, está anocheciendo — murmuró Edward cerrando la tapa de su teléfono.

Me levanté de la cama a regañadientes, habíamos pasado todo el día entrelazados. Me pregunté cuándo volveríamos a tener intimidad para poder estar juntos como lo hicimos.

— Ya encontraremos la manera de encontrar un momento — respondió Edward a mis pensamientos.

Lo miré y no pude evitar admirar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo brillando en la difusa luz de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra lo que sentía? Ansiaba otra vez sentirlo dentro de mi…

Edward sonrió, pero no se rió.

— Es todo una cuestión de prioridad, amor. Eres tan buena en todo esto, no creo que te tome demasiado tiempo poner todo en orden en tu mente. A veces se me olvida que eres aun neófita.

— ¿Pero tendremos ratos para nosotros, verdad?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Piensas que soportaría dejar que te vistas ahora si no fuera ese el caso?

Le devolví la sonrisa y me vestí. Prioridades. Tenía que encontrar el equilibrio y no dejarme llevar por el deseo tan desenfrenado que sentía. Al igual que lo hice para controlar el fuego tenía que conseguirlo con esto también.

Por una vez me alegré de ver la ropa que Alice puso en la bolsa. Un pantalón tejano de corte recto, una camiseta de algodón marón oscuras y unas deportivas.

Cuando estuve ya vestida y calzada, me miré en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Cómo es que Alice puso esta ropa? ¿Nada de seda o vestido provocador? — le pregunté a Edward.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— Vio que ibas a molestarte tanto si lo hacía, que ibas a quemar la ropa. Creo que optó por lo seguro.

Asentí.

— Muy inteligente por su parte.

— Si. ¿Estás lista?

— Si. Vamos.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Salimos del hotel bajo la mirada risueña de la recepcionista hacia Edward. Un gruñido ahogado nació en mi pecho a su intención y la fulminé con la mirada. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando se percató de lo que había hecho.

— Umm… ¿celosa? — musitó Edward con su aterciopelada voz.

— Mucho.

Él rió por lo bajo y me atrajo más a él, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y depositó un beso leve en mi coronilla.

— ¿Qué quería Alice? — le pregunté, acordándome que había hablado antes con ella.

— Dijo que Rosalie se había ido, Emmett se fue con ella.

— ¿Es por mi? Dios, cuanto lo siento Edward, he separado a tu familia — me lamenté tristemente.

Para mi estuvo claro que ella jamás me aceptó como una más.

— No es por eso que ella actuaba así, amor. Ella siempre fue muy vanidosa. Le molesta mas no ser ya el centro de atención de todos, eso es todo. Cuando se le pase volverá, ya verás.

No repliqué nada. Esperaba que fuera a ser así.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y comprendí las largas horas que nos esperaba de viaje para llegar al Cairo, me negué rotundamente a subir.

— No. Edward no subiré a un avión por no sé cuántas horas, encerrada con humanos que huelen demasiado bien. Es muy arriesgado.

Me llevó hasta apartarme de la gente y en voz muy bajita que solo podíamos oír él y yo me dijo.

— ¿Y qué propones?

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de existía otra manera mucho más rápida?

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó él leyendo mis pensamientos.

Le señalé el cielo con un dedo a través de la pared de cristal. Su cara se iluminó para luego mirar a su alrededor.

— Hay mucha gente aquí.

— Si — coincidí.

Salimos del aeropuerto y Edward me indico un sitio perfecto para poder transformarme con el anillo que recupere, el de Hadara.

Tras un buen rato llegamos a una plantación de cítricos, muy extensos.

— Preferí traerte aquí a los pantanos — indico él.

— Que lástima. Me hubiera gustado probar la sangre de cocodrilo.

— No es nada buena, créeme — aseguró él con una sonrisa torcida.

De repente Edward se detuvo y yo lo miré confundida. Incluso olfateé el aire en busca de algún aroma, algo que hubiera inquietado a Edward. No encontré nada.

Finalmente con el pensamiento le pregunté.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Soltó mi mano y se alejó varios pasos de mí sin perder de vista algún punto entre los árboles.

— Vienen vampiros, les leo el pensamiento, se están acercando. Ve en dirección al mar y espérame ahí.

Habló muy deprisa. Me puse en alerta viendo como él se tensaba.

— No voy a dejarte — contradije.

Él resopló silenciosamente. Se giró hacia mí, su rostro reflejaba ansiedad, miedo.

— Son de la guardia de los Vulturis — aclaró.

No me inmuté.

— Bien. Creo que así tendré oportunidad de darles un mensaje para sus _amos_.

— Las órdenes que tienen son claras, Bella. Van a pretender llevarte con ellos a Volterra. Jane está con ellos, ella es muy poderosa, su don es hacerte creer que sufres un dolor atroz.

Me aproximé a él sin vacilación. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y acuné su rostro.

— No me da miedo ella. No voy a dejarles separarme de ti, eso nunca pasará.

Mi escudo cedió y volvió a mí como si sintiera el peligro. Esperamos a que se acercaran ellos mirándonos a los ojos, luego nos giramos hacia el aroma dulzón que la brisa nos llevó. A lo lejos escuche como se acercaba una tormenta, el aire de sobrecargo.

Cuatro figuras aparecieron, tres de ellas masculinas, y la cuarta muy pequeña. Parecía una niña. Ella caminaba con un andar gracioso, su rostro era angelical. Se detuvieron frente a nosotros, a poco más de seis metros.

— Buenas noches — los saludó Edward educadamente.

Ella le sonrió.

— Buenas noches. No creo conocerte. ¿Quién eres?

Mientras Edward se presentaba formalmente, yo observaba a los tres enormes vampiros atrás de ella. Traían capas largas de un gris oscuro. Eran tan hermosos como todos los vampiros, pero sus pupilas escarlatas me dieron un escalofrió de horror. Se alimentaban de humanos.

— Están muy lejos de Volterra — dijo Edward.

Mi atención volvió a la conversación. Me fijé en que Jane ahora me miraba, y ancló sus ojos en los míos.

— Se llama Bella, es mi compañera — respondió Edward a su pregunta mental.

Jane volvió a mirarlo.

— Veo que eres todo un lector de mentes, Edward Cullen. A mi amo le encantaría conocerte — afirmó ella con una media sonrisita de suficiencia.

— Tenemos previsto ir de visita muy pronto — le replicó Edward con una voz impasible.

El fuego en mi interior se agito débilmente. Algo cambio en el ambiente, fue muy leve, pero ahí estaba. Como una advertencia muda. Ella sabía quien era yo. Su mirada volvió a mí estudiando mis ojos. Claro, ningún vampiro tenía los ojos de un color así. Negros con miles de filamentos dorados.

Edward se tensó ante algo que pensó ella, Jane hizo un gesto de la barbilla en mi dirección. Y en un parpadeo los tres vampiros gigantes nos rodearon.

— Mi amo te ha estado buscando. Estas invitada a venir con nosotros.

Di una mirada a la guardia con tranquilidad.

— Invitada, ya veo… Iré, pero no ahora. Nos están esperando.

Ella me sonrió de una sonrisa mezquina y concentró sus ojos escarlatas en mí. Edward apretó mi mano, ladeé la cabeza un poco a verlo. Pareció complacido, pero no supe de qué.

Escuché un murmullo sorprendido de la guardia.

— Suficiente — les ordenó ella con irritación.

Su rostro ya no parecía tan angelical ahora. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, vi como se concentraba aun más en mí, con esfuerzo visible en su rostro. Unos picotazos en mi escudo me dio a entender que ella intentaba llegar a mi mente, a hacerme daño. Le di una sonrisa igual de mezquina que la suya y con un aire despreocupado pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Ella exorbito los ojos.

— ¿Ya has terminado? — le pregunté a Jane tranquilamente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y la guardia con ella, dejándonos así un poco más de espacio. Cuando advertí que ella empezó ahora a concentrarse en Edward, sin esfuerzo y con rapidez estiré mi escudo hasta él. Fue muy fácil, como algo natural.

Jane al ver que no conseguía nada dejó escapar un gruñido y su rostro adquirió unos rasgos de niña enfadada. Como si tuviera una rabieta. _Solo le falta patalear en el suelo_, pensé.

Edward ahogó una risita. Me había leído el pensamiento. Tiempo de darle a esta niñita un mensaje para sus amos.

— _Fuego, ven a mi mano, forma una pequeña esfera_— pedí en mi mente.

Y el fuego acudió sin demorar, formando una perfecta bola llameante. Sentí el poder de Edward envolverme con calidez, sentí como los dos formamos uno, y la bola de fuego brillo como nunca lo había visto hacer antes. Pequeñas ondas se formaban de una luz blanca brillante. Era como si las hondas protegían el fuego y al mismo tiempo lo hacía más fuerte.

Una ráfaga de viento repentino despeinó a la vampiresa rubia, esta miraba por todos lados, inquieta. El aire se concentró en nuestro entorno, girando a velocidad lenta, casi parecía estar bailando. Alguien lo habías mandado a mí. Estuve casi segura.

— Aire, ven a mí, únete a nosotros por favor —pedí en un susurro.

Supe el momento exacto en que el dueño de tal poder ordenó al aire que acudiera a mi llamada, y donde estaba ubicado. Noté como Edward se inquietó al no leerle el pensamiento, pero era por el escudo que lo mantenía protegido de Jane.

El aire vino y giró en torno a la llameante bola que flotaba en mi mano, dándole así un toque de color aparte del blanco y el rojo. Ahora también destellaba pequeñas púas marones. La bola dobló de volumen en un instante. Note como la tormenta astaba llegando muy deprisa, a una velocidad nada normal. El cielo se llenó de nubes furiosas y eléctricas.

— Tres de cinco — susurró Edward en mi oído.

— ¡Solo faltan dos más! — exclamó una voz masculina.

Se materializó a un lado de nosotros un vampiro sonriente de rasgos poco común. Tenía los ojos estirados y perfilados de negro. Su cabello era azabache, largo, y era joven, no tendría más de 20 años, calculé.

Ante mi sorpresa se inclinó hacia mí en una pequeña reverencia. Luego se acercó un poco a nosotros y elevó una mano hacia el cielo, la otra la extendió hacia la bola de fuego que se estremeció al notar el elemento de este.

Todos la notamos. Una fina llovizna empezó a caer suavemente. Las gotas de agua fueron como atraídas hacia el que las recibió con una sonrisa radiante hasta que estas formaron una burbuja un poco más grande que mi esfera. La empujó hacia mi mano, y esta se unió con un baile similar al del aire. Destellos de luz azuladas aparecieron inmediatamente.

— Vamos, majestad, solo falta uno y podrá dar el mensaje — me dijo el que manejaba el agua.

— La tierra.

— Llámela, ella acudirá.

Asentí y me concentre en la tierra. Imagine su olor, los pinos en verano y su perfume, la hierba fresca y aromatizantes efluvios. _Forks_, era todo verde allí y como si eso bastó, acudió a mí el poder de la tierra. Bajo nuestros pies, esta tembló levemente. Y se unió finalmente a la magnífica bola. Los 5 elementos reunidos.

Ocurrió algo increíble, la bola se solidificó hasta posarse en mi mano. La sentí bajo mi tacto, dura, fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. Desprendía un perfume a océano y a tierra fresca. Maravilloso.

Jane chasqueó la lengua, y la guardia se posicionó delante de ella. Parecían impresionados, e inseguros respecto a qué hacer.

— Acércate — le dije a Jane.

Edward se movió un poco y dejó que me adelantara un paso. Noté como el vampiro que poseía el don del agua, me flanqueo por el lado opuesto al de Edward.

— No voy a hacerte ningún daño — prometí mirando a Jane.

— ¡Agárrenla! — ordenó ella.

Estos se movieron como un borrón. Edward rugió ferozmente y atrapó a uno de ellos al vuelo. El que manejaba el agua propulso un chorro de agua en dirección al otro guardia que intento cogerme, y esto lo impulso hacia atrás llevándole a varios metros.

Un corriente de aire potente me envolvió y me atrajo hacia atrás alejándome así de la pelea… ¡pero yo quería pelear! Miré a Edward y como el mantenía el paso cerrado al vampiro con un baile endiablado y rugidos feroces. El que manejaba el agua parecía divertirse lo suyo con un lazo de agua y azotando a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a mí.

El brazo de aire que seguía impidiendo que me aproximara me molestó y una furia se apoderó de mí, llenándome de fuego desde la puntas de los dedos hasta mi cabello, un brillo rojizo empozó a emanar de mi cuerpo.

Como una ordenanza silenciosa los poderes se fusionaron de nuevo y se formó otra esfera, pero está mucho más oscura y amenazadora. Adquiero un tono violeta oscuro y hondas negras se desprendían de ella. Edward volvió a tomar posición a mi lado inmediatamente sintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir al igual que el dominaba el agua, el del viento quedó a mis espaldas impidiéndome así verle el rostro.

La esfera se estremeció y fue empujada no por mí, sino por los demás a mi gran sorpresa, y salió disparada hacia los tres vampiros de la guardia real. Y tan solo con un toque de ella, estos se desintegraron y instantáneamente cayeron al suelo unas polvorientas cenizas.

Un grito me hizo girar la cabeza, Jane temblaba de furia mirándome con unos ojos entrecerrados.

— Acércate — le ordené a ella.

Lo hizo visiblemente molesta.

— Lleva esto a tus amos. Diles que pronto acudirá a ellos la verdadera inmortal, y reclamará lo que ellos robaron.

Le tendí la esfera con miles de facetas diamantinas, esta brillaba de varios colores. Parecía encerrar a dentro un arcoíris en miniatura.

— ¿Qué que robaron? — inquirió ella.

— Esa información no está a tu alcance. Haz lo que tu _reina_ ordenó. Ahora — le espetó el vampiro que poseía el don del agua.

Jane se quitó la capa y atrapó en ella la esfera. La cubrió y sin demorar se marchó en dirección a la ciudad.

La seguí con la mirada y ahí me di cuenta de la niebla espesa que se veía por todo el lugar. Nos habían protegido de ser vistos por los ojos humanos. Muy sabio.

— Bella — me llamó Edward.

Lo miré y él me indicó con un gesto de la barbilla al vampiro de pelo azabache. Quité el escudo de Edward, para que así el pusiera volver a leer la mente. Me agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego me giré hacia el otro vampiro que seguía sonriente. Me miraba fijamente.

— Es placer volver a verle, majestad — dijo él.

— No soy Hadara, y menos una reina — le contradije un poco molesta.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Está convencido que eres ella — dijo Edward.

— El parecido físico es casi exactamente igual.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso vez que tengo los ojos azules, o el pelo muy largo y negro? Sin hablar de la estatura — le indiqué.

— Esos detalles no importan, majestad.

El vampiro dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se agitara en todos los sentidos. Echo una mirada hacia su derecha.

— ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? — preguntó él.

Miré hacia la misma dirección que él. El vampiro poseedor del don del aire estaba muy cerca, podía sentirle. Avanzó en nuestra dirección, visualicé primero su delgada silueta entre la bruma. Conforme fue llegando y pude verlo mejor, pegué un grito de sorpresa al reconocerla. Edward jadeó de la sorpresa también al ver de quien se trataba.

La rubia melena de la vampiresa se meneaba en ritmo perfecto al de sus caderas. Se detuvo frente a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante y se echó a reír.

— ¿Rosalie? — balbuceé.

Me miraba con el mismo aire de ser ella más que nadie. Pero no había tanta rabia como la última vez que nos vimos.

— Si, Bella, soy Rosalie. Edward — lo saludó ella.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste para esconderme lo que eras? — le urgió él, mirando a su hermana.

— Es un don que tenemos muy pocos — respondió ella.

— Los que son poseedores de un elemento — dije yo.

— Exactamente. Pudiste siempre leer en mi mente, Edward, pero yo te deje leer lo que deseé. La información de quién era en realidad tenía que ser mantenida bajo secreto hasta hoy.

— Esto es increíble — se molestó él —, que no llegara nunca si quiera a descubrir la verdad. ¿Cuándo fue que Hadara contacto contigo?

—Cuando Emmett y yo nos alejamos por casi diez años… siento no haber dicho nada antes, Edward, ni tú ni Bella estaban preparados para la unión de los poderes. Todo tenía que llegar en su momento.

No podía dejar de mirar a Rosalie. ¿Ella? ¿El viento? ¿Rosalie? ¿Y quién era el de tierra? ¿Qué sorpresa más nos esperaba? ¿Emmett con tutu bailando con la tierra?

— Bella. Sé que mi comportamiento contigo no fue el correcto. Admito que soy engreída, vanidosa y te pido disculpas por eso. A veces me podía el hecho de ver cómo te comportabas, no sabía cómo empujarte a ver las cosas de otra manera. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Y con un paso se adelantó y se inclinó en una reverencia graciosa y perfecta. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego posé mi mano en el hombro de Rosalie. Ella levantó el rostro hacia mí.

— No hay nada que perdonar — afirmé.

Rosalie pareció sorprendida, y su rostro se iluminó en agradecimiento.

— Gracias — murmuró ella y cuando iba a volver a inclinar la cabeza la detuve.

— Creo que tostaré el trasero del próximo que haga una reverencia, así que nada de eso por favor.

La carcajada del otro vampiro se escuchó de repente.

— Ese es nuestra obligación, veo que habrá que refrescarle la memoria bastante sobre las reglas de su reinado, majestad — aclaró él.

Rosalie lo enfrento.

— Este de aquí que ni siquiera se presento es Byron, el agua es su dominio. Ángel caído y convertido a vampiro.

— ¿Un Ángel caído? — inquirí yo mirándole.

— Si. Al igual que lo fue Hadara. De hecho me castigaron por ayudarle a ella, a vivir como un humano más exactamente.

— ¿Quién te convirtió? — le pregunté.

— Evan, por accidente. Él era en aquel entonces lo que ustedes llaman hoy en día neófito.

— Eres muy viejo — solté sin pensar.

Edward y Rosalie estallaron en carcajadas. Byron hizo una mueca divertida.

— Perdón, no era mi intención decir eso.

— Eres tan antiguo como Eliam.

Byron se sobresaltó al oír ese nombre.

— ¿¡Eliam! — explotó él de repente.

— Si. El estuvo con nosotros un tiempo, lo encontramos encerado tras una puerta en llamas en el vaticano.

Byron maldijo varias veces. Edward se envaró a mi lado y soltó un gemido desgarrador. En un parpadeo sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

— ¿Qué es, Edward?

La barbilla de Edward empezó a temblar como si fuera a llorar, me partió en dos verlo así. ¿Qué leyó en la mente de Byron para ponerle así de mal? Fue incapaz de hablar. Rosalie me contó finalmente una verdad tan horrorosa como macabra. Algo que nunca imaginé. Algo que Eliam manejó a su antojo durante semanas. Sus propios recuerdos.

— Eliam también participo en arrancarle el corazón a Hadara, junto a Aro Vulturis.

……………………

Continuará…

…………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 19

Un silencio helado se instaló entre nosotros cuatro. Intenté asimilar lo que Rosalie había dicho. El coraje se apoderó de mí ser. El fuego estalló en mi interior haciéndome estremecer de cólera y rabia hacia Eliam.

—Bella, cálmate— me aconsejó Rosalie —¿No querrás provocar un fuego y quemar toda Miami, verdad?

—Quiero a Eliam, encontrarlo y… ¡quemarlo vivo!— siseé.

—Entonces vamos a por él. Ahora —soltó Byron.

— _El anillo, tienes que entregar a aquel que tenga el alma pura — _susurró Hadara en mi mente.

Al fin podía volver a sentirla, llevaba días sin venir a mí y comprendí que era por culpa de Eliam. Sin esperar saqué el anillo de Hadara de mi bolsillo. Se lo entregué a Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto, Bella? — cuestionó.

Me giré hacia él.

—Que te lo pongas, que te salgan así las alas y me lleves volando hacia Egipto.

Edward me miró como si me faltara un tornillo e intentó devolvérmelo, pero no lo tomé.

— No está destinado a mí, sino a ti Bella. Debes llevarlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hadara me ha dicho que se lo entregará a aquel que tenga el alma pura. Y para mi ese eres tú, Edward. Te es destinado a ti.

Byron y Rosalie se aproximaron a nosotros.

—Debes hacer lo que demanda tu _reina_…

Fulminé con la mirada a Byron al oír esa palabra. Enmudeció y desvió la mirada.

—Bella, por favor, dejarme a solas un momento con mi hermano —me pidió Rosalie.

Su petición me sorprendió y tras ver en sus ojos lo que pretendía, asentí y me alejé jalando de paso a Byron que por lo visto tenía intenciones de quedarse como espectador.

—¿Te creías que te iba a permitir espiarles?

— Lejos de mi ese propósito — refunfuñó él.

Llegamos a los límites de la plantación y con una pirueta se subió al muro para asentarse ahí.

— Creo que la charla entre hermanos vaya a durar horas.

—Tienen mucho por aclarar. No nos esperábamos lo de Rosalie. No entiendo por qué no nos contó nada antes, hubiera sido más fácil sabiendo lo que me esperaba – me quejé.

—¿Tú crees que es así? Ponte en su lugar, mi señora, lo que ha tenido que padecer aguardando un secreto así por petición de Hadara. Esconderlo de su familia, de su hermano que es un lector de mentes.

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras un momento antes de darme cuenta que tenía razón.

— El escudo nos permite proteger los recuerdos. Yo lo tengo al igual que tú. Rosalie también lo tiene. Solo Edward está desprotegido y habrá que ver con el que posee la tierra.

—¿No lo conoces? — cuestioné.

—No. Tienes que saber algo acerca de mí, de mi existencia. Llevo esperando miles de años a que nacieras, antes de eso no percibía a ninguno de nosotros hasta toparme con Rosalie por casualidad. Al estar tan cerca pudimos sentir algo, como una conexión muy tenue, comprendí quien era ella y que el momento de tu llegada era inminente… la verdadera inmortal iba a llegar muy pronto.

Tenía la impresión de llevar sobre mis hombros un destino que no me correspondía.

—Es tan… ¡tan demasiado de todo! — exclamé.

Miré hacia al cielo con miedo. ¿Podría llevar esto? ¿Yo? ¿Isabella Swan?

—Sé qué te parece muy fuerte, que debes tener la impresión de llevar un fardo muy pesado en tus hombros, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudarte a soportarlo.

—Byron, tiene razón — intervino Edward de repente.

Me volteé y aguanté el aliento al verlo aparecer entre los árboles. Unas majestuosas alas negras lo enmarcaban y con todo su esplendor de ángel me sonrió. Hermoso no bastaba para referir a lo que tenía ante mí. Sublimemente atractivo…. Bello como… como… como el solo podía ser.

Se acercó a mí caminando sin vacilación con una brisa acariciando las delicadas plumas. ¿Es lo mismo que sintió él al verme cuando me transforme en ángel también? Porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir la emoción que me embargaba por completo.

— Creo que la has vuelto a deslumbrar — musitó Rosalie en voz baja.

Edward me enlazó atrayéndome a él. Sus ojos de oro líquido me tenían hipnotizada. Con lentitud aproximó sus labios a los míos para depositar un beso. Cerré los ojos. Miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y creí desfallecer de placer entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Bella — murmuró entre beso y beso.

—Umm… — contesté antes de devorar sus labios.

Podría haber pasado horas o días que me dio igual. El aire se puso a transitar por nuestros cuerpos, no era molesto hasta que comprendí que estábamos volando. Abrí los ojos para apreciar un sol naciente en el horizonte por encima del océano.

—¡Oh! — solté de repente.

Edward rió. Seguía entre sus brazos pegada a su cuerpo. Las alas batían el aire con regularidad. Edward dominaba el vuelo como si lo hubiera hecho toda su existencia. No parecía ni cansado. Estaba risueño. Y lo disfrutaba plenamente.

—Ahí va… la deslumbraste otra vez — dijo Rosalie estallando a carcajada junto a Byron.

Los busqué con la mirada y los vi volar no muy lejos de nosotros. Rose estaba montada a su espalda cuando de repente un pensamiento extraño me llegó.

—¿Rosalie, dónde está Emmett?

—En Egipto.

Parpadeé confundida.

— Pero Alice dijo que se habían ido los dos.

— Al principio sí, pero cuando vi a Byron allí supe que se acercaba el momento de revelar quién era. Me sabe mal haber engañado a Emmett así pero tuve que hacerlo o no me habría dejado ir.

—Se pusieron a jugar al escondite en las pirámides. Muy maduro, Rose — le reprochó Edward al leer su mente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Imagino la cara que puso al seguir tu rastro y descubrir que este se dirige hacia el cielo de repente — replicó Edward —. Pobre Emmett. Se habrá vuelto loco buscándote.

—Espero que me perdone por desaparecer así…

—No veo porque no, Rosalie —continué yo ahora —. Te ama con locura.

Edward soltó una carcajada de repente. Lo miré esperando que se explicara.

— Rosalie. ¿Recuerdas todo el rollo que montaste por lo celos que sentías porque Emmett no paraba de alabar a Bella hace unos meses?

—Si — admitió su hermana.

—Pues piensa en cómo te vera a ti ahora.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Rosalie, y lo entendí. Emmett vería a su mujer como una súper heroína.

—Incluso podría enseñarle como de bueno es mi don y lo que puedo hacer con el…

Edward se estremeció.

—Por favor, guarda esos pensamientos para más tarde — le rogó.

—Y tu, deja de meterte. Es mi cabeza, así podré seguir fantasmeando tranquilamente — replicó su hermana con una sonrisa radiante.

Si Rosalie era igual de explicita que Emmett, entonces Edward estaba viendo cosas que seguramente no eran aptas para todos los públicos.

Y así volamos todo el día y parte de la noche. Sobrevolamos hasta atravesar el amplio océano y cuando vimos tierra firme nos elevemos por encima de las nubes para pasar inadvertidos. No pasó mucho cuando sinuosamente el aire se sobrecargó a nuestro alrededor.

Me concentré en mirar al horizonte para ver que había ocasionado esto. Sentí algo raro, extraño, que hizo que mis tripas se apretaran con angustia. El sonido de un teléfono móvil se escuchó de repente. Rosalie lo saco de su pantalón y descolgó.

—Están en problemas — afirmó Edward leyendo la conversación en la mente de su hermana.

—¿Quién?— exclamé — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Llegaremos lo antes posible, Alice.

Rosalie guardó su teléfono.

— Eliam se ha aliado con Victoria y han creado un ejército de neófitos.

— ¿¡Victoria!

Edward bajó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— Si, Bella. Victoria. Alice dice que va a por ellos, quieren hacerles daño por venganza.

Pestañeé y empecé a respirar más deprisa. Sentí un gran miedo hacia mi familia vampira. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett. Todos ellos solos, frente a una horda de vampiros sádicos con un único propósito, destruirlos por hacerme daño a mí.

— Podría enviarles el fuego para protegerlos — dije con esperanza. Solo era cuestión de concentrarme y guiar la bola.

— No — soltó Rosalie, la miré con desespero —. Estamos aún demasiados lejos y podrías herir o matar a alguien de nuestra familia sin querer.

— Bella, tranquila. Jasper tiene experiencia en ese tipo de lucha, sabrán cómo defenderse, y no están solos. El que maneja la tierra está con ellos.

Apoyé el rostro en el pecho de Edward muerta de miedo.

—Bella, ve a mi espalda y agárrate fuerte.

Levanté el rostro a ver a Edward, supe que íbamos a acelerar el vuelo y Edward necesitaba sus brazos libres. Con cuidado rodeé su cuerpo sin soltarlo, me posicioné entre sus alas y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Me aferré a él cuándo sentí como aceleraba, las alas se estremecieron, empezaron a subir y bajar con más rapidez extendiéndose totalmente.

Ahí vi a Rose con los brazos extendidos verticalmente y las piernas enroscada en cintura de Byron. Se veía muy concentrada y espectacular.

—Aire, acude a mi llamaba, ayúdanos a llegar más velozmente — rogó Rosalie.

Y como ocurrió antes, vi aparecer como un brazo pero esta vez nacía del cuerpo de Rosalie y fue apartándose de ella y ensanchándose. El aire silbó fuertemente y lo sentí partir hacia atrás para volver en el segundo en una poderosa ráfaga de viento que nos empujó hacia adelante en una carrera vertiginosa.

Edward se elevó más alto, y dio un giro hacia la derecha. Rosalie y Byron hicieron lo mismo, pero yéndose a la izquierda. Íbamos volando todo el rato por encima de la nubes, si hubiera sido en otro momento seguramente me habría extasiado con lo que veía.

—¡Bella, prepárate a actuar cuando te lo indique!— gritó Edward para que lo escuchara.

—¿Dime qué quieres que haga?

—Llama al fuego.

—Fuego, ven a mí — pedí para mí misma.

Antes de terminar la frase este ya estaba deslizándose por mi cuerpo con ese familiar cosquilleo.

—Vamos a bajar. Agárrate fuerte, amor – me indicó Edward.

Con un impulso de su cuerpo se inclinó casi completamente hacia abajo y empezamos a descender atravesando las nubes oscuras y cargadas de agua. Byron había llamado a su don. El agua acudía a su ruego, pero no pude ni apreciarlo. Ahogué un grito al ver como estábamos cayendo en picado. Me produjo la misma sensación que cuando bajas de una montaña rusa de lo más alto pero multiplicado por mil.

Las nubes se esfumaron dejando paso al espacio entre ellas y la tierra firme. Y lo que descubrí me sobrecogió.

—Dios mío — gemí.

Ahí había una grieta en el suelo tan ancha como una autopista de cuatro vías. Por un lado estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esmé y Carlisle, flanqueaban a un chico que estaba sentado en el suelo con las palmas hundidas en la arena.

Por el otro lado estaba Eliam. Y no venía solo. Victoria se encontraba a su lado y una horda de vampiros los acompañaba, pero algunos se peleaban entre sí, otros intentaban saltar el enorme precipicio. Vi con horror como uno lo conseguía y Emmett se echaba en su dirección.

—No… ¡No!

—¡Bella! Concéntrate… No les pasará nada — me alegó Edward.

Di un respingo cuando Emmett con todo lo grande que era esquivó en un segundo al vampiro y lo atrapó por detrás, arrancándole un brazo seguido de otro. La cabeza fue separada, y desde esa altura se escuchó perfectamente un chirrido que me recordó el día de mi encuentro con James.

—Solo el fuego permitirá que sean destruidos completamente. Vamos, hazlo.

Edward fue aminorando la velocidad hasta tal punto que pude enderezarme sobre su espalda. Junté mis palmas, dejé que saliera de ellas el fuego y las alejé un poco para que la esfera se ensanchara a su gusto. Al mismo tiempo nos envolvió una neblina para disimularnos al bajar más.

—¡Alice! De que me sirve destrozarlos si no hay fuego — oí quejarse a Emmett.

Lancé la bola cuando advertí el brazo de aire atrapar a Emmett y tirarlo hacia atrás. Rosalie le había apartado. La bola impactó contra el cuerpo destrozado y se extendió por cada trozo, quemándolo. Un espeso humo violeta empezó a desprenderse de ahí.

Fue el momento que eligió Edward para aterrizar en un lado. Bajé de su espalda y él replegó las alas.

—Ve con ellos.

—¿Dónde vas tú? —pregunté.

Bajó el rostro hacia mí.

—Voy por Victoria.

Algo dentro de mí se agitó nerviosamente en contra de su decisión, pero la determinación que observé en su mirada me dijo que no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Ni siquiera yo.

—Te estaré esperando — murmuré, intentando mascar el miedo de mi voz, pero Edward lo sintió en mi alma.

Posó una mano sobre mi pecho en donde se ubicaba mi muerto corazón.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Sentí como todo su amor me llenó, me acarició, me consoló por dentro, pero también sentí su ansia de venganza hacia Victoria. Me estremecí.

—Bella. Tú eres mi vida. Te amo. No habrá nada ni nadie que me impida volver a tu lado. Nada.

Di un suspiro pequeño y añadí:

—Vuelve pronto…. Te amo yo también.

Me sonrió y luego depositó un beso en mis labios para luego salir volando. Miré como desaparecía entre la densa niebla. Lo bueno es que tenía el factor sorpresa con él. Con el alma encogida salí de atrás de la columna de humo y avancé hacia el resto de los Cullen.

—¡Bella! — chilló Esme al verme.

Vino corriendo a abrazarme.

—Esme…

No pude decir nada más las palabras se atropellaron en garganta. La tierra bajo mis pies tembló levemente y me aparte de Esme para ver al chico de la tierra.

—Tú debes ser Bella — me saludó él.

Asentí.

—Soy Benjamín. Ahora ven y siéntate a mi lado, tenemos que conectarnos.

Hice lo que me dijo antes de llegar a él, Alice se arrojó a mi cuello en un efusivo abrazo.

—Pensé que no llegarían nunca. Pensé que iba a ser el fin de nuestra familia. El futuro que veo es tan impreciso… — se lamentó Alice.

Le devolví el abrazo bajo la mirada agradecida de Jasper.

—Todo va a ir bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos.

Vi como Byron se posaba silenciosamente atrás de nosotros y me guiñó un ojo. Y no muy lejos estaban Rosalie y Emmett que estaban fundidos en un beso apasionado.

—Bella, Benjamín te espera — me recordó Carlisle.

Lo miré y asentí. No había que perder tiempo con contemplaciones y abrazos por mucho que los echara de menos. Me senté al lado del vampiro. Él sacó una mano de la arena y sin esperar tomo la mía. De repente sentí que tomaban mi otra mano. Byron. Supe que era él sin ni siquiera mirarlo, luego Rosalie tomó la mano libre de Benjamín.

—Falta Edward — dijo Rosalie.

—Él ya está conectado a nosotros, no le hace falta tocarnos.

—¿Edward? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — preguntó Esme.

—No muy lejos, Esme, no te preocupes.

Pero al decir eso no tenía muy claro si lo decía por ella o por mí, ya que seguía sintiéndome mal y no sabía por qué. Dejé de lado ese sentimiento y me concentré.

El poder fluyó de nosotros cuatro uniéndose con el de Edward que nos lo enviaba en hondas potentes. Fue tan increíble lo que sentíamos todos que soltamos gritos de júbilo, de éxtasis al reunirnos al fin. Y todo encajó por sí solo. El agua. El fuego. El aire. La tierra y el espíritu.

El cielo se iluminó, la lluvia nos acompañó.El aire bailó y el fuego se enroscó al espíritu de Edward y él todo se transformó en una inmensa lanza que cayó sobre el suelo del precipicio. La tierra se abrió, un vapor rojizo se escapó de ahí. Una lava empezó a surgir llenando a velocidad alarmante el extraño foso. La neblina se disipó por voluntad de Byron y ahí pude ver al ejército de neófitos con Eliam a su frente. No vi a Victoria.

—Aire, empuja a los neófitos. ¡Ahora! – ordenó Rosalie.

El aire silbó y viajó a cada uno de ellos. Como si de marionetas se trataran fueron echados al foso llameante sin contemplaciones. Oí a Emmett gritar eufórico en nombre de Rosalie. También las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Carlisle y Esme. Alice, ella la percibía dando saltitos de alegría.

—¡Sí! Si… miren como caen, si… y todo por mi chica — afirmó Emmett con satisfacción.

Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse. Y yo seguía con la mirada fija hacia el otro lado. Buscando a Edward. Lo percibía, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Los gritos de los neófitos desgarraban el aire. El ruido que hacían cuando tocaban la lava era espeluznante. Y ahí vislumbré a Eliam. No parecía tener miedo, estaba como esperando. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. El odio se apoderó de mí.

—_Hija, permíteme entrar en ti_— pidió la voz de Hadara en mi mente.

—Adelante, puedes entrar.

Todos sentimos como el espíritu de Hadara entraba en mi cuerpo y tomaba posesión de mí. Compartí con ella sus emociones y supe lo que ella quería. Eliam.

Con un parpadeo me vi frente a él. El poder de Hadara era inmenso y había crecido mucho. Él se sobresaltó al verme aparecer así y parpadeó. Luego se estiró por su rostro una sonrisa miserable. Por lo visto Hadara no había cambiado mi cuerpo ni el color de mis ojos. Y no dejó que él la percibiera en absoluto.

—Veo que se han encontrado, pero eso no cambiará nada. Cuando lo toque cambiaré sus recuerdos y el poseedor del don de la tierra hará lo yo quiera —espetó él.

Caminé en su dirección. Él no se movió. No había peligro, mi cuerpo no centellaba en rojo. El fuego estaba quieto. Demasiado quieto.

—¿Te crees que voy a dejar que le toques… Eliam?—cuestionó Hadara con mi voz.

—Bala te volverá a dormir si es necesario. Ya la utilice antes.

¿Bala? ¿Dormir? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

—Me decepcionas. Te creía más inteligente. Usar un vampiro que puede inducir el sueño a otros de su especie no es muy original —murmuró Hadara.

Ahora entendía como era posible que un vampiro durmiera como me ocurrió a mí. Fui manipulada. A través de mis ojos compartidos con Hadara vi a Edward y suspiré interiormente. No lucía como Ángel, seguramente se quitaría el anillo para enfrentar a Victoria como iguales. Llevaba entre sus brazos trozos de cuerpo y una larga cabellera naranja rojiza se escapaba de ahí. Victoria. Luego los echó al precipicio.

—Morirás por lo que les hicisteis…

Aguanté el aliento al sentir el dolor de Hadara. ¿Qué hizo Eliam? ¿Qué me había perdido? Volví a centrarme en el que ahora lucia como una estatua y con los ojos espantados.

—Hadara… mi reina…

Cuando iba a inclinarse para una reverencia lo detuvimos con gesto de asqueadas las dos. Era repugnantemente falso.

—Eliam. Ven a mí — ordenó Hadara.

Vaciló, pero se aproximó.

—Perdóname, mi reina.

—Llego la hora que pagues por lo que hiciste, antaño y en el presente.

No comprendía de lo que hablaban.

— Perdóname, pero debo irme — se disculpó Eliam de repente —. Tu _corazón_ me espera.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Ya no tenía cara de mártir sino de calculador maquiavélico.

— Prometí devolverte lo que te quité junto a los hermanos y pienso hacerlo.

— No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, Eliam, hijo de pescador. Tú y yo sabemos para qué fin quieres mi corazón. Sabes lo que contiene pero jamás sabrás como manejarlo. Eso solo lo puede hacer un alma pura.

Al mismo tiempo que Hadara hablaba se acercaba a él y cuando estaba por alcanzarle simplemente desapareció.

—_¿Dónde ha ido?_— le pregunté a Hadara.

—Lo siento, Bella…. Zafrina lo ayudo, la manipula también. Lo siento tanto — se disculpó Hadara otra vez y de inmediato abandonó mi cuerpo.

Antes de poder preguntarle por qué se disculpaba, su esencia se desvaneció, dejándome muy confundida. Era muy rara.

Sin esperar me dirigí en dirección a Edward. Él seguía ahí mirando con fijeza el inmenso precipicio.

—Edward — lo llamé.

Se giró lentamente hacia mí. Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y los hombros caídos. Me lancé a él, apenas abrió los brazos para recibirme. Los aparte yo y me apretuje contra su pecho demasiada feliz de verlo bien y entero.

...

Continuará…

...

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y comentarios! Son muy generosas conmigo. ¡Les quiero! XD

Para las anónimas: "lizzycullenswan", "Ross", "desde las sombras", "ELIZABETH", "blaki" y "Beatriz", chicas gracias, y sería más fácil si tuvieran cuenta en f.f, así podría responder a sus reviews.

Gracias también a las que llamo con cariño "las lectoras invisibles" se que estáis ahí también y me seguís desde el principio.

Hasta pronto, Crisabella.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 20

Los gritos de júbilo de Emmett se escuchaban desde aquí, seguidos de las exclamaciones de alegría de los demás. Habíamos vencido el ejército creado por Victoria y Eliam. Pero el muy cobarde había huido. Como no. Suspiré frustrada. Ya llegaría el momento de un encuentro cara a cara, y si Hadara me dejara, no le daría la oportunidad de huir.

Un lamento ahogado hizo que levantara el rostro a ver a Edward. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón ahora. Pero eso no fue lo que más molestó. Una inmensa tristeza se reflejaba en su perfecto rostro.

—Edward. Todo está bien. Vencimos — lo alenté.

Elevé una mano a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Él bajó la vista hacia mí. El desconsuelo que leí en ellos me abrumó.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella… — murmuró.

—¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Lo miré sin comprenderle.

—Todo esto. Es por mi culpa. Te he condenado a una existencia miserable… sin alma— afirmó él con aplomo.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara. Lancé una mirada aterrada a Edward y me percaté de que era ya demasiado tarde. En ese instante mis peores temores resultaron ciertos y supe porque Hadara se había disculpado. Eliam había metido mano en los recuerdos de Edward. ¿Pero cuánto había borrado? Esa pregunta me horrorizaba.

—Edward. Los vampiros si tienen almas — susurré intentando que mi voz sonara firme.

Un rastro de dolor surcó sus rasgos perfectos.

—No. No tenemos alma, somos una calamidad de la naturaleza — afirmó.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte.

—¡No digas tonterías! Recuerda, Edward, debes recordar la isla de Hadara. Lo que paso ahí… ¡Vamos! Tu don, Edward…

Mis palabras salieron en un susurro desesperado. Al ver su expresión confusa supe que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Me separé de él y busqué con la mirada a los Cullen. La primera que vi fue a Alice, estaba muy seria y miraba con fijeza en mi dirección. Lo sabía. Alice lo había visto.

Una idea apareció en mi mente. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Me volví hacia Edward y le sonreí.

—Te voy a demonstrar lo equivocado que estas.

Me miró y su frente se pobló de arrugas. El fuego acudió sin llamarlo, como sintiendo lo desesperada que me sentía por dentro. Mi piel empezó a centellar de una tenue luz rojiza.

Me aproximé a Edward.

—Cuidado, Bella— murmuró él.

No dejé que se notara en mi rostro que me habían dolido esas dos palabras.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Edward?

—Yo mordiéndote.

Retuve un gemido. Era mucho más grave de lo que pensé. Tenía que intentar despertar su don, como sea.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Edward, ¿confías en mí?

Dudó un segundo antes de contestarme. Seguramente se preguntaba en qué consistía exactamente mi pregunta.

—Sí —admitió con cautela.

Vi como tensaba su cuerpo cuando di un paso y me lancé a su cuello. Lo abracé con rapidez apretándome a él. Lo escuché jadear, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sus brazos se deslizaron entorno a mí y me ciñó a él.

—Siéntelo, Edward — le rogué.

Donde antes estaba su don que tan maravillosamente descubrimos, no percibí nada más que un eco vacío… sabía que estaba ahí, pero estaba como congelado. Igual que lo intuí en Roma.

—Moriré si es lo que deseas. Me lo merezco —proclamó con resignación.

—¡No! ¡Bella, suéltalo! — oí gritar a Rosalie.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, un brazo de aire me atrapó. Fui arrancada de sus brazos y echada para atrás con una fuerza tremenda. Di una voltereta en el aire y aterricé sobre mis pies. Cuando mi mente procesó lo que veía ante mí, un grito se escapó de mi boca. El torso de Edward lucia quemado… ¡Quemado! Le había hecho daño ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? No, no, ¡no! No podía ser verdad…

Lo vi tambalearse pero aun así intentaba aguantar la compostura. Carlisle llegó a su lado en un pardeado seguido de Esme. No podía quitar la vista de su piel chamuscada. Empecé a hiperventilar, si eso era posible. Y me sentí caer, las rodillas tocaron la arena blanda y el sonido fue apenas perceptible.

Intenté controlarme y razonar. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo ocurrir? Me estremecí. Quemar a Edward. Esa era la pregunta equivocada, sin duda. Me costaba mucho trabajo respirar bien, aunque no lo necesitaba. Tragué para deshacer el repentino nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. No sirvió de nada y me eché a llorar. Me levanté dando un brinco y sin atender a la llamada de Alice empecé a correr desierto adentro, lejos de ellos. Lejos del horror que sentía. Y lejos del daño que le había causado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Para mí todo había terminado con lo que le había hecho.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo me acompañara, llovía.

Al final me detuvo el océano.

—¡Hasta que por fin te detienes, muchacha!— exclamó la voz de Byron.

No me sorprendió oírlo. La lluvia era él. Se posó a mi lado. Me había seguido todo el rato.

— Vete, Byron.

—¿Es una orden? — cuestionó.

Deje caer los hombros,abatida.

—No.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. El cielo era gris. Era de día. Oí como se paseaba Byron cerca de mí, como si estuviera inquieto o no supusiera que hacer. Me abracé a mí misma.

—¡Dios, qué hice! – dije en un sollozo. La voz se me quebró.

El dolor fue demasiado para que pudiera suportarlo. Y como si de un interruptor se tratara desconecté mi mente. Me sumí en un sopor que me impedía pensar, o eso esperaba al menos.

Cerré los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas dormirme para no despertar jamás.

—No dejaré que hagas eso. Vamos, sal de ese estado ahora mismo — exigió Byron.

No respondí.

—Veo que en realidad solo eres una cría. Y esto te viene muy grande — indicó él.

Abrí la boca un poco para responderle.

—¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso?

Rió. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Volteé hacia a él.

—¿Herí tus sentimientos? — se burló él.

La bola de fuego se formó prácticamente sola ante sus palabras. Salió en su dirección a una velocidad alucinante… fue tragada por un chorro de agua del tamaño de un tubo que se había elevado frente a él en el mismo instante y venía directamente a mí. Salté hacia atrás por instinto, luego brinqué a un lado viendo como el brazo enorme de agua intentaba llegar a mí.

—¡Para! — le pedí a Byron.

Escuché su risa otra vez.

—Ahora no. Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado sacándote de tus casillas… _mi reina_.

—No es divertido — reclamé echándome de lado y escapando del molesto tubo de agua.

—Oh si, lo es. ¡Lucha!

Gruñí de frustración. Será imbécil. Vaya momento había elegido para querer jugar. Eso me cabreó y el fuego estalló dentro de mí. Las bolas salían de mis manos una tras otra en su dirección, y todas fueron apagadas a mi gran desespero. Era bueno. Muy bueno.

La lucha extraña duro bastante, me mojé, gateé sobre la arena a velocidad vampírica, corrí, salté para sorprenderle y nada. Cada vez era atrapada por ese brazo de agua. Gruñí.

—¿Ya te has cansado, niñita?

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, eh? Lárgate.

—No está tan mal como crees.

—No es cierto. Lo he quemado… ¡Quemado!

—Actuaste mal. Y muy deprisa. No es el fuego lo que despertará su don.

Lo busqué entre el tubo de agua con desesperación. Cuando en realidad lo tenía sobrevolándome todo el rato.

—Explícame como se hace.

—Debes conectar él con el alma, dejar el fuego completamente quieto. ¿Recuerdas que inició el despertar de él?

—Estábamos… estábamos intimando —susurré.

Ahí comprendí lo que quería decirme. Lo mucho que nos costó a ambos poder llegar a ese preciso punto, y lo maravilloso que fue descubrir todo. ¡Dios!

—¿Pero cómo voy a pretender hacer eso? Lo olvidó todo. Solo recuerda cuando me mordió… — dije con la voz quebrada.

Byron bajó hasta mí y se posó con sutileza y elegancia. Traía un sonrisita de lado.

—Enamóralo, simplemente. Sedúcelo.

—No conoces a Edward. No sabes como era su forma de pensar al respecto a mí. Volverá a creer que creó un monstruo y no se perdonará por eso.

—Piensa como se debe sentir él ahora. Confuso. Perdido sin ti. Y en un país que no es el de origen en donde todo empezó. Te necesita más que nunca.

Miré los ojos perfilados del vampiro medio ángel. Tenía razón. Edward seguramente habría leído en la mente de los demás casi todo lo que ocurrió en estos últimos meses, solo faltaba mis recuerdos para completar el puzle de su mente. Podía hacer eso. Extender mi escudo y mostrarle todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza asomó por mi rostro.

—Debo ir con él. Ahora.

—Te llevaré, sube.

Se dio la vuelta dándome así la espalda.

—No, gracias. Prefiero ir corriendo.

Se encogió de hombros. Lo de ir volando a espaldas de alguien le pertenecía únicamente a Edward.

—Vale. Nos veremos allí, niña.

Salí corriendo sin demorar. Jamás me perdonaría de haberle hecho daño, y comprendería si Edward no me perdonara, pero aun así, tenía que dejarle ver la verdad. Los maravillosos recuerdos que compartíamos. Los más hermosos. Los de la isla de Hadara.

Con el alma a punto de estallar corrí de regreso. Seguí mi instinto para regresar a él. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontar su mirada, pero por lo que más quisiera debía hacerlo. Salté sobre las dunas para ir más deprisa, luego se extendía ante mí un inmenso mar de arena y aceleré el paso. El aire silbaba en mis oídos, Rosalie me acompañaba discretamente. Agradecí si gesto. El aire me impulsó a velocidad sobrenatural y sentí mis pies prácticamente despegarse del suelo.

Se delineó en el horizonte el límite del acantilado que creo Benjamín. Frené hasta detenerme por completo buscando a Edward con la mirada. No lo vi.

—¡Bella por aquí! — oí a Alice indicarme.

La vi en el otro lado, tomé impulso y salté por encima sin pensar. No parecía tan ancho como antes, al bajar la mirada noté que el fondo ahora era negro. La lava se había enfriado.

Aterricé a dos metros de Alice. Jasper y Benjamín le acompañaba.

—Alice, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Hablando con Carlisle y Esme. Bella… no fue tu culpa, no sabías lo que iba a pasar.

La miré con tristeza.

—Sí, lo fue.

Observé como Alice desviaba la mirada con rapidez hacia Jasper. Las ondas de calma me llegaron repentinamente. Quise gritar al comprender que Alice había visto algo y no me decía.

—¿Qué viste Alice? — balbuceé.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Todo está decidido.

Me aproximé a ella.

—¿El qué? ¡Alice, dime! — chillé.

La histeria se estaba apoderando de mí. Jasper se interpuso entre las dos. Los miré con súplica. Y ahí escuche a Alice sollozar despacito. Me estremecí.

—Dios mío… se va a ir. Va a dejarme — comprendí.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló. Me di media vuelta y caminé junto a Benjamín. Él no dijo nada. No hacía falta añadir nada más. Llevé una mano a mi boca para ahogar el llanto que nacía en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podría seguir sin él? ¿Cómo? Nada tenía sentido si no estaba junto a él. La vida, esta existencia. Hadara. Todo.

El aroma de mi amado Edward me llegó y aspiré la fragancia embriagadora con el corazón quebrado por su decisión. Rosalie y Emmett me saludaron brevemente de la mano, pero se me hizo que era como una manera de insuflarme un apoyo mudo. Me sentí peor.

Y ahí los vi. Esme abrazaba a Edward, y Carlisle tenía apoyada una mano en su hombro. Cuando me percibió le susurró algo a su mujer al oído, ella gimió, soltó a su hijo entre sollozos y se alejaron los dos.

Edward se quedó ahí inmóvil, esperando.

A primera vista nada indicaba que las cosas podían ir a peor, pero bajo una apariencia de calma, la intuía. Su partida. Era como el mal presentimiento que había sentido a lo largo de estos últimos meses, y se estaba cumpliendo justo ahora. Yo era la única culpable.

Di un paso vacilante hacia a él. No levantó la mirada para verme. No lo culpaba. ¿Cómo podría? Seguí adelante para enfrentarlo y suplicarle de rodillas, si hiciera falta.

Elevé el rostro con lentitud hasta encontrarme con su mirada llena de agonía. Su expresión era triste y tenía los ojos llenos de culpa.

—No te atormentes — le supliqué—, fui la única culpable en todo esto.

Él suspiró.

—Detente. No tienes que explicarme nada.

—Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Es que no has leído en la mente de tu familia la verdad?

—He visto cómo te quedabas atrapada en una piscina congelada, aunque no sé cómo, y luego te vi con alas y totalmente transformada. He visto todos los momentos de confusión que viviste, en lo que te hacia el fuego. Tu miedo, Bella. Lo que eres.

—Falta la parte más importante — aseguré, intentando expandir el escudo fuera de mi mente.

La goma elástica salió de mi cabeza con dificultad. No comprendía porque ahora me costaba tanto, tendría que ser fácil. Pero no me detuve a pensar y empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta alcanzarlo.

Lo oí jadear cuando su mente leyó la mía y me concentré en los recuerdos más hermosos. Como llegó a mí en la cueva de Hadara, como me besó con seguridad. Como me desvistió y me acostó en una cama de agua. Como entró en mí y sobretodo lo que sentí. El inmenso amor. La conexión que se formó y ahí perdí el hilo cuando estaba a punto de enseñarle el origen de su don. El escudo volvió a mí de repente. Me di cuenta de que Edward me tenía estrechada con fuerza entre sus brazos. Lo apreté también con esperanza.

—Lo siento, debo marchame. Todo esto, es demasiada información. No lo comprendo.

—¡No! — elevé la voz—. ¡No, Edward! ¡No te vayas! Por favor…

—No puedo vivir con lo que te hice, en lo que te convertiste, me mata. Verte así me destroza.

Pasó un momento antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra y aun así la única respuesta que le pude dar fue:

—Por favor.

Negó con la cabeza. Lo abracé más fuerte con la esperanza de retenerle. Él se tensó.

—Es inminente, te vas — afirmé.

—Sí, dentro de unos cuantos minutos. Sólo me queda por pedirte una cosa...

Esperé. Cuando al fin comenzó a hablar, quise morirme.

−No quiero que me acompañes. Debo irme solo.

Me pregunte si había leído en mi rostro mis intenciones o algo así. Tenía que intentar una última cosa. No esperé a que se decidiera a irse, ni a darle la oportunidad de decirme una vez más el monstruo que según él había creado. Enmarqué su rostro entre mis labios, me puse de puntillas y aplasté mi boca contra sus labios con urgencia. Él inclinó la cabeza para devolverme el beso, pero tenía en realidad otras intenciones. Movió las manos para sujetarme y apartarme.

—Bella — se quejó con una mueca.

Lo vi luchar contra sí mismo, fue frustrante.

—Por favor — le volví a suplicar —. No te vayas, no me alejes de ti. Te quiero.

Mi voz se apagó al ver sus facciones, tan sufribles. Una docena de sentimientos enfrentados revolotearon en mi mente. Negación. Dolor. Amor. Se repetían con diferencia. Pero no podía obligarlo a aceptar algo que no quería hacer. Quería tiempo. Y se lo tenía que dar.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo manifiesto para mirarme.

—Entonces si es lo que quieres, vete. Aclárate las ideas y luego vuelve conmigo, te estaré esperando, siempre.

Bajó su máscara de sufrimiento. Atisbé un extraño brillo en el fondo de sus ojos, pero se desvaneció en un segundo.

—Gracias.

Y esa fue la última palabra que oí de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un borrón. Me quedé ahí mirando, con los puños apretados y el cuerpo que me reclamaba a gritos ir tras él. Pero no lo hice.

Lo dejé marchar con el alma gritando del dolor que sentía. Me obligué a mí misma a quedarme quieta, aunque moría por alcanzarlo. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y apreté los puños.

Sentí la presencia de Alice y Esme. No tuve el valor de mirarlas. Todos se unieron en silencio.

—Esme… ¡lo siento tanto! — lloré.

Unas sacudidas me recorrieron. Sus brazos me enlazaron con ternura.

—Oh, cariño, no podías prever lo que pasaría — me consoló atrayéndome a su pecho.

Me dejé guiar, más por la necesidad de esconder el rostro.

—Bella, no lo quemaste literalmente. Solo fue como una quemadura de sol parecida a las de los humanos —intervino Carlisle.

Gemí. La risa de Alice se elevó de repente, rompiendo el ambiente tan triste. Levanté el rostro para verla. Ahora se carcajeaba. Nada menos.

—Alice, ¿lo compartes por favor? — le pidió Esme.

Jasper rió al sentir las emociones de su mujer. Y Emmett no se pudo aguantar ganado por las hondas de Jasper que estaba cerca de él. Alice se calmó poco a poco, ahí me di cuenta de su mirada ausente. Estaba teniendo una visión. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí. Me dio una sonrisa reluciente.

—Acabo de ver a Edward.

Di un brinco y me aproximé a ella.

—Alice, habla antes de que le dé algo a Bella —Carlisle se me adelantó en pedirle una explicación.

—Vale. Bien, he visto a mi hermano de aquí a un rato descubrir en su bolsillo el anillo. No recuerda lo que es y para qué sirve, claro está. Bueno pues él, pensando que quizás es algo que le regaló Bella, se lo va a probar y… ¡ahí va un ángel Edward de repente! No saben qué cara va a poner… y… Byron aparece de repente a su lado.

—¿Byron? No. Si él está aquí… − dije al mismo tiempo que le buscaba con la mirada.

Todos lo hicimos.

—Byron se ha ido a ayudar a Edward — aclaró Benjamín.

Vi al vampiro acercarse a nosotros con un andar grácil.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? — le preguntó Carlisle.

—Que él sabía cómo manejar la situación, que ya lo había vivido con su pareja, Ilisondra.

—¡Ilisondra. Dios mío, él no sabe que está muerta…! − exclamé con horror.

Benjamín se encogió de hombros.

—Están invitados a quedarse en mi casa.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, gracias — dijo Carlisle.

Miré como poco a poco el cielo se estaba aclarando, tras la partida de Byron, el mantenía el cielo cubierto de nubes. El sol no tardaría en aparecer. Nos pusimos en marcha. Rosalie y Alice me flanquearon.

—Todo saldrá bien ya verás — me consoló Rose.

—Eso espero.

—Él está confundido, Bella. Es normal que quiera tiempo para él.

Miré a Alice de reojo. Asentí. Lo comprendía pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Lancé una mirada a Jasper. Estaba decidida a seguir costara lo que costara.

—Jasper — lo llamé.

Me miró.

− Dime que ya tienen un plan para lo que concierne los Vulturis.

Sonrió.

—Lo tenemos.

—Bien.

Alice me miró ceñuda.

—¿Qué tienes en mente que ha hecho que cambiara todo el futuro en segundos?

Me detuve al llegar ante un oasis. Una casa bien disimulada se percibía.

—Me voy a Voltera.

Carlisle carraspeó levemente.

—Vamos todos. Te contaré todo lo que sé sobre los Vulturis, pero no debes subestimarlos, recuerda que ellos tienen a muchos vampiros con dones. Tenemos que ir como una familia unida, y demostrarles que no queremos empezar una guerra. Iremos en son de paz.

—Claro, Carlisle.

—¡Sí! Estoy deseando tener una buena pelea — se extasió Emmett.

— No habrá tal pelea si podemos evitarlo, ¿entendido Emmett? — le indicó Carlisle.

Emmett no se inmutó. Se limitó a sonreír.

—Alice, ¿qué tiempo prevés para mañana?— le preguntó Carlisle.

Se concentró un momento.

—Soleado — soltó ella.

Se giró hacia Rosalie.

—¿Podrías traer para mañana unas nubes para cubrirnos?

—Dalo por hecho — replicó con una sonrisa.

En cuando Carlisle se puso a pensar, Alice se puso a chillar de alegría. A mí no me llegó su buen humor, pero se lo debía.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! — repetía una y otra vez colgándose de mi cuello de repente.

—Sencillo, Alice, tiene que ser a la imagen de Hadara — le pidió.

—¡Sí! Oh Dios mío, tengo miles de ideas… y tan poco tiempo para elegir…. ¡Vamos, Jasper! Necesito tu móvil. Ya.

Saltó de mí a su marido que la atrapó en el aire. No hizo falta decirle nada que ya se la estaba llevando al interior de la casa acompañados de Benjamín, él la miraba intrigado.

—Carlisle, ¿qué tienes previsto mañana?— cuestionó Esme.

— Que Bella vaya de compras. Necesitará un vestido.

Vi como ella y Carlisle aguantaban una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—No sabes en que te metieron, Bella — respondió Rosalie riendo.

No respondí nada. Me quedé bajo la sombra de una palmera. Solo esperaba que el día de mañana pasara rápido. No me importaba si Alice se volvía loca por ir con ella de compras. Tenía un único propósito en la mente ahora mismo. Voltera. Y estaba segura de encontrar allí a Eliam. Lo iba a obligar a devolverle los recuerdos a Edward. Y eso era una promesa...

…

Continuará…

…

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 21

"_Por favor. No te vayas, no me alejes de ti. Te quiero."_

Lo que Bella me suplicó que no hiciera, me tenía trastornado desde que la dejé cinco días atrás.

¿Cómo podría amar al monstruo que la creó? Los recuerdos de aquel momento me torturaban. Era superior a mis fuerzas.

Verla sufrir la transformación tan dolorosa… tan inaguantable. ¡Tan horrible!

Su alma se perdió para siempre. Y fui el único culpable.

Al menos había matado a Victoria. La única cosa clara que tuve en mente durante la pelea eran los pensamientos sádicos de la pelirroja. Ella quería venganza por lo de James y no podía dejarla viva.

Todo seguía tan extraño. ¿Cómo llegué a Egipto? En la mente de mi familia no hallé respuestas a eso. No lo recordaba tampoco… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó para que llegáramos a eso?

Carlisle me mostró los recuerdos que guardaba su mente. El tiempo había pasado, meses en realidad, pero a mí no me constaba nada de lo que me mostró.

Bella estaba en los pensamientos de todos. Vi como ella sufrió, lloró lágrimas de sangre. ¡Sangre! ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Y lo de estar atrapada en una piscina congelada?... y luego en lo que se convirtió… un demonio con alas.

_Un hermoso demonio_, pensé melancólicamente. ¿Por qué tuve que volver a acercarme a ella? Si la hubiera dejado tranquila, seguiría viva y _humana_.

Los recuerdos me atormentaban, mis decisiones, mi egoísmo le había hecho pagar a ella un precio demasiado alto.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el desierto? ¿Por qué había un ejército de neófitos? ¿Y qué era aquello que hacían?

Revivía en mi mente la extraña escena. Todos ellos sentados juntos. Bella, Rosalie, un vampiro que no conocía y esa cosa con alas. El mundo parecía que iba a explotar, ellos manejaban todo…

¿Hasta dónde llegaría esto? ¿A Voltera? Sí. Seguramente, sí. Los Vulturis terminarían sabiendo, tarde o temprano e irían a por ella.

Bella sería aceptada en la guardia o quizá se convertiría en la mano derecha de Aro, con unos poderes así eclipsaría a los demás. Sería la favorita. O sería destruida.

La idea de ese final irreversible era mucho más intensa que el dolor que ya sentía. Mi cuerpo temblaba sólo de pensarlo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Si eso ocurriera encontraría la manera de terminar con esta absurda existencia.

No podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

¡Maldita sea! Lo había prometido. Me había prometido que no volvería a atormentar su vida de nuevo, trayendo mis oscuros demonios a su vida. No iba a volver a su mundo. ¿Por qué lo hice? Por mi estúpido egoísmo…

Miré fijamente las diminutas motitas de polvo que bailaban libremente bajo el techo del motel. Un lugar mohoso con un olor inconfundible. La viga en la cual estaba recostado crujió ligeramente al moverme.

Me obligué a salir de mi escondite. La sed retorcía mis entrañas. No quería arriesgar la vida de los pobres humanos que estaban cerca. Caminé por las calles de… ¿Dónde me encontraba? Miré de solapa a una pareja, sus ropajes estaban llenos de colores. Tal vez Turquía. Me daba igual, seguí avanzando en busca de un lugar abierto. La noche oscura y lloviosa era perfecta para enmascararse entre las sombras e ir más deprisa.

Casé por necesidad. Pero el ánimo no estaba.

"_¿Creías que no podría con un simple puma, Edward?"_

Me sobresalté al oír en mi mente la voz de Bella. Fue tan repentino como extraño. Y desapareció en una fracción de segundos.

¿Era un recuerdo? ¿Bella cazando un puma? Eso era poco probable. Me quedé muy quieto intentando recuperar su voz. Cerré mis ojos y la busqué en mi memoria. Nada. No encontré nada.

Apreté los puños. Frustrado. Quería oír su voz nuevamente. La oscuridad que estaba en mi mente era casi palpable, gruesa, empalagosa. Como un muro de acero.

Me dispuse a enterar el cadáver del arce. Luego levante la vista hacia el cielo. Era negro. Una noche sin luna. Una manta de estrellas brillantes se extendía poco a poco entre las nubes, parecían muy solas sin su astro. Miré sin mirar, sin ver lo hermoso que era. Nada tenía sentido.

Caminé con lentitud de regreso a mi escondite. No tenía prisa alguna. En vez de saltar sobre el río serpenteante, lo rodeé. En algún momento abría un puente natural y lo cruzaría. Mis piernas parecían pesar toneladas. Sentía como si tuviera el cuerpo de un anciano. Viejo sin serlo. Malditamente joven por siempre.

No tenía sentido sentirme así, pero así era. Suspiré pesadamente. La cara de mi Bella me tenía a mi muerto corazón en vilo. ¿Qué quiso demostrarme cuando me abrazo así? _Siéntelo_… rogó ella. ¿El qué? ¿Cómo ardía?

Cerré los parpados al recordar como su cuerpo se calentó y el calor me llenó, me estremecí a su contacto. Luego fue aumentado a una rapidez inimaginable. Todos mis sentidos me habían gritado alejarme de ella cuanto antes, pero no lo hice. Esperé mi muerte con ansias hasta que nos separaron.

¡Oh, sí! Hubiera muerto a manos de ella gustoso. Me lo tenía merecido por lo que le hice. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? Gemí del malestar que sentía. Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón con frustración cuando de repente noté algo. Palpe la forma redonda con curiosidad y lo saqué.

Miré desconcertado el anillo. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Lo acerqué a mis ojos y miré el dibujo grabado. Se me hacía conocido. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca. Entre la negrura de mi mente lo veía caer de una mano pequeña… hasta la mía. ¡Caer no! Me lo entregaban. Como un presente. ¿Quién?

El recuerdo impreciso desapareció en un segundo y siseé. Estaba empezando a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco. Lo apreté en mi palma. Algo se agitó en mi pecho y llevé mi otra mano hasta mi muerto corazón. Me oprimía un dolor inmenso. Jadeé y me sentí débil. Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas en el barro.

Los vampiros no lloraban. Pero el escozor de mis ojos era similar. Lloré sin lágrimas. Abatido y sin ganas de seguir… existiendo. El dolor en mi pecho se acentuó, me puse a ó a llover. Las gotas de agua se deslizaron por mi rostro, y me dio el efecto que necesitaba sentir. El de las lágrimas.

Abrí la palma de mi mano y tomé el anillo. Lo único que me quedaba de ella. De mi Bella. Estaba seguro de que ella me lo obsequió. Lo único que conservaría. Lo deslicé por mi anular con lentitud… una calidez me invadió, me estremeció desde adentro. Sentí mi cuerpo extraño, débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Me retorcí al sentir como se me sacudía cada extremidad sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Qué era eso? Resoplé y aguardé a que se calmara. Debía ir con Carlisle lo antes posible. Nunca se había dado caso de alguna enfermedad en los vampiros… pero esto era… ¡Real!

Grité al sentir como la piel de mi espalda crujía cuando algo intentaba salir hacia afuera. Notaba como mis huesos crecían y empujaban haciéndose un camino. ¿Me estaba…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué era esto? Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando finalmente la marmórea piel cedió, el ruido chirriante reverberó en mi entorno. Hundí las manos en el barro, alcancé una raíz de árbol y me agarré a ella. Esperaba que esta resistiera.

Mi cuerpo seguía temblando violentamente, se sacudía, crecía más, centímetro a centímetro. No se podía comparar al dolor de la transformación. No tenía nada que ver. Era como si cobrara vida. Una fluida energía me llenó, me envolvió como un manto celestial.

Y la realidad me golpeó. Me estaba _transformando_. El dolor cesó ante ese hecho que sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no sabía cómo estaba tan seguro. Dejé de retorcerme. Solo podía oír mi respiración entrecortada. Cuando estuve seguro de querer verme, me levanté. No noté nada raro. Pero si sentí un peso extra en mi espalda. Ladeé la cabeza y las vi. Con la mirada exorbitada fija en las alas di un sobresalto. ¿Alas?

Se abrieron y extendieron fuertes, poderosas. El color negro brillante les daba un aire de peligrosidad. Las meneé levemente, inseguro. Respondieron agitándose en un ligero movimiento. Miré mi cuerpo, estaba cambiado, era más alto, más ancho. Los músculos muy marcados. No era el cuerpo de un adolecente de diecisiete años.

Esto tan insólito como extraordinario.

— Bella — susurré su nombre como buscando a entender — ¿Qué me hiciste?

— No fue ella.

Abrí los ojos en busca de la voz que me respondió. Ni siquiera lo olí acercarse. Rebusqué con la mirada alrededor de mí.

— Aquí arriba me encontrarás — se burló la misma voz.

Levanté la vista y a poco más de cinco metros me sobrevolaba un… una cosa similar a mí. Observé cómo sus alas batían el aire con lentitud, poco a poco fue bajando hasta posarse en el suelo. Las alas se replegaron y se quedó mirándome. Intenté entrar en su mente y me topé con un muro. Fruncí el ceño. Lo había visto en el desierto junto a mi familia y mi…Bella. Sus ojos eran dorados con una matización azul.

— No podrás leerme la mente hasta que no te lo permita, muchacho — indicó.

¿Él sabía de mi don? Tenía que ser cauteloso. No sabía quién era y para lo que me quería. Igual era enviado por los Vulturis en busca de… de… no lo sabía pero si estaba seguro de tener cuidado con lo que decía.

— Edward, no tienes que cuidarte de mí. Soy un amigo, aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco.

— Permíteme dudar de tus palabras — respondí.

Seguía intentando leerle la mente sin conseguirlo.

— Bien, veo que tendré que demostrarte que te digo la verdad — replicó.

Asentí de un leve movimiento sin perderlo de vista. Entrecerró los ojos, tomó una respiración y una serie de imágenes se filtraron de su mente. La primera que vi a mi Bella y yo mismo entrelazados de la mano. Caminábamos por un campo de naranjos. Me quedé sin aliento al ver la expresión de mi rostro… parecía tan… _feliz_. Las imágenes cambiaron, el vampiro estaba frente a nosotros, luego volando a mi lado con Rosalie en su espalda. La conversación era como casi de viejos amigos, oía a Bella hablar a mi espalda agarrada a mí. Se efectuó un retroceso desde su mente, Bella estaba entre mis brazos y me miraba deslumbrada. Y yo a ella también. Casi podía sentir el amor que pululaba en nuestro entorno. Fue demasiado.

— No puede ser cierto… ¡Para! — grité, jadeando.

Sus pensamientos cesaron de repente.

— Ya has visto que no miento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué soy ahora? — cuestioné.

El vampiro sonrió.

— Byron. Soy un vampiro, igual que tú.

Se quitó el anillo similar al mío que llevaba y en un parpadeo, las alas desaparecieron. Me indicó con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Y efectivamente comprobé que mi cuerpo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre pero sin el dolor que sentí antes.

— Antes sentí dolor.

Byron suspiró.

—No debería haberte dolido, aunque creo que Hadara hizo de las suyas... La verdad no sé muy bien por qué.

— ¿Quién es Hadara?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y se quedó casi un minuto entero callado. Me limité a esperar a que continuara.

— Hadara es la que nos creó, es por ella que existimos — explicó sin un ápice de vacilación en la voz.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. ¿Todas las respuestas que desde que Carlisle me creó al alcance de mi mano? ¿Así de sencillo? No. Eso era absurdo.

— Nadie sabe de dónde procedemos en realidad. Mi padre tiene su propia teoría, yo creo que somos un mal experimento frustrado del mismo diablo — indiqué con un bufido.

— ¡Ay! Eso duele muchacho… ¿Del mismo Lucifer? ¡Uuhh! por todos mis hermanos, gracias al cielo ¡no! — replicó y su cuerpo se estremeció como si le dio asco solo de pensarlo.

Enarqué una ceja a la espera de saber más. Se sacudió y fue a sentarse a la orilla del río, zambulló los pies en el agua. Lo miré intrigado. Se inclinó hacia la superficie y con una mano pareció acariciarla, acunarla. Ahí le oí susurrar palabras en una lengua desconocida para mí. Fue hipnotizador. Como si tuviera algún propósito relajante sobre ella. El agua fluyó con un murmullo menos denso, pareció conmoverse ante la mano que la cortejaba despacito.

— ¿Qué idioma es ese? Jamás lo había oído antes.

Ni en ningún libro que había leído en todos mis ciento ocho años.

— Es normal. No se habla en la tierra. Es el lenguaje de los ángeles. Y por si te interesa saberlo, le estoy dando las gracias al agua.

La curiosidad venció mi última duda acerca de él y me acerque. Me senté en el otro lado de la orilla frente a él.

— Tienes toda mi atención. Te escucho — dije con rendición.

Una gran parte de mi deseaba estar de vuelta en mi escondite, llorar por lo que le hice a Bella. Pero la parte de mi mente que estuvo todos estos años queriendo descubrir nuestro origen me obligaba a quedarme. Como si mi existencia dependiera de sus palabras.

Byron siguió meciendo el agua lentamente, luego la retiró y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

— De donde provengo, donde fui creado, no existe otro lugar como el en ninguna parte del mundo. Ahí no hay odio, ni rencor, ni celos, ni todos esos sentimientos tan humanos que a menudo provoca guerras. Solo un inmenso amor y plenitud. Una paz tan abrumadora que solo puedes sentirte feliz todo el tiempo, por la eternidad.

Conforme estaba relatándome la historia, a través de su mente él empezó a filtrar imágenes. Podía ver el lugar con una luz cálida, oler las flores silvestres, los niños pequeños corriendo y riendo como angelitos. Otros más mayores y todos tan hermosos que daban ganas de llorar. Fue como si su mente me absorbiera y no tuve otra que ser espectador de su existencia en silencio.

— Hacia poco más de doscientos años, según vuestro calendario terrenal, había conseguido mis alas por mérito propio en aquel entonces. Cada ángel recién creado era puesto a prueba, tenían diferentes misiones que cumplir antes de que se les otorgara el anillo. Daba igual la misión, el amor era el principal objetivo. Lo mío fue ser extremadamente misericordioso con una mujer anciana a punto de morir. Elegí aparecer ante ella momentos antes de que la muerte le llegara, ella se negaba a partir. Y quise saber por qué. Me vio como tú me vez ahora solo que humanizado, claro. Le pregunté por qué se aferraba tanto y no se dejaba ir; sentiría paz, le aseguré. Pero se negó. Me dijo que solo quería ver a su hijo una última vez antes de morir. Me conmovió ver en su mirada el profundo amor que le profesaba a su hijo muerto años antes, dijo que se perdió en el océano. La tomé en brazos y la llevé cerca del océano. Recé a mi padre, recé al mar y pedí que regresara el hijo perdido por unos breves instantes. Cuando la anciana lo vio, su rostro de iluminó y en un pequeño suspiro de felicidad, se apagó. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro. Y por eso se me concedió las alas. Mi hermano, mi maestro, el Arcángel Shamuel, me entregó este anillo. Y se me concedió las alas.

— ¿Y Hadara cómo entra en todo eso? — pregunté, estaba maravillado por los recuerdos de Byron pero no debía olvidarme de mi principal objetivo. Saber lo que somos. Y como fuimos creados.

— Ella era muy joven, muy inocente. Carecía de experiencia en el terreno y creo que fue enviada en una misión que no lo correspondía, aunque eso no será reconocido nunca. Vino a mi completamente destrozada y quebrada. No podía entender que le había llenado de sentimientos así, temía que los ángeles caídos, la oscuridad que manaba de ellos hubieran captado su inocencia e intentaron atraerla al lado tenebroso. Pero no fue eso, me contó cómo se enamoró de un humano. Evan. Su misión consistía en ayudarle a encontrar su alma gemela… Mira por donde, era ella misma sin saberlo. Uriel le prohibió que se le acercara cuando supo el tipo de amor que le profesaba. Recuerdo aun como el cielo se enrojeció aquel día. La cólera de Uriel fue tremenda. No admitía que Hadara, su pupila, amara a un simple mortal más que a nuestro padre.

— ¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

— Me conmovió tanto que por primera vez sentí un sentimiento ajeno al amor que le profesaba a nuestro padre. Sentí dolor por Hadara. Sentí ganas de llorar. Y supe con toda seguridad que debía ayudarle.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirí.

Estaba cada vez más ansioso por saber más. Lo estaba viendo en su mente, Hadara afligida por la prohibición de su mentor. Era un sentimiento fuerte, doloroso hasta tal punto que sentí la necesidad también de ayudarle. Byron exhaló un largo suspiro y continúo.

— Debes saber que Dios en toda su sabiduría le dio al hombre algo llamado libre albedrío. Y eso se aplica también a los ángeles. Solo que algunos mayores se guardaron esta última información. Se oía rumores sobre algunos ángeles que eligieron vivir en la tierra como mortales. Lo que no sabíamos es como lo consiguieron y de qué manera. Hadara estaba desesperada por adquirir la suya cuanto antes, y vino a mí con el santo grial escondido entre… ¡sus alas! — susurró las últimas palabras tan bajito que pensé que les había soñado.

— ¿Lo robó? — pregunté con miedo.

Evan negó con la cabeza.

— No. Lo tomó prestado. Me pidió que lo devolviera a su lugar cuando terminara de convertirse en humana. Que sabía cómo conseguirlo. La seguí sintiendo curiosidad extrema. No sabía a qué atenerme, pero pronto descubrí que ella fue influenciada por nada más y nada menos que Lilith, la madre de los demonios. Lo que más me temí desde el principio se hizo realidad.

— He leído sobre eso. Pero hay muy poco que lo relata — indiqué.

— Ella fue una _abominación._ Pero este punto no nos interesa. Centrémonos en Hadara. Le dijo que si vertía en la copa sagrada su esencia mezclada a la suya propia y se lo bebiera se convertiría en mortal.

— Esencia de Ángel y Demonio… Dios mío.

— Estaba tan desesperada que no me escuchó cuando le advertí sobre los embusteros y mentiroso que eran aquellos seres. Se lo bebió sin esperar. Sus alas desaparecieron, y parecía que era mortal salvo que había algo raro en ella. No era como los humanos. No supe bien qué era, pero le ayudé a llegar a la isla de Evan. Su mirada que normalmente era de un azul celeste y brillante, lucia tan negro como el mismo infierno… algo me advertía que me alejara de ella, pero no pude abandonarla a su suerte.

Sentía en mi interior su miedo hacia Hadara pero también la necesidad tan grande de ayudarle. Iba más allá de toda lógica, más allá de lo que siempre conoció y reconocí el sentimiento. Incertidumbre.

— Hadara… se veía tan feliz de ser mortal. Estaba radiante. Enamorada. Su reencuentro con Evan fue emotivo, y al mismo tiempo triste.

Podía ver claramente como Hadara deslizaba sus labios por la piel del humano. Atraída por el pulsante corazón que expedía la sangre caliente y dulce por todo el cuerpo de su amado. Ella había sentido la poderosa llamada de la sangre. Y fue directa a su yugular.

— Estaba… _sedienta — _alegué.

— Sí.

— Lo mordió. Sabes lo duro que es luchar contra eso. Y más cuando uno no sabe lo que está sintiendo. Evan fue el primer y único vampiro que creó sin saber cómo. El elixir que Hadara bebió, su esencia y la de Lilith fue una mezcla explosiva. Y creó una nueva raza de inmortales, mitad demonios, mitad ángeles.

— Vampiros.

— Sí. Y eh ahí cuando mis hermanos aparecieron pocas semanas después. Evan mordía a todos los humanos que venían a rezar y rendir culto a su diosa. Hadara se había recluido en el templo, no podía acercarse a Evan ya que su corazón latía, y en sus venas corría sangre. No era completamente una humana, ni un ángel tampoco. Uriel… llevó el caso hasta lo más alto en nuestro mundo. Fue tratado y estudiado con seriedad. La decisión final no agradó a Uriel, el dictado fue claro. No se destruiría a la nueva raza. Pero si tomó represalia contra Hadara.

Jadeé al ver la escena tras el juicio.

— Le dio la mortalidad. ¿Por qué? Si hubiera esperado un poco, Evan se habría sosegado. Abría aprendido a controlar su sed.

— Sí. Aunque en aquel entonces eso a él no le importó en absoluto. El castigo me llegó a mí también por ayudar a Hadara.

— Humanos…

La propia experiencia me recordaba la mía. Había sentido esa sed, el ansia de su sangre tan dulce. No me fue difícil imaginarme el resto.

— Evan decidió irse antes que convertirla en lo que era.

— Sí. Y eso la mató.

El centro de mi pecho se sacudió febrilmente.

— Me fui con él ya que _accidentalmente _me convirtió… cuando estuve lo bastante seguro de tener controlada mi sed volví a buscar a Hadara. No había dejado mis pensamientos y seguía temiendo por ella.

Veía a través sus recuerdos cómo la buscaba, el templo que se elevaba en lo alto de la colina. El olor a muerte que se extendida y tan inconfundible…

— Murió de pena — balbuceó Byron.

Su voz estaba cargada de tristeza. Levanté los ojos a verle el rostro. El dolor se reflejaba en el suyo. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Y yo con él. Hadara yacía inmóvil y hermosa, dormida para siempre sobre un sepulcro de flores de azar.

Me estremecí. La pena me embargó. Todo mi ser lloro la perdida de Hadara.

— Evan regresó a la isla cuando se enteró por los _hermanos_ que su amada murió.

— ¡Los Vulturis! — repliqué viendo a los tres hermanos en su mente.

— Sí. Evan se derrumbó a su lado, lloró por su amada muerta. Lo presencié todo… — dijo con Byron con desconsuelo infinito.

Ver a Evan ahí tumbado, como tomaba la mano de su amada entre las suyas con delicadez, con precaución por miedo a romperla. Vi como se la llevaba a los labios pétreos y depositaba un último beso… la perspectiva cambió en la mente de Byron y me di cuenta de lo inconcebible. Evan lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

— Es… es tan… — no sabía cómo exprimir lo que sentía.

— ¿Increíble? Lo es. Evan se dejó morir a su lado. Se aplicó a él mismo su propio don. Se convirtió en… estatua.

Observé con la respiración contenida como Evan se llevaba una mano a su pecho y con un simple toque se cuerpo se convirtió en piedra. Luego de eso la escena cambió, vi aparecer a los Vulturis acompañado de un vampiro desconocido para mí. Bajó mi mirada horrorizada le arrancaron el corazón a Hadara…

Brinqué hacia adelante para detenerlos.

— ¡No! ¡Malditos! ¡No! ¡Déjenla en paz!— grité tras gruñir ferozmente.

— ¡Edward! ¡Calma! — replicó una voz cerca de mí.

Pestañeé varias veces. El recuerdo tan vivaz se esfumó y frente a mi estaba Byron. Me había agachado como un animal listo para atacar, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Lo miré.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¡Respóndeme! — inquirí furioso.

— Por avaricia. Poder. El corazón de Hadara encierra un secreto que solo Hadara conoce. Algo que ellos ansían descubrir, pero no lo hicieron. Y nunca lo harán. Eliam tampoco.

— Eliam…

Ese nombre me era familiar. Lo había escuchado antes, estaba seguro.

— Eliam también quiere el corazón de Hadara, Edward. Posee un don poco común. Maneja a su antojo los recuerdos de los vampiros.

Bajé la vista al suelo. En la batalla, por un segundo alguien comentó algo "_tus recuerdos son míos_" y después nada. El caos en mi mente. El sufrimiento absoluto. Como un flash oía la sádica risa.

— Se metió en mi mente.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por frenarlos a ti y a Bella. Los dos juntos experimentaron algo… ni siquiera sé describirlo. Eran invencibles. Él vio el peligro, sabía que tú habías cambiado y por eso te arrebató tus recuerdos. Lo conozco desde el día de su creación… es una rata inmunda que no tiene límite. Su hermana Ilisondra era mi pareja.

— ¿Era?

— Le quitó los recuerdos a ella por recelo. Poseía el don de ver el futuro, anunció que un día muy lejano nacería un vampiro indestructible. Un verdadero inmortal. Que ni siquiera el fuego podría destruirla.

— Bella.

Asintió y se giró de lado, levantó una mano para presionarse el corazón como si le doliera.

— Le borró la memoria a Ilisondra para que me olvidara con afán únicamente egoísta. Los Vulturis le despacharon y solo gracias a su don permaneció con vida, pero Ilisondra fue capturada y encerrada por lo que profetizaba. Nunca la volví a ver.

— Profecías peligrosas. Una verdad que ellos temían.

— Sí.

Se volvió hacia mí y se acercó. Posó una mano en mi hombro.

— Edward. Mañana al crepúsculo, tu familia, Bella y yo mismo vamos a ir a Volterra. Tu presencia es requerida, debes estar al lado de ella. Te va a necesitar.

— No es verdad. No me necesita para nada, tiene un don único.

— Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Te necesita más que nunca. Porque Hadara estará con ella, en su mente y tú eres el único que la mantendrá a raya de cometer lo irreparable. Hadara esta segada por el ansia de venganza, tiene un lado bueno como ángel pero también un lado demoniaco. Podría destruir todo a su paso si no obtiene lo que anhela desde hace miles de años.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Hadara! ¿Cómo voy a poder hacer eso? Es absurdo — repliqué.

Cada vez me daba más asco a mí mismo. Byron me sacudió y fijé mi atención en él. Su mirada era triste.

— Edward, hay algo que no comprendes en todo esto, es que Hadara los manipulo a los dos.

— ¿¡Que! — le grité.

Lo agarré del hombro y apreté con fuerza.

— ¿Que me estas contando? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¡Habla! — exigí temblando de rabia.

— Mejor compruébalo por ti mismo — indicó.

Aferró mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus recuerdos se desbordaron de su mente y me invadieron. No pude luchar. Los recuerdos de mi vida humana, junto a mi familia. El rostro de mi madre cuando le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara de la gripe Española, como Hadara fue influyendo en ella. Luego años más tarde y desde el nacimiento de Bella, su vida con sus padres. La separación de la familia, la huida de Reneé con él bebé de pocos meses en sus brazos. El dolor de Charlie, de ambos se reflejaba en sus rostros. Hadara los manipulaba, les susurraba palabras para romper su amor, hasta que lo consiguió... Quise gritar de horror al ver cómo fue acercándose a Bella. Al no poder separar a la madre y a la hija adolecente, sus lazos eran fuertes, busco otra vía. Bella sintió que Reneé por no fallar a su deber de madre, dejaba de lado a su anhelante marido. Decidió darles a su madre y su nuevo marido la libertad que necesitaban. Y partió hacia Forks, donde residía una familia de vampiros. Nosotros. Reviví la primera vez que la olí… como mi demonio interior ideó miles de manera de matarla ahí mismo en plena clase de biología. Un demonio furioso que no era otro que Hadara.

— Fue ella… fue por ella… no… no… — clamé.

Los recuerdos no cesaron y siguieron hasta el mismo momento en que nos encontremos con el aquelarre de James. Hadara los empujó en nuestra dirección al ver que me resistía, me refrenaba a morder a Bella y aceleró las cosas.

No pude reprimirme más y rugí dejando salir todo mi dolor, mi sufrimiento al ver la verdad de nuestras vidas. Manipulados a conciencia desde la misma concepción.

— ¿Ahora comprendes hasta donde es capaz de llegar Hadara? — inquirió Byron.

No pude responder nada. Mi garganta estaba apretada. Byron me soltó y retrocedió dos pasos. Me sentía engañado, traicionado. Un vil objeto de usar y tirar a los antojos de Hadara la reina de los condenados.

— Debí imaginarme que fui arrastrado hacia ella… que no era normal sentir lo que sentí cuando olí la sangre de Bella. ¡No era normal! — me recriminé con odio.

Todo se desmoronaba. Nada fue lo que parecía. Nunca lo fue.

— Nadie podía notarla, al menos no del todo y yo fui su único confidente. Cuando comprendí lo que pretendía era demasiado tarde. Bella es manejada por Hadara, y cuando más le deja entrar en su mente más se hará fuerte. Llegará un momento en que Bella ya no podrá recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sera expulsada… y su _alma _vagará por la eternidad.

— ¡Alma! Los vampiros no tenemos almas… — afirmé.

Byron enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quién dice que no? ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba de lo que afirmas, muchacho? — cuestionó.

— Somos una especie creada con esencia de demonio…

—… y de ángel también, no lo olvides — me cortó Byron, continúo pensativo cuando añadió: —. La pregunta que debes hacerte Edward es, ¿Por qué no fuimos destruidos en su momento?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté intentando leerle la mente, me topé con un muro.

— Creo que la respuesta ya la sabes. Búscala aquí — señaló mi corazón con un dedo.

— No tiene sentido. No puede ser eso verdad.

— ¿Ah, no? — Se echó a reír de una risa amarga —. Los Vulturis se han encargado muy bien de encubrir la verdad. Exterminaron a todos aquellos que sabían, excepto a Eliam, Ilisondra y yo. Me oculté en el agua, como aquel día del templo. No me olieron ni me vieron en ningún momento. El instinto de supervivencia me salvo.

Byron volvió a ponerse el anillo, y miró la tenue luminosidad del amanecer.

— Debo marcharme ya… ¿Vienes?

Negué con la cabeza. Byron frunció el ceño.

— No.

— Allá tu, muchacho. Un consejo, deja de torturarte por algo que no fue tu culpa. Busca la verdad en tu corazón, no en tu mente, y hallarás el camino correcto.

Y con un pequeño impulso se elevó en el aire. Lo envolvió una manta de niebla espesa y literalmente desapareció ante mi vista. Los sentimientos contradictorios de mi mente se echaron contra mí con todo su peso.

Sentí repulsión hacia lo que era. Como fui manipulado. Bella. ¡Oh, Dios! Sabía que era cierto lo que dijo Byron… ¿Qué hacer? No podría mirarla a los ojos cuando fui el único culpable de todo. No, no tenía fuerzas de afrontar lo que le hice.

Ella era fuerte con un don único. Podría con eso. Claro que sí. No debía inmiscuirme en… en…

Me congelé en el acto. Agudicé el oído. ¿Qué era eso? Fue tan inmensamente bajo que casi pensaba estar soñando. Susurros. Palabras que decían que no debían ir, y cuando más escuchaba con mi corazón y no con la mente la voz se hacía más clara. Hadara. Cerré los ojos. Y la percibí, tan empalagosa y traicionera. Como una presencia apegada a mí ser… a mi _alma_.

Algo se quebró dentro de mí y sentí una plenitud asombrosa.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Supe entonces con toda certeza lo que debía hacer. Me puse el anillo y salí volando hacia los cielos. Si bien pudo antes manipularme, ahora no se lo iba a permitir más. Con el corazón ligero batí las alas con fuerza y rapidez. Todo lo que hasta ahora había pensado o hecho, se veía manchado por la huella de Hadara.

Y yo no era culpable de nada en absoluto. No le había quitada el alma a Bella. Pero si existía la posibilidad de que la perdiera. Y eso era algo impensable. Me concentre en volar y dejé mis pensamientos de lado. Tenía que llegar antes de que entraran en Volterra e impedir que Hadara tomara el control de Bella. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

…

Continuará…

…

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

* * *

Perdón por la demora. Sé que tarde mucho. Pero era un capitulo clave para el fic, ahí os descubro la verdad sobre Hadara y los datos que describí la mayoría son ciertas… menos lo de los _vampiros_ claro… ¿pero quién sabe en realidad? XD jejeje

Miles de gracias por vuestros reviews y comentarios, sois geniales. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, espero que les haya gustado.

Para la anónima "Adriana", gracias por tu review. Por favor ábrete una cuenta en fanfiction, así podría responderte vía MP.

Les digo hasta muy pronto, ¡un abrazo de oso a todas!


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Corazón de diamante

Capítulo 22

Todo tiene su principio y su final. Cada cosa viva termina irremediablemente muriendo, es ley de vida. Al leer un libro normalmente siempre empieza por: era así una vez… y termina con: … vivieron felices para siempre.

_Para siempre_. Eso no se aplicaba a mí. Nunca lo haría. Siempre lo supe aunque no quería admitirlo. Todos estos meses atrás tuve la impresión que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Como un mal presentimiento, un mal augurio que no se me quitaba nunca.

Y estaba en lo cierto…

Nacida con un destino escrito en las estrellas, convertida en vampiro por amor. Y una profecía olvidada que se cumplió. Un único objetivo y todo terminaría…

El resto de mi existencia después de esto ya no tenía importancia. Al haber herido a la única persona que amaba. El amor de mi existencia. Mi único amor. ¿Podría ser peor? No. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar a punto de afrontar a lo Vulturis podría ser peor que lo que hice.

Al menos había cumplido lo que prometí. Salir de compras con Alice, Esme y Rosalie fue divertido, me obligué a pasarlo bien. Aunque a Jasper nunca lo engañé, claro. Y se dio cuenta en cuando regresamos al hotel. Pero no comentó nada.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, habían organizado todo para el encuentro con los más poderosos de nuestra especie. No íbamos a la guerra. Aunque el ansia de sangre era fuerte, nunca fue cuestión de eso. El tema fue hablado entre todos, y las sabias palabras de Carlisle fueron lo que me decidió a ir en son de paz. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Cinco días con ellos, mi familia vampírica. Me había esforzado a vivirlos plenamente, disfrutarlos aunque mi corazón estaba lejos de mí. ¿Y después qué pasaría? ¿Podría seguir junto a ellos? ¿Sin él? El solo pensarlo me ponía ansiosa y ínfimamente triste.

— Bella.

Alice había acudido a mi, seguramente alertada por los sentimientos que desprendí de repente y Jasper había canalizado. Por mucho que intenté esconderlos, acaban saliendo.

— Alice. ¿Qué vez sobre el futuro? — le pregunté de nuevo.

— Lo mismo que hace diez minutos, una hora o ayer. Cambia constantemente, pero el resultado final sigue siempre el mismo. No veo nada.

— Define _nada_, por favor.

Sentía miedo que les sucediera algo. Que los Vulturis los aniquilara por mi culpa. Eso no lo iba a permitir nunca, antes los quemaría a todos. ¿Pero no era una locura ir a su encuentro? Carlisle había dicho que no. Que así les demostrábamos respecto. Qué sabrán ellos de eso…

— Bella, sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas. Y hay demasiada gente implicada para poder ver claramente.

— Lo que dice Alice es cierto.

Carlisle se aproximó a mí y posó una mano en mi hombro. A regañadientes me di la vuelta y dejé de mirar hacia el cielo a través del ventanal. Llevaba horas ahí observando entre los pliegues de la cortina y esperando a que se pusiera el sol.

— Ese vestido te favorece, Bella, estas muy guapa — comentó Rosalie.

— Pues ese no es el que hubiera elegido yo, el otro era mucho más memorable — contradijo Alice.

Bajé la vista a ver el vestido en cuestión. Simple y elegante a la vez. Nada del otro mundo. Con un escote redondo y discreto, de media manga. La seda azul noche flotaba libremente desde debajo de los pechos, hasta los tobillos. Nada de joyas. Esme me había recogido el cabello. Y Rosalie me había maquillado con naturalidad.

— Y yo digo que el otro era más del estilo de una reina — sentenció Alice elevando la voz.

— ¡Alice!

Esme la había reprendido y ella puso carita de pena. No pude evitar sonreírle.

— El otro era demasiado aparatoso, Alice, pero si era verdad que era muy bonito. Pero me habría dolido que si por lo que fuera el fuego viniera a mi… bueno, este al menos no me duele tanto si queda hecho polvo — intenté explicar.

Me ofreció una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Lo sabía! Estaba segura que te gustaba más.

Asentí a su entusiasmo. Su expresión cambio rápidamente y giró el rostro hacia el ventanal.

— ¡Byron está por llegar! — exclamó de repente Alice. La mirada perdida y seria.

— ¿Edward está con él? — preguntó Carlisle.

Retuve el aliento con ansiedad.

— No. Viene solo, abran la ventana… ¡ya!

Carlisle se aproximó con rapidez y me alejé para dejarle paso.

Sentí una tremenda decepción. Me hacía tanta falta verle de nuevo… Jasper se acercó a mi sigilosamente y empezó a mandarme ondas tranquilizadoras. Le di una pequeña mirada agradecida y observé lo tenso que estaba. No era fácil para él encajar unas emociones tan inconstantes.

Ladeé la cabeza al oler el aroma de Byron llenar la habitación. No tenía puesto el anillo, por lo cual sus alas tampoco estaban. Vino directo hacia mí, se detuvo y me miró detenidamente.

— ¿Sigues siendo tú?— cuestionó.

Enarqué una ceja confundida.

— ¿Quieres que te chamusqué el trasero para demostrarte que si? — repliqué.

Sonrió levemente.

— No. Escúchame, Bella. No debes dejar bajo ningún concepto que Hadara vuelva a entrar en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque sus sentimientos y su ansia de venganza podría ocasionar algo _catastrófico _— aseguró.

Lo miré sin parpadear. Carlisle y Esme vinieron y se posicionaron a ambos lados de mí.

— ¿Catastrófico? Byron, explícate — le instó Carlisle.

— Los sentimientos de Hadara son muy inestables, tan vengativos que no se detendrá a mirar sin lo que hace está bien o mal. Es imperativo que no la dejes apoderarse de ti, aunque te suplique — me dijo Byron sin perderme de vista.

— Pero Hadara no es mala, solo quiere recuperar su corazón — intervino Rosalie.

— No es mala ni buena tampoco, hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de ella aún. De lo que es capaz…

— ¿Y qué es? Tus sentimientos han cambiado, estás lleno de miedo — aseguró Jasper.

Lo miré, rara vez Jasper desvelaba lo que percibía de otros vampiros.

— Ya no hay tiempo. Los Vulturis saben que estamos aquí, nos esperan. Han enviado un pequeño grupo a invitarnos a ir a su morada — indicó Alice.

Dejé salir el aire que hasta ahora había estado aguantado.

— Todo va ir bien, cariño — intentó tranquilizarme Esme.

— Recuerda el plan, Bella.

Asentí a la atención de Carlisle. Salimos del hotel por grupos para no atraer la curiosidad de nadie. Rosalie, Emmett y yo íbamos por detrás de Carlisle, Esme y Byron. Nos seguían Alice y Jasper.

Apenas salimos afuera que sentí la presencia de Hadara. Intenté ignorarla como pude. ¿Por qué Byron tenía tanto miedo a que ella tomara posesión de mi cuerpo? Escondía algo, estaba segura.

El hotel quedaba a pocos kilómetros de Volterra. Conforme íbamos acercándonos la tensión crecía en mi interior. Observé a los Cullen con discreción, fingían ser turista a la perfección. Como si hubieran estando haciendo eso todas sus existencias.

Edward. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Quería tenerlo a mi lado, lo necesitaba. Él debería estar aquí acompañándome en este momento tan esperado. Suspiré y seguí avanzando. Las primeras casas de Volterra se distinguían ya. Intenté sacar todo mi miedo y todo mi dolor fuera de mi mente, me concentré en el plan.

— No se ve mucha gente, ¿no?— inquirió Emmett.

— No, ni se huelen tampoco — coincidió Rosalie.

— Es tarde, igual es la hora de cenar para ellos ya — intervine poco segura.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, su mirada iba a cada ventana y rincón de las calles con desconfianza. Emmett pasó un brazo por mis hombros como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Los demás no tardaron en reunirse con nosotros, Alice seguramente los habría visto venir.

Vampiros. Vestidos con capaz grises oscuras. Nos detuvimos cuando nos vimos rodeados. Eran más de una veintena. Las miradas carmesíes eran espeluznantes. Algo dentro de mí se agitaba de incomodidad al pensar que se alimentaban de humanos.

— Buenas noches, caballeros — saludó Carlisle.

Se escuchó un débil bufido, y entre ellos salió la diminuta figura de Jane. Un vampiro de su misma edad iba con ella y me miraba con fijeza. Jane, ella, me taladraba con la mirada. Se le notaba bastante molesta. Carlisle se adelantó un paso en su dirección. Se detuvo al oír un gruñido de advertencia.

— Carlisle, mi amo solicita veros, a todos — dijo ella.

¿Solicita, eh? ¡Ja!

— Aceptamos su solicitud — respondió amablemente.

Y como si hubieran ensayado antes, la veintena de vampiros nos flanquearon en perfectas filas. Dejaban cualquier intento de fuga imposible. Rosalie tomó mi mano y me la apretó con afecto. Le agradecí con la mirada. Jasper me mirada de reojo. Podía notar a Byron caminar atrás de mí.

El fuego se agitó inquieto en mis pies. Fue subiendo bajo mi piel, por mis piernas y se enroscó en mi cintura. Apenas mi cuerpo había subido unos grados, nada de qué preocuparse. De lo único que estaba segura en este momento, era de poder controlarme perfectamente. Un consuelo.

El grupo avanzó sigilosamente y en absoluto silencio por las calles de Volterra. No se veía ni un alma viva, pero si se escuchaba el latir de corazones en las casas. Me pregunté a qué se debía esto. Era verano. Debería haber más vida afuera que dentro, ¿no? Pero pensándolo mejor, ahí estaban mejor y a salvo.

Proseguimos hasta llegar a una plaza. Una torre con un reloj dominaba el lugar. La cruzamos sin detenernos. El crepúsculo estaba disminuyendo, la luz perdía se intensidad y me di cuenta que era por culpa de las nubes. Byron nos protegía.

Le di una leve mirada por encima del hombro. Asintió mirándome. Parecía darme ánimos.

— Sigan adelante — urgió una voz.

Jane. Había ralentizado el paso y me apresuré a retomar el ritmo.

— _Isabella, hija_ — me tensé al oír en mi mente la voz de Hadara.

— _Hadara — _la saludé mentalmente.

Noté como se aproximó a mí, y sin ni siquiera pedir permiso intentó meterse en mi cuerpo. Llamé a toda la fuerza de autocontrol que tenía, activé mi escudo para hacer de barrera e impedirle el paso.

— _No tienes mi permiso para entrar, Hadara_ — repliqué en mi mente.

Tras vacilar medio minuto, se apresuró a responder fundiéndose en excusas.

— _Disculpa mi falta de consideración, hija… ¿Puedo entrar?_

— _No. No puedes. Debes confiar en mí y dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera — _respondí con seguridad.

Se produjo una extraña quietud. Como el día que fui atrapada en la piscina congelada. No se escuchaba ni un pájaro, ni siquiera una mosca volar. Y de repente un grito desgarrador, furioso, resonó en mi mente. Fue tan potente que jadeé y temblé de pies a cabeza. Me tapé los oídos con las manos y cerré los ojos a la espera que se calmara. Pero no fue así, su alma intentó entrar a la fuerza y fui impulsada hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Choqué contra algo que me detuvo.

— ¡Deja de gritar así! — supliqué.

— ¡Bella! ¡No la dejes entrar! — dijo Byron alarmado.

No tenía idea si los vampiros podían sufrir jaquecas, pero esto se parecía bastante. El fuego respondió a mi malestar envolviéndome completamente. Mi cuerpo se calentó y empecé a alejarme de los brazos que me sujetaban con firmezas. Oía susurros lejanos que me hablaban pero era incapaz de entender lo que decían.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! — advertí.

Los brazos que me sujetaban me soltaron y abrí los ojos un poco. Busqué la fuente que había vislumbrada levemente antes. Me dirigí a ella. Agua. Necesitaba agua. Pero algo me impedía llegar. Una fuerza sobrenatural me detuvo, era mucho más fuerte que yo. ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que no vez y no puedes tocar? Buena pregunta. Mi escudo seguía fuerte y resistía ataque tras ataque sin flaquear. Eran mentales. Y Hadara lo sabía. Empezó a dirigir sus ataques a mi cuerpo, como si de un puño de acero invisible se trataba lo recibí en pleno vientre, y el impacto me elevó por los aires a varios metros.

Escuché los gritos de mi familia vampírica. Los jadeos de la guardia Vulturis y como no, la risa sádica de Jane. No iba a dejar de luchar contra Hadara, no entendía porque hacia esto. ¿Cómo se había vuelto así de repente? No quería ser la culpable de una catástrofe mundial por ella. Eso jamás lo permitiría.

— ¡Mátame! Si sabes cómo o esa es tu intención hazlo de una vez— grité —y así jamás recuperaras tu corazón — la reté.

Eso la enfureció más, no alcancé a tocar el suelo cuando recibí otro golpe que me elevó tan arriba que pensé que iba a enviar a la luna. Todo mi cuerpo estaba como congelado, sin poder moverme así que me dejé llevar cuando sentí que algo me atrapaba al vuelo. Me agarró fuertemente y me apresó contra su cuerpo. Pensé en un primer momento que se trataba de Byron… pero una esencia embriagadora me arrebató los sentidos. Elevé la vista para ver al rostro de mi amado vampiro. Edward. Glorioso y hermoso ángel mío, me sostenía que firmeza y sobrevolaba con agilidad.

Nunca había visto nada más bello, incluso mientras luchaba contra algo invisible, jadeando y gritando, pude apreciarlo. Y los últimos días desaparecieron. Incluso sus palabras en desierto perdieron significado. Tampoco importaba si no me quería ya. No importaba cuánto tiempo pudiera llegar a existir; jamás podría querer a otro.

— Ay, Edward… viniste— balbuceé felizmente.

Bajó la mirada, una breve sonrisa triste pasó por su rostro.

— Bella, ¿podrás perdonarme? — preguntó con la voz ansiosa.

— No hay nada que perdonar, más fui yo quien…

Me cortó.

— Calla. Aunque no sé bien como lo sé, no lo hiciste con ese propósito.

Con un giro repentino de alas se deslizó por el aire hasta posarse en lo alto de la torre del reloj. No me había soltado en ningún momento, me aferraba contra su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de la espesa niebla que nos rodeaba. Temblé al sentir la energía de Hadara revolotear furiosa, se estaba preparando para otro ataque.

— ¡Edward, suéltame! — le pedí, pero curiosamente mi cuerpo seguía sin poder moverlo.

— No. Confía en mí, no se acercará a nosotros, y no dejaré que se adueñe de tu cuerpo.

Lo miré buscando encontrar de dónde sacaba tanta certitud.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Bella, me amas? — preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Fruncí el ceño. Evaluó mi expresión durante un segundo.

— ¿Qué clases de pregunta idiota es esta? — repliqué rápidamente.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sentí débilmente que mi cuerpo hormiguillaba. Volvía a ser dueña de mí misma poco a poco y no sabía a qué se debía.

— Contesta a mi pregunta, por favor — suplicó.

—Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que pueda impedir eso, nunca! Ni los ángeles, ni los demonios, ni Hadara. Te quiero para siempre.

Sonrió. Su mirada se iluminó.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Porque de lo único que estoy seguro ahora mismo es de cuanto te quiero yo también, pase lo que pase. Para siempre.

En ese momento, su boca estuvo sobre la mía. Le devolví el beso con avidez y amor. Me apreté más contra él si es que era posible, pasé mis brazos por su cuello, enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Y el cielo rugió, el aire nos envolvió llevándonos fragancias frescas, oceánicas.

Por unos segundos me abandoné a él sin reservas y sin miedos, aunque sabía que Edward no tenía sus recuerdos, seguía amándome y eso era lo único que importaba. Tras un momento separó sus labios de los míos y me sonrió, luego su mirada se alzó como mirando al cielo.

— Hadara, escúchame. Deja de atacar a Bella, confía en ella, en nosotros, no te fallaremos — prometió con su voz aterciopelada.

Sentí la energía de Hadara revolotear atemorizadamente.

— Sé que tienes miedo y deseas lo que te robaron. Paciencia —le pidió con una voz suave y seductora.

Lo mire boquiabierta. ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente a Hadara? No oía nada.

— No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Gracias — respondió Edward en un murmullo.

En apenas una fracción de segundos, se escuchó un débil silbido y Hadara se alejó. Toda la tensión de mi cuerpo se aflojo de repente. Deje escapar un suspiro. Bajo la mirada hacia mí.

— Bien, ya podemos bajar.

— ¿Seguro que no volverá a intentarlo? — cuestioné insegura.

La mera perspectiva de volver a sufrir un ataque de locura de ella no me tranquilizaba mucho. No respondió, se quitó el anillo y sus alas desaparecieron. Lo guardó en su bolsillo. La bruma fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y la visibilidad del entorno regresó. Lo primero que vimos fue la plaza y sus ocupantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entre ataque y ataque? Lo bastante, para reunir ahí la guardia completa que nos miraban con cautela y sus _amos_. Sí. Los mismos Vulturis en persona nos observaban con inquietud.

Bajamos de la torre, Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. Avanzamos hasta ellos, los Cullen y Byron nos flanquearon reuniéndose así con nosotros. Se produjo un momento de silencio absoluto. Parecían estar meditando lo ocurrido. Carlisle se aproximó a ellos con una mano extendida. Un guardia se interpuso para detenerlo.

— Aro, Cayo, Marco — los saludó con serenidad.

Sus miradas de color rubí me miraban con fijeza. Seguramente les habían alertado al ver el alboroto que causó Hadara.

— ¡Al fin dignas venir a nosotros! — exclamó Aro.

Lo miré sin reservas, viéndole casi con asco por lo que hizo a Hadara. Edward me dio un leve apretón de mano para alentarme a responder. Elegí sabiamente las palabras.

— No vengo por elección propia, señor.

— Como habrás comprobado hace unos minutos, ella no es más que una pieza de puzle — explicó Carlisle.

Aro levantó una ceja dubitativo. Luego echó una mirada alrededor.

— Tú eres aquella que la profetiza anunció. Demuéstramelo — ordenó volviendo a mirarme.

Byron emitió un pequeño gemido tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo, Edward se tensó a mi lado. Lo había oído en su mente.

— En un sitio tal vez… más adecuado — propuso Carlisle.

Seguíamos estando en lugar público y aunque no se veía a ningún humano, no era un lugar para eso. Aro asintió, vi un reflejo de avidez en sus ojos.

— Por supuesto.

Empezaron a avanzar en perfecta sincronía. Jane estaba muy cerca de su amo y lo miraba con recelo. Otra vampira lo sostenía por la capa que lo envolvía discretamente, adiviné que era Renata. Eleonor nos había contado que poseía un don similar al mío, un escudo. Pero a menor escala. Ella tenía que mantener el tacto para poder extenderlo, yo no.

Entramos en una vivienda en silencio. Miré a Edward de soslayo. Mi perfecto novio había regresado a mí. No pude evitar sentirme feliz aunque el momento era crítico. Me devolvió la mirada y me regaló una sonrisa torcida pero tensa. En sus ojos observé que algo había cambiado y no supe qué era.

Tras avanzar por más pasillos y tramos de escaleras, llegamos a una habitación subterránea. Une gruesa puerta en forma ovalada estaba abierta y todos la atravesamos sin excepción. Los Vulturis se adelantaron y fueron a pasar por otra puerta. La guardia al entrar detrás de ellos se dividió en dos grupos y fueron a postearse en cada lado de la ante cámara. Me fijé en que en las paredes habían candelabros del siglo pasado, estos daban al lugar una tenue luz. Enseguida desembocamos en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa, aunque más iluminada y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujabanrectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios tronos de madera; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra.

La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas que murmuraban observándonos de soslayo.

Avancé con la cabeza alta, ignorándoles. Ya faltaba poco para que esto terminara. Edward no soltó mi mano, se acercó más a mí y nuestros brazos se tocaron. Carlisle volvió a adelantarse un poco, nos detuvimos frente a ellos. Aro, su mirada me daba la impresión que deseaba leerme. Buscaba a ver si realmente era la verdadera inmortal.

— Carlisle, mi querido amigo. Conozcamos la historia — le dijo Aro levantando la mano.

Sin esperar Carlisle caminó hasta él y tomó su mano con respeto. No era un gesto de saludos, estaba viendo a través de sus recuerdos mi historia. De repente me sentí desnuda. Marco y Cayo miraban con interés a su hermano. Los tres tenían la piel apergaminada, me recordaba a Eliam. Sin embargo Byron no era como ellos, su piel seguía siendo hermosa y blanquecina. Me pregunté a qué se debía eso.

— ¡Asombroso! — exclamó Aro de repente, continúo: — ¡increíble! Toparos por accidente con ella, sin saber quién era. ¡Es fascinante!

Edward se tensó a mi lado y resopló en silencio. Alice le dio una mirada de curiosidad a su hermano.

— No teníamos idea de quien era — alentó Carlisle.

— Ya veo… pero quiero ver más.

Aro soltó la mano de Carlisle y dirigió la mirada a los demás. Como una orden silenciosa, Esme se adelantó y le ofreció su mano con gentileza. Quería ver mi historia desde varias perspectivas. Meneaba la cabeza viendo mis hazañas con codicia y la mirada reluciente. Alice y Edward no fueron a él, se mantuvieron quietos a mi lado mientras Rosalie mostraba sus recuerdos.

De repente Aro se echó a reír. Sus hermanos lo miraron con cara seria.

— Veo que ha sido toda una aventura la tuya, querida Isabella — indicó Aro mirándome ahora.

— Oh, sí. Toda una aventura — respondí irónicamente intentando mantener la voz tranquila.

El fuego se volvió a agitarse en mis pies, inquieto, presintiendo que Hadara estaba cerca. Mi cuerpo se calentó otra vez pero me mantuve firme y no dejé que pasara de eso.

— Como lo has visto, Aro, no alberga ningún deseo de ser lo que es en realidad. No le interesa — explicó Carlisle.

Cayo me señaló con un dedo.

— Que lo demuestre.

Su voz sonó seca y todos guardaron silencio en la instancia. Miré a Edward, llegó la hora tan esperada. Esperaba que ya hubiera leído la mente de su familia y no se preocupara por lo que iba a hacer. Despacito quite mi mano de la suya. Sin esperar estire el escudo hasta arroparle.

— _Todo va a salir bien, con Alice, por favor. _

El vaciló un segundo al mirarme. Luego recobro la compostura. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo a él.

— _Ve con tu familia, no te separes de ellos, por favor, ve_ — insistí con la mente al ver que no se movía.

Edward me miró con expresión torturada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no iba? Comprendí que tenía que alejarme yo, que él no iba a hacerlo. Lo hice, me aparté. Caminé hasta quedarme como a dos metros de los hermanos. Pude notar el nerviosismo en el ambiente. La espera de lo inevitable, había llegado.

Tomé aire y anclé la mirada en Aro. No era de amabilidad, si no de amenazante promesa.

— Fuego — llamé en voz alta y clara —, ven a mí.

Conforme el fuego fue subiendo por mi cuerpo escuché jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad. Mi cuerpo empezó a centellar rojizo. La intensifiqué a petición mía, y unas llamaradas me recubrieron por completo. El vestido se esfumó al instante desvelando otro que resistía el abrazador calor, regalo de Alice. Extendí las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo con las palmas hacia arriba. Los hermanos aguantaron ahí sin moverse ni un centímetro. Sabía que podían notar el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo, sus ojos eran de cautela extrema, como a la espera de un menor indicio de peligro hacia sus personas.

Noté la briza que me mandaba Rosalie débilmente, la frescura del océano de Byron y el olor a tierra fresca de Benjamín. Este último escondido bajo la misma. Un lugar perfecto, algo que ellos no esperaban en absoluto.

— ¿Ahora lo creen?— pregunté a los hermanos.

Las esferas de fuego empezaron a formarse en mis manos conforme la furia aumentaba. Exorbitaron los ojos.

— Si, lo creemos — respondió Cayo.

Percibí como este último desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia un lado. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Escuché un grito de Alice.

— ¡No!

Un ruido a mis espaldas me hizo girar la mirada, Edward estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Alice apareció a su lado en un borrón, Esme chilló despavorida. Byron se aproximó a mí sin vacilación.

— Jane — susurró muy bajito.

La busqué con la mirada, la encontré cerca de dos vampiros enormes a mi derecha y su mirada estaba fija en Edward. Una sonrisa malvada surcaba su rostro angelical. Byron elevó los brazos sobre su cabeza y detuvo el agua que empezó a salir del techo. Aspersores muy disimulados fueron activados. Byron retuvo el agua e hizo que cayera por los lados como si tuviéramos un escudo sobre nosotros.

No me esperé y con rapidez empujé una esfera en dirección a Jane. La bola voló velozmente hacia ella, en el momento que iba a alcanzarla alguien se interpuso y recibió el impacto de lleno. Se desintegró en segundos. Jane, que había perdido la concentración, se encontró con mi mirada. Chilló sobresaltándose y se alejó. Fue a refugiarse al lado de su querido amo. La seguí con la mirada.

— Jasper, ahora — dijo Carlisle.

Concentre todas mis emociones hacia Jasper a la señal, su misión era enviárselas de vuelta a los hermanos. La furia creció enrabiándome. Dejé escapar un rugido que fue acompañado por el de Edward, el suyo fue mucho más aterrador.

Los Vulturis se tensaron recibiendo las hondas unas tras otras sin parpadear siquiera. Admiré su aguante.

— ¡Ahora, ya basta de juegos! — reclamé con acritud.

Benjamín hizo temblar la tierra bajo nuestros pies. Esta vez se vieron desconcertados los tres, que miraron el suelo interrogantes. Una raja del tamaño de mi brazo apareció entre ellos y nosotros. Los Cullen se posicionaron atrás de mi posición, Byron a mi izquierda que seguía manteniendo el agua y Edward a mi derecha sin llegar a tocarme.

— Aro, Marco, Cayo. Denle a Isabella lo que ha venido a buscar. Créanme si les digo que nos hará ningún daño — pidió Carlisle.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Aro con malicia.

Bufé, lo sabía muy bien.

— Quiero el corazón de Hadara — dije —, el corazón que le han arrancado a su creadora sin miramientos con afán únicamente _egoístas_.

El gentío que se había refugiado al otro extremo de la sala emitió varios sonidos de consternación.

— Su reina, y la madre de nuestra especie — continué — ¡Cobardes! ¡Asesinos! — grité.

Aferré la mano de Byron para impedir que les saltara al cuello.

— ¿Por qué mataron a Ilisondra? — inquirí.

El escudo que Byron mantenía se aflojó y una llovizna empezó a empaparnos. Noté como Byron intentó zafarse de mi mano, pero Emmett lo atrapó manteniéndolo en un sólido apretón. Gemía desolado por su amada. Un duro golpe.

Los Vulturis, que no habían perdido de vista a Byron, se mantenían demasiados… tranquilos.

— Aro, yo que tu respondería a la pregunta que te hizo… tu reina — le aconsejó Edward.

Atisbé a escuchar una nota de petulancia en su voz. Aro hizo una mueca de disgusto. Miró a Edward calculadoramente.

— Nadie en toda mi existencia me ha dado ni una sola orden. No consiento ni lo consentiré nunca — replicó simplemente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— Bien. Si tú lo deseas así…

Cayó y Marco sufocaron siseos bajos. Les advertí con la mirada que se mantuvieran cautelosos. Un grito horripilante resonó en la instancia. Todos lo oyeron. Buscaron la mirada de donde provenía y no encontraron nada.

— Déjenme a solas con ellos — pedí.

Escuché el sollozo de Esme, Carlisle gimió despacito. Era un final inevitable. Sabía que Carlisle lo comprendería aunque no lo aprobara. Alice se limitó a darme una melancólica mirada de despedida. Esperé pacientemente a que salieran todos, incluso los invitados de los Vulturis. No les quería ningún mal. La guardia se mantuvo, al igual que Renata, Jane y el que supuse era su hermano. Félix y Dimitri se mantenía a distancia corta de sus amos, vigilando cada movimiento mío.

Descubrí a Edward un paso hacia atrás. Vi su mirada inquebrantable fija en mí. No se iba a ningún lado sin mí.

Unas tremendas ganas de arrojarme a su cuello y besarlo hasta perder el aliento me invadieron, me contuve con esfuerzo. Le di lo único que podía ofrecerle, el recuerdo más maravilloso que nos unía. La única noche que compartimos juntos en la isla de Hadara. Mi mente se abrió dándole a él toda mi alma… que le pertenecía. A través mis recuerdos vivió lo nuestro en escasos segundos.

Lo vi abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, su cuerpo se envaró. Un escalofrió lo recorrió y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron hacia arriba. Mi sonrisa predilecta apareció en su magnífico rostro.

— _Te amo_ — susurré en mi mente.

Volví la mirada hacia a Aro. No se le veía feliz.

— ¿A qué le temes? — pregunté.

Elevó una ceja un poco.

— A nada. No voy a darte algo que no es tuyo, niña insolente — replicó.

Edward profirió un bufido bajo. Aro ni se inmutó. La cólera me invadió.

— No voy a quitarte tu reinado Aro, no me interesa, ¿Crees acaso que estoy aquí por gusto? — cuestioné con ironía.

— Debiste acudir a mi cuando fuiste creada.

Dejé escapar una leve carcajada.

— ¿Para así poder manejarme a tu antojo? No gracias — repliqué.

Disminuí la intensidad de las llamaradas que me cubrían. El agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, pero eso no impedía que siguiera ardiendo de odio por él. Di un paso hacia él, la guardia se movió como un borrón posicionándose entre él y yo.

— Su vida no corre peligro, lo prometo — dije a la intención de ellos.

Me miraron sin flaquear.

— Toda una cobardía esconderte tras otros — se mofó Edward en voz alta.

— Y que lo digas — puntualizó la voz de Rosalie.

Me giré a tiempo de ver acercarse a la escultural vampiresa, acompañada de Byron y Benjamín. Se nos unieron con unas sonrisas de apoyo.

— Ya va siendo hora que prueben su propia medicina — escupió Byron entre dientes.

— Aire, ven a mí — invitó Rosalie con sensualidad.

Varios vampiros de la guardia pestañearon encantados al verla. Una fuerte oleada de aire entró en la instancia desde el abertura del techo, rompiendo a su paso el vitral. El gigantesco brazo de aire atrapó los cristales antes de que cayeran sobre nosotros y con un movimiento de su voluntad, se estamparon contra una pared.

— Agua, ven a mí — musitó Byron en un siseo.

El agua respondió a la llamada de su señor chispojeando, las gotas de agua se paralizaron el aire y se fundieron con él. El brazo serpenteó alrededor de los Vulturis sin llegar a tocarlos.

— Tierra — llamó Benjamín.

La raja se sacudió y se ensanchó a su petición. Las paredes vibraron como si fueran a romperse. Los guardas que hasta ahora no se habían movido, empezaron a hacerlo. Su inquietud quebró la calma de sus votos. Observé a varios mirar hacia la salida con atención como anhelando irse de aquí.

— Nada los obliga a permanecer aquí — les indicó Edward, tuvieron toda su atención y mi novio continuó hablándoles, leyendo la duda en sus mentes — han sido manipulados desde siempre, aunque no lo saben. No están aquí por voluntad propia. Chelsea los manejó por orden y conveniencia de sus… amos.

Desconcertados de oír la verdad, les faltó poco más de un leve asentimiento de mi parte para que se marcharan tranquilos.

— Vayan en paz, esto no va con ustedes — alenté.

De los más de cincuenta vampiros solo cuatro permanecieron allí. Félix, Dimitri, Chelsea y Renata. Jane y su hermano que no formaban parte de la guardia. Los rostros de los Vulturis se veían disgustados mirando cómo los habían abandonados sus súbitos.

— Aro — lo llamé, su mirada revoloteo hacia mí —, te lo pido por última vez. Dame el corazón de Hadara.

Avancé hasta él y me detuve a solo un metro. Algo me llamó la atención en sus manos. Estaba agarrado con fuerza a los apoyaderos. Sus dedos crispados marcando la madera bajo su esfuerzo.

Él siguió mi mirada con temor, y lo comprendí todo al mismo tiempo que Edward lo leía en su mente.

— ¡El corazón está dentro del trono! — exclamó Edward.

Marco y Cayo emitieron una súplica hacia su hermano, este negó débilmente. Alguien dio una exclamación ahogada, no supe quién.

— Byron ve, Alice te espera en la puerta, ¡corre! — ordenó Edward de repente.

No sabía lo que había pasado, no me volví a mirar. Escuché los pasos de Byron alejándose velozmente. Dimitri y Félix partieron tras él, Rosalie les siguió. Escuche voces, algo chocar contra una pared, y un bramido de dolor.

— ¿¡Dónde está! — alcance a oir decir a Emmett, luego su voz se perdió.

Me pregunte que es lo que pasaba ahí fuera.

— ¡Levántate de ahí! — ordené a Aro.

La paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. El fuego rugió en mi cuerpo y salió en poderosas llamaradas alcanzando la túnica de Aron. Jane chilló e intento apagar las llamas con sus manos.

— Alec, aun estas a tiempo, coge a tu hermana y váyanse — dijo Edward al hermano de Jane.

Bajo su apariencia tranquila, atisbé la duda, el me miro como esperando algo. Una señal.

— Adelante — murmuré.

Era extraño como la situación se había dado la vuelta. Se aproximó a mí, y bajo la mirara atónita de Jane me hizo una reverencia. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó a rastras ignorando sus protestas.

— Que ironía — evalué en voz alta — todos los han abandonado.

— Aro, hermano, dáselo — ireplicó Marco mirándole.

— ¿Nos prometes que si te lo damos, dejarás que sigamos reinando? — cuestionó Cayo a mi intención.

— Lo prometo.

Aro, que había emitido un siseo de frustración no se levantó ni se movió de su lugar. Sus hermanos se alzaron resignados y fueron a él, cada uno de ellos se inclinaron en cada oído susurrándole. Decidí darle una última oportunidad.

Me alejé de ellos para darles cierta intimidad. Sentí a Edward a mi lado y le miré.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien — dijo aproximándose a mí.

Mi estómago se apretó de emoción al mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Dios, cuanto le amaba! Como lo habíamos hecho muy pocas veces tomo mi mano y ni siquiera recordé que aún seguía en llamas. Entrelazó nuestras manos y sentí su energía amorosa entrar en mí, arrasando todos mis sentidos. Sus ojos centellaron con una chispa de brillantez blanca… Apreté los labios para impedir dejar salir el gemido de placer de verle de vuelta, o casi al completo al menos. Solo faltaba que recuperara sus recuerdos desde su perspectiva. Solo eso…

— Por cierto, yo también te amo.

Le sonreí. Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención. Los dos volvimos nuestras miradas hacia los hermanos. Sostenían a Aro como si el anciano fuera a romperse o caerse. Lo miré como si lo viera por primera vez… su rostro reflejaba un absoluto abatimiento. Lo alejaron de su trono, Cayo le quitó del cuello una cadena gruesa que ocultaba bajo su túnica, una llave colgaba de ella. Se la entregó a Marco, el cual la introdujo en un orificio oculto. Oí como la llave rodaba dentro de la cerradura. Luego empujó el panel y el trono emitió un ruido sordo. Después de eso se abrió.

Un resplandor deslumbrador salió de ahí, enviaba rayos de luz brillante y algo salió disparado elevándose en el aire. Giraba sobre el mismo, centellando. Luego se detuvo y siguió flotando como detenido en el tiempo. Miré la forma diamantina, unas gotas de un líquido rojizo surtían de él… parecía que el corazón lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Miré sin pestañear completamente atraída. Tenía la respiración contenida.

— Edward… ¿lo estás viendo?

No obtuve respuesta, solo escuchaba como respiraba entrecortadamente. Luego dio un paso, luego otro. Desvié la mirada hacia mi novio al percibir como temblaba de pies a cabeza con la manos extendidas hacia el corazón de Hadara.

Alcé una mano, pero él me detuvo elevando la suya. Siguió avanzando. Miré boquiabierta, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Fue a posicionarse ante el corazón que estaba elevado a unos dos metros de altura. Abrió sus brazos y el corazón vibró, rompiendo el espacio entre ellos dos. Lo recibió con un abrazo envolvente.

— Ya no llores, mi reina, pronto estarán juntos — susurró Edward.

Un halo de luz blanca y brillante empezó a emanar de Edward. Las ondas se esparcieron a su alrededor iluminando todo a su paso. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie volvieron corriendo mirando a Edward con ojos redondos. No dijeron nada en absoluto fascinados por la escena.

— Bella — me llamó Byron que había llegado después de ellos.

Lo miré de reojo y vi que una mujer lo acompañaba. La vampiresa me miro con atención, luego me sonrió.

— Es Ilisondra.

— ¿Qué?

La miré mejor sin comprender como era eso posible.

— Pero si Alice dijo que la vio…

— Morir. Así fue o creo que era así al menos— concordó Alice.

— La tenían encerada en una especie de cárcel en llamas — me explicó.

— Y fuiste a apagar el fuego para poder sacarla de ahí — adiviné.

Asintió con una sonrisa amorosa hacia su amada. Ella bajó la cabeza con timidez. Solo le faltaban sus recuerdos y volverían a ser felices. Volví a mirar a Edward que apretaba el corazón de Hadara contra su pecho. Su piel estaba recubierta de la misma luz diamantina de la cueva, estaba espectacularmente hermoso. La luz se concentraba en gran poder en el centro de su muerto corazón y parecía querer entrar en el corazón de Hadara.

— ¿Qué intenta hacer? — le pregunté a Byron.

— Reconfortarle.

— Ah.

Como si de un tesoro precioso se trataba, lo vi llorar sin lágrimas por él. Dolor. Compasión. Sentía todo eso, o mejor dicho, lo sentíamos todos gracias a Jasper que era por lo visto incapaz de poder contener tanto.

— Vamos, sé que puedes — dijo Byron mirando a Edward. Luego me miro a mi —. Bella, ve con él, te necesita.

No sabía cómo podía ayudarlo pero fui sin esperar. Cuando más me acercaba a él, más notaba su desespero y su tristeza. Alzo la mirada hacia mí.

— ¡Oh! Bella… ha sufrido tanto por ella — dijo con la voz quebrada.

— Es hora de reunirlos, ¿no crees?

Levanté una mano y acuné su mejilla. El contacto con su piel me abrumó. Di el último paso para acunarlo entre mis brazos junto con el corazón. Y ahí fue cuando lo sentí. _Evan_. Bajé la mirada al corazón que sostenía contra su pecho.

— Está… está…

No podía ni siquiera decirlo en voz alta de tanto que me había sobrecogido al comprenderlo. Edward lo dijo por mí.

— Si, el alma de Evan está atrapada dentro del corazón de Hadara.

— Pobrecito — lloré.

Coloqué una mano sobre el corazón con afán de consolarlo, Edward puso su mano sobre la mía. Algo ocurrió dentro de mí, dentro de Edward, unidos por la energía lo sentimos al mismo tiempo. El corazón dejó de sangrar bajo nuestras manos y empezó a brillar con calidez. Edward y yo sonreímos de ver como se estaba sanando, solo faltaba colocarlo a donde pertenecía y Evan sería liberado.

— Parece que sea de cristal — dije, admirando las superficies diminutas y brillantes.

— Diría mejor que parece de diamante — observó Edward.

Di un paso atrás sin quitar mi mano de él, Edward lo elevó un poco para que todos lo vieran.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — chilló Alice.

— Muy hermoso, si — objetó Esme.

— Asombroso.

Esa última era la voz de Carlisle. Yo que no podía quitar la mirada del corazón, supe a qué me recordaba, algo que Edward me había enseñado meses antes, me explicó que perteneció a su madre verdadera. Dije simplemente lo obvio.

— Es un "corazón de diamante".

…

Continuará…

…

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

¿Reviews?

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Uuff que emoción XD este capítulo es muy vivido, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo vieron? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, puse todo mi corazón al escribirlo. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre el con impaciencia…

¡Y les deseo a todas un feliz estreno! Al fin la tenemos a pocas horas "ECLIPSE". Muero de impaciencia por verla, creo que estamos todas así XD jejeje

¡Hasta muy pronto, un fuerte abrazo! Crisabella


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 23

Se dice que todo tiene un precio. Las buenas acciones son recompensadas. Las malas son castigadas. No importa si piensas que haces lo correcto a no, en el juicio final serás juzgado igualmente. ¿Pero para eso había que morir, no? Por mi parte lo habría hecho encantada, pero otros no lo vieron así. La decisión fue tomada siglos atrás. Y nadie podía ir en contra de eso.

"_Nadie"_

La batalla final era tan palpable que todo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta. Aferrada a la espalda de Edward, sobrevolamos los cielos en dirección a la isla de Hadara. Byron llevaba a Rosalie y a Benjamín. Los cincos elementos tenían que estar juntos.

Una tormenta vibrante nos acompañaba desde que dejamos atrás a Volterra. Las nubes violáceas descargaban unos relámpagos que desgarraban el cielo. Volamos toda la noche velozmente.

— Ya falta poco — indicó Byron.

Lo miré de soslayo. No parecía que llevar a dos personas sobre su espalda le molestara mucho.

— Mejor. Cuando todo esto termine, podremos tener una vida más normal — indicó Rosalie guiñándome un ojo.

— Que gran aventura, me alegro haber compartido esto con ustedes

Benjamín, vampiro egipcio. Poseedor del poder de la tierra. Tenía una apariencia muy juvenil, probablemente era más joven que yo. Pero fue convertido hacia años ya.

— No lo sé, Rosalie — respondió Edward a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pregunta es la que nos hemos perdido?

— Pensaba en Eliam. No apareció en ningún momento. ¿No les parece raro?

Byron siseó, giró un poco el rostro hacia nosotros.

— Estoy seguro que nos estará esperando en la isla. Tengan cuidado con él. No se rendirá tan fácilmente.

— Hay que atraparlo, debemos obligarlo a devolver los recuerdos que robó — afirmó Rosalie.

— No sé cómo — intervino Edward de repente —. Por lo que veo en tu mente, Byron, su don actúa por el tacto.

— Así es. Un ligero toque de él, y quedas sin recuerdos al instante.

Reflexioné sobre eso unos minutos. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? Bajé la vista a mi pecho en donde sostenía el corazón de Hadara. Se desprendía una cálida luz centellante de él. No podía notar el alma de Evan sin Edward tocándolo, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

¿Qué pasaría cuando este fuera liberado? ¿Al fin podrían estar juntos Hadara y Evan para siempre? Dos almas en paz y juntas para la eternidad. Que romántico.

— Agárrense, vamos a descender — dijo Byron.

Me incliné sobre la espalda de Edward, atrapando el corazón entre él y yo. Descendimos en un revoloteo de alas, las nubes se quedaron atrás y apareció ante nosotros la isla. Tenía el mismo aspecto melancólico, pero no por mucho tiempo más ya.

Edward se posó en la arena con suavidad seguido de Byron. Bajé de su espalda, Edward se volteó hacía con rapidez y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y quedé aprisionada de su mirada color del oro líquido. Di un pequeño suspiro viéndolo tan hermoso.

Él me sonrió, luego me besó con suavidad. Escuché las risas ahogadas de nuestros acompañantes.

— Si, mi hermano siempre tiene ese efecto sobre ella. La deslumbra desde el primer día — dijo Rosalie.

Edward le gruñó cariñosamente, pero seguía sonriéndome. Entrelazó su mano a la mía y avanzamos en dirección a la colina. El templo no tardó en desdibujarse entre una bruma espesa grisácea. Todos estábamos sobre alertas, todo estaba demasiado en calma. Edward se detuvo a dos pasos de la abertura que bajaba a la cueva.

— Oigo sus pensamientos — murmuró.

Busqué con la mirada Eliam. Estreché los ojos al encontrarlo. Estaba sobre el primer escalón que daba al templo. Nos miraba inexpresivamente.

Rosalie, Byron y Benjamín flanquearon a Edward. Le entregué el corazón de Hadara. Debía mantenerlo a salvo. Di un paso hacia Eliam. Él no se movió, su mirada estaba fija en lo que sostenía Edward. La rabia me invadió, el ansia de matarlo era inmensa.

— Todo ha terminado, Eliam. Vamos a devolverlo a su sitio y tú no podrás impedirlo — afirmé.

Eliam me miró decidido.

— Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejarles hacerlo. Me toca a mí colocarlo en el pecho de mi _reina. _

— Eso ni lo sueñes Eliam — espetó Byron.

Rosalie gruñó en advertencia al vampiro cara de cebolla. El aire se llenó de un aroma que no conocía. No solo uno, sino varios. Más de una veintena de vampiros salidos de la nada nos rodearon. Sus miradas carmesís me revolvieron las tripas. Reconocí a Zafrina, su expresión era irreconocible.

— ¡Maldito manipulador egocéntrico! — exclamó Rosalie asqueada.

El panorama no era bueno. Pero no perdí el tiempo, el fuego salió de mí en oleadas.

— ¡Fuego! ¡Forma un círculo en nuestro entorno! — ordené.

Junté las manos y la esfera se formó rápidamente, luego las extendí hacia adelante y la empujé. Voló hasta el suelo y la guié en un perfecto círculo a nuestro alrededor. Lo avivé, haciéndolo subir lo más alto que pude, para así impedir que saltaran por encima.

— ¡Edward baja y colócalo. Ya! — grité.

— Benjamín, cierra detrás de mí… Bella, ten cuidado, por favor — me rogó.

Asentí. Oí como la tierra se cerraba detrás de él por voluntad del vampiro egipcio. Quedó sellada.

— ¡Hay que destruirlos a todos! — indicó Rosalie.

— Iré por el aire.

Byron salió volando en un parpadeo.

— Bella, cuando quieras estamos listos.

Rosalie parecía tan ansiosa como yo misma. Le di una mirada de confianza a mi cuñada. Éramos cuatro contra veinte, sin dudar no iba a ser tarea fácil. Pero tenía que mantenerlos alejados de la cueva de Hadara. Oíamos los gruñidos en el otro extremo del fuego, parecían nerviosos e irritados. Reduje la intensidad del fuego hasta que quedara una línea rojiza en el suelo.

— ¡Ahora!

El grito de guerra de Rosalie me sorprendió, pero me hizo reaccionar al segundo, brinqué hacia adelante. Salté por encima de tres vampiros que cargaban de frente. Aterricé frente a Eliam. Le sonreí con malicia. Se movió con rapidez esquivándome. Era rápido, pero yo lo era más, todavía era neófita, y eso me daba más fuerzas.

Atisbé por la visión periférica un vampiro que salía volando por los aires y era atrapado por Byron. Le arrancó la cabeza sin esfuerzo. Lo tiró al suelo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Envíame una bola de fuego! — gritó Rosalie.

Mis manos seguían encendidas. Formé la bola sin perder de vista a Eliam. La elevé en el aire y fue agarrado por el brazo de aire de Rosalie. Escuché más ruidos de cuerpos desmenuzados. El chirriante sonido era único.

— Rosalie, a tu izquierda… ¡Bien hecho!

Benjamín parecía pasárselo en grande. Poco a poco Eliam fue retrocediendo hacia el mar. Sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Le lancé una bola de fuego que esquivó por suerte. Me miró, intranquilo.

— ¿Te creías que iba a permitirte entrar por ahí? Nada de eso.

Me gruñó y yo retiré los labios haciendo lo mismo. Las esferas salían disparadas de mis manos, y él las esquivaba todas. Era astuto el viejo tonto. Detuve el ataque de fuego.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? — preguntó, elevando una ceja.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

— No. No me cansé. Lucha conmigo.

— ¿Perdona?

— Que luches cuerpo a cuerpo. Tu toque no me hace nada. Mi mente está protegida. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Eliam? No voy a usar el fuego.

— Miedo… ¿De ti? — se carcajeó —. Por supuesto que no.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Arremetió contra mí, y yo salté por encima de él aterrizando a sus espaldas. Podría haberle arrancado la cabeza en ese momento pero no lo hice. Dejé que jugara conmigo, emprendimos un extraño baile de movimientos esquivos y rápidos.

— Solo quiero una cosa de ti Eliam — canturreé.

Su mirada no se separa de mis ojos. Intenté hacerle ver que no tenía más opciones.

— No te mataré — prometí sonriéndole en símbolo de mi buena fe, como toda respuesta rugió intentando huir.

Dio un paso a su izquierda y sin comprimir mi fuerza, lo agarré y lo tiré al suelo. Me instalé sobre su pecho atrapando sus manos. Se las retorcí, chilló. Y finalmente estaba a mi merced.

— ¡Acaba conmigo! — escupió furiosamente.

Parecía desconcertado de ver que había podido con él.

— No. Prometí no hacerlo.

Exorbitó los ojos y se quedó quieto.

— ¿Por qué? No valgo nada. Soy egoísta, siempre miré por mí. He ansiado una sola cosa toda mi existencia.

Olí el aroma de Rosalie y Byron. Se acercaban.

— Devuélvele los recuerdos a Edward y te dejaré marchar.

— ¡No puedes dejarlo marchar! — inquirió Byron.

Alcé la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Osas cuestionar mis deseos? — debatí secamente.

Byron pareció confuso al mirarme. Esperaba con toda mi alma que viera que me echaba un farol. Rosalie no abrió la boca, me miraba fijamente. Byron posó una rodilla al suelo e inclinó la cabeza.

— No, mi reina — respondió.

— ¡Hadara… mi señora!

Bajé la vista hacia Eliam. Solté sus manos lentamente y me levanté. Esperé a que se irguiera ante mí. Visualicé como Edward emergía del mar. Se aproximó mirándome con cautela.

— Eliam, hijo de pescador, has lo que ordené — exigí.

Dejé que se levantara y acercara a Edward, levantó una mano y tocó la frente de mi novio escasos segundos. Mantener esta fachada no era fácil, no dejar transparentar ninguna emoción era horrible. Edward pestañeó varias veces, se puso rígido y luego se relajó.

— Ya está hecho, mi señora — afirmó Eliam volviendo a posicionarse frente a mi.

Se inclinó en una majestuosa reverencia extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante. Edward y Byron intercambiaron una mirada rápida y asintieron ante una idea común. Cada uno se posicionó a ambos lados de Eliam, agarrándole un brazo. La boca de Edward se cerró entorno a la muñeca mordiendo sin vacilación. Byron apoyó una pierna en su flanco y tiro del brazo hasta arrancarlo de cuajo.

— ¡Aaah! — bramó Eliam retorciéndose de dolor.

Edward escupió la mano y la echó lejos. Con un impulso lancé una bola de fuego hacia la mano, y esta ardió en un crepito sinuoso. El brazo siguió el mismo camino.

— ¿Por qué? Dijiste… prometiste… — siseó Eliam mirándome con odio.

— Bella te lo prometió. Yo no — replicó Edward.

Un temblor bajo mis pies me sobresalto. Busqué a Benjamín con la mirada. Todos lo notamos.

— Edward. ¿Qué paso cuando devolviste el corazón a su sitio? — cuestionó Byron con un deje de inquietud.

— Nada.

Lo miré extrañada. Otro temblor sacudió la tierra, el mar se agitó enviando ondas a la orilla.

— ¡Ey! — nos llamó Benjamín corriendo hacia nosotros, se detuvo mirando al suelo fijamente —. No sé qué es, pero yo no hago esto.

Cayó de rodillas y enterró las manos en la arena.

— Si tú no lo haces, ¿entonces quién es? — preguntó Rosalie.

Un ruido de burbujeo empezó, observé como gruesas burbujas rompían la superficie agitada del mar. Como si estuviera hirviendo, un fino vapor empezó a elevarse del océano.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? El agua no puede sobrecalentarse así…

Byron, se acercó al agua, dubitativo. Tras unos segundos metió la mano en ella e intentó calmarla sin resultado.

— Es extraño. No me obedece, esto es ajeno a mí — explicó, nervioso.

Un viento repentino nos azotó, Rosalie intento amaestrar su elemento, y se vio en la misma posición.

— Se intensifica hacia la colina — indicó Benjamín sintiendo los temblores de la tierra entre sus manos.

Edward tomó mi mano y empezamos a correr rumbo al templo. Su rostro era una máscara, no sabía qué leyó en la mente del vampiro egipcio. Pero de algo estaba segura, no era bueno. Pasamos cerca de una fogata que echaba humo violeta. El olor era inconfundible, era la pira de aquellos que Eliam manipulo. Zafrina, me pregunte si ella también habría sucumbido, pero en la última curva la vi. Parecía confusa, como si no supiera que había pasado ahí. Nos observo con cautela, y viendo que no íbamos a ir tras ella, se marcho en dirección al mar.

Llegamos al templo y lo que vimos nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Una grieta de casi un metro dividía el templo en dos partes. Trozos de techo se desprendían, los muros temblaban. Cada vez la tierra se sacudía más bajo nuestros pies, el sismo iba intensificándose, destruyendo a su paso el templo.

Algo dentro de mí se estremeció, el fuego estaba en ebullición. Salió de mi a tal velocidad que no pude evitarlo. Las esferas llameantes me abrazaron. Me ciñeron en un apretón sofocador. Jamás lo había notado tan ardiente. Luego formó uno solo y se desprendió de mí… jadeé al notar lo vacía que me quedaba. Es como si la bola se estuviera llevando todo el fuego, todo mi don y me hubiera dejado seca.

— Oh, no… ¿Qué está pasándome? — chilló Rosalie.

Una mirada a mi cuñada me bastó para comprender que estaba experimentando lo mismo. La bola azulada de aire se desprendía de ella dejándola vacía y temblorosa. Byron y Benjamín observaban impotentes el triste espectáculo.

— Bella… — me llamó Edward.

Me volví hacia él, era lo mismo. La perfecta bola blanca centellante estaba flotando delante de mi novio.

— Edward, ¿Qué podemos hacer? — le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que hacer. Hadara reclama sus poderes. Oh, Dios mío… ¿Qué hicimos? — inquirió con la voz sufrida.

Las cinco bolas se alejaron en perfecta sincronía y descendieron por el agujero del suelo hacia la sepultura de los amantes. Tomé a Edward por el rostro y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué Edward? ¿Qué hicimos?

Noté como Rosalie, Byron y Benjamín nos rodearon y esperaban ansiosos la explicación de mi novio.

— Al devolverle el corazón a Hadara, no solo liberamos a Evan, sino a ella también.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Al menos están juntos — dijo Rosalie.

Edward gimió.

— Juntos y listos para vengarse.

— ¿¡Qué! — chillé incrédula.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Pero por qué?

Byron había agarrado el brazo de Edward.

— Por los milenios que llevan separados, por todo la codicia de los Vulturis. Van a ir por ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso.

— ¿Cómo que todo? — urgió Rosalie.

— Todo ser vivo. Humanos. Ciudades, rutas, bosques, y mares. Y no se detendrán hasta hallarlos.

Probablemente si mi corazón hubiera latido, se habría detenido en ese momento del espanto. La tierra rugió bajo nuestros pies desequilibrándonos a todos. Edward me enlazó la cintura y me apretó contra él.

— Bella, lo…

— Si vas a decir que lo sientes te muerdo — lo corté.

Ancló sus ojos dorados en mí. Leí la gran desesperación en ellos.

— Te quiero Edward, nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase.

— Yo también te quiero, mi amado ángel — respondió acercando sus labios a los míos.

No hacía falta decirlo en voz alta. Fue un beso de despedida. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos con desespero unos segundos. Esto no podía terminar bien. Era el fin. Algo dentro de mi ser se negó a que terminara. Habíamos gozado de tan pocos meses juntos, que era injusto. Me obligué a no llorar, no quería que nos separamos así.

Rosalie y los demás nos dieron un rápido abrazo. La tristeza y la verdad los tenía mudos. Y como si de una aparición se trataba, emergieron de la cueva Hadara y Evan.

Los observé reteniendo el aliento. Hermosos era una palabra muy débil para explicar lo divinos que se veían. Hadara era exactamente igual que la había visto a través de las visiones de Zafrina. Era muy alta, esbelta, con el cabello increíblemente largo y brillante. Su mirada era de un azul intenso.

Evan lucía como un dios griego. El pelo ondulado azabache, unas fracciones de infarto. Y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos? — dije en voz alta.

La mirada azul y fría de Hadara se posó en mi con desdén. Elevó una mano hacia mí, la miré sin comprender.

— Si estas esperando a que te bese la mano, olvídalo — repliqué.

— Pagarás por tu insolencia — siseó una melodiosa voz.

Vi que había sido Evan quien había hablado. Le gruñí en respuesta. Y me decidí a aproximarme a ellos. Edward me acompañó ciñendo mi mano en la suya. Me detuve frente a ellos, divisé el corazón de Hadara en su pecho. Brillaba de todos los colores de los elementos.

— Ya están reunidos, ¿no? Vivir vuestro amor en paz, la venganza no trae nada bueno — afirmé.

— Gracias, hija. Debo decir que casi pierdo la paciencia contigo. Pero conseguiste devolverme lo que era mío, y liberarnos a los dos.

Mientras hablaba la observé. No lucía como un vampiro, ni como una humana tampoco. Se podía notar como un frio mortal se desprendía de ella, como una advertencia muda de su peligrosidad. Mi instinto me pedía a gritos que me alejara de ella en la mayor brevedad posible. Me obligué a no hacerlo.

— ¡No lo hagan, por favor! Hadara, Evan, lo destruirán todo a se paso… — les suplicó Edward.

Evan lo miró, todo el poder que manó de él envolvió a Edward.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Para! — chillé al ver caer de rodillas a mi novio.

Su rostro era una máscara de sufrimiento. Me lancé sobre Evan con toda mi fuerza y lo agarré del rostro para atraer su atención, y que dejara de hacerle daño a Edward.

— ¡Evan, mírame! — rogué, sus orbes negros me fijaron, sentí que me rodeaba la cintura con sus manos —. Házmelo a mí, Evan. Muéstrame porque están tan enojados y quieren venganza.

— Si así lo deseas… — alegó.

Fui atrapada por toda su mirada, como obligada a mirarle a los ojos sin quererlo. Noté como su cuerpo tomaba impulso y con un leve movimiento nos elevábamos en el aire. De la nada aparecieron unas magníficas alas blancas en su espalda. Voló alto, dejando atrás tierra firme. Batió las alas sin perderme de vista, su hermosura era tan irreal que daban ganas de tocarle a ver si iba a desaparecer. Cuando sobrepasamos el banco de nubes se detuvo flotando despacito en la ligera briza.

— ¿Estas preparada para sentirlo, mi querida _señora_? — canturreó seductoramente.

Le mire sin comprender. Su tono había cambiado tan abruptamente que me pregunte porque. Como si anhelara hacerlo, paso la puntas de los dedos por mi rostro.

— Si, lo estoy. Enséñame — respondí.

— Primero debes extender tu escudo y envolverme con él — me pidió Evan.

Comprendí que mi escudo no podría dejarle mostrarme nada. Aunque no supe por qué, sentí que podía confiar en él. Me concentré y empujé el escudo hacia fuera, como una goma elástica salió y lo envolvió.

— Ya está — le dije.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hacia arriba un poco y asintió. Las alas se estremecieron y se cerraron en torno a nosotros, envolviéndonos en un manto blanco aterciopelado. Quedamos como flotando en el aire. Poco a poco acercó sus labios a los míos… no iría a… ¿besarme verdad? Di un respingo e intenté huir de su abrazo, pero me retuvo firmemente. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso voraz y glacial.

Lo agarré del cabello y tiré con fuerza para que me soltara. No surtió efecto, si no que me ciñó más a él, a su cuerpo semidesnudo. Me apretó tanto que pensé que me iba a romper. No respondí a su beso, me quedé completamente quieta.

No quería esto, no estaba bien… Quise morderlo para que dejara de besarme, de hecho eso quería con ansia. Entre abrí los labios para hacerlo cuando su lengua encontró la mía muy deprisa. Estaba perdida. No supe en que momento empecé a responderle, no tenía voluntad de hacerlo. Como si nada me perteneciera ya. Mi cuerpo vibro, se calentó, y le deseo para mi gran desespero. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—"¡Siente lo peligroso que soy!"— murmuro contra mis labios.

Gemí cuando sentí que me apretaba aun más, parecía querer fundir su cuerpo con el mío. Y lo sentí por todas partes, su deseo era el mío, su sufrimiento, su pasado, su historia. Lo vi todo. Me mostró lo potente que era su don, manejaba al igual que Edward el poder del alma, pero había algo más que eso. La luz entró en mí, como un manantial de brillantez. Lo respiré, lo probé y lo ansié todo. Sentí un deseo tal, que pensé que iba a estallar en miles de pedazos. Esto no era normal, ansiar poseer así a un ser.

Algo en mi mente se fragmentó. Como un clic. Y lo comprendí. Era parte de él, esta cosa que sentía, él lo creaba. Como una rareza, hacía que lo desearan con desespero, hasta tal punto, que uno podía perder la cabeza. Tenía un segundo don al igual que yo. Y era demasiado peligroso.

— Por favor, debes detener a Hadara… — me rogó soltando mis labios.

Lo miré a los ojos completamente confundida. Pero intuí que por mucho que la amara, sabía de lo que era capaz Hadara, y él no deseaba eso. Me dio lástima de alguna manera.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté.

Su mirada oscura se intensificó.

— De la única manera posible, arrancándole el _corazón_ — revelo con tristeza.

— Gracias, Evan. Tienes un alma bondadosa.

— No. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien — vocalizó muy bajito, continuó en el mismo tono —: devuélvele a tu amado su don por mí. Ella no debe saberlo.

Asentí, aunque no supe muy bien cómo hacer eso, cuando enmarcó mi rostro y aproximó sus labios en los míos otra vez. No llegó a rozarme.

— Ábrete para mí, mi señora, recíbelo.

Ante su petición, mis labios se separaron. Él insufló su aliento en mi boca, sabía a azahar, y a algo prohibido. Noté como algo entró en mí bajando por mi garganta y alojándose en el centro de mi pecho. Me estremecí de tal manera que temblé de pies a cabeza.

Pestañeé varias veces, intenté calmar los temblores que me recorrían hasta que lo conseguí. Evan esperó observándome con una gran tristeza en su mirada. Supe que si conseguía lo que me dijo él moriría con ella. Con un impulso, movida por la pena quise darle algo. Algo puro, sin pensamientos ocultos. Una manera de agradecer su sacrificio. Las palabras no podían expresar lo que sentía por dentro.

Rocé sus labios pacíficamente con los míos. Se quedó tan sorprendido que no se movió. Su mirada enrojeció, unas gruesas lágrimas de sangre se desbordaron, mojándole el rostro.

Descendimos lentamente, acunados por el aire. Sus alas se abrieron y fuimos bajando. Cuando bajé la mirada todo era llamas y destrucción. La isla era un caos. Una Hadara envuelta de llamaradas lanzaba bolas rojizas hacia lo que quedaba del templo con furia.

Busqué con la mirada ansiosa a Edward y el resto. Los encontré a unos quinientos metros de la playa, dentro del océano.

— ¡Bella! — me llamó Edward al verme.

Evan me depositó cerca de él y partió al encuentro de Hadara. Nadé hasta el, me recibió entre sus brazos y me apretó nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué pasó con Evan? — preguntó Rosalie.

Edward besaba mi rostro por varios sitios. Noté su ansiedad, su temor al no volver a verme.

— Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Tranquilo, Edward.

— Oh, mi Bella… pensé que no iba a volver a verte. Quería despedirme de ti antes de que esto terminara — confesó con voz trémula.

— Nada de eso, no habrá que despedirse, aún hay esperanza de detenerla.

Edward buscó mi mirada, intrigado. Les expliqué lo que me dijo Evan, sin omitir como me lo hizo saber. Edward crispó el rostro, pero no dijo nada. Menos ahora quería esconderle nada. No quería secretos.

Luego me acerqué a él, y le devolví su don, como Evan me lo transfirió a mí. Apretó sus labios contra los míos para besarme, y le respondí. Pude sentir como si quisiera proclamar a quien se acercara a mí que yo era suya… ¡y joder que sí lo era! Empujada por el instinto tuve necesidad de hacer lo mismo. Descendí hasta su cuello y le mordí con firmeza por encima de la clavícula, se estremeció y gimió enviando oleadas de placer hacia mi centro. Lamí las marcas para que se cerraran. El hizo lo mismo conmigo y sentí un gozoso placer. Nos miramos a los ojos, esto definitivamente era lo más morboso que había hecho nunca.

— Aunque llega en un momento inadecuado, felicidades chicos — nos felicitó Byron alegremente.

— ¿Por qué, que significa lo que han hecho? — cuestionó Rosalie.

— Se han…_unido_. Han intercambiado ponzoña, se han marcado como perteneciente únicamente el uno del otro.

— Vaya momento para eso — se mofó Benjamín.

Rosalie rió a carcajada de repente.

— De verdad, Edward. ¿Es que nunca harás las cosas como Dios manda? Casarte por la iglesia y todo eso…

— Por lo visto, no. Siempre fui un vampiro anómalo.

— El mío, únicamente mío — afirmé con amor.

— Tuyo para siempre — coincidió.

— Se están alejando, hay que actuar ahora.

Byron se puso nervioso. Me entregó su anillo, Edward y yo íbamos a atacar por el aire. Benjamín, Rosalie y él desde el mar. Deslicé el anillo rápidamente por mi dedo, y mi cuerpo cambió en una fracción de segundos. Me impulsé fuera del agua y volé en dirección a la cuesta. Edward se posicionó cerca de mí.

— Bella, si tuviera tiempo, te daría una noche de bodas como manda la tradición — prometió.

Enarqué una ceja mirándole.

— ¿Una noche? ¿Nada más?

Rió. Su mirada era una promesa de eso, y mucho más. Una explosión nos hizo mirar al frente. Miami estaba siendo atacada por enormes bolas de fuego. Hadara la sobrevolaba y enviaba bola, tras bola sin piedad. Me hirvió la sangre.

Quise devolverle lo mismo, pero estaba sin mi don. Ella lo tenía y hacía un uso vergonzoso de él. Edward y yo nos separamos para atacarla por los flancos y pillarla desprevenida. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo suyo que no nos vio venir.

Evan me percibió y tapó con su cuerpo la visión periférica de ella. Dios, ese hombre era grandioso. Un ruido a mis espaldas me hizo mirar atrás, una enorme ola se estaba formando, se elevaba hacia arriba a más de doce metros de altura. Aceleré el vuelo, la ola me siguió y se elevó por encima de mí. El aire me acompañó, Rosalie me lo mandaba para ayudarme a volar más deprisa. Literalmente fui empujada por él.

Hadara se alteró cuando percibió la ola que estaba a punto de envolverla, dejo de mandar esferas y se giró hacia la ola. Levantó una mano y la ola se detuvo a medio metro de ella. Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y ahí aproveché que tenía el pecho al descubierto. Hundí mi mano en su torso marmóreo hasta alcanzar a agarrar el corazón. Lo apreté con fuerza.

Ella gritó despavorida al comprender lo que pretendía y aferró sus dos manos a mi muñeca para quitármela de mi presa, pero Edward se lo impidió. Agarró sus manos y me las quitó de encima, nos sentí caer. Batallé para conseguir lo que quería, no era fácil, estaba tan dura como el acero. Tiré de él con todas mis fuerzas, no cedía. ¿Cómo hizo Aro Vulturi para conseguirlo?

— ¡Edward, no sale! — chillé.

— ¡Tienes que poder! ¡Tira fuerte!

Lo volví a hacer y no pude ni moverlo. Unas manos se apoyaron en mis hombros.

— ¡Reclama lo que es tuyo, llama al fuego! — exclamó Evan cerca de mi oído.

Hadara lo estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados. El azul chispeaba de furia.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto? — le escupió ella.

— Porque te quiero, Hadara.

El intercambio entre ellos me dio oportunidad de llamar a mi don.

"_Fuego, ven a mí. Regresa a tu lugar. ¡Te lo ordeno!"_

Lo sentí responder a mi llamada, vi cómo se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Hadara, ondeante. En cuanto lo noté en la puntas de mis dedos, todo el calor me arrulló felizmente. Era una hermosa bienvenida. Fijé mis ojos en los de Hadara. Mi piel fue iluminándose conforme el fuego regresaba por completo a su lugar de origen.

El corazón vibró en mi mano, como gritando la agonía que sentía su ama. No me importó hacerle daño. ¿Qué era una vida a cambio de miles? No había más opciones. Bolas de energía, de fuego, de agua, de viento se desprendía de ella y volaban en todas direcciones destruyendo todo a su paso.

La obligamos a caer al océano para refrenarla, descendimos en las profundidades, tiré del corazón y lo sentí moverse entre mis dedos. Concentre ahí todo el fuego. La inundé de mi rencor hacia ella, me había usado a su antojo con mentiras.

"_¡Es que no podías limitarte a vivir feliz con tu hombre y listo! ¡Eres una maldita manipuladora, prepotente y egoísta!" _

Ese pensamiento lo pensé tan fuerte que no me cupo duda que me oyó. Cuando noté el diamantino corazón titilar, di un tirón seco separándole de su cuerpo. Su mirada azul estalló mirándome con horror. Luego salieron de ella todas las esferas con los elementos y regresaron hacia sus dueños originales.

Una fuerte corriente me llevó cuando supuse que Byron recuperó el suyo.

Todo estaba oscuro, nada veía. Nadé hacia el fondo del océano aferrando bien el corazón. Vi una forma acercarse a mí, Byron dando brazadas veloces venía hacia mi posición. Me indicó que lo siguiera. Me llevó más lejos, tanto que tuve seguridad que nadie podría llegar a esas profundidades. Ni siquiera el hombre.

Todo parecía como sacado de una película de terror. Oscuro. Silencioso. Los peces salían despavoridos al percibirnos. Que gracioso.

Nos encontramos con Benjamín, hice que mi cuerpo resplandeciera más para iluminarnos. Abrió una raja gruesa en el suelo, montículos de diminutas cosas fluorescentes se agitaron en el agua. Deposité el corazón adentro y me alejé. Benjamín cerró la tierra, Byron separó el agua lo justo para permitirme sellar la abertura con fuego.

Con un remolino de agua, fuimos propulsados hacia la superficie en un tiempo récord. Lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie.

— Bella, sígueme.

Nadé junto a ella, Byron nos siguió. Comprendí que la habían sacado del agua. ¿Estaría muerta ya? Tras un rato largo llegamos, fui con Edward rápidamente. Fue un alivio verlo bien. En la arena yacía Evan, con Hadara entre sus brazos. La acunaba como si fuera un tesoro delicado. Lucía tan pálida como cuando la vi en el sepulcro. Inmóvil, incorrupta, hermosa y _muerta._Como siempre tuvo que ser.

Evan la lloraba con una profunda tristeza. Lo sentí mucho por él. La historia de alguna manera se repetía. Pero el fin era diferente.

— Hadara, mi dulce amor. Perdóname… — clamaba Evan una y otra vez.

Byron emitió un siseo bajo. Le mire para ver qué es lo que pasaba. Tenía la vista clavada en el cielo. Un enorme torbellino se estaba formando entre las nubes violáceas.

— ¿Y ahora, que? ¿Acaso el cielo nos va a caer encima o qué? — dije irónicamente.

— No, el cielo, no. "_Uriel" _¡Y está furioso! Viene a… oh Dios, ¡no! viene a _destruirnos_. Puedo notarlo — aseguró Byron.

Rayos desgarraron el aire cargando de electricidad el ambiente. Byron se precipito en el agua y mando olas para intentar detener al arcángel. Se toparon con una fuerza invisible que desintegro el agua transformándola en vapor.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que detenerle o será el fin! — gritó Byron, encolerizado— ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo! ¿Me oyes _Uriel_? ¡Ningún derecho!

Edward me lanzó una mirada que no pude comprender, luego se dio la vuelta y salió volando. Lo seguí y juntos lanzamos el ataque para defendernos. No lo veíamos, pero si lo percibíamos. Era como una potente fuerza eléctrica y atronadora.

Una lucha celestial comenzó. Vampiros contra un arcángel. El propósito era simple, detenerlo a toda costa. Nos unimos y juntamos nuestros dóndes para mandarle una esfera intensa, voló hasta el gigantesco tubo de agua que no parecía tener fin y fue tragado por él. Se esfumó ante nuestras miradas atónitas. Nada pudo contra lo que se nos venía encima. Era demasiado poderoso, fuimos aplastados como insectos contra el suelo e inmovilizados.

Alcancé a oír decir a Byron en un murmullo agónico:

—"¡Cierren los ojos, o se quedaran ciegos, no lo miren!"

Tras mis parpados nerviosamente cerrados, percibí la intensa luminosidad. Oí como algo muy pesado se posaba en el suelo, los pasos se acercaban a nosotros y tuve la certeza que esta vez, si había llegado el fin.

…

Continuará…

…

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Capítulo 24

Un silencio descomunal invadía el lugar. Parecía que todo estaba en suspenso, detenido, atorado en el tiempo y el espacio. El mismo océano se mantenía en silenció. La intensa luminosidad seguía ahí, podía percibirla tras mis párpados cerrados.

Podía sentir la presencia de ese ser supremo. Lo único que me preguntaba era, ¿Por qué no nos había destruido ya? ¿A qué esperaba? Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, listo para saltar a la primera oportunidad. Edward. Él no tenía culpa de todo esto. Quería protegerlo. Cambiaría mi vida por la de él sin dudar.

El aire chasqueó de repente, sentí un extraño movimiento. Pero no sabía exactamente qué fue. Un ligero aroma llegó a mi olfato… como a flores de azar.

Algo más cambió. La luminosidad fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. ¿Sería seguro abrir los ojos? ¿Me aventuraría a mirar? Las palabras de Byron me vinieron a la mente. Ceguedad. ¿Por mirar a un Arcángel? Me parecía muy descabellado.

— ¡No!

El grito me sobresaltó. Intenté ubicar la voz.

— ¡No me la quites! Por favor…. ¡No! — suplicó Evan a lo lejos.

¿Evan? No podía esperar más, abrí los ojos. Mi novio estaba cerca de mí, con los ojos cerrados. Toqué su mano levemente y él me la agarró. Se acercó a mí con rapidez. Descubrí que no tenía sus alas, ni el anillo en su dedo. Qué extraño.

— Bella. ¿Estás bien?

— Si. ¿Y tú?

Asintió. Palmeó mi rostro con dedos trémulos. Parecía querer asegurarse que estaba bien. Besé sus dedos.

— Estoy bien, mi amor. Abre los ojos, no hay peligro.

Lo hizo, me miró y suspiró al verme. Un carraspeo a mis espaldas me hizo girar la cabeza. Rosalie y Byron acababan de hacer lo mismo. Byron tampoco llevaba sus alas ni el anillo.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — cuestionó Rosalie confusa.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la arena. La imité.

— Uriel nos trajo. Sus poderes son mucho más extensos, carece de ciertos privilegios al ser quien es — explicó Byron.

— ¿Y cómo es que seguimos existiendo?

Me miró y se encogió de hombros. Su mirada era de cautela.

— Piensa que no por mucho tiempo — indicó Edward.

Me di cuenta de que ahí faltaba a alguien.

— ¿Y Benjamín?

Todos miramos buscándolo, olfateé el aire en busca de su esencia y nada. Nadie dijo nada, creo que la respuesta era clara para todos. Me abracé el cuerpo con pena. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

— ¡Bella!

Ladeé la cabeza en dirección a la colina. El gritó provenía de allí. Evan me necesitaba. Edward me soltó y nos pusimos a correr en dirección al templo. Su grito me había helado por dentro. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Cuando llegamos, la escena que descubrimos me congeló.

Evan con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo como intentando atrapar algo… algo no. Elevé la mirada para ver más para arriba a Hadara flotando en el aire. Muy arriba, tanto que ni de un salto podríamos alcanzarla. Nada la sostenía. Seguía muerta, su vestido se meneaba alrededor de ella como una nube vaporosa. Su cabello caía a la deriva. Un movimiento atrás de ella me hizo fijar la vista allí. Había algo raro. Como si el dibujo de las nubes grises no fuera real. Por mucho que intenté descubrir qué sonaba raro en todo eso, no lo supe descubrir. Y no había ningún arcángel a la vista tampoco.

Me aproximé a Evan y posé una mano en su hombro.

— Bella… ¡ayúdame! Se la quiere llevar — me suplicó batiendo el aire con sus manos.

Evan, su rostro era una máscara de dolor.

— Edward, ayúdame a llegar a Hadara.

Me giré y vi a Byron levantar un pie y colocarlo en las manos cruzadas que Edward tendía ante él. Mi novio tomó impulso y lo elevó en los aires en dirección a Hadara. Byron extendió los brazos para agarrarla. Estaba casi por tocarla cuando se estampó contra algo inexistente. El choque fue brutal y se deslizó hacia el suelo medio atontado, Edward lo atrapó antes de chocar contra el suelo.

Me aproximé y tropecé con lo mismo. Tanteé la extraña fuerza magnética que impedía que avanzara por más que quisiera.

— ¡No te la lleves! ¡Por favor! —gritó Evan desesperado al ver que Hadara tomaba más altitud.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Bajé la vista a mis manos con impotencia. Convoqué el fuego, y mis manos resplandecieron. Elevé los brazos a mis costados.

— ¡Fuego! ¡Rodea a Hadara, protégela! — ordené.

Dos esferas salieron volando y se ensancharon al llegar a ella. Dos anillos de fuego la rodearon sin tocarla. El aire siseo frenéticamente. Y bajo mis ojos, los anillos de fuego se desintegraron como por arte de magia. Vi como el dibujo de las nubes se estremeció levemente atrás de Hadara. Reculé varios pasos sin perder ese punto de vista.

— Rosalie — la llamé en voz baja.

Acudió sin esperar.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó, comprendiendo que necesitaba su ayuda.

Le indiqué con la mirada y ella asintió.

— Aire ven a mí, despeja el cielo — demandó.

El aire vibró entorno a ella y una ráfaga de viento nos azotó. Apenas duró dos segundos cuando fue dirigido al cielo encapotado. Las gruesas nubes fueron empujadas con maestría. De repente estallaron rayos, truenos resonaron con una potencia espantosa.

Todo se ralentizó, las nubes se detuvieron poco a poco. Vi como Rosalie luchaba por intentar seguir empujando y no lo conseguía.

— Rosalie, para — dije.

Jadeó y bajó los brazos. Le gruñó al cielo encolerizada. Edward agarró su codo y se inclinó susurrándole al oído. Se calmó al instante. Pero yo no, mi rabia iba creciendo, fue hasta tal punto que estallé.

— ¡Eh, tú! ¡Dale la cara, cobarde! — grité, apretando los puños — ¡Baja aquí y enfréntate a mí! ¡URIEL! Te estoy hablando a ti, rata asquerosa. ¡DEJA A HADARA!

— ¡Bella, calla! — exigió Byron aferrando mis brazos con fuerza.

Lo empujé para que me soltara. Sus ojos estaban dilatados de miedo.

— ¡URIEL! Baja aquí… ¡Rata! ¡Da la cara! — lo reté, furiosa.

Una mano apareció delante de mí y tapó mis labios.

— ¡Bella, cállate! — ordenó Edward en mi oído.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo libre y me ciño a su cuerpo. Gesticulé para que me soltara sin éxito.

— Estate quieta, por favor.

Ladeé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. _¿Qué?_ Le indiqué con la mirada. Negó débilmente. Vocalizó sin sonido un CALLA. Luego miró al cielo en donde Hadara seguía ascendiendo. Me quedé quieta observando lo mismo que todos. Un fulgor rojizo apareció alrededor de Hadara. Entrecerré los ojos, sin aliento. La brillantez fue aumentando hasta convertirse en llamas. ¡LLAMAS! Hadara estaba prendida, se estaba quemando. Grité.

Otro grito suplantó al mío, más fuerte, más horripilante. Eliam llegaba corriendo, con su único brazo sin mano agitando el aire con frenesí. Su cara era una máscara de horror. Brincó y se elevó hacia su reina, miré aturdida el salto que dio sin ninguna ayuda. Atravesó el muro de energía sin problemas y se aferró a Hadara chillando.

— ¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora! Mi reinaaa…

— ¡No! ¡Cobarde! — le recriminé temblando de ira.

El fuego lo envolvió como si se hubiera rociado de gasolina.

En un solo movimiento Edward me giró y bloqueó mi vista. Me sacudí de puro nervio. Me acunó con firmeza contra su pecho. Los gritos desesperados de Evan desgarraban el aire.

— No puedes impedirlo — dijo Edward.

Gemí contra su mano. La deslizó y acarició mi rostro. Un temblor bajos nuestros pies empezó a notarse. Fue intensificándose. Rosalie y Byron se aproximaron a nosotros. Evan yacía en el suelo boqueando, con el rostro desecho. Me compadecí de él. Era tan injusto.

A poco más de tres metros de nosotros una brecha se abrió en el suelo. Se ensanchó velozmente. La tierra volvió a temblar, rugir y apareció el sepulcro empujado por una columna de tierra. El suelo se cerró bajo él y quedó depositado ahí. Vi un extraño resplandor en el cielo. Todo era de un rojo oscuro de repente. Pero lo que más me chocó fue la inmensa forma ovalada ardiendo. Hadara.

Fue bajando, la vi acercarse a nosotros o más bien a su tumba flotando. Fue depositada con suavidad. El ardiente fuego que emanaba de ella se disipó. Con la mirada exorbitada miré como su cuerpo estaba de un blanco inmaculado ahora. De pies a cabeza. Cabello fijo eternamente como la estatua en la cual fue convertida para siempre.

Nadie emitió ningún sonido. Evan se echó sobre ella con fervor. Intentó abrazar al duro cuerpo, llorando, gimiendo de dolor.

Ninguno percibió la presencia en nuestras espaldas hasta que una voz poderosa habló.

— Siempre dije que la venganza no era algo bueno.

Volteamos todos al mismo tiempo, alarmados. Un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules angelicales se erguía ahí tan tranquilamente. Discretamente olfateé el aire en busca de su aroma. Lo que olí me dejó pasmada. Flores de azar.

Byron avanzó hasta el vacilando.

— Mi existencia por la de ellos — rogó Byron.

El rubio le echó una mirada severa.

— No hay nada que pueda impedir que esta abominación llegue a su fin — indicó fríamente.

Observé al rubio. Era muy bello. Pero no era para tanto. Intuí que se trataba de Uriel. Adoptó una forma terrenal común. Tenía los brazos echados hacia atrás de su espalda despreocupadamente. Lucía como muy tranquilo.

—La decisión fue tomada siglos atrás. Y nadie puede ir en contra de eso. _¡__Nadie! _Ni siquiera tu, Uriel — le recordó Byron al arcángel.

— Una decisión equivocada.

— Una decisión que no te pertenece — le contradijo — ¡Padre es justo en lo que hace siempre! — espetó Byron.

Uriel frunció el ceño. Sus ojos centellaron de un azul eléctrico. Byron se contorsionó se repente y dio con su cuerpo en suelo, aplastado como una cucaracha.

— ¡Ni siquiera oses nombrarle! ¡Sucio hipócrita traidor! — vociferó cruelmente.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! — grité.

Edward me dio un apretón para indicarme que me callara. Pero no podía hacerlo.

— ¡Basta animal!

Uriel me miró. Escuché a Byron jadear.

— Tú, me llamas a mi ¿animal?

— ¡Sí! Lo hice. Eres un monstruo.

Ante mi mirada atónita se rió a carcajada. Como si de un insignificante mosquito se tratara, Edward fue arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza. Sus manos me soltaron sin querer.

Avancé hasta Uriel decidida. Nunca se imaginaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mi mano voló y se estampó en su mejilla con todas mis fuerzas. El impacto sonó ruidoso.

— Bella, ¡eres mi héroe! — me felicito Byron riendo con dificultad.

Uriel me miraba fijamente. Estaba desconcertado por mi gesto.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! — indiqué, furiosa.

Su movimiento fue tan veloz que no lo advertí hasta sentir su mano rodear mi cuello y apretar. No me inmuté.

— Tu osadía al tocarme la pagarás muy cara, insolente demoniza.

— ¿Y cuál va a ser _tu_ castigo? — cuestioné.

Noté la leve confusión en el rostro del arcángel.

Bufé.

— ¿Ah, no lo vez? — dije irónicamente — Condenaste a Hadara por amar a un mortal. La castigaste por buscar un medio de estar con él. Si lo miras bien, aquí el único culpable de todo eres tú, _Uriel_.

Su mano entorno a mi cuello se apretó más, no vacile, seguí mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El azul eléctrico vibro como si una marea se estaba desatando ahí dentro.

— Sabes que dice la verdad, Uriel — intervino Byron cerca de mí.

— Por favor, déjales estar juntos, se lo merecen, han sufrido mucho — rogué.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo dejándome ver lo que sostenía. Retuve el aliento al descubrir el corazón de Hadara. Lo había sacado del océano.

— Uriel. Dame el corazón de mi amada, ¡te lo ruego! — suplicó Evan viendo con horror como el arcángel agarraba el corazón.

— NO. Evan, esto ha llegado muy lejos. Debe terminar ahora… — proclamó Uriel.

El brazo que sostenía el corazón empezó a brillar con una luz violeta. Todo ese fulgor fue a concentrarse en el centro del corazón. Miré boquiabierta como minúsculas fisuras aparecían en él. Iba fragmentándose cada vez más. Grité de horror al comprender lo que hacía. Extendí las manos para intentar cogerlo y Uriel me echó para atrás sin soltar mi cuello.

El corazón emitió un sonido de cristales rotos. Estaba quebrándose, palpitaba desde dentro. ¡Estaba vivo! Y como si de nada se tratara, Uriel apretó el puño y el corazón explotó en miles de partículas diamantinas, como si fuera polvo de diamante, a la deriva por el aire se fue esparciendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

— Monstruo — lloré sin aliento.

Uriel ni siquiera me miró, me tiró al suelo. Edward vino a me atrajo a sus brazos.

— ¿La has condenado a vagar entre dos mundos? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? — chilló Byron enloquecido.

— Eh ahí el único modo de asegurarme que no volverá a ultrajar este mundo — respondió Uriel.

— No mereces llevar esas alas.

Un rayo que apareció de la nada golpeó a Byron de lleno. Se derrumbó al suelo como una marioneta sin vida. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Edward siseó, asqueado. Luego dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Levanté la vista a su rostro. Su expresión era de júbilo. Pestañeé sin comprender nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Byron emitió un susurro muy bajo. Miré sus labios que se meneaban sin secar. Al concentrarme para escuchar lo que decía, comprendí lo que hacía. Rezaba. Me uní a él por el pensamiento. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de rezar antes, ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía bien, pero lo hice. Pedí clemencia por Evan y Hadara con toda mi alma.

Una fragancia nueva se mezcló en el aire, me recordó a las bolas de algodón azucaradas. De la nada apareció un hombre.

— Y él dijo, "no se destruirá a la nueva raza" ¿Debo recordarte lo que padre deseó, Uriel? — dijo con voz melodiosa.

— No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Shamuel.

— Yo creo que sí, padre me manda como mensajero.

El intercambio de miradas entre los dos arcángeles fue de comunicación recelosa. Shamuel traía un aspecto humano también. Con ciertos aires a Brad Pitt. Parecía que la conversación mental que tenían no agradó a Uriel, ya que rechinó los dientes varias veces.

— La decisión está tomada — soltó Shamuel.

— Bien, que así sea. Dejo entonces que te encargues tú de encubrir todo esto — respondió Uriel acatando la orden superior.

No parecía muy feliz. Y en un parpadeo Uriel se evaporó. Me pregunté qué había pasado. Sentí que Edward estaba tenso, apoyé una mano en su mejilla para atraer su atención.

— Edward — le llamé.

— ¿No hay otra solución? — le preguntó mi novio a Shamuel.

Este lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

— Una hora es lo que queda, aprovéchenla bien. Porque después, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Los observé a ambos intentando comprender lo que ocurría. Shamuel fue hasta Byron y lo acunó entre sus brazos con cuidado. Edward se encogió y bajó la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo — le pedí asustada.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Lo rodeé de mis brazos. Presentí que algo horrible iba a suceder. No me atrevía a preguntar el qué.

— Quiero ir con Emmett — sollozó Rosalie de repente.

— Yo te ayudaré a llegar a él más rápidamente, no temas — le dijo Shamuel.

Con el rostro apoyado en el torso de Edward, de soslayo vi como Rosalie desaparecía.

— Gracias — le dijo Edward al arcángel.

— ¿No hay otro sitio en donde desean estar?

Shamuel se había acercado a nosotros, Byron había abierto los ojos y miraba a su mentor con infinita tristeza.

— Ili… Ilisondra. Por favor — murmuró Byron con esfuerzo.

— Ve con ella, hermano. Que la sabiduría de nuestro padre te acompañe.

— Y con tu espíritu… — agradeció Byron.

También se volatizó ante mis ojos. Shamuel echó una mirada a su alrededor con lentitud. Suspiró pesadamente como si no quisiera hacer algo que se le habían ordenado. Se puso a rezar en una lengua desconocida para mí. Juntó las manos e inclinó la cabeza en símbolo sagrado.

El cielo se aclaró, las nubes se menearon de una forma rara. Parecían ir marcha atrás. Qué curioso. Jamás había visto algo así.

— Evan, tú te quedas conmigo. No todo está perdido aun, se le a otorgado a Hadara el derecho de nacer, padre lo desea así — le confió Shamuel.

Evan se le aproximó y se arrodilló a su lado. Emocionado. Shamuel tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— Gracias, Dios es generoso — agradeció con la voz trémula.

De repente unas bolas blancas relucientes empezaron a caer del cielo. Iban cayendo por miles y miles, como estrellas fugaces. Toda la isla entera pareció cobrar vida propia. Los árboles muertos, florecieron. La hierba creció en donde antes no había absolutamente nada. El templo se recompuso pieza a pieza. Los pájaros se pusieron a canturrear alegremente y sobrevolar la isla. Todo estaba hermoso y una fragancia fresca se olía.

_Quizás no era el fin_, pensé con esperanza. Alcé la mirada hacia a Edward. Su rostro estaba completamente cerrado a cualquier emoción.

— El prado — susurró él, mirándome.

— Deseo concedido — respondió Shamuel.

Un destello de luz potente me cegó unos segundos y tuve que cerrar los párpados incómoda. Me apretujé contra Edward. La misma sensación de antes me llegó, como de movimiento irreal repentino y breve. La fragancia en el aire cambió. Noté como Edward me acariciaba el cabello delicadamente.

— ¿Me vas a contar lo que no sé? — cuestioné insegura.

— Abre los ojos, mi amor.

Lo hice y lo que descubrí me dejó estupefacta. Estábamos en una pradera, un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. No me era desconocido…

Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, Edward me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Se movió como un borrón y apareció ante mí.

—Isabella —pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito.

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color bronce.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Lo oí tomar aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... percibí como sus hombros se sacudían levemente. Lloraba. Lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, lo acuné como un niño pequeño, largo rato hasta que se tranquilizó. Era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Una hora. Lo dijo Shamuel. ¿Y luego qué? No íbamos a ser destruidos, de eso estaba segura. Pero no podía parar de darle vueltas a las palabras del arcángel una y otra vez. _"__Todo volverá a ser como antes"_

¿Antes de qué? ¿Qué fuera transformada? ¡Imposible! Di un respingo, mi respiración se aceleró. Edward lo notó, levantó el rostro hacia mí. Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Suéltalo y ya está, Edward.

—Es bastante... malo.

—No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.

Sus facciones eran desoladas y tenía los ojos turbados.

— Bella, van a borrar todo lo que ha ocurrido— murmuró.

— ¿Borrar? De las mentes humanas — cuestioné con esperanza.

Suspiró.

— Y de todos los vampiros, también.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Edward me contemplaba, y yo a él. Una decena de sentimientos recorrieron su rostro, reconocí la ira, el dolor, y cuando se serenó, su expresión era de calma absoluta. No sé que vio en mis ojos, pero esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

— Nos olvidaremos de todo — dije, no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

Recordé los últimos meses con dolor. ¡No quería olvidarme de nada! Todos esos momentos compartidos, los besos, las caricias. La familia. Alice. Esme. Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. ¡No!

— ¡Es un final pésimo! — exclamé, furiosa.

—No es el final, sino un nuevo comienzo —me contradijo casi sin aliento —. Puede que tengamos la oportunidad de reencontrarnos. Bella, recuerda tu promesa — me rogó arrastrándome a su pecho.

— No quiero olvidarte — cuchicheé.

— Ni yo tampoco. Tú eres mi vida.

Me deje guiar cuando se recostó sobre el pasto. Me tomó entre sus brazos. Lo que nos quedó de tiempo la pasamos amándonos con un fervor apasionado, desesperado. Sabiendo los dos que no sabríamos como iba a desenvolverse el futuro, si nos reencontraríamos, si nos reconoceríamos. Si nos volveríamos a enamorar el uno del otro. Eran preguntas aterradoras. Su miedo era el mío, y no hizo falta decirlo en voz alta.

Dios tenía una curiosa forma de resolver las cosas, pero supuse que no podía ser justo para todos. Y menos para mí.

El crepúsculo apareció tímidamente. Era inminente. No había apartado los ojos de los Edward en ningún momento, ni él de los míos, parecía que los dos queríamos gravarnos a fuego el rostro del otro.

Un destello de luz anaranjado hizo brillar su piel de un exquisito color. Los dos enmudecidos, nos besamos una última vez antes de lo inevitable. Y todo se volvió oscuro, silencioso e irreal.

Un nuevo comienzo nació con el amanecer del resto de mi existencia vacía, sin mi amado Edward…

…

Continuará…

…

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore.

¿Reviews?

* * *

Hola. Primero que todo, gracias por todos los comentarios y reviews. Me emociono al leerlos, de verdad. "Gracias".

Este capítulo me ha dolido al escribirlo por varios motivos. Primero, el final tan inusual. ¿Sorprendidas? Si, supongo que sí. Pero el hecho, y las circunstancias a las cuales llego Hadara no podían quedar así. El secreto fue revelado al mundo y no podía ser de esta manera ¿verdad?

¿Qué les pareció el final del maldito de Eliam? (murió como el cobarde que es, a mi no me sorprende)

Ahora queda en saber que va a ocurrir cuando Bella reabra los ojos… ¿Alguna teoría al respecto? Con todo mi cariño, dedicare el capitulo próximo a quien lo acierte ^_^

Ahora sí, les anuncio una cosita que quizás no les guste. No sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo porque me tomo unos días de vacaciones. De verdad que lo siento, pero mi estado espiritual necesita con urgencia evadirse por unos días y recargar pilas. No temáis, volveré con las alcalinas a tope… y estaré a rebosar de nuevas e increíbles ideas XD jejeje

Les digo hasta muy pronto. ;) ¡Un abrazo enorme a todas!

Crisabella Cullen


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

**Capítulo 25**

El amanecer había nacido tímidamente tras una cortina de nubes oscuras. La humedad se olía en el aire. No tardaría en ponerse a llover. Llevaba un rato observando el prado, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido instantes antes. Todo parecía igual a excepción de una cosa.

_"Edward"_

Ya no estaba a mi lado. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos fuertemente y en un segundo desapareció literalmente. Había algo que no encajaba, me puse de pie. Olfateé el aire en busca de su aroma y no encontré nada. Lo más extraño de todo es que recordaba absolutamente todo. Desde el encuentro con James hasta el último beso de Edward. Seguía siendo vampiro, mi corazón no daba señales de vida.

Avancé hasta el centro del prado, esperando poder captar algo, un aroma, un ruido… se puso a llover suavemente. Eso borraría cualquier rastro para mi mala suerte.

¿Podría ser que mi escudo me hubiera protegido de lo que hizo Shamuel? ¿Entonces eso significaba que era la única en conocer la verdad de todo lo ocurrido este año? Y ¿Dónde estaba Edward ahora? ¿Con su familia? ¿En su casa? ¿En cuál? Y ¿a qué fecha estábamos? Eran muchas preguntas, y no tenía manera de responderlas quedándome aquí como una tonta.

Me alejé del prado y me adentré en el bosque. Cuando más avanzaba más se me hizo conocido. Me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude, siempre vigilando los alrededores por si oía u olía algo familiar. Escuché a lo lejos el ruido de un coche, me dirigí hacia el sonido. Aminoré la carrera hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque y salir de allí caminando. No llevaba zapatos, y el bonito vestido se esfumó cuando llamé al fuego en Volterra. Solo vestía el traje que resistía las altas temperaturas, regalo de mi cuñada. ¿Alice habría visto esto en el futuro? Seguramente sí.

Me detuve en seco al ver donde había llegado. Fue aquí. Todo empezó en este lugar. Busqué en mi memoria los recuerdos imperfectos que guardaba de humana.

Lo recordé con claridad, a Edward. Ese día, cerca del jeep de Emmett, se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad. Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. Y luego aparecieron ellos… ¡oh!

Pestañeé y me abracé a mí misma. Estaba en Forks, y el prado era nuestro prado. Mi mirada observó el lugar como si esperaba verle aparecer en cualquier momento. No fue así.

Tenía que encontrar la casa de los Cullen, pero no sabía donde Vivian. Había estado allí durante mi transformación, y no fui consciente de nada. Bien. Necesitaba una guía telefónica.

— Papá… — dije en voz baja.

Moría de ganas de verlo aunque fuera de lejos, solo para seccionarme que él estaba bien. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Alice seguramente habría visto mi decisión de ir a buscarlos, pero antes quería ver a mi padre. Podían esperar un rato más. Decidí ir por el bosque, era más prudente. Seguí mi instinto para ir a casa, conocía este bosque. Era mi hogar.

Cuando estuve a menos de un kilometro me trepé a un árbol hasta casi llegar a la cima y continué avanzando así. Saltando de uno a otro sin hacer ruido. Cuando divisé el techo y finalmente la casa, me atravesó un sentimiento de felicidad. Observé cada ventana con recelo a ver si percibía a mi padre.

El coche patrulla estaba estacionado delante. Aun no se había ido a trabajar. Brinqué a otro árbol que daba al lateral. Y esperé.

El sonido de unos pasos dentro de la casa me estremeció. Estaba arriba. Ahora bajaba por las escaleras. Escuché las costumbres de Charlie con avidez. El tintineo de las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón me indicó que estaba a punto de marcharse. El chirrido de la puerta cuando se abría y lo tuve al alcance de la vista.

Retuve la respiración. Seguía igual que siempre. Llevaba puesto el parka de sheriff y su gorra. Lo miré entrar en el coche y ponerlo en marcha. Luego puso la primera y aceleró suavemente. Antes de verlo desparecer por la vía el ruido de un crujido de rama me hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás. En ese momento vi una gran figura negra salir de entre los árboles, silenciosa como una sombra. Me quedé congelaba en mi lugar, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Un lobo. Era enorme, tenía la altura de un caballo, pero era más corpulento y mucho más musculoso. El gran hocico olfateó y luego contrajo la mandíbula con una mueca que reveló una hilera de incisivos afilados como cuchillas.

_¿Cómo era esto posible aquí en Forks? _Me pregunté asustada. Observé a la bestia que tenía la mirada fija en la casa de mi padre. Me atemoricé. Daba gracias a Dios que Charlie se acabara de marchar.

Aunque pensándolo bien… si existían los vampiros porque no los lobos. Pero estaba muy cerca del pueblo. ¿Estaría hambriento? ¡Oh, no!

No podía dejar que se acercara más. Tenía que impedir que se aproximara. Con un impulso brinqué de la rama y aterricé a tres metros de la criatura. Dos enormes pupilas negras me fijaron de inmediato. La bestia hecho las orejas hacia atrás. Profirió entre dientes un gruñido espeluznante que retumbó entre los árboles.

Por unos segundos me entró pánico, jamás hubiera imaginado que un lobo podía ser tan grande. Mis labios se estiraron hacia atrás y solté un gruñido de advertencia feroz. Me agazapé lista para hacerlo retroceder a la fuerza si fuera necesario. No tenía intención de usar el fuego, no quería herirlo. Solo ahuyentarlo.

El pelo me caía desordenado y mojado por la cara. El lobo no se movió de su lugar, seguía muy quieto como si esperaba algo. De repente, el enorme lobo cargo contra mí. Salté de lado evitándolo y lo volví a enfrentar. No parecía complacido de no haberme cogido.

Levantó una pata y rascó el suelo varias veces. Lo miré… me estaba declarando la guerra. Bien, juguemos un rato. Levanté una mano y con un dedo le indiqué que se acercara. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y resopló furiosamente. Tenía que alejarlo de aquí como sea.

— ¡Ey, tu! Atrápame si te atreves… — lo reté.

El lobo aúllo y la carrera empezó. La tierra crujía a cada paso que daba la bestia a mis espaldas. Era rápido, más de lo que pensé. Aceleré el paso, corriendo entre la espesa maleza. Cada vez nos adentrábamos más en el bosque y nos alejábamos de la civilización. Bien.

Pronto llegué a un gran espacio abierto. Tan grande como un campo de futbol. El lobo dio un salto para atraparme y me aplasté al suelo. Lo vi aterrizar como a seis metros de mí. Se dio la vuelta y me encaró. Le devolví la mirada, fiera y tranquila. No iba a permitir que se comiera a nadie mientras yo estuviera aquí.

De repente, el colosal lobo recibió compañía. Le flanqueaban otros dos gigantescos compañeros que penetraron silenciosamente en el claro. Uno tenía un pelaje gris oscuro y el otro castaño, pero ninguno alcanzaba la altura del primero. El lobo gris salió de los árboles y fue a tomar una posición parecida.

Dos lobos más le siguieron adoptando una formación en uve. El monstruo de pelambrera color rojizo que salió del sotobosque en último lugar era el que más cerca tenía.

Ahora eran en total seis monstruosos lobos. Proferí un involuntario grito ahogado y salté hacia atrás, que era la mayor estupidez que podía cometer. Sentí miedo. Pero seguí firme en mi propósito. Extendí las manos a mis costados, preparándome para llamar al fuego. No tenía otra alternativa.

— ¡No voy a permitirles que se coman a nadie! ¡Y les advierto que no se vuelvan a acercar a la casa de mi padre o se arrepentirán gravemente! — grité.

El lobo más cercano, el de pelaje rojizo, bajó levemente la cabeza como para verme mejor. Los ojos del lobo eran oscuros, casi negros, vi sus pupilas dilatarse. La criatura me miró durante una fracción de segundo. _Aquellos profundos ojos parecían demasiado inteligentes para ser los de un animal salvaje_, pensé.

El lobo emitió un sonido bajo, casi parecía estar gimoteando. El lobo negro, el más grande, gruñó en respuesta. Y sin avisar saltó hacia mi posición. Extendí las manos frente a mí.

— ¡Fuego, ven a mí! — ordené.

Pero algo raro ocurrió. No vino. No sentí ese familiar cosquilleo en los pies y el recorrer por mi cuerpo cuando el fuego subía por él. No pude entenderlo, no cuando tenía a un enorme lobo cayéndome encima con la mandíbula abierta y unos afilados dientes relucientes, ahí.

Con un movimiento veloz me deslicé por su flanco y subí hasta atrapar su cuello. Rodó por el suelo. El intentaba que lo soltara y yo intentaba que no fuera al pueblo. Oí los aullidos de los otros lobos muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Cuando encontré apoyo con mi pie, solté una mano y la apoyé en la espalda del enorme lobo negro, todo su pelaje se erizó. Lo sentí resoplar fuertemente. Luego solté la otra y le empuje lejos de mí.

Cuando iba a arremeter contra el próximo, un cuerpo se interpuso entre los lobos y yo.

— ¡No! ¡Deténganse! — gritó una voz masculina.

Me quedé petrificada al reconocerlo. _Jacob Black_. Los lobos lo flanquearon a ambos lados, el que supuse era el jefe de la manada se posicionó a su lado. Ya no intentaron atacarme, pero si gruñían y gemían por lo bajo.

Mis ojos volvieron a Jake. Estaba atónita.

Era él, pero estaba muy cambiado. Había dado un tremendo estirón, y había triplicado en anchura. Su pelo era corto, y su mirada fría como el hielo al contemplarme. Estudió mi rostro durante un buen rato y estuvo haciendo conjeturas. El enfado no abandonó sus ojos en ningún momento. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía los puños apretados.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos me enderecé hasta estar totalmente recta. Comprendí que la leyenda que me contó era tan cierta como que él mismo también era un lobo. Una rápida ojeada me confirmó que faltaba uno de entre la manada. El del pelaje rojizo.

— Jacob — lo saludé con un hilo de voz.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

— No puedo creer que seas uno de esos… _¡mugrientos chupasangres!_ — replicó entre dientes.

Me quedé boquiabierta al oír la ira que infundió sus palabras.

— Jacob, no…

Me cortó con rapidez como si no hubiera hablado.

— Pensé que habías muerto en aquel accidente, hace meses. Todos lo pensamos. ¡Tus padres estaban destrozados!

— Puedo imaginarlo y lo siento mucho por ellos — gemí.

— ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Y qué hacías en casa de Charlie? Ibas a chuparle la sangre ¿quizás? — lanzó sarcásticamente, apartando al lobo y viniendo hacia mí a zancadas.

Jacob parecía que echaba chispas. Se plantó delante de mí y temblaba de ira.

Su olor me llegó de golpe, haciéndome retroceder de asco. ¡Apestaba! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Parecía un repelente natural de vampiros…

— ¡No iba a hacerle daño! — repliqué —. Quería protegerlo de esas cosas — indiqué con el dedo a los lobos.

Estos ladraron varias veces visiblemente molestos.

— Nosotros no atacamos a los humanos. Los protegernos de cosas como… _tú_.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Y yo que sabía! Vampiros, ángeles y ahora también hombres lobos que protegen a los humanos. ¿Qué más me falta por ver ahora? ¿Godzila en tutu? — exclamé.

Me cogió una risa nerviosa. No pude evitarlo. Los lobos me miraban como si estuviera loca. Bien, tal vez lo estaba. El rostro de Jacob se endureció de repente.

— ¿Fueron los _Cullen_ quienes te hicieron esto? — preguntó conteniendo la voz.

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta y dejé de reír. Lo miré intentando que no percibiera la verdad.

— No.

El lobo negro se acercó, sus ojos negros me miraron con fijeza. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Jacob que no se movió ni de un centímetro. Decidí mentir para protegerlos.

— Me fui de excursión al bosque. Estaba aburrida ese día y me dio por ir a dar un paseo. Me perdí y no podía encontrar el coche cuando me topé con ellos. Eran tres. Victoria, James y Laurent. Desperté tres días después pareciéndome a ellos… me convirtieron en vampiro. Fue idea de James lo de echar mi coche al precipicio para simular el accidente. No pude impedir lo que ocurrió, y preferí irme con ellos. Pensé que era lo mejor — mentí.

Di un largo suspiro. Me puse a sollozar sin lágrimas. Me salió naturalmente, la verdad es que estaba aterrada que les hicieran daño a los Cullen. Pero eso me le guardé para mí.

— Tienes que irte, Bella. Solo tenemos un trato con los Cullen, cualquier otro _chupasangre_ que se acerque por aquí, lo matamos — afirmó.

Alcé el rostro hacia Jake. Era consciente de que me estaban dando una oportunidad de vivir. Era eso o la muerte. Pero no estuve muy segura si eso se aplicaba a mi o no. Se suponía que era la verdadera inmortal, pero si el fuego me falló, ya no sabía si podía morir….

Suspiré.

— Comprendo. Solo quería asegurarme que mi padre estaba bien — confesé.

Jake pareció dudar. Su mirada me indicaba que quería decirme muchas más cosas pero se mantuvo callado. Supuse que era por culpa de todos esos lobos ahí observando inquietos.

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar dirigiéndome en sentido contrario a Forks. Antes de adentrarme entre los árboles, ladeé la cabeza a ver a mi antiguo amigo. Él me estaba mirando.

— Jake. Cuida de mi padre, por favor — le pedí.

Asintió levemente. Eché a correr con toda la frustración del mundo encima de mí. Nunca hubiera imaginado esto. Jacob y sus amigos. Hombres lobos en Forks. Era simplemente espeluznante. Estuve segura que a una distancia prudente los lobos me seguían. Era fácil comprender que se estaban asegurando de mi partida. Cerca de Port Ángeles ya no les noté. Me quedé a las afueras de la cuidad. Esperaría a que cayera la noche para merodear por ahí. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas. Primero que todo encontrar algo decente que ponerme. Segundo averiguar donde se encontraban los Cullen, y tercero intentar comprender por qué ya no podía sentir el fuego en mi.

Un aroma desagradable me llegó y arrugue la nariz. Jacob se aproximaba rápidamente y la brisa me llevó su olor. Se detuvo a pocos pasos. Venía solo. Su rostro había cambiado de semblante, ahora parecía triste.

— Si estabas aburrida aquel día… ¿Por qué no viniste a la Push, Bella, en vez de irte sola al bosque? — me reprochó.

Lo miré.

— Yo no sé, Jake. Fue cosa del destino, supongo — mentí.

No podía decirle que ese día en cuestión había quedado con Edward. Jacob de repente se fijo en mis ojos.

— ¿No te alimentas de _humanos_?

Esperaba tenerlos dorados oscuros y que no se notara el rojo.

— No. Nunca lo he hecho—. Respondí sinceramente.

Jacob soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

— Me alegra saber eso.

Pasó un largo minuto antes de que me decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

— Jacob, yo lo siento mucho, de verdad — le dije.

Me sonrió con tristeza.

— No más que yo. Eso te lo aseguro — murmuró —, tenía previsto hacer tantas cosas contigo…

Lo miré con cautela. Vacilé al comprender sus palabras. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Jacob albergaba ese tipo de esperanzas hacia mí.

Quería intentar preguntar por los Cullen sin parecer que fuera obvio que los conocía… tomé aliento despreocupadamente.

— Esos… _Cullen_ que mencionaste antes, son como ¿yo?

Torció el gesto e hizo una mueca.

— Desafortunadamente sí. Y no los podemos tocar porque mi tatarabuelo hizo un pacto con ellos — explicó.

Existía la posibilidad por la manera que se expresó Jake que ellos estuvieran aquí. Quise gritar de alegría, me contuve.

Recordé que había oído a Carlisle hablar sobre eso. El tratado, entre vampiros y los lobos, pero no lo tomé en serio. Si por lo que fuera los Quilleutes descubrieran la verdad, este se rompería. Tenía que ser cautelosa con eso.

— Tú… ustedes son muchos. Una manada muy grande.

La verdad es que sentía curiosidad.

— Al principio, no. Solo estaba Sam. Luego cuando el clan _Cullen_ creció y regresaron hace unos pocos años, cambiaron Paul, Quil y Embry — me contó Jake, no parecía muy contento. Prosiguió con un dejo de tristeza —: Cuando los Cullen se marcharon en la primavera, todos nos pusimos contentos. Pero unas semanas después apareció una hembra pelirroja por aquí. Y cambié.

Algo dentro de mí se agitó. No sé por qué pensé en Victoria. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de venir aquí para matar a mi padre? Tenía presente en la mente lo que me dijo en nuestro último encuentro… que ya encontraría la manera de hacerme pagar por la muerte de James.

— Debió ser muy duro. El cambio.

— Lo fue. Pero no tuve otra opción. Esa hembra nos trajo de cabeza, parecía jugar con nosotros. Era muy asusta. Una noche, Sam casi la alcanza, pero la muy maldita se hecho de cabeza al mar. Siguió así por un tiempo, luego ya no regresó. Supongo que la espantamos.

Lo miré y asentí no muy convencida si fuera eso y si fue porque tenía otras ideas en mente.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Quiero ir de caza antes de adentrarme en la ciudad — le dije a modo de despedida.

Jacob se adelantó un paso, sus músculos se crisparon. Podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía por acercarse a mí.

— Bella, no vuelvas nunca — me advirtió.

— No tengo intención de hacerlo — prometí —, solo quise ver a mi padre de lejos. Lo extraño mucho.

Jacob esperó, cerrando y abriendo las manos de forma compulsiva mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que corrían por sus brazos.

— Casi… pareces tú — dijo.

— Sigo siendo la misma, Jacob, solo que mi alimentación a cambiado _un poco_ —contesté, sonriendo.

Lo vi tan desdichado que me entró pena. Di un paso hacia él. Quería pasar mis brazos por su cintura y borrar esa expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro. Pero eso no era una buena idea. Dio dos zancadas hacia atrás. Un destello de ira llameó en sus ojos. Su pecho pareció ondularse cuando se estremeció.

— ¡No te acerques a mí! — rugió Jacob, retrocedí varios pasos y lo miré desolada — ¡Vete! — gritó.

Estaba vez lo hice. Sin mirar atrás, con el pecho oprimido de tristeza. Las cosas seguían siendo injustas para muchos.

La lluvia se intensificó, el cielo encapotado se oscureció aun más. Me refugié en las montañas, y me puse a cubierta en una de las tantas cuevas que abundan por el lugar.

No tenía frio, pero si sentía algo similar. Quise sentir calor, los brazos de Edward al rodearme. Sus labios contra los míos. Su aroma tan embriagador. Quería ver su mirada posada en mí como siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo contactar con ellos si no podía acercarme a Forks? No tenía nada. Ni teléfono, ni dinero, ni zapatos…

— Alice. ¿Es que no vez mi intención de querer ir a su encuentro? — balbuceé con desaliento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Me quedé ahí esperando. Vigilando a ver cuándo llegarían. Me alimenté de alces. Los días pasaron, unos tras otros y nada. Ninguna señal.

En un momento de desespero quise encender un pequeño fuego para sentir su calor. Pero cuando intenté de nuevo llamar al fuego, este no respondió. No hubo cosquilleo bajo mi marmórea piel, nada de sentir el fuego agitarse en mis pies.

Sospeché que posiblemente Shamuel me había quitado el don del fuego. Al fin y al cabo ya no me servía de nada. Ahora era en definitiva como cualquier otro vampiro.

Una idea atravesó mi mente. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Me reí por mi estupidez.

_Denali_.

Debía ir allí y pedirle a Eleazar ayuda.

Esa idea me confortó y partí sin esperar. No tenía otro medio que ir corriendo. Tardaría en llegar, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Tarde exactamente veinte horas en llegar a Alaska. Tuve que esconderme cuando el sol salía, atravesar el océano a nado y evitar que me viera nadie.

Tenía que tener una pinta espantosa. Cuando olí en el aire el aroma conocido, dejé escapar un gritó.

— ¡Eleazar! ¡Carmen! — los saludé contenta de verlos aparecer frente a mí.

Me detuve. Me dirigí a Carmen.

—Necesito se ayuda… por favor — supliqué.

Carmen me abrió sus brazos y dejé que me abrazara cariñosamente. Fui incapaz de explicar nada, estaba nerviosa.

— Ya pequeña, ya — me susurró Carmen —. Eleazar, vamos a llevarla dentro.

— Si, será lo mejor.

Me dejé guiar hacia dentro de la casa. Esperaron pacientemente a que me calmara. Cuando estuve segura de poder pronunciar algo, entonces hablé.

— Por favor, ayúdenme. Necesito ponerme en contacto con los Cullen.

Carmen y Eleazar intercambiaron una mirada, y fue él quien me respondió.

— Perdona, pero primero que todo deberías presentarte. Segundo, dinos como sabes nuestros nombres y donde vivimos.

— Me llamo Bella Swan — me excuse, no me reconocían. Normal. Continué —: oí hablar de su estilo de vida diferente. Yo también soy vegetariana como ustedes.

Eleazar asintió, su rostro se relajó. Parecía contento.

— ¿Y quiénes son los Cullen? — preguntó Carmen de repente.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. La miré boquiabierta. No podía ser cierto…

— Ellos son… como nosotros también. ¿No los conocen? — interrogué preocupada.

— Pues no. Nunca habíamos oído hablar de ellos antes.

Miré a Eleazar. ¿Estaría diciéndome la verdad? ¿O sería mentira para proteger a sus amigos?

— No les quiero ningún mal — afirmé, la voz se me quebró al final.

Sollocé sin poder evitarlo de nuevo. Carmen pasó una mano por mi cabello para reconfortarme.

— Carmen, ¿tu habías oído hablar alguna vez sobre otro aquelarre de vampiros vegetarianos? — le preguntó Eleazar a su compañera.

— No. Siempre pensé que éramos los únicos. Bella, ¿Quién te creó?

— No lo recuerdo — mentí —. Desperté sola.

— ¡Oh, qué horror! Es un milagro que no enloquecieras. ¿Cuánto hace de eso? — preguntó Carmen emocionada por mi mentira.

— Hace menos 1 año, creo.

— Pero, alguien te ayudó después ¿no?

Miré a Eleazar.

— Si. Me encontró un vampiro muy viejo. Me ayudó a cazar animales para saciar mi sed, luego se quedó conmigo hasta hace poco.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?

La mentira se estaba pasando de exagerado.

— Porque lo mataron — volví a mentir.

Esperaba que no me preguntaran como murió ese vampiro inventado… por qué no tenía idea de que responder.

En ese momento, Tanya, Kate e Irina entraron en la casa. Se me quedaron mirando. Eleazar y Carmen les pidieron que los acompañaran en la sala de al lado. Los escuché murmurar en voz baja.

Oí la conversación, hablaban de qué hacer conmigo. Me lamenté. Estaba demasiado preocupada en pensar cómo contactar con los Cullen. Todo esto parecía una pesadilla. Olfateé el aire de la casa con esperanza que quizá hubiera un pequeñísimo rastro de una visita de ellos. No hubo nada.

Los Denali se unieron a mí poco después. Me levanté para hacerles frente. Fue Tanya quien tomó la palabra.

— Hola, Bella. Soy Tanya. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras con nosotros.

La miré agradecida de su oferta.

— No sé qué decir. Gracias, pero no quiero importunarlos.

— ¡Tonterías! — intervino Carmen, sonriéndome —. Eres más que bienvenida aquí.

— G-r-a-c-i-a-s — tartamudeé.

— No sé porque me da la sensación que has pasado por algo muy doloroso — opinó Eleazar minutos después —. No te preocupes, con nosotros estarás bien. Te cuidaremos.

Eleazar no sabía cuánta razón hubo en sus palabras. Pero supongo que algo se refletaba en mi mirada. La inmensa tristeza que sentía por dentro, el dolor de estar separada de Edward de esa manera. Y el no saber cuándo lo volvería a ver me angustiaba.

Me acogieron en su aquelarre como una más. Conté mi historia, bueno una falsa claro, de cómo fui creada para ser abandonada antes de abrir los ojos como una de ellos. Al poco, el vampiro que irónicamente llamé _Edward_ me encontró y me enseñó otra manera de vivir. Me escucharon atentamente, hicieron algunas preguntas que respondí con la máxima verdad posible.

Me ayudaron a buscar la dirección de los Cullen en Forks. También obtuve el número del hospital y llamé. Una secretaria respondió que el Doctor Cullen y su familia se habían mudado hacia muy pocos días. No pude obtener más información ya que la mujer empezó a preguntar quién se interesaba por ellos. Colgué abatida.

Se habían ido…

Me rehusé a bajar los brazos. Tenía que ser fuerte y no perder la esperanza de encontrarlos. Le había hecho una promesa a Edward y pensaba cumplirla costara lo que costara. Aunque tardara todo la eternidad en el intento…

— Te lo prometo, Edward. Te buscaré hasta el mismísimo cielo si es necesario.

Cerré los párpados para ver su rostro perfecto en mi memoria. Con el corazón y el alma llena de confianza empecé a organizar mi búsqueda de los Cullen… y mi amado Edward.

…

Continuará…

…

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

¿Reviews?

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, y con las baterías a _tope_. ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, como ya vieron no pude responder a los review, pero si les agradezco mucho a todas. Aquí llego el penúltimo capítulo de _Corazón de diamante._ Qué tristeza…

Ya solo falta el epilogo. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Se reencontraran? ¿Alguna teoría? Cualquier duda, aquí me tenéis. Responderé encantada.

¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo y les digo hasta pronto! Crisabella


	26. Epilogo

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Corazón de diamante**

Epílogo

Nunca me había detenido en pensar que las cosas terminarían así. Parecía que el destino me hubiera gastado algún tipo de broma…

Única en saber una verdad borrada de las mentes de todos, como si fuera un recordatorio o un aviso. Tuve bastante tiempo para poder analizar los hechos desde todas las perspectivas. Intuí que no debía contar jamás la historia de una joven humana destina a desvelar la verdad de los vampiros y su procedencia.

En mi búsqueda de los Cullen, había conocido a unos cuantos vampiros, uno de lo cual terminó siendo la pareja de Kate. Garrett. Un nómada, un solitario pero simpático vampiro. Estuve cerca de veinte años con el clan Denali. Era mi punto de partida y siempre terminaba volviendo allí. No sabía porque les habían borrado la memoria a ellos sobre el conocer a los Cullen. Quizá fue un castigo. Jamás lo sabría.

La búsqueda me había llevado a conocer países diferentes. Incansablemente seguí, una vez pensé que había dado con ellos en Londres. Era una ciudad en donde llovía muy a menudo. Un lugar perfecto para instalarse, pero cuando llegué a la dirección solo encontré una pareja de ancianos humanos que irónicamente llevaban el mismo apellido. La decepción fue grande.

Los Denali fueron un gran apoyo para mí. Me enseñaron como ganar dinero de una manera honesta y así poder no depender de nadie. Intenté años más tarde volver a Forks, pero no pude traspasar los límites del bosque. El olor a lobo impregnaba el ambiente, era como un aviso de no avanzar o atiéndete a las consecuencias.

A veces me frustraba, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el mundo era muy grande. Y si se ocultaban bajo identidades falsas no había manera de encontrarles. Algunas veces me deprimía, era algo normal.

Mi anhelo de encontrarles era muy fuerte. Extrañaba terriblemente a Edward. Era doloroso. Sentía un vacio en mi pecho, me faltaba una pieza de mi ser. Mi corazón. Edward se lo había llevado con él.

Por eso decidí hacer una pequeña pausa en mi búsqueda. Poco tiempo, pero eso dependía desde qué punto se miraba. Me había matriculado en la universidad de Alaska.

Suspiré dolorosamente. Miré mi reloj, había llegado la hora de irme. Enfundé unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de color canela de cuello vuelto. Me cepillé el pelo y lo dejé flotar libremente por mi espalda. Calcé unas zapatillas con cordones y estaba lista para irme.

Bajé y vi a Carmen esperarme en la entrada. Sostenía un abrigo en la mano. Cuando me aproximé a ella me lo dio.

— Esto es para ti, debes fingir tener frio. Actuar como una humana — me dijo Carmen cariñosamente.

Al ponérmelo, descubrí que era un parka con capucha. El color chocolate se ajustaba perfectamente a mis gustos. La miré agradecida.

— Gracias, Carmen. Me gusta mucho.

Eleazar se acercó sonriéndome.

— Sé que saliste de caza esta noche y te alimentaste a conciencia. Si vez que es demasiado difícil llevarlo no dudes en irte inmediatamente — me aconsejó.

— Por supuesto. No se preocupen, me he mentalizado. No son comida, son gentes que tienen familias, hermanos, vidas.

— Bien hecho, Bella. Pero aun así, yo no podría — intervino Tanya reuniéndose con nosotros.

— Quiero terminar mis estudios. Y creo que es un buen momento.

Me acompañaron hasta el coche que me había comprado. Un volvo plateado, como no. Era lo más cerca que podía estar de mi amado Edward, y eso de alguna manera me consolaba.

— Llámanos si tienes algún problema, Bella.

Asentí y me despedí de ellos. Conduje respetando las normas de tráfico, una costumbre. Me dirigí hasta la pequeña casa que había arrendado en las afueras. Estaba perdida en el bosque. Perfecta para mí. No me tomaría más que cuarenta minutos llegar a la universidad. Lo había estado repasando todo, cada detalle, cada ruta y la gran extensión de bosque.

Era un lugar ideal. Volví a salir de caza, aunque no tenía sed. Y esperé pacientemente a que las horas transcurrieran. A veces echaba de menos el poder dormir, era una buena manera de escaparse de la realidad. Y el tiempo pasaba más deprisa…

Finalmente llegó el amanecer y con él mi primer día de clase. El cielo estaba encapotado y se había puesto a nevar. Los diminutos copos de nieve caían perezosamente hasta el suelo.

Aparqué el coche lo más cerca posible de la entrada, por si acaso tenía que salir precipitadamente del lugar y así encerrarme lejos de los atrayentes olores. Ya había unos cuantos coches aparcados, me dirigí a la oficina principal de mi facultad. Recorrí el sendero de cemento, al pisar la nieve fresca esta crujía. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Me incorporaba en el segundo semestre, sería la nueva aunque dudaba mucho que esta vez fuera el centro de atención. Los humanos como si presintieran el depredador se alejaban. Mejor así.

Una mujer regordeta de cabello gris levanto la nariz al percibirme. Pude sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso en su cuerpo, su miedo era tajante.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, jovencita?

— Soy Bella Dwyer — le informé —. Hoy es mi primer día aquí.

Sonrió con vacilación y rebuscó mi ficha. Me entregó mi horario y un mapa del lugar. La oí suspirar de alivio cuando me vio alejarme. Decidí utilizar el apellido de soltera de mi madre por el momento.

Eché una rápida ojeada al horario. Se me quedó grabado al instante. Me mantuve alejada de la gente que empezaba a llegar y llenar los pasillo. Tomé una pequeña bocana de aire para probarme, en cuanto lo hice mi garganta se resecó un poco. La ponzoña llenó mi boca. Hice una mueca y tragué con fuerza.

Me obligué a pensar que no eran comida aunque su sangre me llamaba. Tenían vidas, familiares. Funcionó. Pero me mantuve en sobre guardia.

Mi primera clase, historia. Me senté en la última fila. Nadie ocupó el lugar vacio a mi lado. Sonreí irónicamente.

_Chico listo_, pensé al ver como un estudiante cambió de idea y se volvió para ir a sentarse en otra fila. La mañana pasó sin incidentes, cuando el profesor nos despidió, anunciando la hora de la comida, la gente empezó a recoger sus cosas y murmurar alegremente.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. Me observaban furtivamente, intrigados seguramente por mi aspecto, pero demasiado miedosos para acercarse.

¿Cómo me verían? Me pregunté. ¿Tendrían la misma impresión que tuve al ver a los Cullen la primera vez?

Recordaba el sentimiento que tuve de ellos, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora…

Entré a la cafetería más cercana, compré una botella de agua, y una manzana. Sería perfecto para aparentar que comía. Gracias a la velocidad vampírica podría esconderlos en mi mochila. Salí fuera del edificio a refrescar mi garganta y deshacerme de los olores humanos por un rato. Respiré el aire glacial y llené mis pulmones. La sed disminuyó bastante.

Miré el parking, casi todas las plazas estaban ocupadas. El Volvo seguía ahí, uno entre otros. Paseé mi vista entre los coches. Había de todo tipo y me detuve en seco al ver otro coche exactamente igual al mío. Un Volvo plateado estaba aparcado en el extremo opuesto.

Ellos no estaban aquí. No era el de Edward. No había captado en el aire ningún aroma conocido. Que coincidencia más cruel. Sería mucha casualidad encontrarlo aquí…

En ese momento la puerta del edificio a mis espaldas se abrió y una súbita corriente de aire caliente salió hacia fuera haciéndome llegar diversos aromas, pero uno en concreto me congeló en mi lugar, aspiré profundamente temerosa. Todo mi cuerpo tembló, ahí estaba como el más maravillo y embriagador de los perfumes.

El aroma de Edward.

Me giré lentamente, olfateando el aire ávidamente. La puerta se volvió a abrir y mi vista buscó en el largo pasillo mi vampiro favorito. Entre los estudiantes capté un atisbo de cabellera broncínea y entré caminando a paso humano. Refrenándome en ir deprisa aunque me moría de ganas.

Dios, era verdad, estaba aquí. Pero de repente me inmovilicé aterrada. ¿Qué le diría? Hola, soy Bella, tu compañera pero no me recuerdas… absurdo. Grotesco, me tomaría por una loca, ¡seguro!

— _Bella Swan_.

El sonido de mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios, hizo reaccionar extrañamente a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera latido, estaría alocadamente acelerado, probablemente. Y mi cabeza se elevó en su busca frenéticamente.

¿Me recordaba? Sabía mi verdadero nombre, pero, ¿Qué indicaba eso? Me reconfortó que al menos si me conocía. Ahora tenía que averiguar de qué.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que entraban y salían. En un arrebato de idiotez bajé la vista al suelo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, cuando realice que le tenía a pocos metros.

¡Dios! _Mantén la esperanza_, me grité.

Lentamente alcé la mirada, mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras nuestras miradas se encontrasen. Y finalmente lo vi, a mi _Edward_. Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba o incluso más hermoso. Se produjo un instante de perplejidad en su rostro. Lo vi vacilar mientras me observaba… pareció concentrarse en algo muy raro.

"_No, no puedes leerme la mente_" pensé, me dio ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hice.

Estaba enmudecida, su efluvio embelesaba mis foses nasales amorosamente. Mis locas hormonas revolotearon alegremente como volviendo a la vida.

El silencio se hizo más profundo... Y todo cambió. Edward contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable ahora. Su rostro se endureció.

Puse mala cara, dejando que salieran a mi rostro todo el dolor y la confusión que sentía. Me sentí desdichada.

Recorrió el pasillo entre los jóvenes, en pocos segundos lo tuve frente a mí. Ahora se veía confuso, sus ojos estaban llenos de sufrimiento ante mi expresión.

— Creíamos que estabas muerta… — murmuró, y pareció contenerse en levantar una mano para tocarme.

Vi que su brazo temblaba ligeramente. Y ese "creíamos" me reveló que si me conocía….

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente al responder.

— Ya ves que no.

Suspiró.

— ¿Te parece bien si vamos a un lugar con mas privacidad? Quisiera que me aclares algunos puntos, si no te importa.

— Me parece bien — respondí.

Pareció aliviado de mi respuesta y me alentó a salir al exterior. Quedó claro que ninguno de los dos regresaría a clase por hoy. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí mi coche con el mando a distancia.

— Sígueme… Bonito coche — dijo yendo al suyo.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí, agradecida de su comentario.

Lo miré alejarse y me subí al mío. Entonces me permití gemir bajito. Lo seguí por la carretera, estaba nerviosa. El reencuentro no había pasado como lo esperaba, pero no fue malo tampoco. Al menos me conocía, y eso era bueno, creo. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero no tenía manera de saber las respuestas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué momento exacto de mi vida humana desaparecí? Nunca pensé en averiguar en qué fecha _morí_… teóricamente hablando.

Podía ver a Edward en su coche, su mirada anclada en mi rostro a través del espejo retrovisor. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? Misterio. Nos alejábamos adentrándonos en el bosque por los caminos de tierra. Hasta que llegamos a un punto que no podíamos seguir por ahí, detuvimos los coches.

Salí y cerré la puerta. Diminutos copos de nieves seguían cayendo del cielo. Edward recorrió el espacio que nos separaba hasta quedarse frente a mí.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Lo recuerdas? — cuestionó.

Decidí ser precavida respondiendo con evasivas.

— Ya no importa mucho la verdad.

Su frente se pobló de arrugas.

— Debes decirme lo que piensas… me resulta _imposible_ leerte — confesó con un deje de incredulidad en la voz.

— Tengo un don, tengo un escudo mental — aclaré.

Su rostro sufrió un cambio, pareció de repente comprender algo.

— Por eso no podía leerte la mente cuando eras humana… eso lo explica.

— ¿Explicar qué? — pregunté.

Suspiró y se giró de lado, se apoyó en el coche, miró a lo lejos.

— Cuando llegaste a la cafetería, me di cuenta minutos después que no podía leerte la mente. Fue muy raro. Luego en biología yo… — lo vi dudar en confesarme lo que yo ya sabía, que en ese momento su monstruo interior rugió al oler mi sangre tan exquisita. Esperé a que continuara —. Aquel día en cuanto terminó la clase me marché, abandoné Forks.

— Mi sangre era exactamente tu marca de heroína, por eso te fuiste — aventuré a decir.

Su rostro se giró de golpe, luego se posicionó frente a mí, muy cerca. Apoyó las manos sobre el techo del Volvo, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme. No tenía intención de irme a ninguna parte.

—Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su aroma me llegó de lleno —, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo me debatía entre responderle o besarle.

— Lo sé, porque… tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso. Supuse que si huiste de mí ese día, es porque mi sangre te llamaba como ningún otro lo hizo jamás. Recuerdo tus ojos, eran negros como la noche, y me mirabas sediento.

— Es cierto. Lo siento, ese día casi te mato, pero si no hubiera huido… tú seguirías humana, me habría asegurado de protegerte_. Lo juro._

Lo miré con cautela. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se echaba la culpa también de esto? ¡Ja! Vaya, no sé por qué no me extrañaba en absoluto.

— No podías evitarlo. Es cosa del destino. ¿Qué me pasó, lo sabes? Yo no lo recuerdo — mentí.

Tenía que descubrir en qué punto exactamente las memorias fueron borradas.

— Unos días después, Alice te vio desaparecer de repente. El aviso de que habías sufrido un accidente de coche volviendo a casa estaba en todos los periódicos. Tu coche cayó al mar y tu cuerpo no fue encontrado. Te buscamos por todos lados… pero no había rastro alguno. Fue un año muy duro para todos — susurró más bajo como si le costara decir las últimas palabras.

Había bajado la mirada y fijaba un punto de hombro ahora. Continuó contándome.

— Cuando la gente empezó a tener sospechas de nosotros, por la edad, decidimos mudarnos y fue cuando reapareciste en una visión que tuvo Alice. Te vio dirigirte hacia la casa de tu padre… vi que eras como _nosotros._ Y otra vez desapareciste de las visiones de Alice, intentamos llegar a ti antes de que te dieran caza, pero los lobos nos impidieron pasar. Teníamos que respetar el tratado, fue duro. Pensando que habías sido _destruida_, partimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino… Horas más tarde, Alice tuvo una inesperada visión. A través de su mente te vi con _vida_, si a esto se le puede llamar así. Pero sus visiones son subjetivas... ¿Cómo sobreviviste a ellos, Bella?

Que cerca habíamos estado.

— Apareció un lobo enorme negro, y temí por la seguridad de mi padre, así que le reté a atraparme para alejarlo de ahí — le expliqué.

Me miró sorprendido; era obvio que le sobrecogió la noticia. Le conté lo que pasó con los lobos y como Jacob Black se había interpuesto entre ellos y yo. Y finalmente la decisión de dejarme ir con mi promesa de no volver jamás.

— ¿Te enfrentaste a la manada de lobos, tu sola?

— No fue para tanto — dije, restándole importancia.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — gimió entre dientes para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

Respondí a su abrazo sin esperar, le rodeé el pecho con mis brazos. Estábamos entrelazados estrechamente, apegados el uno al otro. Y se sentía divinamente bien.

— ¿Quién te hizo _esto,_ Bella, quien? — exigió saber, su aliento me cosquilleo la garganta.

Me estremecí_. ¡Tú! _Le respondí en mis pensamientos. Sabía lo que pensaba, lo que su mente retorcida especulaba. No iba a permitírselo, sentirse culpable.

— Veo que no estás muy feliz de que siga _viva_, pues vale. Da igual.

Me deshice de su abrazo y me alejé varios pasos atrevidamente. Me atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos, estaba atraído a mí como un imán. Le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — espeté.

—Estoy aliviado después de todo, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me _alegra _—se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz que sigas _viva_.

—Me complace saberlo.

Y le devolví la sonrisa. Sus ojos de color dorados se iluminaron al contemplarme para luego bajar hasta mis labios…

— _Edward… _

Su nombre salió de mis labios anhelándole, se sentía bien. Exquisito.

En aquel momento tomó mi cara entre sus manos, con delicadeza y me besó, moviendo sus suaves labios contra los míos. No pude evitar gemir de felicidad y mis labios se entreabrieron. Me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de este momento tan anhelado. El beso se volvió más exigente, más apasionado. Sus manos me ciñeron a él, me acariciaba a través del parka.

— Siento que esto es lo correcto, no sé cómo — dijo entre beso y beso.

— Lo es — aseguré con la voz trémula.

Besó la línea de mi mandíbula haciendo que me estremeciera entre sus brazos.

— Siento, en lo profundo de mi muerto corazón, que te he estado esperando toda mi vida.

— Te he estado buscando desesperadamente — confesé.

Necesitaba que lo supiera.

— Soñaba despierta contigo.

— Yo también. Desde que te vi en la mente de Alice, quise venir a buscarte, pero aborrecía el hecho que fueras convertida en un de nosotros en contra de tu voluntad. Cuando vi que un aquelarre te habían acogido, decidí no hacerlo. Sabía que ibas a estar bien.

— ¿Bien? Bien, no. Me faltaba lo más importante. Tu.

Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. Tomó mi mano entre la suya y le seguí a través del bosque. Velozmente llegamos a mi casa, entramos. Su mirada no dejó la mía en ningún momento. Volvió a abrazarme. Su mano se deslizó por mi hombro bajo el parka. Me la quité dejándolo caer al suelo, volvió a besarme. Y le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Pareció incrédulo al mírame, como si no asimilara algo. Decidí averiguar qué iba mal.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos un lado de mi cara.

— Es como si te conociera de antes, no sé explicarlo. Como de otra vida. No tiene lógica ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

— Tiene mucha lógica, al contrario. Siento exactamente lo mismo.

— Bella, yo… siento no haber estado ahí.

— Cállate, Edward —le ordené; no quería seguir escuchando sus lamentos sobre el pasado, él no tenía idea—. Déjame enseñarte el lado bueno de todo lo que me pasó.

Esto me sonaba muy familiar de hecho, pero no me cansaría nunca de demostrádselo. Diciendo esto, lo agarré por la cabeza y lo acerqué para darle un beso apasionado y profundo.

Él me lo devolvió con ferocidad, sintiendo mi estado de ánimo al instante. El oírlo emitir pequeños gruñidos de placer, provocó que enloqueciera. Escuché romperse mi jersey, y no protesté para nada, al contrario. Edward me apretó contra sus caderas y pude sentir como me deseaba y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. Capturó mis labios de nuevo y me besó febrilmente. Y su camisa no tardó en seguir el mismo camino que mi jersey, hecha jirones en algún del suelo.

Me levantó, sin abandonar mis labios y llevo en volandas hasta el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él. Me sentí arder con sus caricias. Con la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, era algo maravilloso.

Mis manos se pasearon por su torso rozando su piel desnuda. Esta vez cuando inclinó el rostro lo bese yo. Gimió, me apretó contra él. Muy pronto, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, piel contra piel. Con las miradas entrelazadas… recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos lentamente, como memorizándolo o reconociéndolo. Hice lo mismo.

Todo desapareció alrededor nuestro, solo importaba el momento presente. Con si me fuera a romper, me trató con extrema delicadeza. Mis caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento que hizo Edward con las suyas. Gruñó entusiasmado en respuesta contra mis labios, y eso me supo a gloria. Su cuerpo vibró al unisonó del mío cuando entró en mi interior…

Como antaño, fue con el toque de su piel, de sus labios, de sus manos que hacía posible este deleite. Su toque entraba, penetraba directamente a través de mi lisa y dura piel hasta mis huesos. Directamente al centro de mi cuerpo.

Toda sensación se multiplicaba por cien, incrementaba el deseo, la pasión y el anhelo que teníamos de amarnos. Él por primera vez (en teoría, claro), y yo sintiéndome feliz que me amara de nuevo con el mismo fervor.

Respondí a su intensidad sin contenerme, estaba tan ansiosa o más que él. Edward acarició mi rostro y mi cabello bajando por mis hombros y las sensaciones exquisitas hormiguearon en la piel. Hice lo mismo con él, sin vergüenza, porque éramos uno. Nos pertenecíamos. Siempre fue así.

Y entonces ocurrió…. Lo mordí en el lugar que le había marcado aquella única vez y conectamos. Sus labios se posaron en el hueco entre mi garganta y mi hombro, sus dientes traspasaron mi dura piel respondiendo al envite y estallé de placer. Gemimos con ferocidad, enloquecidos por lo que sentíamos.

El vinculo que nos unía nos subyugo a ambos tomándonos desprevenidos. Todo se estremeció a la vez con el poderoso éxtasis de placer. Y así permanecimos mucho tiempo. Amándonos simplemente.

Edward me miraba con fijeza, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y yo le miraba a él, amorosamente.

— Esto ha sido… — no pudo encontrar las palabras exactas.

— ¿Increíble? ¿Fabuloso? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Asombroso y definitivamente inesperado? — expresé por él.

— ¡Sí! Todo eso.

Me ofreció una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

— Gracias, por buscarme — murmuró besando mi frente.

En realidad creo que me había tropezado casualmente con él. Una verdadera suerte, pero sentí la necesidad de añadir:

— Nunca me hubiera cansado, _hasta el mismísimo cielo si hiciera falta —_ volví a prometerle.

Edward respiró contra mi piel agitado de repente, levanté la vista a verle.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que acabas de decirme, esa frase, me ha perseguido cerca de veinte años, Bella. La oía en mi cabeza como una voz fantasmal, y no podía ubicar en donde lo había escuchado. Ahora lo sé. Tú ya me lo has dicho antes. ¿Verdad?

Sonreí sin atreverme a responderle. Vio mi vacilación y se inclinó a rozar mis labios con un beso suave.

— No sé qué ha pasado, pero todo va a ir bien ahora que estamos juntos.

Asentí.

— ¿Cómo terminaste estudiando aquí, en Alaska? — pregunté con curiosidad.

Pensó un momento antes de responderme.

— Fue Alice quien me aconsejó venir aquí. Yo estaba deprimido, constantemente de mal humor y eso entristecía a mi familia. Me dijo que me matriculara aquí, que el alejarme por un tiempo me vendría bien. Y que quizás encontrara lo que añoraba con tanta desesperación sin alcanzar a saber el qué. Bloqueó el recuerdo una visión que tuvo y me pidió que confiara en ella.

¡Alice! Por supuesto.

— Y no me arrepiento en absoluto — confesó, sonriendo con picardía.

— Me alegro que le hicieras caso— concordé y súbitamente añadí —: Edward, te amo.

Sus ojos se derritieron como la mantequilla caliente. Y me perdí en su mirada.

— Yo también, te amo, mi Bella.

Me hinché de amor. Aun me costaba creer que lo tenía ahí. Podría haber pasado más que veinte años antes de encontrarlo, cien años o mil. Y agradecí en mi mente a quien obró este milagro. Pero la verdadera magia para mi es que volvía a amarme.

Mi milagro personal, mí amado vampiro _Edward_.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía por miedo a que el cielo tomara represarías. Lo mucho que lo había extrañado, las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a su familia. Pero me lo callé, intuí que pronto los vería a todos.

Una nueva oportunidad nos habían concedido. Un nuevo comienzo…

Seguíamos mirándonos, como si leyera mis emociones en mi rostro me estrecho más fuerte. Como esperanzándome.

_Todo iba a ir bien ahora que estábamos juntos._

Teníamos la eternidad por delante para construir nuevos recuerdos, juntos como uno solo, y eso era más que suficiente.

**FIN**

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

* * *

**D**edicatorias y **A**gradecimientos

**S**on muchas las personas especiales a las que me gustaría agradecer, por su apoyo, su ánimo, y su incondicional amistad…

**A**lgunas están aquí conmigo, otras a un océano de distancia, pero están igualmente en mi corazón.

**A** todas vosotras os lo dedico con todo mi cariño queridas lectoras, especialmente a Carmina, mi gran amiga y a Darla Gilmore, mi beta reader. (Gracias por tu paciencia y tu amistad) A vosotras lectoras invisibles, un afectuoso saludo, gracias por leerme.

**H**e llegado al final de esta historia y en mi han quedado marcadas huellas profundas de éste recorrido. Ha sido sufrido, lleno de aventuras y por supuesto con un final feliz. Espero que les haya gustado. Con todo mi cariño… y este cuento acabó.

**C**risabella **C**ullen


End file.
